


Christmas gone wrong

by nocorrelation



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Also no smut, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Comedy, Explicit Language, F/F, LMAO THIS FIC IS THE BANE OF MY EXISTENCE I SWEAR TO GOD, Protagonist doesn't exist, Romantic Comedy, Weird Plot Shit, because this fic is pure, christmas au?????, what the hell am I even doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocorrelation/pseuds/nocorrelation
Summary: Natsuki absolutely hated Yuri. Then the stupid mistletoe just had to mess up her entire life and leave her in shambles.Inspired by a prompt.





	1. Chapter one: Where it all started

**Author's Note:**

> "we ended up accidentally under the mistletoe and everyone is cheering us on but we don't like each other" au
> 
> by melinda-qiaolian on tumblr

Natsuki was totally okay. She was fine. She had the situation under control, she was  _not_ screaming over what happened yesterday and inwardly wanted to die.

 

So what happened?

 

Natsuki was enjoying a mug of warm chocolate in front of the fireplace. Normally Natsuki didn't have the time for that sort of thing, but today was a special occasion, and Natsuki figured that she might as well take a break when she needed it. 

 

Monika's house was pretty huge. Then again, the girl was rich  _and_ popular, so it wouldn't be much of a surprise at the time. In fact, the girl in question had invited a bunch of friends to hang out at her place, which was why Natsuki found herself here in the first place. 

 

The only thing she hated here was the  _mistletoe._

 

Oh, sure, Christmas was a holiday and everyone had to have fun- Natsuki knew that, and she didn't argue with it at all, but she just didn't  _understand_ how a person came up with the idea that you would hang a bunch of plants on the ceiling and expected people to  _kiss_ at random whenever they happened to walk under it. The guy who invented the concept, as Natsuki could tell, must've been pretty lonely his whole life.

 

So Natsuki was surprised when, all of a sudden, Sayori appeared with a long fishing pole, with a- was that a  _mistletoe_ attached to the hook?

 

And then of course Sayori proceeded to attack innocent people by forcing them to smooch- how? The cheerful girl kept reeling the string in and when the unsuspecting prey began to emerge into her line of vision( preferably with another person), she let the mistletoe fly into the air and the trap was set.

 

Natsuki sighed, rubbing her forehead. This was why she was reluctant to come to Christmas. Not because she hated to mingle with other social groups, but because of the elaborate pranks Sayori and Monika would play every Christmas from time to time.

 

And boy, was it horrifying to watch.

 

Monika had obviously joined in on the fun, using another fishing pole (seriously, where the hell did they even get them) and Natsuki made a mental note to avoid those two.

 

Sipping from her mug, Natsuki decided to hide out in a corner to avoid kissing any stranger might she fall into the trap. Unfortunately, Yuri had the same idea as well, hunkering down and taking refuge in a dark corner of her very own. Natsuki sighed again.

 

She decided that she would have no choice but to join Yuri. Despite her blazing fury and rivalry directed at the tall girl, Natsuki knew that she'd at least be able to tolerate thirty minutes in her presence. Maybe even thirty five.

 

Natsuki began making her way towards Yuri.

 

Yuri glanced up upon hearing footsteps- and her eyes widened when Natsuki stepped closer and closer. 

 

"No!" Yuri mouthed, shaking her head.

 

 _What?_ Natsuki raised an eyebrow in confusion, and stepped another step forward. This time, absolute dread and horror began to appear on Yuri's face. Natsuki felt like she had the right to take offence to this. She knew Yuri hated her, but Natsuki wasn't  _that_ bad, right?

 

Yuri's eyes widened in horror- even more so as Natsuki grew nearer and nearer to her. Finally, she stopped trying to stop Natsuki from coming and had apparently taken to covering her face with both hands, posture full of defeat.

 

And then it swung in.

 

It literally  _swung_ in. Natsuki would say that Sayori had been waiting for her all along to take the bait, to which Natsuki responded with: what the actual fuck. 

 

Because everyone in school knew that she _hated_ Yuri. And Yuri hated  _her._ The two literally clashed horribly against each other, and disagreed with almost everything. So Natsuki felt entitled, at that moment, to tiptoe and reach for Sayori's neck and snap it in half.

 

Sadly, Natsuki was short. And she couldn't bring herself to do that to Sayori, anyway.

 

Natsuki came to the final conclusion that Sayori, being the cheerful, happy-go-lucky girl that she was, had wanted Yuri and Natsuki to make up and be friends, seemingly because they were well-known rivals. 

 

Well, it was a terrible idea, for one. Kissing somebody you hated wasn't going to wash all those problems away. Secondly, the kiss was going to be anything but awkward. Natsuki was short, and Yuri was extremely tall. It just. Wasn't. Going to work.

 

The mistletoe hung in the air, and Natsuki soon realised that the entire house had got really,  _really_ silent, almost as if all the people involved in the party but Natsuki and Yuri were in on this torturous act. Or maybe they were just waiting to see how the prank went. Needless to say, Natsuki noted that despite the fact that people were watching, approximately  _zero_ people had stepped up to say "Hey, Sayori wants you two to kiss, leave immediately". 

 

And then the entire  _fucking_ house erupted into cheers. Like their birthdays had came early. Either way, Natsuki could be sure that everybody had completely lost their sanity and needed to see a therapist.

 

The mistletoe was still there, suspended by a piece of string, and Natsuki could  _swear_ that she could hear the plant mocking her. This was horrible. It was a breach of human rights. Natsuki felt infuriated that because of her height, she couldn't rip that  _damned_ mistletoe away and stomp it into the ground.

 

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Sayori clapped her hands, and soon everybody else joined in. An audible groan slipped Yuri's mouth and Natsuki noticed that Yuri's hands were still on her face, which compelled Natsuki to do the same.

 

But she couldn't. Because it would show  _weakness._ And the last thing she needed was Monika and Sayori to tease her for the next two years about how she chickened out on a kiss.

 

So Natsuki grabbed the neck of Yuri's sweater and-

 

* * *

 

 

Natsuki woke up, groaning.

 

The sound of the alarm clock would  _not_ stop. It just kept beeping and  _beeping and beeping_ and it was so annoying that Natsuki decided to shove it off the bedside table. Sadly enough, Natsuki was very tired and the tendrils of sleep were still clouding over her body, so the attempt failed as she merely jabbed her hand into the air instead, completely missing the target.

 

Groggy, Natsuki sat up in her bed, but her head was still spinning, so she laid back down again. 

 

_What happened yesterday?_

 

It was almost like it was all a dream. Maybe it was. Maybe it was a silly dream and this whole time Natsuki had been worried about nothing. Nothing at all.

 

The alarm clock was still beeping away. Natsuki sighed, rolling her body across the bed, and hit the 'snooze' button. 

 

Now that it was all quiet, Natsuki took her time sinking into her own thoughts. She remembered cheering- and applause- and something else that was significant enough to stand out in her mind, but she couldn't remember it. She felt the pressure on something on her lips- almost like-

 

-a  _kiss._

 

No. That could not have happened. Natsuki absolutely  _hated_ Yuri with a burning passion. 

 

Natsuki yawned. She had too little sleep.

 

Just then, a buzz rang off from the side of her head. Upon closer inspection, Natsuki realised that it was her phone, and turned it on. 

 

_177 new notifications._

 

What the hell.

 

Natsuki flipped past messages like  _PETITION TO ALLOW STUDENTS THE RIGHT TO EAT IN THE TOILETS_ and  _omg im so drnunk whos nubmer is ttis_ and finally reached the source of the notifications.

 

Natsuki was surprised to see that majority of the messages had come from the literature club group chat. Actually, it was sometimes called "Doki doki literature club!!!!ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ", courtesy of Monika and Sayori who occasionally changed the group name at times, and it was an endless annoyance for Yuri or Natsuki to change it back to its original name.

* * *

 

 

Sayori: NATSUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sayori: I CANT BELIEVE U JUSG DID THAT OMMMGMFMFMMFMFMMFN

Monika: I took a picture!!!

Sayori: aaAAAAAA really????? gimme

Yuri: I can't believe I was coerced into this. 

Monika: Just admit it. You liked it.

Yuri: The kiss was horrible. I hated it. 

Yuri: I feel like you guys are into some kind of elaborate plan to pair me and Natsuki together. Not. Going to happen.

Sayori: SHES ONTO US!!!!!!!!!!! AB O RT 

Sayori: this christmas has been great and i love you guys

Sayori: yuri you know that im like your favourite club member right

Yuri: Sayori what did you do

Yuri: Sayori????

Sayori: nothing!!!! nothing. nothing at all

Sayori: just know that i love you and whatever happened between us is forgiven

Yuri: Sayori what did you do?????

Sayori: so like remember when you let me borrow your horror book?? the one with the eye on it

Yuri: No!!!!! I didn't lend it to you!!!!

Sayori: well anyway 

Sayori: i lent it to some other people

Sayori: so they drew on it

Sayori: bUT WAIT DONT SCOLD ME YET

Sayori: the drawings arent that bad

Sayori: they're like of circles and a looooong oval

Yuri: Sayori

Yuri: Are you describing a dick

Sayori: oh

Sayori: ....oh

Yuri: Whatever. I'm buying a new book. You can keep the vandalised one

Sayori: does this!!!! mean you forGIVE ME??

Yuri: No.

Sayori: Aw

Monika: Hey Yuri somebody took a video of the kiss

Monika: It lasted for five seconds. Aren't you happy?

Yuri: You even had the time to count????? How long the kiss lasted??? Why

Monika: It's my job as the club president

Yuri: That's it. I'm done. I'm leaving. Bye.

 

_-today-_

 

Natsuki: what the hell happened.

* * *

 

 So the kiss was real.

 

Natsuki buried her face into her pillow, mumbling to herself. It was a show of pride. 

 

So why,  _why_ did she feel all weird inside? 

 

Natsuki felt like she was having none of it. She sat up, deciding what to eat for today, and got to her feet. Today was the day for the club to meet, and Natsuki would not be surprised if this was another plan to play another horrible prank on her and Yuri.

 

She checked the clock. 

 

She still had plenty of time. 

 

She was going to meet Yuri today.

 

It was going to be fine.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter two: the fuckening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki is a mess and she doesn't know why.
> 
> Meanwhile, chaos ensues when Natsuki finds out exactly what happened to the front page of the school's website.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew whew whew natsuki and yuri are gay lil shits

Yuri: Natsuki where in the world are you

Yuri: Natsuki I swear to god

Yuri: We've been waiting. For half. An hour!!

Yuri: NATSUKI

 

* * *

 

For someone who had clammed up or stuttered horribly whenever they had to spark a normal conversation, Yuri was snarky through text. 

 

Her bus was late.

 

Natsuki sighed and began to type a reply. This was a reoccurrence, so she wasn't taken by surprise at all. Actually, this had been going on for two years' straight, whenever winter had arrived and brought along its dreadful snowy weather. In fact, Monika had been so used to this that she just let it pass because honestly, there wasn't anything they could do.

 

It occurred to Natsuki that she had been attempting to text Yuri with her glove, which sent a couple of punctuation and nonsensical letters. She growled in frustration, ripping the mittens off and exposing her skin to the heathens of frostbite. 

 

The bus was way off in the distance, headlights flickering as a result of poor maintenance. Natsuki sent a quick text: ' _THE BUS IS FUCKED UP DUE TO THE WEATHER ITS NOT MY FUCKING FAULT'_ and left it at that. 

 

The bus shuddered to a stop in front of Natsuki, and she boarded it. 

 

She felt like she forgot something, but she didn't. Because she was responsible, right?

 

* * *

 

Natsuki left her gloves behind.

 

She immediately noticed this after stepping off of the bus- and felt like death itself had licked her fingers. Natsuki rubbed her hands together, trying to create friction, but she couldn't even feel them anymore, so she settled for stuffing them into her pockets.

 

When she reached the school door, the students milling about suddenly parted, as if she was a religious deity of some sort. 

 

Obviously Natsuki grew more and more suspicious as the students around her began murmuring whispers between each other. But it didn't matter. She'd probably know what they were talking about at the end of the day, considering that she had Monika to consult and rest assured, Monika knew _everything_ that happened in the school.

 

* * *

 

Monika was surprisingly quiet.

 

Natsuki noticed it when she walked through the door of the classroom- just a quick "Hi!" and that was her entire conversation with Natsuki. It was...unsettling. Natsuki knew Monika was hiding something, but she didn't know  _what._ So she consulted the next person she knew. 

 

Unfortunately, that next person was Sayori. And Natsuki was still angry at her for performing that stupid prank yesterday, so  _no,_ she was  _not_ going to talk to Sayori. At  _all._

 

And the last option was Yuri. 

 

The only reason, Natsuki figured, that she was in this situation was because the literature club was simply lacking in the membership department. No one wanted to join a club that included  _reading._ And inwardly Natsuki blamed herself for that because it was apparent that her attitude  _did_ scare what few interested students they had left to potentially join the club. 

 

But no, she was  _not_ going to admit that.

 

Natsuki decided to ask Yuri. It wasn't like she had a choice, anyway. The curiosity was simply gnawing her insides, and despite whatever happened yesterday, Natsuki knew that Yuri wasn't one to linger on topics like that. It required one of those emotional talks where in the end proved not only to be mentally exhausting but also a pain in the neck. 

 

But Natsuki noticed one little thing.

 

Whenever she tried to inch towards Yuri, her heart went all weird. Like- like she was having cardiac arrest. Natsuki, at the point, had grown worried about her physical health and wondered if she should consume something- maybe kale- so that she wouldn't die young. 

 

Natsuki found herself gulping. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because Yuri's hair was  _particularly_ smooth that day. Maybe her throat was dry or- or something. Or maybe she was getting too lost in Yuri's eyes, which seemed to be coloured in such a vivid shade of- 

 

She stopped herself.

 

Natsuki was uncomfortable for a moment, mulling over her thoughts. This wasn't normal. Maybe she ate something expired and was having thoughts she shouldn't have.

 

And then she realised that she was standing there, gazing into the distance- which happened to be Yuri herself.

 

"Uh...hello...?" Yuri asked, annoyed.

 

"N-nothing!" Natsuki yelped, and her hands, in a state of shock, decided to slap over her mouth. "Nothing."

 

"...okay?" Yuri rose an eyebrow, bewildered, but turned back to her book, which she had apparently been reading for the past forty minutes.

 

"Okay, everyone!" Monika announced suddenly, and everyone's heads- well, if you counted three people as everyone- perked up to look at her. "Yes! It's now time to share our poems with each other!"

 

"WOOOOHOOOOOO!" Sayori cheered loudly.

 

Nobody else cheered.

 

"Eh?" Sayori glanced around before her eyes landed on Yuri, then Natsuki- her confused expression was ultimately the most hilarious thing this year- and promptly slumped her shoulders, her mood dampened by the dark atmosphere. 

 

"Jeez, what's with the mood today?" Monika grumbled, crossing her arms. "Don't tell me you're still mad at us because of yesterday."

 

"I'm still mad at you because of yesterday," Natsuki and Yuri said almost simultaneously, and then looked at each other because seriously,  _what were the odds of that happening?_

 

"No!" Sayori wailed with despair. "They can't be!"

 

"Honestly, I can't believe you two came up with that. What were you guys even thinking?" Yuri asked.

 

"Anyway," Monika continued hurriedly. "Let's just share our poems, okay? I think we should give Sayori credit because she's  _really_ worked hard on this one."

 

"I did!" Sayori grinned triumphantly. No one shared her enthusiasm except for maybe Monika, who followed this with a round of applause. Considering that only one person was clapping, it was extremely awkward and took Monika a while to realise that no one was joining in. Monika shifted uncomfortably, followed by another clap, and her arms fell to her sides.

 

Yuri went over to Monika first, deliberately avoiding Sayori. This, however, pushed Natsuki into the unfortunate situation where she was forced to exchange poems with Sayori, which meant communication. And communication with Sayori was forbidden. Especially with what happened yesterday, Natsuki had been particularly angry at the girl, but then something came to her.

 

"Hey," Natsuki said, which was apparently so sudden that it made Sayori jolt. 

 

"What?" Sayori asked.

 

"So, I was walking to school today and I ran into a bunch of students." Natsuki explained. "And...they were all looking at me."

 

Natsuki stared at Sayori expectantly.

 

"What?" Sayori asked again.

 

"So I was hoping, you know..." Natsuki trailed off, looking at Sayori to affirm whether or not she had gotten the hint. Natsuki sighed when she still gazed at her innocently. "I was hoping if you knew anything about it. Apparently Monika won't say anything, so I know she's hiding something. I figured you would know."

 

"Oh." Sayori said, biting her bottom lip. 

 

"So?"

 

"Hhhhhhhhhngh," Sayori mumbled, this time appearing to be deep in thought. Finally, she smiled brightly. "I don't know!"

 

"You're lying," Natsuki deadpanned.

 

"NoI'mnot," Sayori finished quickly- perhaps way too quickly, if Natsuki was being observant enough. And she was.

 

"You're lying," Natsuki repeated.

 

"Nnnnnnnno..."

 

"You're lying."

 

"Argh! Fine," Sayori pouted, crossing her arms. "You're no fun, you know." She rocked forward and backward on her heels, reminding Natsuki painfully of a child. But in all honesty, if you asked anyone, you would probably know that Sayori was nothing like an adult. "So Monika and I decided that the video was really cute..."

 

"...what video?"

 

"Hhhhhngh."

 

"Sayori, tell me or I'll stop giving you cupcakes for a week."

 

Sayori gasped almost comically, horrified at the prospect of ripping away her cupcake rights. "You can't be serious!"

 

"I am."

 

"Fine! Fine. It was the video of you kissing Yuri."

 

"What."

 

"We shared it on, like, instagram and it was amazing! You should've seen the likes! Four hundred!  _Four hundred!_ " Sayori sighed happily. It was clear that she had forgotten how much trouble she was in at this moment. "And it went viral on the school's website, too! I mean, somebody hacked into the website and now it's on the front page! I don't know who hacked it, though...probably Monika, since she's really good with compu-"

 

"-Sayori,  _what._ "

 

"What?"

 

"It went  _viral?_ "

 

"Yeah!"

 

Natsuki didn't know what came over her, but at that instant, her knees buckled, her hands came up to cover her face, and she collapsed on the classroom floor, screaming.

 

* * *

 

Monika: Natsuki are you ok

Yuri: What happened?

Sayori: I TOLD HER MONIKA I TOLD HER IM SO SORRY 

Sayori: BUT SHE SAID THAT THE CUPCAKES WERE GOIGN TO DISAPPEAR FOR A WEEK IF I DIDNT TELL EHR

Yuri: What??? What did you tell her???

Monika: oh

Monika: Kind of explains why Natsuki had a mental breakdown i guess

Yuri: What??????????

Yuri: Is there something going on that I don't know??

Natsuki: i hate you both

Natsuki: monika wHAT DID YOU DO TO THE FUCKINH WEBSITE

Natsuki: ;:G&G&&G-HHHHBBBBN

Yuri: What's happening

Natsuki: fuckibg MONIKAMMMMMMMMMM

Yuri: What. Is. Happening.

Natsuki: apparently Sayori and Monika shared the video on Instagram and it went viral

Natsuki: but n o that wasn't enough for you wasn't it monika you just had to hack the school website and post the video there as well

Natsuki: now everyone thinks we're dating.

Yuri: What

Yuri: Monika is this true

Yuri: I'm going to check the school website

Monika: Yuri no matter what happens just remember that time when I introduced you to your favourite horror series

Yuri: What???

Sayori: i love you yuri

Natsuki: i hate!!!!!! yOU BOTH

Yuri: OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK

Monika: Did you just curse in front of Sayori

Yuri: THE WEBSITE

Monika: Whatever happened to the website just know that I did not do anything wrong

Yuri: WHAT

Yuri: MONIKA REPLY TO ME

Monika: oh gosh would you look at the time

Yuri: MONIKA

Sayori: are you mad at us

Yuri: SAYORI YOU WERE IN ON THIS TOO

Natsuki: wow this chat is a fucking mess

Sayori: im sorry yuri i love u

Yuri:   +++++;;:::::&67788-:;!)))))))))))))))

Yuri: I HA TGE S BSB SBS. S BN

 

* * *

 

 

Natsuki decided to buy a pair of textured gloves because she lost her last pair of mittens.

 

What could happen, right? It was just her, her bag, her wallet, and a short walk to the nearest convenience store.

 

Oh, how wrong she was. She was so,  _so_ wrong.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god natsuki ur gay


	3. Chapter three: Everything goes downhill from here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes an act as simple as buying gloves can fuck up your whole life. Or in this case, Natsuki's mental health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to chapter three, in which natsuki struggles with her gay feelings.

The snow. It was horrible.

 

It was. It so was. It was all the way up to her ankles- maybe it wasn't much because she was short, but still!- and made walking a pain. 

 

Literally.

 

So Natsuki took to having a cab. And she did. She made her way- no,  _trudged_ \- towards the roadside and made whatever signal that would tell bypassing taxis that she needed immediate help.

 

Fortunately for her, a car halted to a stop in from of her, and Natsuki gave the directions. 

 

In the cab, Natsuki hunkered down into the seat and let herself enjoy the warm air for a while. After all, she  _did_ lose her gloves back there, in the bus stop. And she thought it was worth mentioning that when she had attempted to retrieve the pair of gloves it was simply frozen to the seats of the bus stop and Natsuki decided just then to give up and purchase a new pair for herself.

 

However, the traffic jam was really a chaotic mess. Natsuki had assumed that most had thought that this time would be the best to go home and celebrate Christmas with their family, and they were wrong. 

 

Because  _everyone had the same idea._

 

And it was so crowded. The sounds of honking, screeching and even vulgarities rung in the winter air, and it did not make the situation any better.

 

So Natsuki decided to check her phone. You know. Just to pass some time.

 

Her phone, much to her annoyance, was buzzing nonstop, which at one point raised the attention of the driver even, with him glancing back at her- and probably wondering what the hell was wrong with her. Natsuki didn't blame him. To be fair, she  _was_ ignoring her texts, which by this point she was sure were accumulating to an alarming amount. 

 

But Natsuki was worried, because she was aware of the very high possibility that perhaps another terrible fate had been bestowed upon her, like how it did earlier today. Natsuki held the phone away from her face as far as possible to brace herself for the horrible news.

 

* * *

 

 

Sayori: guys ive got horrible newssssss

Yuri: Wait, don't tell me

Yuri: Something to do with me and Natsuki, right?

Sayori: no

Monika: yuri you have to look on the bright side sometimes

Monika: youre so dark

Monika: sometimes i think you're possessed

Monika: what if you ARE

Sayori: YURI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IS THIS THE TRUTH

Yuri: No??

Yuri: What the hell is wrong with you two

Monika: you cant deny the truth, yuri

Monika: yuri isn't even your real name, is it?????

Monika: what IS IT

Sayori: who are you and what hav u done to YURI?????????

Yuri: Guys wasn't the point of creating this chat was to talk about things going on in the club??????

Yuri: This isn't even related to the club activities

Sayori: LIAR YOURE JUST TRYING TO DIVERT OUR ATTETNTION

Yuri: No

Monika: yuri i cant believe you were a ghost. 

Monika: this entire time!!!!!!!!

Yuri: I am not!!!! A ghost!!!! What is wrong with both of you??????????

Sayori: cant hide the truth

Monika: yuri lying is bad and you should be ashamed of yourself.

Natsuki: guys please stop trying to do this it's blowing up my notifications

Monika: then put it on silent mode

Sayori: silent mode fixes ur problems

Natsuki: yeah, no. i'm kind of worried that ill miss some important club thing

Yuri: When has this chat ever talked about anything important

Sayori: YURI hOW DARE YOU

Monika: yuri apologize. you hurt our feelings.

Yuri: What

Natsuki: what was the horrible news Sayori was talking about anyway

Sayori: oh!!!!!!!!!

Sayori: its snowing 

Sayori: and i want to celebrate christmas early with my family but they saeid that the snow isnt tjick enough yet to qualify as a proper christmas

Natsuki: what the fuck

 

* * *

 

 

The convenience store was closed.

 

Natsuki stood in the thick snow, her ankles feeling as if they were going to shatter from the mere cold alone. She stared blankly at the sign, which read: ' _celebrating christmas! closed :(_ ' and read it again just to process it properly.

 

She'd waited for two hours.

 

_Two hours._

 

In the traffic jam.

 

And this was the punishment she deserved?

 

Natsuki entertained the idea of going back home using the cab again- or, if she was more desperate, she could break into the store and risk getting arrested. Of course, Natsuki being the unlucky teenager that she was, was at the roadside onlooking hundreds of vehicles honking at one another, and that idea immediately died in her mind. The second option didn't seem too reliable, so Natsuki just stood there in the snow, begging a merciful god to take her away.

 

* * *

 

 

The hypothermia was really getting into her.

 

Natsuki shifted in the blanket of snow, shaking a furious fist towards the sky, before settling on just flipping the bird. A passerby with her son saw this and immediately covered his eyes, glaring at Natsuki. Natsuki sneered, and repeated the gesture again, this time to the lady. 

 

Natsuki stuffed her hands in her pockets, her right hand pressing onto her phone for warmth, and for once she was grateful for Sayori and Monika for texting so many times that her phone was on the verge of melting. 

 

* * *

 

 

Finally, after thirty minutes of shuffling in the torturous weather, Natsuki stumbled upon a clean, recently-shoveled pavement.

 

Her hands were still cold. And she was  _freezing._

 

Natsuki had came to the conclusion that this was ultimately a trip that was in vain. She had thought that maybe she should've at least had some luck getting just a pair of gloves, but apparently not. Maybe the world wanted to torture her. 

 

Natsuki had had enough. She had a batshit crazy day, and she was absolutely  _done_ with everything. She wanted to just rest and forget it all happened. Maybe watch some cartoons before bed. The last thing she needed right now was some other thing or person to come along and ruin her day-

 

"...Natsuki?"

 

Natsuki stilled for a second, wondering if that voice was from a complete stranger or was just a figment of her imagination. Either way, it was extremely unsettling and she took a moment to think on the possible scenarios. If it was a total stranger, how did they know her name? And were they a stalker? Natsuki went over a few self-defense moves she had learnt from martial arts shows and wondered if that method would really work in real life. On the other hand, if it was just a figment of her imagination, why did her brain just automatically change it to make the voice sound  _exactly_ like Yuri's voice?

 

Which brought her to the third possibility.

 

Natsuki turned, slowly, horror etched into her face as she was face-to-face with an all-too-familiar girl.

 

"Hey." Yuri said.

 

* * *

 

 "...so what happened...?"

 

Natsuki sunk deeper into the cushions on the sofa, surveying the house. It was impeccably clean, very unlike her own house. There were no dirty clothes strewn across the floor, there were no clouds of dust that caked the stairs, and there were no rust that littered the kitchen. It was all very sparkly clean, and Natsuki admitted to herself that she was slightly miffed about it.

 

Natsuki then realised that Yuri was staring at her expectantly. Natsuki assumed that perhaps Yuri was trying to initiate a staring contest, so Natsuki stared back, not wanting to lag behind. Yuri stared at her even more, before finally giving up and throwing her hands in the air. 

 

Natsuki blinked. "I won!"

 

"What?" Yuri asked, confused. 

 

"I won! You know, the staring contest."

 

"I was waiting for you to answer the question."

 

Natsuki blinked again. "...oh."

 

Yuri rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "You know what? Nevermind. I'm going to make some tea."

 

Natsuki gazed after Yuri as she walked off into the kitchen, mesmerised by the sway of her hips and her posture and she wondered when Yuri's hair was so  _elegant._ Yuri was popular- not as popular as Monika, but Yuri was still popular in her own way. Natsuki could see why- Yuri's figure was really _something_  to marvel at-

 

Okay, now she was just being weird.

 

Natsuki felt a little dizzy. She had those thoughts earlier on in the club, but never put much thought into it. It was just her observant personality that was overwhelming her senses. Maybe that was it. Maybe she was just too analytical and thought too much.

 

Natsuki also noticed that her face had gone warm and her heart had done that thing again, which was reasonable. She was ashamed that she was having thoughts like that. Her conscience was getting to her. 

 

After a while, Yuri returned with a tray, and upon further inspection Natsuki found that there was a teapot and two cups on it, which didn't really make much sense. Natsuki was expecting Yuri to come out with those little packet drinks with flavoured tea.

 

"You do a lot of staring lately," Yuri remarked suddenly, taking Natsuki by surprise.

 

"I wasn't staring."

 

"Sure."

 

"I wasn't!"

 

"I believe you." Yuri replied, sounding exactly like she didn't believe Natsuki at all.

 

Yuri handed Natsuki a cup of tea, which the latter accepted. It smelt like honey. "It's hot." Yuri said, sitting across from Natsuki on the sofa. 

 

Natsuki recounted her experience with the snow. Yuri nodded along, sipping the tea as Natsuki was talking. "So I stepped out of the car, and the fucking store was closed," Natsuki continued, sinking deeper and deeper into the cushions as she cupped the cup* with both hands for warmth. "And then I spent half an hour walking in the snow then I met you. I had a pretty bad day."

 

Yuri paused for a moment. Natsuki found this extremely uncomfortable, since not only was she forced to wait awkwardly for Yuri to come up with a response, she was also left to worry about what Yuri was taking so long to say. 

 

"So...you know I live near you...?" She began. 

 

"Yuri, you literally live three houses from me." Natsuki had no idea where Yuri was going with this.

 

"I have...three pairs of textured gloves."

 

Natsuki blinked- the third time she had done so far that included the feeling of being caught off guard. "...what?"

 

"I have..." Yuri said cautiously, slowly, almost as if she was talking to a toddler. "Three pairs of textured gloves."

 

Natsuki inhaled sharply. This meant that Natsuki could've come over to Yuri's house and borrowed the gloves and come back and wow oh gosh that would've saved  _so much time-_

 

Natsuki exhaled gently. She shouldn't be angry. It was ultimately bad to her health and could affect her mentality in the long run. Natsuki herself knew that she was prone to furious outbursts at times and  _may_ have had serious anger issues in the past, so she decided to douse the flames of outrage by drinking the cup of tea in her hands.

 

She brought the lip of the cup to her mouth and gulped a mouthful. And then she proceeded to scream in agony- though it was quite inaudible due to the hot liquid in her mouth- and spat the tea onto the floor.

 

Yuri sighed, and glanced at the now stained floorboard of her house, standing up- presumably to fetch a mop or something. 

 

"I told you it was hot," Yuri said.

 

"WHAT THE  _FUCK?!_ "

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cupped the cup is literally the worst thing i could've wrote


	4. Chapter four: when will Natsuki realise that shes gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki feels weirder and weirder and weirder around Yuri. Sadly, her brain is way too small to put two and two together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm assuming Sayori's birthday is on the 25th of December because it adds convenience to the plot.

Her phone buzzed again.

 

Natsuki's hand reached for her phone, but before she could even touch it, Yuri grabbed her wrist. 

 

"Don't read it," Yuri said.

 

"Read what?"

 

"The club chatroom. It's full of nonsense."

 

"You can't tell me what to do!"

 

"Do you really want to watch a video of pandas giving birth from Sayori?"

 

"Fair point." Natsuki retracted her hand.

 

Sayori had been the oddball of the four. Natsuki knew that Sayori boosted team morale and no one really hated her, but everyone knew that that girl was somehow insane and had her screws loose. If you had approached Natsuki and told her that Sayori and gone to a nearby psychiatric hospital, Natsuki would be sad to see her go, but in truth she would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised. The only person that could put up with Sayori was Monika, but Monika sometimes had her screws loose too, so it didn't count at all.

 

Yuri had drunk a good amount of tea. Natsuki was pretty sure, because she was keeping track of things. She was observant. And Yuri, despite her having gulped at least seven cups of tea, was still in the act of drinking another one. Natsuki was sure by now that she'd be sick of the taste of dead, dried leaves, but it wasn't her place to judge, right? 

 

Yuri downed the cup of tea and Natsuki shuddered, thinking of the boiling hot liquid that probably gave her third-degree burns.

 

"What's with all the tea?" Natsuki quipped. Immediately after the words left her mouth, she realised that Yuri must've had some personal affinity with tea of some sort, because Yuri just turned and frowned at her. 

 

It was currently four o' clock in the afternoon. At five, the sky would be getting dark and Natsuki would have to go home. So why wasn't she?

 

Natsuki racked her brain, searching for a valid, reasonable answer. Right. The snow wasn't stopping, and if Natsuki even stepped one foot outside, she was certain that Yuri would find her an hour later, her own corpse frozen in the cold. Natsuki began to notice that she'd had a considerably bad day today, and this issue was just adding to her amount of issues she had encountered today.

 

"Tea is nice." Yuri suddenly said, jolting Natsuki out of her thoughts, and it took her a while to realise that she was answering her question. 

 

"Oh," was all she could say.

 

Natsuki fidgeted for a while before settling on sitting down on the sofa. She didn't really know what to do. Did Yuri even own manga? As far as Natsuki knew, Yuri didn't even share the same interests in her. Sure, Natsuki could strike up a conversation with Yuri, but that wasn't Natsuki's- or Yuri's- forte. Natsuki knew for a fact that she herself could make for a conversation lasting as long as five minutes, but after that she'd have the urge to crack some dark, cynic joke and everybody would stare at her weird.

 

Yuri, on the other hand, was timid, shy, and if you knew her well enough, she'd be able to talk to you for at least three minutes before cutting herself off. Her conversation starters were nonexistent, and if she'd ever had to talk to a complete stranger she would just stutter furiously.

 

Plus, what would they even talk about if they  _did_ manage to talk? Engage in a heated debate?

 

So, yeah. In other words: Natsuki had nothing else to do.

 

Natsuki turned on her phone, despite Yuri's warnings telling her not to. She was bored, wasn't she? And she was just going to read the messages anyway.

 

* * *

 

_Sayori changed the group chat's name from 'Literature Club' to 'Doki Doki literature club~! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ'_

 

Yuri: Why

Sayori: like the great Dan Salvato once said, a positive change is the greatest change!

Yuri: First of all I've never seen that quote before in my entire life

Yuri: And who the hell is Dan Salvato????

Sayori: nothing!! just a guy

Monika: dang it Sayori!!!! you beat me to it ;(

Sayori: AW IM SORRY

Sayori: u can change the name next time

Yuri: There will be no next time!!!

Yuri: Stop!!! Changing!!! The name!!!!

 

_Yuri changed the group chat's name from 'Doki Doki literature club~! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ' to 'Literature Club'_

_Sayori changed the group chat's name from 'Literature Club' to 'Doki Doki literature club~! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ'_

_Yuri changed the group chat's name from 'Doki Doki literature club~! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ' to 'Literature Club'_

_Sayori changed the group chat's name from 'Literature Club' to 'Doki Doki literature club~! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ'_

_Yuri changed the group chat's name from 'Doki Doki literature club~! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ' to 'Literature Club'_

 

Yuri: STOP IT

Sayori: I'll stop if you watch this cute video!!

Sayori: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=sFiBhBgzPtY 

Yuri: ok

Yuri: OH MY FGOD

 

* * *

 

 

Natsuki heard a loud crash.

 

It wasn't a very loud crash, actually. It was more of a  _thud,_ but it was loud enough to worry Natsuki a little. She shut the phone and walked to the stairs, where she assumed the source of the sound was.

 

And there was Yuri, in all her glory, sprawled out on the floor, face-down. Natsuki immediately grew concerned at the apparent accident, poking at Yuri's head. Was she alive? Was she dead? What it the police suspected Natsuki as some kind of attacker and Natsuki was sent off to jail? Natsuki was too young to go to jail- she still had unfinished manga left in her house- she can't- she  _couldn't-_

 

"Ouch," Yuri said. It was so monotone and flat that Natsuki wondered if Yuri was faking.

 

"Are you...okay?"

 

"Ouch," Yuri groaned again, pushing herself off the floor and stood up. She looked at her feet, where a couple of party materials and a banner laid. A small bottle of ointment rolled off to the side, which was a rather odd combination of items if you asked Natsuki. 

 

"Wait, what's the ointment for?" Natsuki asked.

 

"For my back, what else?" Yuri replied, irritated.

 

Natsuki pondered over this for a moment. She knew that Yuri had a flawless posture, no less. You could balance a book on top of Yuri's head and she'd walk around all day without even dropping it once. With that said, it came as a shock that Yuri even  _needed_ ointment for her back.

 

"But there's...nothing wrong with your back?"

 

Yuri rolled her eyes. "I've been experiencing back pains because of my-" Yuri paused, appearing to be deep in thought. Natsuki was a very patient person, so she waited. 

 

"My-" Yuri tried again, but her attempt to start a coherent sentence failed miserably and she gave up, deciding to pick up the strewn objects on the floor.

 

"Your  _what?_ " Natsuki asked.

 

"It's nothing," Yuri dismissed. 

 

"No it's not."

 

"It's none of your business, anyway." Yuri said. Natsuki made a small, annoyed sound at the back of her throat, because she knew Yuri was right. But that didn't stomp the curiosity burning inside of her at all. If anything, it just made Natsuki more and more suspicious, but she knew she couldn't get anything out of Yuri, so in the end she gave up.

 

Yuri put the items on the kitchen counter before arranging them properly. Natsuki, of course, knew that Yuri liked her things organised and neat, so she planned to mess up the party materials once Yuri was done.

 

However, Natsuki didn't do that.

 

Natsuki really didn't know why. Or how. She could've upset Yuri just as easily and one-upped her, but somehow Natsuki just didn't. In fact, she was sort of distracted- sort of- by Yuri's hair, which kind of swayed in the air  _perfectly._ It kind of bothered Natsuki a little bit sometimes that Yuri was way more attractive to her- not that she'd ever say that in front of Yuri- but this time Natsuki found herself staring at her with not envy but...admiration? Natsuki blinked. This was weird. She didn't have those thoughts until yesterday. It was odd, it was really, really  _weird,_ and Natsuki wanted to scrub that tingling feeling off her skin.

 

And then she saw Yuri's eyes.

 

The first thing her brain registered was  _oh wow she's really pretty_ but then she realised that if she was staring into Yuri's eyes, that meant that Yuri was looking back at  _her._

 

"What?" Yuri demanded.

 

"I..." Natsuki's mouth felt dry, but she didn't know why. She tried to think of a smart excuse, because Yuri was sadly not as stupid as Sayori and could see through lies easily. 

 

Natsuki glanced at a window, which had been behind Yuri all along. The sky was really clear now, she could see- and the snow was melting-

 

Wait. What?

 

The snow was  _melting?_

 

"I-I just noticed that uh...the snow's stopping!" Natsuki lied quickly, eyes darting to somewhere on the left. Maybe if she stood here long enough she'd be able to turn invisible- oh  _god._

 

Yuri tilted her head, seemingly gauging Natsuki with her eyes, not quite believing her lie. But if Yuri suspected Natsuki, she didn't say anything. "Go on," She said. "Be free."

 

Yuri looked as if she wanted to talk to Natsuki about something- probably about Natsuki's hurried, half-assed lie- but Natsuki basically ran out before anything near a question would be asked.

 

Only when Natsuki stopped in front of her own house did she realise that she forgot to borrow Yuri's gloves.

 

* * *

 

The next day, the sun was shining perpetually bright in the sky. Natsuki battled this with a pair of sunglasses. This had earned a number of stares from students walking by, but at this point Natsuki was too done with everything to even care at that moment.

 

"Hey, Natsuki?" Monika asked, albeit rather politely, considering her involvement in the mistletoe incident. "You're wearing sunglasses."

 

Natsuki shrugged. "So?" She set her bag down on the desk, sitting at the back of the classroom: her usual spot.

 

"It's indoors."

 

Natsuki silently cursed herself, for she had not noticed this. She tried to wave a hand dismissively, _definitely_ not looking like she was a little thrown off-guard by Monika's sharp observation. "I know. I just wanted to wear them today."

 

"Well," Monika paused, looking at Natsuki again. "Okay."

 

At this moment Sayori bounced into the classroom, her cheerful mood seemingly brightening up the whole room. It was a school rumour that if the entire world had experienced an electrical shortage, Sayori would still have no problem powering the world with the power of light and possibly rainbows.

 

Natsuki could see that now; Sayori was literally spouting joy as she entered the room.

 

Speaking of which...

 

"What's with the happy mood today?" Natsuki asked, and Sayori turned to answer with what Natsuki assumed was Sayori gearing up for a ballet dance, but unfortunately Yuri happened to walk in and Natsuki was forced to live with that burning curiosity in her stomach (again).

 

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" Yuri questioned. "Actually, you know what? I don't even want to know."

 

Natsuki found this respond extremely rude and pressed a hand delicately to her temple, displaying what she hoped looked like hurt.

 

"So, has everyone prepared something for Sayori's birthday party?" Yuri began.

 

"What." Natsuki said.

 

Silence.

 

At that moment Natsuki could almost hear the collective sound of everybody turning around to look at her- including  _Sayori,_ who looked so disappointed and hurt that Natsuki felt like dying on the spot.

 

"You  _forgot_ Sayori's  _birthday?_ " Monika said in a hushed, sad tone. Natsuki hesitated, before nodding her head slowly- cautiously as well, since she was afraid an immediate no would break Sayori's heart even more.

 

"I'm sorry," Natsuki mouthed.

 

She scanned the others' reactions: Sayori looked downcast, and Yuri looked plain disappointed in Natsuki. Natsuki herself felt like utter shit, but she didn't think it was very appropriate to say that out loud.

 

"Are you serious?" Yuri said. "You should've known. You even saw the party materials yesterday at my house."

 

A grin suddenly appeared on Sayori's face. It was slightly unsettling, and it didn't help matters that it grew and grew and grew even bigger on her face that now it looked like she just got away with murder and was pretty happy about it. Natsuki took a step back.

 

Monika placed a hand on Sayori's shoulder. This was a common occurance, mostly whenever Sayori had gone off the rails or had simply acted off from her usual self. "Sayori, are you okay?"

 

" _Yes,_ " Sayori answered excitedly. "Monika, did you hear what Yuri just said?"

 

"What?"

 

"Yuri,  _say that again._ "

 

Yuri clearly didn't know where Sayori was going at, because she had decidedly crunched up her face into a confused frown. "What?"

 

"The thing you said to Natsuki. Say it again."

 

"Uh, I said that she should've known it was your birthday since she saw my party materials at...my house...?"

 

"Monika, did you hear that? Natsuki was at  _Yuri's house!_ " 

 

"SAYORI, NO!" Yuri and Natsuki said at the same time. Again. They looked at each other for a split second, before Natsuki defended herself by launching into a long speech on how much she hated Yuri and why she was in Yuri's house in the first place.

 

"You must be fun at parties," Monika stated dryly, when Natsuki had finished her speech. 

 

"Birthday parties," Sayori added. 

 

"Shut up," Natsuki snapped. "You guys are the reason why half of the school's staring at me and Yuri constantly."

 

"To clear everything up, there was no romantic situation whatsoever happening at my house. It was completely platonic, if not tinged with a little saltiness and boiling hot tea." Yuri finished.

 

"We aren't even friends."

 

"Yeah, that."

 

After that, the club continued as normal, excluding the unusual silence from Monika (which Natsuki assumed was out of pure disappointment) and occasional squeals from Sayori. Yuri remained indifferent.

 

* * *

 

 

Natsuki wanted to die.

 

Why?

 

She was walking home from school. Well, not really. She had just stepped outside into the snow, minding her own business like any other normal human being. She even took off her sunglasses.

 

However, the two students that came up to her were not normal human beings.

 

"Oh, my  _god._ " A girl ran up to her, dragging her friend along. "You're  _Natsuki!_ "

 

"Yeah, I am." Natsuki was a little taken aback by this, since she wasn't really well-known in school. In all honesty, Natsuki usually hung around alone, but that had more appeal than mere social interaction itself. "Uh, why?"

 

"I wanted to tell you how  _proud_ I am of you!" The girl gushed, both hands on her cheeks. Her friend stood idly by her side, looking more awkward than anything.

 

"Oh, uh. Thanks?" Natsuki shrugged. It was normal for people to come up to her to compliment her on her poems, she guessed. After all, they did gain some popularity for a while at school, so while this was rather unexpected, it was also not uncalled for. 

 

"Can you give us, uh..." The girl went silent for a while. "I know this is kinda weird, but can you give us-" She pulled her friend over so they were standing side-by-side. "-me and my girlfriend some tips on coming out? We saw your video and it was really inspiring. Uh, we'd like to congratulate you on coming out with your girlfriend too!"

 

What.

 

What even-

 

_What?????_

 

Natsuki wanted to sink into the snow slowly and die. But she couldn't. Because the snow was practically nonexistent, thanks to the sun. The two girls in front of her were staring at her expectantly, as if some words of wisdom would roll of Natsuki's tongue and save them from their situation. 

 

This was not happening. She and Yuri were not dating, so why did everyone  _seem to think so?!_ They even hated each other. That was clear. This was not- this could  _not_ be happening. 

 

"I..." Natsuki didn't know what to say. She simply didn't! What was she even supposed to say? 'Me and Yuri aren't dating'?! Looking at her newly-found admirer's friend- no, girlfriend, Natsuki found herself sympathising with her. She looked as if she wanted to be out of here instantly, but settled on fidgeting with her hands instead. And Natsuki knew that if she had said the truth, the the two girls would feel absolutely heartbroken- maybe even devastated and utterly humiliated. 

 

So she took a deep breath and-

 

* * *

 

 

Natsuki couldn't believe that she gave coming out advice to two girls. This was absolutely, utterly horrible. She and Yuri were  _not_ dating! How did they even come to the conclusion that-

 

Oh. 

 

_Oh._

 

Monika's little stunt. Natsuki remembered now. Monika had apparently hacked the school website and put up the video for all to see. This was all her fault. 

 

Natsuki kicked the melting snow, screaming, but due to her inaccuracy, Natsuki had missed her footing and lost her balance- resulting in a hard fall on the pavement.

 

She resigned herself to her fate and just laid there, defeated.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki will probably have a gay realisation next chapter. See you soon.


	5. Chapter five: The Gay Realisation™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party at Sayori's place sounds nice. The realisation that you're in love with the person you supposedly hate does not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the moment you've all been waiting for

Sayori's birthday was today.

 

Oh, Natsuki was ready, all right. She baked a batch of cupcakes for Sayori since she liked them so much (of course, there was no telling when Sayori would get diabetes, but Natsuki pushed that thought away.). Monika had forgiven her for her forgetfulness, which made Natsuki wonder if she did that just for Sayori's happiness or was planning something else entirely (like backstabbing Natsuki in some way or another.). 

 

When Natsuki stepped inside Sayori's house, she was greeted with a warm welcome, plus a bunch of confetti and balloons. Monika was already there, which surprised Natsuki a little, because Natsuki was always early to events like this and Monika was insistent on arriving fashionably late. 

 

"Wow," Natsuki breathed, looking at the decor. "It looks really nice, Sayori." Slightly miffed about her own compliment, Natsuki rose her nose higher into the air. "Not that I like it or anything!"

 

"Aw, you pink muffin." Sayori shook her head and patted Natsuki on the head. This elicited a violent reaction from Natsuki, since 'pink muffin' sounded absolutely ridiculous and she refused to be called that ever again. A cupcake was lost in the midst of the chaos.

 

"What are we doing today?" Natsuki asked, after having gotten over her fit of rage, and set her cupcakes (very, very carefully) on a table. Right beside it was a bowl of candy, which worried Natsuki a little since she wasn't certain if it was all for Sayori or it was for sharing. Her money was on the former. 

 

"Oh! Yuri suggested the idea of horror movies yesterday, so we decided to check it out!" Monika answered, her head perking up when the doorbell rang. She hurried over to open the door- probably Yuri, Natsuki thought. 

 

Sayori hopped up and down excitedly on a rug she had placed on the floor. "This is going to be so much fun!" 

 

"Yay," Natsuki punctuated blankly. Her interest in horror movies had dropped to an all-time zero due to her regrettable experience at the cinema two years ago. No, that wasn't because she was afraid! No, not at  _all._ She just found horror movies bland and distasteful and unappealing in general.

 

"Guys! Yuri's here!" Monika declared as she strutted into the living room, clapping her hands. "Now that everyone's here, let's watch the movie!"

 

(Before you read any further, Natsuki would like to remind you that she hates Yuri with a burning passion and does  _not_ like her in any way. At all.)

 

Natsuki swivelled her head to look at the girl following Monika and  _oh dear god_ what was happening.

 

Yuri had certainly dressed for the occasion: her hair was in a waterfall braid and her dress was white and  _everything_ just slowed down. Natsuki found herself wondering she'd seen Yuri's hair in a style that deviated from her usual one. She concluded that she did not. Also, what the _hell_ was happening to her breathing?

 

"Yuri! You're so...so pretty!" Sayori gushed, voicing Natsuki's thoughts exactly. 

 

"Um, thanks?" Yuri smiled a little uneasily, unsure of how to accept the compliment.

 

Natsuki had to take a minute (or two) to compose herself. Her chest felt like it was about to burst, and she was ninety percent sure by now that there was  _something wrong with her physical health._

 

Pressing her lips into a straight line, Natsuki decided that she should be sitting down, joining the rest of the gang on the rug- she took a mental note to avoid Sayori for the time being because she was kicking her legs around and Natsuki didn't want another bruise on her body- but she just couldn't tear her eyes away from Yuri. It was confusing.

 

Finally, Yuri began to link her laptop to the TV in front of them. Natsuki honestly didn't know how Yuri could do all those high-tech stuff because she had enough trouble maintaining her lag that occurred whenever notifications started to flood in. One could think that Yuri had some demonic spirit manifesting inside her, but Natsuki had yet to test that theory.

 

The movie flickered on the screen for a split second, before cutting to a scene of a young teenage boy playing video games at night.

 

The show was okay. Natsuki was a little ticked off by the fact that the main character was so  _obviously_ in love with his rival but was completely oblivious to his feelings. It was a little unrealistic. Who could ever be that stupid? Natsuki pointed that out loud, but Sayori wasn't listening, Monika was ignoring her and Yuri just glared at her.

 

And then the story  _really_ kicked off.

 

And it was- uh- it was admittedly- well, it  _was_ a little bit creepy, but Natsuki wasn't scared at all.

 

Her hands were cold and she shivered a little. She pulled her knees to her chest, burying her face into the warmth of her legs. No, she _wasn't_ \- definitely _not_ \- scared at all.

 

The main character was being chased by a video game monster that had come to life, dodging, dodging, dodging, and when his leg got caught on a branch, he was surrounded by the villain's minions, one with a rope around her neck, another with a knife in her heart, and the last with distorted glitches in her face.

 

Natsuki wrapped her arms around her knees even tighter, thinking that maybe the pressure on her legs would help distract her from the character's-  _jesus fucking christ,_ his  _foot_ was stuck- imminent doom. Her heart was racing faster and faster. This was no good.

 

Natsuki turned her head just slightly to steal a glance from Yuri, and as it turned out, that girl was actually  _enjoying_ the horrible events unfolding in front of her. Natsuki secretly wondered if Yuri was inwardly a demon of some sort, seeing that her face was written full of excitement. There was honestly no way anyone would like this movie.

 

And then the rival swooped down from the trees, saving the main character from the minions by stabbing them with knifes. Slow, romantic music played in the background, but it was somehow drowned out by Sayori's sudden munching on a bowl of candy. (Her earlier prediction on Sayori's candy addiction had been proven right after all, and Natsuki allowed herself a small, smug smile.)

 

The two characters kissed, and Sayori rejoiced with a loud- and slightly muffled- cheer, several bits of sugar falling out of her mouth in the process. It was disgusting. 

 

"That was nice," Monika said when the credits started rolling. Natsuki was a little annoyed since Yuri had received Monika's approval. Although she didn't say it out loud, Natsuki had gone through a traumatic experience with the movie and would probably not be sleeping tonight.

 

"The main character was really,  _really_ stupid," Natsuki began. "It was horrible. I'm surprised that he even managed to escape the minions, because he can't figure out his love life hinself."

 

"We  _know,_ Natsuki, this is the sixteenth time you've told us this." Yuri rolled her eyes.

 

"I was just reminding you how bad your tastes were." 

 

Natsuki earned herself a death glare. But it was absolutely, _totally_ worth it.

 

 

* * *

 

"Wow, those cupcakes are deli- mmpf!" Sayori grinned, her mouth lined with icing, shooting Natsuki a thumbs-up. A little horrified at the sudden gorging, Natsuki found herself staring as Sayori ravaged everything on the food and snacks table. Justified, since it was her birthday, but whatever happened to the benefits of  _sharing?_

 

It became apparent that everyone except Sayori was staring at...well,  _Sayori._ It was truly a sight to behold- one second you'd see a plate of cake sitting in the center of the table, the next minute- it was gone. 

 

"Sayori is a  _monster._ " Natsuki said in a hushed whisper, unable to follow a normal thought process. What was happening.

 

"Actually, to tell you guys the truth, I was hungry when I got here, but..." Monika crossed her arms, looking at the empty paper plates. "...not anymore."

 

Yuri clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "Control your girlfriend, Monika." 

 

"How am I supposed to-  _urk-_ we're not dating!" Monika shrieked.

 

"This is revenge. Atone for your sins." 

 

"Yuri,  _no!_ "

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sayori had planned for all four girls to have a sleepover at her house. Yuri and Monika knew this.

 

Natsuki, however, did not. 

 

"I can't believe you forgot something important  _again._ " Yuri retorted. 

 

"No one told me!" Natsuki protested.

 

"We put all the details into the group chat, Natsuki," Monika called out from behind, dragging along a sleeping bag. "You should've checked our messages."

 

"You guys don't even say anything _remotely_ important in the group chat!" 

 

"Where are you gonna sleep?" Sayori asked.

 

"Good question," Natsuki noted. "I don't know."

 

"How about the couch?" Monika suggested. "Or the floor, on the rug?"

 

Natsuki was perfectly content to go home and sleep, but she didn't want to disappoint Sayori at all, not after that time when she forgot her birthday. "I'll just go to the nearest convenience store or something." She shrugged.

 

Luckily, the nearest convenience store was not a hundred miles away like the one at her home, but was rather a three minute's walk away from Sayori's house. Necessities like clothes, toothbrushes and a sleeping bag would be covered, if Natsuki wasn't so fussy about the clothes. Convenience store clothing were usually merchandise in some way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The convenience store was not three minutes away. The snow had gathered up an army of  _more snow,_ enlongating the time taken to reach that darned store to fifteen minutes. It was cold and unpleasant.

 

When Natsuki had acquired the desired items, she could honestly say that she was thoroughly unsatisfied with the way the weather was treating her. She did nothing wrong. This was so unfair.

 

Arriving back to Sayori's house, Natsuki expected everything to be normal. Because she'd only been gone for fifteen minutes after all, so it was safe to assume that everything wasn't falling apart or something, right?

 

 Wrong.

 

Natsuki opened the door, and candy suddenly pooled at her feet. Later she would find out that it was because of the candy-strewn floor, a result of a food fight Sayori and Monika had.

 

It was quite a scene. Sayori was screaming and scooping up candy from the floor to throw at Monika, while Monika was perfectly content to put Natsuki's cupcakes at risk by hurling them into Sayori's face. Meanwhile, the table that had been used to put food on was now overturned, for whatever reasons, Natsuki didn't know.

 

Yuri wasn't here. Natsuki thought she would, but that was before she had opened the door to Sayori's house and found herself in this mess. Her brain ran through a couple different locations where Yuri could be, but her thought process was ultimately shattered by Monika's incoherent battle cry. Wading through the candy, Natsuki spotted a few unusual items swimming around in the candy- a rubber ducky, a tube of toothpaste, and a carrot- and sighed, making her way to the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri was in Sayori's bedroom.

 

Natsuki found her sitting on top of her sleeping bed, a towel around her neck. Yuri had been reading a book at the time- she didn't even look up when Natsuki entered the room. She probably didn't even know Natsuki was in the same room as her right now. 

 

Natsuki locked the door as a safety precaution. She didn't want to get caught up in the chaos as well.

 

"Hi," Natsuki greeted, and Yuri promptly yelled into the empty air. Turns out Natsuki was right about Yuri's inattentiveness. 

 

It took a minute for Yuri to calm down. And while Natsuki found it amusing to watch, she'd never say that to Yuri's face. Mostly because Natsuki had a survival instinct and if she ever crossed the line she'd never live to see the next day. 

 

"Why're you wearing a sweater?" Natsuki asked, taking off her jacket. "It's really hot in here, you know."

 

"None of your business." Yuri threw a pillow at Natsuki. Natsuki failed to catch it. "Why are  _you_ here anyway? I thought you were supposed to sleep outside."

 

"Haha, you're so funny." Natsuki said flatly. "I'm supposed to sleep with you guys tonight or something, right? So I'm staying here. Also, what the hell is happening outside? I thought I only left you guys alone for at least fifteen minutes."

 

"Sayori dropped a cupcake and Monika stepped on it. This is the result." 

 

Yuri's statement was further emphasised by muffled screaming and running footsteps. Massive knocking was suddenly inflicted onto the door of the room they were in, followed by a screaming Sayori: "Let me in! Let me in!  _Let me in!_ "

 

The doorknob wriggled furiously, probably from Sayori's panicked attempt to escape whatever horror had befallen her. 

 

"Should we let her in?" Natsuki asked, looking at the door. Sayori sounded pretty terrified. 

 

Yuri did not spare the door a second glance. "No." She replied irritatedly, flipping to the next page of her book, as if Sayori was doing nothing but interrupting her peaceful reading.

 

Sayori must've heard this in some way or another, because the knocks on the door had gave way to  _banging,_ and then reduced to absolute silence. 

 

"Sayori?" Natsuki called out, worried.

 

"She's fine," Monika's voice rang out, followed by more screaming and thudding and what Natsuki assumed was Sayori's wail of despair. Yuri continued reading her book.

 

* * *

 

Sayori was okay. And that came as a relief to Natsuki, because as much as she hated it, she  _did_ care about Sayori. Sayori, however, was actually  _angry_ at Natsuki, but she figured that with Sayori's short attention span and everything the girl would forget all about it by tomorrow. 

 

"Should we play truth and dare?" Monika asked, just before they were getting ready to go to bed. 

 

Sayori responded with a resounding yes, while Yuri and Natsuki disagreed. However, it just so happened that today was Sayori's birthday and they had to play along. 

 

"So, truth..." Monika grinned, shifting on her sleeping bed. "...or  _dare?_ "

 

It took Natsuki a while to realise that the question was directed at her. 

 

Natsuki thought over this. If she chose truth, she'd look like she was taking the coward's way out, and while it would have long-lasting damage on her ego, it was guaranteed to be safe and you could always have a lie to fall back on. If she chose dare, her dignity would obviously be in no harm's way, but it might result in her doing some sort of weird, embarrassing action that Natsuki had never before attempted in her whole life.

 

"Truth," Natsuki replied. This earned a high-pitched whine from Sayori, and Natsuki was almost certain that the birthday girl wanted to torment her in some way- _if_ she had chosen dare. Natsuki took a moment to let herself feel relieved, but then realised that she just sold her pride to Monika, and died a little inside.

 

"Were you scared of the horror movie we watched this afternoon?"

 

Shit.

 

Natsuki felt the question hang in the air mockingly, just like how the mistletoe had a few days prior. Unfortunately, the question was not an inanimate object like the mistletoe had been, so she couldn't grab it and stuff it in a trash can somewhere to let it rot. The air was so silent that when the air conditioner in the room blasted a new wave of heat it sounded like the loudest thing in the world (although it could also have been Natsuki's erratic breathing pattern at that moment.).

 

"No." Natsuki answered. It just so happened that at the very same time Natsuki said this single syllable, Sayori decided to stand up and yell that Natsuki was a liar and a filthy farm animal for doing so. 

 

"Sayori, calm down." Monika actually sounded a little scared. Sayori continued her loud, vocal displeasure and Monika had to raise her voice for Sayori to even hear her. This eventually resulted in a screeching symphony, which finally stopped after Yuri decidedly threw her book into the air and everyone fell silent as it fell to the floor, unharmed.

 

"Now that I've gotten your attention, we should go to fucking sleep. Unless Sayori doesn't want to, then she can just play with Monika or something. I'm tired, I don't want to play tooth and care, and if you guys still want to play or whatever, do it in the other room. Thanks." Exhausted at speaking so many words at once, Yuri collapsed on her sleeping bag and ended her speech with a loud, warbled snore.

 

Natsuki was about to point out that Yuri had mistaken the concept of truth and dare by thinking it was some kind of dental appointment roleplay, but Sayori had already dragged Monika out of the door- "Come on, Monika, let's not play with a dirty cheating _liar_ ,"- and all she got was Monika's apologetic smile before she was left alone with Yuri.

 

Alone.

 

With Yuri.

 

The first thing Natsuki figured she should do was to sleep, but she didn't feel like it, so she left the lights on and sat on her newly-bought sleeping bag, which felt like sitting on the floor because the sleeping bag had the thickness of a plastic bag and it was unrealistically cheap.

 

She stared at Yuri, who was sleeping rather ungracefully on a sleeping bag of her own, which looked much more comfortable than Natsuki's bootleg hammock. 

 

Natsuki felt her own face heat up uncomfortably, probably the effects of sitting in the heat for too long. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies again, but she just didn't know  _why._ Natsuki decided to read some manga she had brought along- preferably volume five of Parfait Girls.

 

But after five minutes into the book Natsuki noticed that her eyes would  _not_ stop drifting to Yuri's sleeping form despite everything she did to prevent doing so. Natsuki knew this for a fact because this was the third time Natsuki had turned to glance at Yuri.

 

So she went to the bathroom to wash her face, hoping the feeling of cold water on her skin would wake her up a little. Natsuki could faintly hear muffled yelling from the room down the hall, and she could only guess that it was Monika and Sayori again, embarking on a mysterious otherworldly adventure. 

 

And then her mind went to Yuri again.

 

Natsuki growled, slapping her face. She was almost certain that perhaps Yuri was some kind of possessed spirit after all, cursing her with mind rape and the like.

 

What was  _wrong_ with her? She was like that main character with his rival, thinking of every move and every subtle thing Yuri would do and whenever Yuri's hair got in the way Natsuki would just  _stare-_

 

Wait, what.

 

Natsuki had had several shutdown moments before, which occured usually when she was caught in a stressful situation and her mental capacity was too exhausted to continue functioning. But this,  _this_ was completely different. Natsuki stared blankly at her own reflection in the bathroom mirror, unable to move, or talk, or do  _something._

 

The main character. Of the horror movie.

 

Thinking of his rival.

 

In love with his rival.

 

Oh,  _oh dear god._ This wasn't- this wasn't-

 

Natsuki could pinpoint the  _exact_ moment when horror and realisation crossed her face, her jaw slack with dread and her stomach still fluttering with- what the  _fuck?!_

 

No. She hated Yuri. She did! There was no way she could be- she wasn't- no-

 

More incoherent shouting broke Natsuki out of her stupor. Natsuki slipped out of the bathroom, feeling rather worse than she should've been when she washed her face. Sayori and Monika were still continuing their partying somehow, oblivious to the predicament Natsuki had been left to deal with. 

 

Natsuki couldn't sleep that night, though she wasn't sure it was because of her dilemma or Sayori's reckless use of her vocal cords.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boom! she's gay


	6. Chapter six: The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki cries. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had written a whole chapter but then accidentally deleted it. i rewrote the whole thing again from scratch. this is the result :')

Natsuki didn't sleep at all.

 

Sayori did, though. She fell to the depths of slumber at around five o' clock, which in itself was a remarkable new record. Monika had also slept, stumbling into the room in a daze at eleven, then decided to sleep on the floor without her sleeping bag. Natsuki, of course, was more than happy to take Monika's sleeping bag (which was also considerably closer to Yuri's spot.).

 

Because Sayori had slept at five in the morning and Natsuki's insomnia had lasted way beyond that time, she knew that the cause of her restlessness wasn't Sayori's excessive screaming but rather her realisation that she liked Yuri.

 

Oh, Natsuki knew she liked girls. It was obvious from the start. While she had found boys attractive, she also had a borderline obsession with Parfait Girls, which was rather embarrassing during her teenage years because she would defend the franchise with a violent beatdown if anyone dared to think otherwise. 

 

It was the fact that she liked  _Yuri,_ of all people. 

 

Yuri hated her. At most, if Natsuki was an optimistic person, Yuri would  _dislike_ Natsuki. It wasn't uncommon to see the two fight over a book series or perhaps some other petty nonsense because they just  _didn't agree_ on things. Now that Natsuki thought about it, having a relationship with Yuri would not only be mentally exhausting but her vocal cords would suffer a whole lot from the fights they'd have. And her financial stability would crumble, too, if they ever had to sue each other. 

 

Natsuki, being the problem solver that she was, tried to find the root of the problem. Why did she feel this way? When was the exact moment she felt a little weird around Yuri, or maybe admired her hair a bit? 

 

The answer was obvious, of course. Ever since that stupid, idiotic bastard of a mistletoe (courtesy of Sayori), Natsuki's life had been turned inside-out (or was it upside-down? Natsuki didn't know, she wasn't smart). Natsuki considered strangling Sayori in her sleep but she was feeling a bit merciful on that day and it was rather cruel and unforgiving if she ever murdered someone right after their birthday.

 

This silly infatuation would be gone in a week, once Natsuki had suppressed them. Natsuki was good at suppressing feelings, so she figured she could hold out for a week. 

 

Yep. Just a silly infatuation, nothing more.

 

* * *

 

 

When the morning sunlight peeked through the curtains, Natsuki decided to wash herself up in the bathroom. She refused to look at Yuri because if she did her plan to push down her feelings would fail immediately and Natsuki's resolve would crumble. 

 

So of course when Natsuki emerged out of the bathroom Yuri had to wake up early as well and show up in her face.

 

At that moment Natsuki temporarily believed that maybe she closed her eyes really tight and willed Yuri to go away she would. 

 

It didn't work.

 

When Natsuki opened her eyes, Yuri was standing there as per normal. It was extremely awkward and Yuri had a puzzled expression that would have to take a lot of explaining to vanish. 

 

"...what are you doing?" Yuri asked.

 

This was one of those moments where Natsuki had to make up a quick excuse. 

 

"It's a...concentration technique." Natsuki hesitated for a moment, not sure where to take the lie. "It helps whenever I run into something stressful."

 

"Wow, really?" Yuri glowered. "Thanks."

 

Wait, no-

 

But too late, Yuri had already entered the bathroom and now there was no way to make communication with her. Unless Natsuki wanted to barge in and voice her opinion, which she was sure Yuri would never forgive her for.

 

Something resembling dread bubbled up in her chest and if Natsuki wasn't underage she'd be turning to alcohol for some sort of stress-reliever. 

 

* * *

 

 

Sayori gave her a big hug.

 

"See you at school!" Sayori chirped happily, turning around to embrace Monika in a soul-crushing hug as well. Monika took it well.

 

Since Yuri lived near Natsuki, they took the same route back home. Yuri didn't speak once the whole journey back home, which was concerning because she'd usually come back with some sort of snark. Oh, no. This was just complete silence. Natsuki found it extremely uncomfortable, but Yuri seemed to think otherwise. Several times Natsuki had tried to strike up a conversation with her, but apparently it didn't work because Yuri would just stare into her soul unwillingly and Natsuki was now more convinced than ever that Yuri was some sort of demon. 

 

"So," Natsuki shifted on her foot, biting on her bottom lip. "Great weather today, huh."

 

Yuri didn't respond. A dozen conversation starters died in Natsuki's throat.

 

 _Oh._ Of course. Yuri was still angry at her because of that little comment she made this morning. Right.

 

Usually Natsuki would remark sarcastically on the uncharacteristic silence, but Natsuki was now more thoughtful about what kind of impression Yuri had on her so she kept quiet.

 

When Natsuki returned home, the first thing she did was to bake.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hi," Natsuki said, plunking a plastic bag on a desk. "These are for you guys."

 

There were Sayori and Monika in the classroom, preparing supplies for the upcoming festival that was at the end of December. Yuri wasn't here yet, but that was no surprise at all, since she was usually late to meetings like this.

 

"Natsuki, are you okay?" Sayori asked. 

 

"Is there something bothering you?" Monika questioned.

 

"Guys, nothing is  _wrong._ I'm fine."

 

Monika strode over to the plastic bag and peeked inside. "One, two...eight, sixteen, twenty." She tilted her head to look at Natsuki. "You know, unless it's for some kind of special event, you bake around twenty cupcakes when you're upset."

 

"I'm not upset." Natsuki supplied.

 

"Come on, Natsuki. What's wrong?" Sayori asked, opening her arms as if Natsuki would come bounding out of nowhere and fall into her embrace. When Natsuki made no move to do so, Sayori sighed, shook her head, and let her arms fall to her sides.

 

Fortunately (Or unfortunately) Yuri came right at that moment, and thank god for Sayori's short attention span- Sayori went up to Yuri to make small talk.

 

Monika, on the other hand, had the memory of an elephant, so she had that to worry about.

 

* * *

 

The club ended faster than it should've.

 

Natsuki guessed that was because she was too consumed with making a list of what to do for the festival, but at the same time she was thinking of Yuri, and it turned out that if you thought of somebody you had- ahem- feelings for time could pass pretty fast.

 

When the day was coming to an end, Natsuki concluded that she would go up to Yuri and ask her a subtle question about the idea of a relationship. Surely Yuri would've cooled down from Natsuki's accidental insult by now.

 

But this was hard, because whenever Natsuki was within a radius of a meter (3 feet and 3.37 inches for you Americans) around Yuri she'd just...stop. 

 

Maybe the more appropriate word was _freeze_.

 

So it took a lot of effort and courage when Natsuki came up to Yuri and said: 

 

"Apparently people think we're dating or something."

 

Natsuki waited in anticipation, and what registered on Yuri's face first was surprise, bewilderment, and finally, disgust.

 

"That's just digusting." Yuri began. "I'm pretty sure it's because of that video. You'd think people would notice the mistletoe."

 

"Yeah, it's weird." Natsuki agreed, trying her best to sound like her heart wasn't being torn apart into pieces by Yuri's merciless words.

 

"Well, whatever." Yuri shrugged. "I blame Monika. Don't worry about the rumours. You can't really spread rumours about something that'll never be a possibility, so."

 

"Yeah."

 

Natsuki pretended to look at her watch to look like she was running out of time, but when she raised her wrist she realised she didn't have one, so she awkwardly put her arm down and announced that she was going to be late for something and ran off.

 

* * *

 

 

Natsuki ran down the hallway as fast as her legs could get her because if she ran fast enough maybe her brain would focus more on the strain on her legs than her crisis.

 

Of course, she ran into somebody else.

 

That somebody else was Monika, which came as a huge relief to Natsuki since if it was a total stranger she'd have to come up with some kind of apology on the spot. Then Natsuki felt horribily guilty that she was happy because she slammed into Monika's face. Good god.

 

"Ow!" Monika yelped, rubbing her arm. "Natsuki? What's it this time? Is there an angry janitor chasing you down again?"

 

"...no." Natsuki sighed. The janitor incident had occurred multiple times throughout the year, but now Natsuki was holding a spotless new record of three months and she wasn't going to ruin it.

 

"Oh. Hmm." Monika gazed up to the ceiling as if the polished concrete would give her an answer. "That's a surprise."

 

And what happened next was mortifying.

 

A group of students passed by, and one of them said: "Woah, Natsuki! Didn't think I'd see you with another girl, since you're dating Yuri and all."

 

This very sentence gained a multitude of reactions: laughter and applause from the group, slight amusement that came from Monika, and although it wasn't visible, the drainage of life that radiated from Natsuki.

 

Of course, Natsuki was too stunned to say anything else, so they were lucky enough to see the end of the hall without getting beat up.

 

"So." Monika started, clasping her hands together. "I guess that video worked wonders."

 

Natsuki paused for a moment, unable to figure out what the appropriate reaction was to this. A week ago, Natsuki would've sneered and pushed the subject to the side with multiple arguments as to why Yuri and her would be the worst couple possible (and why they wouldn't even date in the first place.).

 

But now Natsuki's feelings were taken into consideration. She didn't know how to react. Feelings were complex and complicated and Natsuki wanted nothing to do with them, but at the same time Natsuki had to keep up with the act that she was completely fine, even though-  _surprise!_ \- she was not.

 

So Natsuki decided to make up a snarky comment of some sort that sounded exactly what past Natsuki would say: probably something along the lines of "I hope these guys go to fucking hell".

 

"I hope these guys go to..." Natsuki trailed off.

 

Monika was here. She had to make a  _good impression._

 

Apparently this thought didn't register properly in her mind because her 'good impression' involved her stuttering for a good few seconds, then collapsing into Monika's arms and-

 

* * *

 

 

Natsuki had never cried this awfully before.

 

Okay, maybe she was lying- she  _did_ cry, that one time, when she was watching  _Inside Out,_ but still. Natsuki didn't cry this heavily in front of someone she knew. That had to count for something. 

 

"There, there. Are you okay?" Monika patted Natsuki's back comfortingly.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Natsuki answered.

 

This was a lie, and they both knew it, because right after Natsuki said this she began to cry again, which was rather embarrassing and humiliating in itself.

 

"So." Monika began. "Did that video upset you that badly? We could take it down."

 

This came as a small surprise to Natsuki since she thought that by now some school counsellor would've seen it and taken it down, but she guessed not. "It's not that."

 

"Then what's the problem?" Monika asked. In that moment Natsuki could almost forget that this was the girl who caused her to cry in the first place.

 

Was she going to say it...?

 

Whatever. She had nothing to lose.

 

"I like Yuri." Natsuki admitted.

 

"What...?" Monika seemed to be caught off-guard by this, since the sentence "I like Yuri" was hard to imagine coming out of Natsuki's mouth herself. 

 

"I like her," Natsuki said again, though she was sure she was going to regret that decision in a few minutes. "I think her hair's really pretty and her eyes are hard to look away from and I like how her body looks when it's relaxed and-" Natsuki hesistated, and Monika's facial expressions turned into one of excitement, delight, and curiosity. It was kind of scary to watch, actually. "-is that normal?"

 

Monika wasn't saying anything, which in itself was worrying. It took Natsuki a while to notice that she was actually hyperventilating, and Natsuki was sure she was doing so for all the wrong reasons.

 

"Natsuki," Monika turned to Natsuki, her eyes full of light. "I am very, very proud of you."

 

* * *

 

Monika: wow today has been a great day

Sayori: really?? what happened?????

Natsuki: nothing

Yuri: Whenever Monika is happy either something really great or horrible is happening

Natsuki: what

 

* * *

 

Sometimes it was hard to tell what Yuri was thinking.

 

And Natsuki was okay with it. Sometimes people were hard to figure out, because they were just like that. It was an ingrained ability that affected a small percentage of people, and it wasn't like they could help it anyway.

 

But the thing was, Natsuki was good at observing people. And no, she wasn't a creep. While Natsuki wasn't very good at  _being_ with people, she could still tell what kind of people they were just by looking at them. Yuri, sadly, was not one of them.

 

Natsuki wondered if this was what it was like to like someone. If it was, the romance movies she watched when she was in middle school were pretty inaccurate. They didn't tell you anything about the gradual process of having feelings for someone. It just happened instantly- like some girl would pass by and her hair would fall in slow motion and you would know that the protagonist had some sort of infatuation with that girl. 

 

However, in real life, things were a little different. 

 

Because in the movies, when one side liked the other, the opposing side would return those feelings. Natsuki wasn't good at observing Yuri at all, but she was sure that Yuri did  _not_ like her. The likelihood of Yuri even agreeing to be friends with her would be lesser than Yuri showing up to the festival on time.

 

Plus, was Yuri really worth crying over? For all Natsuki knew, Yuri didn't really care about anything at all, much less Natsuki's overly malfunctioning emotions. 

 

This was why Natsuki wanted this to stop. Yuri had zero chance of liking her at all, if she even  _could._ Natsuki didn't know if Yuri was straight- but with a name like that, she probably wasn't.

 

Natsuki groaned and sat up on her bed, which she had been laying on the past two hours contemplating her life and whatnot.

 

Natsuki considered the idea of texting Monika for advice, but she had a sneaking suspicion that Monika would use this opportunity to lure her into some well-thought plan and ruin her entire life. 

 

So she did the next best thing that could (probably) help her take her mind off of Yuri.

 

She turned to her video game console.

 

* * *

 

 

_2:30 am._

 

Two. Thirty. Am.

 

Natsuki stared at the television screen, which was radiating an alarming amount of heat from the long periods of time she had been using it. The console lay limp in her hands, probably exhausted from countless furious thumbs mashing on its buttons. 

 

At around midnight, Natsuki started to play in multiplayer mode with her online friend. Only when she was halfway through the game did she realise that one, she was seeing double, and two, she didn't have any online friends.

 

Obviously that realisation didn't make her feel any better in the slightest, so she kept playing. 

 

Her high score hung high up to the left of the screen, displaying a score of 48792. It was considerably insignificant compared to the higher scores on the leaderboard, which somehow managed to rack up numbers around the hundred thousands. One could assume that they cheated. 

 

Natsuki hung her head low enough that her chin was touching her temple. Was this enough? Was it worth it? Did she finally, _finally_ get Yuri out of her head?

 

Her mind worked up an image of Yuri's strangely beautiful eyes, which was a way of reminding her that no, she did not.

 

Natsuki yelled in frustration, but what used to be a fierce war cry had now gave way to a raspy, hoarse shriek that trailed off halfway. 

 

She concluded that she needed some rest.

 

Turning off the TV, Natsuki lifted a heavy foot in a weak attempt to walk up the stairs. Her body toppled a little, the wisps of fatigue beginning to crawl onto her body like there was no tomorrow- yeah, she  _really_ needed some rest.

 

Finally, at 3:00am, her back managed to hit the mattress. Exhausted, her eyes began to close.

 

And in that moment, her sleep-ridden brain hatched a brilliant idea: 

 

_Ask Yuri out._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: what age do you think i am based on my writing?? i'm just curious


	7. Chapter seven: Disaster Strikes (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki came up with the brilliant idea of (trying) to ask Yuri out.
> 
> But you know what they say- it's easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> regarding my question on the last chapter it turns out that im thirteen

Should she ask her out directly?

 

Her response was an immediate no. She'd stutter and make herself look like an idiot. Plus, if Yuri ever rejected her, she wasn't sure she'd be able to maintain a decent image in front of her. 

 

Natsuki's mind ran through more things that might work. Cupcakes- a definite negative. Natsuki herself knew that Yuri wasn't a very strong eater and all the cupcakes that would take in order to spell out ' _WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME_ ' would be thrown in the trash. A text message would seem too cowardly, she supposed. Hiding behind a screen was morally incorrect in Natsuki's lists of things not to do. 

 

So she settled on a poem. 

 

It was romantic, she thought. And that  _was_ what they did anyway, didn't they? Writing poems and all. Plus, if Yuri ever turned down her poem, Natsuki wouldn't be there to hear or see it. She'd just be suffering. Alone. Away from Yuri. 

 

That thought made her more uncomfortable than it should've.

 

Was she supposed to write a limerick? A haiku? Natsuki wasn't very good at writing, to be honest. She supposed she could turn to Google for some answers, but she didn't want to seem too desperate that she had to lean back on the internet for some pick-up lines. She'd never written anything regarding her feelings so closely, but it was probably because she'd never held feelings for someone before in her entire life.

 

She picked up a pen and a paper to put on her desk, hoping that if she was ready her brain would magically summon some sort of elegant poetry that would somehow convince Yuri into dating her.

 

Obviously, that didn't work, so she stared at the blank piece of paper for ten minutes.

 

It was sort of funny, because as soon as she thought up of the plan to write Yuri a poem she realised she didn't think that far ahead. Classic Natsuki. When will she ever stop with her reckless ideas. 

 

Luckily for her, her phone started buzzing, which gave Natsuki an excuse not to resign herself to her unbearable fate of looking at a piece of paper for the entire day. 

 

* * *

 

 

Monika: so

Monika: when are you going to ask her out

Natsuki: you do know it's none of your business right

Monika: yeah but

Monika: I'm the club president

Monika: so i should ensure the wellbeing of every one of my club members

Natsuki: why do you always make that excuse???

Natsuki: you know you're not supposed to abuse your power and all

Monika: I'm not abusing my power I don't know what you're talking about

Natsuki: how did you even know i was going to ask her out??????

Monika: like I said I'm the club president 

Monika: I know a lot more than you think

Monika: anyway when are you going to ask her out

Monika: Natsuki?

Monika: ?????

Monika: Natsuki?????

Monika: ???? Natsuki

Monika: hello?

* * *

 

 

Natsuki didn't answer because apparently Monika didn't realise the importance of privacy. However, this resulted in a massive distraction because the phone _wouldn't stop buzzing_. Finally, Natsuki had reached her limit, and blocked Monika temporarily for eighty years. Things were pretty peaceful after that.

 

Maybe she should write a haiku. Those were short and straight to the point. Yeah, now that she thought about it, it _was_ a pretty great idea. The words were even beginning to form in her mind, and for the first time in her life, Natsuki actually felt confident about this.

 

* * *

 

Natsuki wasn't confident about this at all.

 

Remember that one time Natsuki _actually_ felt good about something? Yeah, she didn't remember it. At all. Never. Not even.

 

Yuri was  _right there._

 

Right.  _There!_

 

But no! Nope. Her body decided to freeze up and turn her limbs into ice. Great job, Natsuki, she loves you now.

 

Natsuki took a moment to feel horrible about herself. She thought that maybe if she passed Yuri a note in the cafeteria it'd be all good, but apparently not, because her mind and body just disagreed like some internal bodily war Natsuki herself was missing out on.

 

Yuri was sitting alone. If Natsuki had a drop of self-esteem maybe she could've slid up to her and smoothly eat right alongside her. Sadly, this was not the case, for Natsuki's confidence was plummeting through the floor every time she was in Yuri's presence. It was almost like her body had some sort of allergic reaction to Yuri's beautiful figure.

 

Natsuki stabbed at her bread, which was already flattened from holes she had previously inflicted onto the food out of nervousness. It was then Monika decided that this was a great time to show up.

 

"Hey," Monika greeted, her voice slightly tinged with a hey-I-know-what-you're-dreading-and-I'm-here-to-make-you-face-it undertone. Natsuki had the irresistible urge to stand up, carry her lunch tray, and leave the place altogether, but Monika had her cornered and there was no option to retreat. "Why didn't you answer my messages?"

 

Natsuki made no move to answer, and continued stabbing her bread. It was now _two_ pieces of bread, considering how much she'd torn it with all the blows that she had delivered to the food.

 

"So when are you going to-"

 

"-Monika I _swear to god_ -"

 

"-ask her out?" Monika finished smoothly, without any flaws in her words whatsoever. Natsuki was a little jealous that Monika could dish out her thoughts almost perfectly, though it terrified her a little that she could do it so easily. 

 

"...I-" Natsuki sighed. "-I don't actually know."

 

"...really?"

 

"I know, okay? It's just- I can't- I don't know, I just _freeze up_ around her." Natsuki hunched her shoulders, a gesture of surrender and defeat she would normally never do in public. "I wrote a poem and everything but I- I just can't."

 

"Can I read the poem?" Monika asked.

 

Natsuki reached for her pocket, where the slip of paper was hiding, but she ran through a couple of risks that could potentially sprout out of this situation if she gave Monika the poem. But then again, she wasn't sure in her abilities at all, and Monika was the only one who could actually figure her life out.

 

Reluctantly, Natsuki handed her the poem.

 

Monika's eyes scanned the lines carefully, and Natsuki tried hard not to look at Monika's facial expressions while she was reading it, but finally, when an odd noise slipped from Monika's mouth- something that sounded like disbelief and entertainment- Natsuki could only look on in curiosity as Monika returned the poem, her sanity slowly slipping away.

 

After a short while, Monika recomposed herself. It took a lot of effort, too, which Natsuki grew more and more concerned at the longer it took for Monika to calm down. Was her poem that bad? Did she have to rewrite it?

 

"It's..." Monika started, clearing her throat. "Interesting."

 

" _Really_."

 

"It's very surprising."

 

Natsuki fixed Monika a stare that was easy to withstand at first, but after a good few seconds Monika's firm will collapsed and Natsuki got the answer she needed to hear. (Key word- needed, not _wanted_.)

 

"Alright," Monika surrendered, pushing the poem aside and putting her hands up in sombre failure. "I'm sorry, but this is the worst poem I've ever read."

 

"What...?"

 

"I mean, you cant blame me- just look at this line-" Monika's hand jabbed to a line in the poem, completely oblivious to the devastated Natsuki in front of her. 

 

Natsuki began to hunch up even more over the table, her head hitting the edge of the plywood and her arms came around to surround it, a wordless gesture of giving up.

 

"I'm sorry, Natsuki," Monika apologised quickly, patting Natsuki on the back. But the damage had been done.

 

Natsuki responded with a noncommittal grunt, a small but uncomfortable pit forming at the bottom of her stomach.

 

"I was trying to be honest," Monika offered.

 

Natsuki didn't reply this time.

 

"Come on, Natsuki. At this rate, Yuri won't even know that you _like_ her." Monika said, encouraging Natsuki to come out of her brooding defensive posture and face the truth. That gesture was ultimately in vain when Natsuki didn't make any move to do so.

 

"Do I _really_ want her to know?" Natsuki complained, now hitting her forehead repeatedly on the table. "Do I _really_?"

 

"Natsuki, you'll hurt yourself." Monika sighed, finally resorting to brute force to wrestle Natsuki out of her shell. Natsuki tried to fight off Monika's prying hands, but it only seemed to make her grip around her shoulders tighter, which was akin to a snake strangling her to death. And while Natsuki entertained the possibility of Monika truly being a snake all along, she wouldn't be surprised if that was the case, now that she herself had witnessed a glimpse of Monika's true strength. 

 

At last, the bell signalling the end of lunch rang, which meant that Natsuki and Monika had to go separate ways. 

 

Natsuki stood up, ready to leave.

 

"See you at the club," Monika waved a goodbye, but Natsuki was pretty sure that was computer code for "I'm going to embarrass you in front of Yuri!", so she ran off before Monika had the chance to say anything more damaging to her mental health.

 

* * *

 

The festival preparations were going okay.

 

And by okay, it meant that Sayori hadn't ruined anything yet- she was always bound to ruin something- which was very impressive, considering the number of times Sayori had fallen down or dropped something important. 

 

In fact, this was the _most_ productive club meeting by far. There was no yelling, no breakdowns, and no Sayori that had interrupted their productivity.

 

Now if she would _just stop looking at Yuri_.

 

It wasn't her fault, to be honest. It was Yuri's fault that her hair looked so smooth and soft and-  _oh look_ she was getting off-track. Again.

 

And Monika was giving her that look. Natsuki had no idea what kind of message Monika was trying to convey to her, but it probably had something to do with Yuri, since Monika had so subtly flickered her gaze back and forth between Natsuki and Yuri like the nosey president she was.

 

Sayori was as oblivious as ever, innocent and happy, without a care in the world. Sweet, sweet Sayori, who had never seen the filth of the world yet with her pure, sacred eyes. It was an utmost importance among the club members to protect her from every evil as much as possible.

 

Sometimes Natsuki wanted to be Sayori because Sayori just seemed so _happy_. Every time when something bad happened Sayori always managed to smile. It was a gift Sayori had that no one else had. Natsuki wondered if Sayori was secretly evil or depressed, but if anyone was depressed it'd most likely be Natsuki herself.

 

While Natsuki was wallowing in her thoughts, Monika made a sudden indication that she wanted to talk to Natsuki. Natsuki, fearing the worst, ignored Monika, but Monika was either stupid enough to not know that she didn't want to talk or Monika simply didn't care, since she kept gesturing wildly to Natsuki until Natsuki finally gave up and walked over to her.

 

"You're making a scene," Natsuki stated.

 

Monika shrugged as if Natsuki's statement was the least of her problems and dragged Natsuki outside of the classroom. 

 

"Where are you guys going?" Yuri asked.

 

Normally, if Natsuki was alone in this situation, she would have nothing to offer except for a weak excuse that would quickly crumble under Yuri's sharp eye, but-

 

"Just asking some teachers how much students would be coming to the festival so that Natsuki can bake enough cupcakes," Monika lied easily without a problem- while still dragging Natsuki along until they were out of earshot.

 

-this was not the case. As it turned out, Monika was actually really good at lying. And it was scary to watch, too. Natsuki wondered how many lies Monika had told now that she had seen them in full effect. 

 

"So, I was wondering," Monika began, seemingly unaffected at the fact that she just lied right to Yuri's face without any stutters. "If you would ask Yuri out in a different way."

 

"Really." Natsuki said dryly. "Is this what you dragged me away to talk about?"

 

"I mean, no offense or whatever, but your romance skills are horrible." Monika laughed a little, before awkwardly trailing off when she realised Natsuki wasn't laughing along as well. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just...when it comes to expressing your feelings, you're usually bad at it."

 

Natsuki thought she had the right to feel angry about this, but when she thought about it more, her mind drifted to the time when Yuri had been angry about her because of Natsuki's silly attempt at lying- or when Sayori decided to yell at her because Natsuki was lying as well- and especially after today's train wreck of a poem- Natsuki sighed, covering her face with both hands. "Yeah."

 

"So you know the cupcakes-"

 

"-I know what you're going to say," Natsuki pointed out, but it was barely coherent thanks to her still burying her face in her palms. "I'm supposed to spell out 'will you go out with me' on cupcakes. It's a waste of time and it's horrible. Plus who's going to eat all these cupcakes?"

 

Monika put a hand on Natsuki's shoulder, radiating wisdom and holy goodness. "Natsuki, it doesn't have to be every letter per cupcake. How about every word per cupcake? That'll save a lot of time. Also, we have Sayori, and if I'm correct, she would be willing to eat up any leftovers."

 

Natsuki thought about this. It sounded overly cheesy- the idea was probably the most overused one on Earth- but she could make it work.

 

"That..." Natsuki paused, combing through the amount of ingredients that would have to be sacrificed. "...sounds like a plan."

 

* * *

 

"FUCK!" Natsuki yelled. " _FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!_ " 

 

Naturally, Monika was more composed than Natsuki was, but if anyone said Monika wasn't nervous, they were lying.

 

"FUCK!" Natsuki repeated, running over to the oven. The oven was bursting with flames. How could she let this happen? How did time pass so quickly? What was _even happening?_

 

Monika had invited Natsuki to her house.

 

Mostly because Monika had better baking equipment than Natsuki had- which was understandable, given her wealthy background. Natsuki was more than happy to come over to Monika's house to bake, since it gave her an excuse not to do homework. 

 

So it was going to be a short, easy trip. Just Natsuki, baking, decorating the cupcakes, and going back home.

 

Oh, no. Oh, _no_. Whenever something looked like it was going to go well, it almost never did in the end. 

 

Monika even helped, which was the nicest thing she had done in a while. Of course, once the mix was in the oven, they had to wait for the cupcakes to be done. So Monika decided to entertain them both with video games.

 

"Oh, I don't know," Natsuki said, pushing the console to one side. "I've had a bad experience with video games."

 

But they played anyway. And wow- Monika was _good_. Not just good- she was one of the top _ten_ on the leaderboard. It was actually fun to play with someone above Natsuki's level, for once. 

 

And then something went wrong.

 

Natsuki didn't realise it at first, because she was a little _too_ immersed into the game. But then the smell of smoke grew stronger and stronger and Natsuki had to go check it out. 

 

And it was _hell._

 

The first thing she saw was orange. And yellow. And red. And black. Then it occured to her that these were the types of colours you _weren't_ supposed to see in an oven.

 

"Shit-" Natsuki ran over to get Monika, who was still absorbed into beating her high score. "Monika! There's a fire!"

 

"Are you sure it isn't just Sayori messing stuff up again? Because last time-"

 

"Monika it's a _real fucking fire_."

 

Monika finally stood up and ran to the oven, which was undoubtedly containing what used to be the cupcakes.

 

A string of curses left Natsuki's mouth and Monika ran off, presumably to find a bucket of water or a fire extinguisher- holy shit _what the fuck was even going on_ \- flames were bursting into _more flames_ inside the oven- it was like a fucking gay party going on in there-

 

"Move over!" Monika, ever the voice of reason, showed up with a fire extinguisher in her hands. "Natsuki, use a towel or something to open the oven!"

 

Natsuki complied, her mind still a complete blank.

 

The next thing her brain registered was white- white foam that splattered _everywhere_ and everything- before everything in her vision cleared to reveal a mildly panicked Monika and the oven- which was relatively intact. (After everything that it had gone through, Natsuki considered it to be a miracle.)

 

"So-" Natsuki shifted, before realising her legs were covered in the stuff, and groaned. "Well, shit."

 

"We could try again," Monika said, recovering rather quickly. "The damage is done mostly to the cupcakes, and the oven is okay for the most part. Well, I'd need to clean it first. As for your clothes, I can get you some clean pants."

 

"Yeah, but what are you parents gonna say when they see-" Natsuki gestured towards the oven- and the mess on the floor. "-this?"

 

"Oh, Natsuki," Monika waved a hand, her tone of voice suddenly shifting. "D̷͍̰͇͈̥̃̉͝o̷̡̱̰̲̥̹̬͔͕̩̞̖͊͐̽̄͐͜͜n̶̟̹͈̖̯̏̈́̇̏̄͂̾̆͑͋͘͘͝ͅ'̵̢̨̬̳̠̦̞͇̪̗̞̚͘t̴̨̨̰͕̻̪̹̞̮̲̻͑̀̋̇̽̉̃͘͝ ̴͎̱̫͍͍̙̠̺͉̠̖̠̙͕̑͑͑̓̌̏͑͒̽̐̾̕̚͠͝y̵̬̖̮͖̖͓͕̞̘͓͓̙̓̄̽͑̋̋͝o̵̬̊͌̍͐̍̄͋̈́̊̀͋̅̂͋ư̶̡̦͍̞͓͓̭̝͛͌̓͋̓̓̎̍̋̍̑̕̕ ̷̨̬̫̪͕̖͔̰̼̳̈̈́͆̌̉͌̊͘͘k̴͙͉̹̈́̂ņ̶̦̬̖͖̲̗̭̱̺̩͂̄͝ǫ̵̳͙̤̺̝̻͈͉̗̬͇͂̊̈́̅̾͑̾̍́͗͘̕͝w̷̨̛͇͉̻̗͓͎̠͗̿͛̃̏̊̅̓̍́͜͝?̴̛͍̠̣̩̆͆̈̆̏̏ ̴̛̙̝̒͗̈̉̽̃̑̌̓͝Ẅ̵̥̙̪͙̝́̔͆͌̕ͅͅe̶͙̩̞͎̙̤̔̂͌̏̈́̓́̚ ̶̡̛̬͇̈́͌̋̈̾͆̃̅̍͗̆d̵͙͖̠͖̤̜̱̹̻͐̇͋̽̕̕͠ỏ̴̳̆̍̌̈́̑͂̎̆̓̐̃͠ǹ̴̘̥̗̼̖͙̆̍̈̐̅͊͠'̴̨̤͉̪͇̭͓͚͎͖͉͕̣̾̅̂̇̏̅͆̈́͂̆̈́̈́̚̕̚t̷̠̞͔̝͖͈́͒̈̋̍̈́̿̆͂̃̕͘ ̶̺͓͇̝͋ͅh̴͙̲̥̮̽̌ȧ̷̧͉̪͙̬̐͗̆͐̏̅̐͌͆͛̈͝͝v̶̧̡̯͇͗̀̄̾̾ȇ̸͍̲͉̇͊̈̔͛͑͋̃̕͜͜ ̸̢̘͙͙͕̖̂̈̒̊͐ͅă̶̜͖ñ̶̲͖̭̞̻̋̂̄͋ͅy̵͓̘͂̉̒̿̾̒͋̑̏̕ ̷̧̧̼̭̬̭̪͑̆̎̚p̸̗̦̘̠͓͒͛̈́͂̏̑̾͂͜a̵̡̡̦͎̞̮̱͉̦͇̙̙̻̎̓͋͗̾͆r̸̯̱͍̙̦̗̗̀̈́̋͒͋̎́̎̈́̕͜͠ͅe̴̳̮̿̈́̀n̴̼̲͙̺͈̝̈ͅt̴̡̘̣̰̠͔̺̤͍͔̪̾̏̇͆͛̃̅͊́͛̚͝ͅş̵͙̦͖͕̼̹͕̣̥͙͉̳͌̾͌̔̌͘.̷̺̫͎̳͍̲̫̣́̐̿̈͗̊̿͛̕͜"

 

"...what?" Natsuki asked. All she heard was garbled speech- almost like static, but that was probably because some of the white foam stuff was stuck around her ears. Jeez, she should really wash them out, now that she thought about it.

 

"Nothing! Nothing," Monika smiled reassuringly. "Why don't you wash yourself up? I'm pretty sure you'd probably need to right now."

 

"Oh, thanks," Natsuki said. "Uh, where's the bathroom...?"

 

"To the right," Monika answered. "I'll go fetch you some new clothes!"

 

Natsuki sighed. She wondered if Yuri was really worth all of this. She felt extremely guilty about the fire- she should, after all, it _was_ her responsibility to keep an eye on the cupcakes.

 

Every time she had planned things out, it just didn't work. Something as simple as buying gloves could mess things up for her. Maybe it was just fate. Maybe it was her own fault. Maybe she should give up on trying to ask Yuri out. Things always ended badly for her.

 

The more Natsuki thought about it, the more she realised that she should've known. This was futile, after all. Yuri had no chance of liking her at all, so why even _try?_

 

Natsuki didn't know. She didn't know how she got this far, with the silly, childish thought that maybe Yuri would accept her confession. 

 

She really, really didn't know.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering what Natsuki's poem was:
> 
> Will you go out with  
> Me? This is the first time I've  
> Written a haiku
> 
> Thank you natsuyuris on tumblr for that headcanon that Natsuki would ask Yuri out in the form of cupcakes ;;)) I owe you. a lot.


	8. Chapter eight: Natsuki asks Yuri out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing could go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know whether to laugh or cry. I just read "I'll be your beach" and everything was fine until my friend read this aloud and we realised how fucking hilarious it was
> 
> I'm kidding. I don't have any friends. I made this up so that I could at least have a shining moment of superiority.

"I think I'm going to die," Natsuki groaned, rolling over to one side on the floor.

 

Monika, who had gone through multiple hardships throughout the year, and still stood tall and strong while maintaining her maturity and popularity, responded with a long, drawn-out groan which could only be interpreted as an animalistic sound of weariness.

 

It took them four hours.

 

Four. _Hours_.

 

Four hours to bake a decent batch of cupcakes that weren't on fire, charred, green, or spicy (this was a story for another day). The fire extinguisher had run out. So did the energy from Natsuki's body. It was truly a wonder how both of them weren't dead yet.

 

"I can't believe it took so long to make five cupcakes," Monika said, her voice slightly muffled by the throw pillows on the couch she was burying her face in. "Natsuki, how do _you_ do it?"

 

"I don't even know anymore," Natsuki gasped for another breath of air, clawing at the floor. 

 

To be perfectly honest, Natsuki had lost all faith in her abilities back then when the oven had caught fire, which _might've_ resulted in a couple of spoiled cupcakes. She didn't mention this to Monika, though, since she knew she would incur The Wrath of Monika™ and would receive a vengeful retribution Natsuki herself would not dare to imagine.

 

"Okay," Monika said, sitting up. "You put those in the fridge- tomorrow, you unfreeze them or something. I don't know, just thaw them. Give them to Yuri, and she best accept those cupcakes or I'll delete her from existence."

 

Natsuki snorted. "That's a really odd threat."

 

 

* * *

 

Yuri wasn't in the classroom.

 

Thirty minutes had passed, and Yuri did not arrive at all. Sure, Yuri was late at times- but not _this_ late. Natsuki was getting worried. Wait, no, screw that. She was going crazy. Unless Yuri had been sick or something- which she'd would've been notified of by a text from Yuri- something serious must've happened to her.

 

Okay, maybe she was overreacting.

 

But still.

 

Apparently no one displayed worry or concern because Monika simply waved it away and Sayori said that she wad probably busy with other things- which only made Natsuki panic even more.

 

"Okay, everybody!" Monika declared. "For this festival, like last year, we'll be presenting our poems in front of an audience. I don't want anybody to get nervous, so we'll try to practise in front of our own club members! Got it?"

 

As per usual, no one answered a yes except for Sayori.

 

Natsuki wished she could share the enthusiasm Monika and Sayori had. Maybe it was because Monika and Sayori had the fortunate luck of not getting into trouble every time they planned something. Maybe it was because Natsuki was just naturally pessimistic at birth. Or maybe it was because Yuri was _missing without a single text and no one was doing anything about it._

"If it helps," Sayori said suddenly, making Natsuki jump ten feet in the air (almost.). "I can go over to her house and check if she's okay for you."

 

"What-" Natsuki choked on her words, before doubling over on the floor. Sayori waited very patiently, watching as another wave of coughs tumbled out of her throat. "How did you even-"

 

Sayori smiled a sweet, sweet smile- a smile that could've fooled the smartest of criminals; the greatest of minds. Her eyes twinkled with infinite knowledge, and in that moment Natsuki's heart beat at least ten times faster; the reveal of Sayori's true abilities shocked her, even if it was just for a second. "I know all."

 

Natsuki opened her mouth to answer, but her mouth was way too dry. What could she say, anyway? What was really the most appopriate answer to this? Another one of the world's greatest mysteries yet to be answered.

 

She couldn't really say anything anyway, even if she could, because Sayori had already volunteered to read her poem first, and Natsuki was left to speculate what other secrets Sayori's mind held. 

 

* * *

 

Sayori: apparently Yuri is ok

Monika: Of course she is

Natsuki: then why didn't she show up for the meeting?????

Sayori: because she overslept

Sayori: i think?

Sayori: yeah she took a nap and when i arrived to her house she was just.........

Sayori: HHHNNGGAKLKKKKORRCCHH

Natsuki: sayori what the HELL is that

Sayori: it's the sound of her snoring

Natsuki: ...yuri doesn't snore that loudly

Sayori: how would you know???? ',:))

Natsuki: sayori. the sleepover.

Sayori: oh.

Sayori: but still

Sayori: she DID snore

Sayori: sounded like a person that tried to hang themselves but failed since they didn't manage to break their neck so they were just left there to ahyxpsite

Natsuki: do you mean asphyxiate

Sayori: yee

Natsuki: also that was a weirdly specific description

Natsuki: sayori are you ok

Sayori: NATSUKI

Natsuki: what.

Sayori: im so TOUCHED 

Natsuki: what??

Sayori: you just asked if i waS OKAY

Natsuki: and???????

Sayori: that's a firST!!!!!!!!!!!

Monika: This is great

Natsuki: monika you're not even participating in this conversation

Monika: I'm here to witness an incredible breakthrough

Monika: Natsuki I am so proud of you.

Natsuki: you know what??? im leaving

Sayori: but i thought we were good friends

Natsuki: sayori you think everyones your good friend

Monika: But she's right

Sayori: i am!!!!

Natsuki: i hate you guys. so much

Sayori: my friend left the group chat recently

Sayori: i was pretty bummed out about it

Sayori: but i think whoever who made her leave was more happy for it to happen than i am sad to lose her

Sayori: the total happiness in the world increased

Sayori: so, whatever

Natsuki: HhhhhHhTygff GET YOUR MEMES OFF THIS FUCKING GROu P OH MY FG OD hHbJj

_Natsuki left the group._

 

* * *

 

The festival was tomorrow.

 

Tomorrow.

 

Tomorrow she'd ask Yuri out.

 

Natsuki fought the urge to let a high-pitched squeal escape her mouth. She had total control over her emotions. She was okay. 

 

No she wasn't.

 

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ " Natsuki yelled into the oblivion that was her room. 

 

After that, she felt much better.

 

Now that she had released her stress, Natsuki sat in front of her desk, which was relatively clean (and definitely _not_ covered in candy wrappers.). Maybe if she cleared her thoughts a little she'd be fine.

 

So, the festival. Natsuki made sure nothing dangerously flammable was in the classroom, since Sayori was sure to destroy something eventually. Last year there was a huge fire which almost cancelled the entire festival, courtesy of Sayori. Natsuki had recited her own poem enough that she could mumble it in her sleep. Monika had cleaned up the classroom with her magical president skills so that everything was sparkly clean. Yuri's banner hung at the front of the classroom, big and clear, and her incense or whatever were to be set up by tomorrow. Oh, and her _cupcakes_. Yes. Her cupcakes were ready to go. Definitely.

 

So yeah, everything was going fine. 

 

And then _of course_ her mind had to do a 180° turn on her and list down everything that could do wrong if she asked Yuri out.

 

She tried to think like Sayori. Honestly, nothing could _really_ go wrong in that situation. All she would lose was Yuri, her already bad relationship with her, her heart, her dignity, her soul-

 

Yeah, she didn't know how Sayori did it.

 

But Monika was confident Yuri would accept her confession. And Monika was the _president_. The all-mighty god of the literature club, the popular girl of her level, the being that gave out advice- which always worked.

 

So Natsuki really had nothing to worry about.

 

* * *

 

 

Natsuki was dead. She was dying. Or crying. Or both. She didn't know. She _didn't know._

 

She was just standing, frozen, in the middle of the field, her hand holding the box that contained _three_ cupcakes- because two were on the ground.

 

And Yuri was _gone_.

 

(To understand this situation, we have to flash all the way back to the beginning of the festival. Yes, this is foreshadowing. A really bad attempt at one. But who cares.)

 

So Natsuki woke up early on the day of the festival. It was surprising for her to even manage to do so, since she always slept in somehow. Either way, she wasn't complaining. Maybe this was a good sign.

 

As punctual as always, Natsuki showed up with a batch of freshly-iced cupcakes. The ones used for Natsuki's plan was tucked away in her lunch box, safe from the prying eyes of doom.

 

All was going well. Yuri had arrived on time (Natsuki was pretty sure Yuri was avoiding her, somehow), Sayori arrived on time, Monika arrived on time, and things could not be better. 

 

(Although their final preparations were slightly disrupted by the Anime Club, who had so kindly decided to parade around the school with a megaphone, yelling and spreading their propaganda with posters and corny catchphrases. Simply a nightmare.)

 

Everything was going great. Natsuki was a little bit suspicious that things were going _too_ great to be true, but it _was_ the festival. They had prepared so much for this, and their work was finally paying off.

 

Their schedule was this: morning preparations, poem presentations, and the rest of the evening was free time for all of them to check out what the school had to offer for them. 

 

A steady stream of students were coming in to check out their club. And by steady, Natsuki meant a _lot_. Maybe twenty. Thirty students. Maybe more. But she realised in the midst of her rejoice that she'd have to be performing in front of all of them- and she had to fight the urge to scream again.

 

Soon, the time to present was here, and the moment Natsuki had been dreading finally arrived. It was horrible. It was terrifying. It was-

 

-surprisingly _exhilarating_.

 

Natsuki actually performed her poem without a hitch. Well, except for the part where she finished the poem and stumbled off of the stage like a turtle on steroids. But she did it. She actually, _actually_ did it.

 

And when she finished everyone cheered and clapped for her and there was a few standing ovations and she wanted to cry oh _god_ \- to put it shortly, it was great. Basically the best moment of her life.

 

Second best, if her plan to ask Yuri out went well enough. 

 

Sayori was the last, ending her poem with a backflip, which was unexpected but not uncalled for. Monika had gotten the most cheers, by far, but it wasn't surprising, given her popularity and all. Yuri spoke her poem fluently and clearly-

 

 _-okay_ , Natsuki actually wasn't focusing on Yuri's talk at all. She was just too distracted looking at Yuri's face, but she supposed that Yuri's poem was nice, too, judging by how many people whistled at her. (Or maybe they were just admiring her bust.)

 

But this festival was one of the best they had had so far. Maybe the best of the best. Sayori didn't set anything important on fire, Natsuki didn't mess anything up at all, and Yuri didn't stutter horribly like she did during the very first festival they had to attend. Even Monika had noticed this, and seemed to be on incredibly high spirits.

 

"Good job, everybody!" Monika gushed, clapping her hands out of pure, genuine excitement. "Now that the presentation's over, let's have some fun!"

 

Sayori's cheers punctuated the end of Monika's sentence, and for once she wasn't the only one.

 

* * *

 

 

"Wow," Natsuki said, staring at the flames that licked up the wooden sign of the sushi stand.

 

The late evening had settled into the sky, the sun painting its last strokes of sunlight as it peeked over the horizon. The school festival had also made its way outside, which made the scene about as beautiful as Volume 7 of Parfait Girls.

 

Sayori had finally set something on fire. This was strangely relieving to all of the members, since that meant that Sayori wouldn't be setting anymore things on fire- well, except for the sushi stand, which was surrounded by screaming and panicked yells. Before anyone could spot Sayori and suspect her, she had already left the scene, so the literature club was safe. For now. 

 

"How do you manage to set something on fire every _year?_ " Natsuki asked, gazing in awe at the wrath Sayori had caused.

 

Sayori only hummed a mysterious tune, either ignoring or unaware of the trail of death and destruction she had left in her wake. A truly frightening sight- even more frightening than watching the Anime Club parade around the school. And this was only a small glimpse of Sayori's power.

 

"Guys!" Monika exclaimed, pointing a finger at the direction of the school's field, where more stands could be seen under the trees and lights. "There's the games section! Let's go check it out!"

 

"I bet I can beat you at the shooting gallery," Sayori's eyes glinted dangerously, and Natsuki felt like she was witnessing the brewing of a storm. 

 

"Oh, it's _on,_ " Monika dragged Sayori to into the crowd, disappearing into god-knows-where. Probably Narnia, if Natsuki's guess was right.

 

Suddenly, Natsuki was aware that she was alone with Yuri, and the lunch box that was hidden away in her backpack became more and more heavier the more she walked. She let her hand touch the bottom of the backpack, scared that if she didn't pay attention, the lunch box would burn a hole in her bag and drop to the ground with a clunk.

 

Thankfully, that didn't happen at all, and Natsuki was eternally grateful to her nonexistent guardian angel, who was probably watching over her. Somehow.

 

"So," Natsuki began, not sure if there was any conversation topic she could talk about. "Wanna go play some of the games...?"

 

"Well, I guess." Yuri shrugged. "What'd you want to play?"

 

Shit. Natsuki didn't think this far ahead.

 

"The can toss," Natsuki said, since it popped right up in her mind. She didn't _actually_ know whether there was a can toss game in this festival. Oh god.

 

"Let's see..." 

 

Please let there be a can toss please let there be a can toss _please let there be a can_ -

 

"Okay, there it is." Yuri said.

 

-oh thank  _god._

 

They began weaving through the sea of students, the smell of food wafting through the air. Natsuki was almost tempted to buy a kebab but it was _Yuri_. She could do without a kebab if she could spend time with Yuri.

 

Finally, they reached the can toss, which was offering meaningless prizes like a stuffed dolphin and small turtle plushies. A few other students were trying their hand at beating it, and one of them got away with a dolphin for free- wait, _what?_

 

"Hey, isn't that guy stealing?" Natsuki pointed out.

 

He sure was. Whoever that guy was, he had _guts_. Climbing up a small tree that sat beside the stand, he managed to pluck a dolphin off the top and escaped.

 

Well, almost.

 

The stand owners saw it, too, apparently. Suddenly everything turned to chaos as the guy sprinted off into a mysterious direction while the stand owners began to chase after him.

 

The stand was now empty.

 

"Natsuki," Yuri said. It was _so_ distracting, too, the way she said her name- it was like some kind of angelic sound that rolled off her tongue-

 

"Yeah?" Natsuki managed to answer.

 

"Let's steal the dolphins."

 

And then everything was a blur. Natsuki ran to the stand, which was surrounded by a couple of innocent, dazed-looking students who were still confused as to what was going on. Oh, those poor, poor souls. 

 

Natsuki tugged two dolphins off the side at once, while Yuri, using her gigantic height, decided to swipe all the dolphins at the top of the stand in one go. 

 

Suddenly Natsuki was aware that everything had become quiet.

 

Everyone was staring at her and Yuri. Natsuki felt a little self-concious, especially right beside Yuri, who was really tall, but that didn't matter right now.

 

"HEY, _FUCKERS!_ " Natsuki shouted at the top of her lungs, which she would suffer from a whole lot later on, considering the damage done to her throat. "GRAB A DOLPHIN WHILE YOU CAN!"

 

Literally everything became a clusterfuck as everyone swarmed in to grab a dolphin- some got away with a couple of turtles, others with a huge haul of animals on their hands. Natsuki wanted to continue watching the disaster unfolding right in front of her, but she didn't want to get caught and get expelled (and possibly arrested), so she slipped away, the stand owners still ignorant to the ongoing fuckery at the can toss.

 

* * *

 

"I can't believe that happened," Natsuki panted, clutching at her dolphins.

 

Yuri smirked.

 

Yuri actually _smirked_.

 

It wasn't a grin or anything, but it was a smirk. It still counted as progress.

 

"Hey, guys!"

 

Natsuki turned, and saw the most mortifying thing her eyes had ever laid on.

 

Monika's face was covered in permanent marker. Sayori, who could be seen in the distance as she tagged along, was no better. Both of them had atrocities written all over their faces- Monika's face was almost completely covered in ink, which _had_ to be damaging to her health. You'd think with someone this popular they'd pay attention to how they looked like in public.

 

Natsuki's first response was to shriek.

 

"Ouch!" Monika winced. "Jeez, Natsuki. Be a little careful."

 

"Hey, did you guys see that stand over there? Everyone's just climbing over it and yelling something about dolphins- oh." Sayori's words came to a screeching halt when she saw Natsuki's dolphins. " _Oh_."

 

"What happened to _you_ guys?" Yuri asked.

 

"We had this thing- like whoever won could do whatever they wanted to the loser." Monika explained, jabbing a thumb at her face. "This happened."

 

"No fair!" Sayori complained. "I wanted to colour her face in purple, but then the stand people said it was enough and closed the stand for good."

 

"Hmm." Yuri squinted at Monika, as if imagining what kind of damage purple ink would do to her appearance.

 

"You guys wanna go home?" Monika asked. "I dunno, I'm just really tired after today."

 

Natsuki turned her head back to look at the charred remains of the sushi stand. "Yeah, me too. We should give it a break."

 

"Today's been such a great day!" Sayori grinned, the effect slightly dampened by the amount of permanent marker on her face. "I love you guys!"

 

"Aw," Monika nudged Natsuki in the side about sixty times in repetition. "Say, Natsuki, don't you have something to do?"

 

Natsuki didn't get it until Monika used that glance between her and Yuri again. 

 

Oh. 

 

 _Oh_.

 

In the midst of all the fun she was having, Natsuki almost forgot. How could she? The lunch box was still as heavy as ever, sitting at the bottom of her backpack, ready to come out at any moment.

 

"Come on, Sayori, let's get some snacks before we head back." Monika said, dragging Sayori (again) off to the side so that they could spectaculate without arousing any suspicion.

 

Yuri glanced oddly at Natsuki, as if she subconsciously knew what was going on. 

 

"So, uh." Natsuki shifted uncomfortably on her feet, putting the dolphins to one side. "I know this is pretty sudden, but..."

 

Yuri raised an eyebrow, looking at Natsuki expectantly. Oh _god_. What was she going to do if Yuri rejected her? She didn't even think about it seriously until now.

 

Natsuki reached into her backpack.  _Oh god oh god oh god oh god-_

 

Lifting the box with both hands, she turned to face Yuri.

 

"Will you go out with me?" 

 

_Oh god oh god oh god-_

 

Yuri's face was actually the more concerning thing here, if Natsuki were to look at this from a comedic standpoint. She had never seen such an- an abnormal expression on Yuri's face before. It was shock, surprise, and wild astonishment all in one.

 

"I- w-what?" Yuri said.

 

"I'm asking you out," Natsuki explained.

 

Yuri's eyes gleamed a little, but then suddenly- Natsuki didn't know what happened, but Yuri's eyes flickered just to the left of Natsuki, and her pupils hardened.

 

"You think this is a fucking joke?" 

 

Natsuki blinked, confused. What joke? Wasn't Natsuki clear? Did she sound like she was telling a joke?

 

"...what?" Natsuki started, a little unsure.

 

"Whatever." Yuri growled, smacking the cupcakes to the side. "Fuck off."

 

Yuri stormed off into the night, leaving Natsuki and her cupcakes- at least, what was left of them. Two were laying in the grass.

 

Monika emerged, all worry and tears. But Natsuki wasn't crying at all.

 

She didn't even know what _happened_.

 

Everything was going so _well_.

 

Natsuki should've known. She was right, all along, back at Monika's house. Yuri didn't like her at all. Yuri _hated_ her. What did Natsuki expect? Really, what did she _really_ expect? 

 

She really should've known.

 

She shouldn't have went and ruined their relationship like that. 

 

As Monika's arms wrapped around her, Natsuki could only stare after Yuri's shadowy silhouette in the distance, still storming away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry monika isn't going to delete her i promise ok


	9. Chapter nine: gay drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki tries to fix things. There's a lot of texting involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i drew sayori choking while she was hanging and posted it on my instagram. i hate myself

Natsuki woke up with a start.

 

Usually, she would wake up to the sound of incessant beeping, thanks to the alarm clock she had previously set up to wake up her drowsy, brain-dead future self.

 

But today it was to the sounds of buzzing.

 

Buzzing, as in her phone rattling off what new notifications she had.

 

Natsuki pushed the phone off the beside table, yawning. She just had a _really_ weird dream- like she was having fun with Yuri and Yuri rejected her confession- thank goodness it was just a nightmare.

 

And then, of course, she saw the pile of (slightly wet) tissues, and realised that it had not been a simple, foolish dream after all.

 

Fuck.

 

Natsuki sat up in her bed, her head spinning. Maybe if she pinched herself she'd wake up for good. This _had_ to be a dream.

 

Natsuki twisted the skin on her arm between her fingers sharply, with no results. Except maybe a stinging bruise that would hurt for the next fifteen hours.

 

Fuck.

 

_Fuck fuck_ _fuck fuck fuck!_

 

Natsuki grabbed a pillow and threw it violently across the room, but the effort was ultimately in vain when the pillow decided to gain twice its weight and only managed to touch the ground instead of the wall like she had hoped.

 

Luckily there was no need for club meetings today since it was the day after the festival. She didn't want to meet Yuri today- or tomorrow- actually, she didn't want to meet Yuri _ever_ , for that matter. She probably pissed Yuri off and now there was no chance at salvaging what was left of their relationship.

 

Picking up the tissues, she threw them into a bin nearby. Last night, when she arrived home, the reality of the situation hadn't hit her hard enough yet. Natsuki didn't know why at the time- but it was probably because she was still too shocked to say or think or do _anything_. It was only when she went to bed did she realise that any chance of dating Yuri was gone for good and that realisation eventually resulted in her tearing through multiple tissue boxes and possibly damaging the environment. Monika wouldn't have approved.

 

It was kind of hilarious that Sayori had indirectly caused Natsuki this problem, actually. Sayori, the angelic, innocent child, causing Natsuki two breakdowns and a questioning of her very existence with a single plant. Angelic indeed.

 

Natsuki decided to reach down and grab for her phone, which was still buzzing.

 

* * *

 

 

_Sayori created group 'Natsuki are you okay???'_

_Sayori added Natsuki_

 

Sayori: i tried talking to yuri but she didn't respond????????

Monika: I think she's angry

Sayori: why would she be angry

Monika: Idk I just feel like she is??

Monika: I don't know why she'd be angry though

Monika: If someone asked me out I'd be pretty flattered

Sayori: yeah yuri's dead

Sayori: like shes not even answering my texts

Sayori: and i know shes not ACTUALLY dead because it says 'seen'

Monika: I should be angry tbh

Monika: I took four hours helping Natsuki bake those cupcakes??????

Monika: the NERVE

Monika: the AUDACITY

Sayori: monika it's ok

Sayori: maybe we can talk this out with yuri

Monika: She smacked the CUPCAKES AND EVERYTHING CAN YOU BELIEVE

Sayori: yes monika i know i saw

Monika: oh my gOD. 

Monika: I'm so angry rn

Natsuki: guys stop

Natsuki: im fine

Monika: No you're not

Sayori: no youre not

Natsuki: seriously 

Natsuki: im okay

Natsuki: yuri just isn't interested

Sayori: natsuki are you sure youre OkAY???

Natsuki: JESUS CHRIST SAYORI IM FINE

Monika: She's using capital letters

Sayori: yeah shes not fine

Natsuki: why are you guys talking as if im not here????????????????

Sayori: do you think its yuris fault though???

Monika: What do you mean

Sayori: i mean

Sayori: i heard what she said yesterday night

Sayori: and she said something about a joke??

Sayori: i don't know i just

Sayori: it kinda seemed like there was a little

Sayori: misunderstanding?????

Natsuki: Yuri's smart so i don't think she'd jump to conclusions like that.

Monika: Natsuki your opinions will be disregarded for now

Monika: No offense but you seem a little biased towards Yuri since 

Monika: Yknow

Natsuki: i mean

Natsuki: you're not wrong

Sayori: maybe Yuri thought this was some kind of prank

Natsuki: yeah but why would she think I??? of all people???? would play a prank on her

Sayori: idk

Sayori: i just thought it seemed that way

Natsuki: sayori i don't know you're pretty bad at judging people

Sayori: i know a lot more than you think.

Monika: Okay how about we give Natsuki some space

Sayori: no.

Monika: What

Sayori: Natsuki you have to talk to Yuri

Sayori: like i have this gut feeling

Sayori: in my gut

Sayori: that tells me that maybe you guys can talk it out

Natsuki: sayori did you miss that part where Yuri said "Fuck off"??????

Monika: Ouch.

Sayori: i know but that was just because she was angry

Sayori: take my advice for once

* * *

 

Natsuki frowned. Sayori wasn't really one to take advice from. Did she have to risk it?

 

At this point, she _did_ have nothing to lose.

 

But the very thought of making Yuri even more pissed off set an uncomfortable feeling in her chest that was heavy and impossible to ward off. It was like her entire body was developing a negative response towards Sayori, thought it might've been out of instinct, considering the amount of collateral damage Sayori had caused throughout the year.

 

* * *

 

 

Natsuki: Sayori

Sayori: yeah??

Natsuki: what do you think im supposed to talk to Yuri about

Sayori: just sort things out

Sayori: talk about stuff

Sayori: expect her to be super angry but 

Sayori: work it out

Sayori: patience

Sayori: n stuf

Natsuki: that's..........really vague

Sayori: go for it

Natsuki: but what if she hates me????

Sayori: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA

Sayori: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHHAH

Sayori: HAHAAGHAHAHSHHSH

Natsuki: uh

Natsuki: Sayori??

Sayori: she doesn't hate you

Natsuki: what was with that laugh

Natsuki: and how do you know she doesn't hate me????

Sayori: sorry its just

Sayori: i cant

Sayori: anyway i just know

Sayori: go and talk to her

Sayori: do it face to face

Sayori: like a human being

Natsuki: you know im really suspicious

Natsuki: are you sure you're not

Natsuki: i don't know

Natsuki: pranking us

Sayori: nah

Sayori: good luck Natsuki

* * *

 

Natsuki: Yuri

Natsuki: uh

Natsuki: can we talk?

* * *

 

Natsuki was finishing her breakfast when the doorbell rang.

 

Natsuki, annoyed, thought it might be that one guy who always tried to get into her house- or worse, the _advertisement girl._ Ignoring the ringing, she decided to wash her plates, but the ringing went on and on and on _and on and on_ that finally Natsuki decided to open the door and tell whoever that was assaulting her doorbell to piss off.

 

Natsuki went to her front door and wrenched it open. "Please fuck off."

 

To her surprise, the first thing she saw wasn't the ordinary navy blue and white clothes of the goddamned advertisement girl, but instead a fashion designer shirt paired with ripped jeans.

 

"That's a little too rude, don't you think?" Monika raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

 

"Shit," Natsuki cursed. "Sorry, I thought you were somebody else."

 

Natsuki awkwardly stood there, feeling rather underdressed. She was still in her pajamas, which were a shade of very soft pink, and it didn't help convey a tough image at all. 

 

"So, I came over to check whether you were okay," Monika said, striding into Natsuki's house. "You weren't answering any of my messages, and it worried me a lot."

 

Natsuki was about to give a reasonable excuse as to why Monika didn't receive any replies from her, but then she remembered that Monika was blocked temporarily for eighty years and Natsuki had forgotten to fix that. Since she had no excuse to lean on, Natsuki just shrugged and closed the door.

 

"Like I said, I'm fine." Natsuki said, shuffling to the kitchen sink to wash the dishes. "Thought I made it clear in the group chat."

 

"When you say you're fine you're usually not."

 

Natsuki tilted her head, processing this sentence. "I am."

 

Monika huffed, putting her hands on Natsuki's shoulders, gripping them a little too tightly. "Natsuki," She said, staring into Natsuki's soul. It was uncomfortable. "As your big sister, I need to ensure that you _are mentally stable at all times_. Understand?"

 

"Yeah, why?" Natsuki said, keeping her voice steady. Any sign of unease might give Monika the slip that she was a little worse than she was letting on, and she didn't need that right now.

 

"So tell me," Monika said, and the air suddenly stilled, as if the world had already been anticipating Natsuki's unfortunate fate. "Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah." 

 

Okay, that wasn't actually what she said.

 

"Ye-" Natsuki's words seemed to stick at the bottom of her throat, waiting to climb out of her mouth and form a proper syllable. "Actually, I've been feeling like shit."

 

Well, at least she was honest.

 

"Oh, Natsuki," Monika spoke softly. "Do you want to set Yuri's house on fire? We can do that."

 

"Yea- what, _no!_ " Natsuki exclaimed, disbelief crossing her face. "I'm not going to set her house on _fire_ , that's illegal- plus, it's not Yuri's fault that she doesn't like me. I'm just upset because I'm upset. It's my feelings. You can't do anything about that."

 

"Natsuki, that's..." Monika's eyes glazed over, a strange look that Natsuki herself had only witnessed once or twice. "...strangely mature of you."

 

"Whatever," Natsuki grumbled, putting the dishes onto a nearby rack to dry. "I'm going to talk to Yuri later, apparently."

 

"Yuri?" Monika said, and the name hung in the air like a question, as if Monika had no idea what this strange creature was. "Why?"

 

"I dunno?" Natsuki licked her lips, suddenly nervous about the direction this conversation was heading. "Sayori told me to talk things out with her. I'm not really sure what to talk to her about yet. And I kind of want to fix things with her, so you know, why not give it a try?"

 

Monika frowned, as if she couldn't imagine Natsuki and Yuri having a proper, civil conversation. Of course, this didn't help at all, so Natsuki settled on avoiding eye contact with her, which worked a little.

 

But then again, the only conversations Natsuki and Yuri ever had were usually packed full of arguments and insults, so really, Natsuki was just not acknowledging the inevitable. 

 

Yuri was a mixed bag. No one knew how she really was inside, through that shy facade and snarky hatefulness. If you knew Yuri long enough, you would gain special access to her sarcastic personality and the occasional deadpan expression. Of course, Natsuki, being the most hated enemy that she was, had bonus packages like Yuri's raw anger and multiple strings of curses. But nobody knew what was beyond that area of friendship. Nobody really did. Maybe there was a hidden reward buried in her dead, cold heart. Maybe if you got through the thorns, you would somehow (after a few decades) reach the rose. (That was strangely poetic, and Natsuki made a mental note to use that line in her next poem.)

 

So for now, all she had was a smack in the cupcakes from Yuri. And all that really meant was that Yuri hated her even more than ever, which wasn't what Natsuki was looking forward to. At all.

 

Monika gave Natsuki's shoulder a squeeze that would've caused massive earthquakes in the face of the Earth itself. Luckily it was just Natsuki who had to take the damage.

 

Then she looked at the clock.

 

"Okay, I just wanted to check on you," Monika said finally, looking around. "If you need anything, my house is completely open, okay?"

 

"Okay...?"

 

"I need to go," Monika admitted. "Like, right now."

 

Natsuki casted a sceptical look at Monika.

 

Monika sighed. "Date."

 

Oh. Of course. It wasn't really a surprise. She was _really_ popular, after all. Natsuki nodded, walking over to the front door.

 

"Good luck on your talk," Monika said. "Your talk with Yuri, I mean. You know. Stuff. Good luck!"

 

"Good luck on your date," Natsuki replied flatly. "Don't give your boyfriend too much trouble."

 

A weird expression flickered on Monika's face for a second, but it could've just as easily been Natsuki's imagination, since it disappeared just as fast. "Bye!"

 

Natsuki sighed, and her phone vibrated in her pocket, marking another disastrous moment in her life yet to come.

 

 

* * *

 

Yuri: I'm going to fucking break your back if this is another one of your stupid shits

Natsuki: what????

Natsuki: im serious

Yuri: Really

Yuri: Fine

Yuri: My house

Yuri: Now

Yuri: Any later and I'm never going to speak to you again

Yuri: You don't have any excuse to be late since you live three fuckin houses away from me

Natsuki: whats with the attitude

Yuri: Do you want to talk or not?

Natsuki: i guess

Yuri: Then hurry up

* * *

 

 

Yuri actually had a reason to be angry with Natsuki, to be honest. She did shove the cupcakes into her face out of nowhere. Natsuki supposed she could start with an apology, to ease things out a little. Right?

 

Yeah, the problem was Natsuki was very, very bad at apologising. Very. Natsuki was used to dishing out negative thoughts, and if something involved sitting down and talking about personal things, then she wanted none of it. 

 

Slipping into a jacket, Natsuki headed out.

 

It was honestly too cold for her to be in her pajamas with only a jacket, but three houses away wasn't that far at all, and Natsuki figured that maybe there was a small chance that Yuri would think she was so courageous and brave to wander out in the snow with such thin clothing just to see her.

 

"What the hell are you wearing?"

 

Nevermind.

 

Yuri's eyes scanned Natsuki from head to toe, as if she was wondering whether if it would be better to leave Natsuki in the cold, alone, freezing to death. Natsuki stuffed her hands in her pockets, the cold getting to her quickly. What was Yuri doing? 

 

"You didn't answer my question," Yuri said.

 

Ah. Yes. Standing out in the freezing cold, wearing pajamas and a jacket. Of course. The most reasonable thing to do here was to answer questions. How silly of her.

 

"Pajamas." Natsuki shivered, a gust of wind blowing up on her back. "Jacket."

 

The door hinges began to squeak as Yuri slowly closed the door. Natsuki lunged forward, holding the door open, both hands grasping the edge of the door. Somewhere deep down in her mind, she was aware of the possibility of the door slamming shut, and her hands would be lost forever. 

 

Apaprently Yuri thought this, too, since she opened the door the instant Natsuki's fingers were visible around the rim of the wood. 

 

"You're not coming into my house looking like that," Yuri said.

 

"You didn't say anything about a dress code," Natsuki argued. "Plus, you told me to hurry, so I didn't have time to change."

 

Yuri threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine. Talk."

 

Natsuki stared at her in disbelief. "Here? On your front porch? It's cold as fuck."

 

"Did I say to stay here and talk?"

 

This conversation was already off to a _riveting_ start.

 

"Look, I..." Natsuki rubbed her forehead. "I really don't want to argue or anything right now. The point of me coming here was to fix things up between us and there's no point in fighting if it's not going to solve anything."

 

"And?"

 

"Can I just come in?" She sighed.

 

Yuri stepped aside, and Natsuki could feel her fingers again. She should really borrow some gloves from Yuri, but she knew that probably wasn't the appropriate thing to talk about right now.

 

Yuri closed the door. The sound of the wind that had been tormenting her ears for the past few minutes was gone, and everything was now shrouded in silence. Natsuki didn't like this at all and would rather stay at home reading manga (and crying over Yuri), but she might as well try to talk things out since she had came this far. 

 

"I'm sorry," Natsuki started. "I should've respected your personal space a little. I didn't think much about that, and I guess I was a little nervous, but that's no excuse for me to just...I don't know, come out of nowhere."

 

Yuri had a perplexing look on her face, but she nodded. 

 

"And like," Natsuki chewed on her lip. Was this how apologies worked? It was pretty nerve-wracking. "It's okay if you're not interested. I understand. I should've known that, to be honest, because we have fights all the time and I treat you like shit so-"

 

"-wait," Yuri raised a hand, and Natsuki hesitated. Maybe Yuri had heard enough. Maybe forgiveness would come tumbling out of Yuri's mouth and they could pretend nothing ever happened. Then again, nothing ever went well for Natsuki, so she braced herself for potential rejection.

 

"What's all this about me not being interested?" Yuri asked.

 

"You know," Natsuki pointed out. Did Yuri not know what she was talking about? She _did_ make herself pretty clear. "The part where you asked me to fuck off and smacked the cupcakes onto the ground." Maybe now Yuri would get the gist of where this talk was going.

 

"What?" Yuri ran her tongue over her teeth, deep in thought. Natsuki found it oddly distracting, which was bad. She was supposed to get over Yuri. Her previous plans of suppressing her feelings looked pretty appealing at that moment. "Wait, wasn't that a prank?"

 

Now Natsuki was as confused as Yuri. "What prank?"

 

"The one Sayori thought of."

 

Usually Natsuki was good at figuring out stuff. Like she had mentioned previously, she was good at observing, even if she wasn't that good at social interaction. She always understood the situation and knew how to go about it. With that said, she had zero idea what Yuri was talking about, even though she was supposed to be good at it.

 

"Okay, now I'm confused. Why are you bringing Sayori up?"

 

Yuri frowned, puzzlement beginning to cloud over her face. "Didn't she ask you to ask me out as a joke?"

 

"What?" Natsuki must've been missing out on something. "No?"

 

"Wait, but-" Yuri tapped her foot, staring at the ground. "I saw Sayori."

 

"...what?"

 

"I saw _Sayori!_ " Yuri blurted out, clearly in turmoil. Where was she getting at? Didn't they all see Sayori yesterday, at the festival? Was this some secret code Natsuki was unaware of? A distress signal? "When you had the cupcakes and everything- I saw Sayori hiding out behind one of the bushes- I even saw Monika! Wasn't that all a joke? Why else would they just be  _looking_ at us?"

 

"What?" Natsuki was sick of saying the word now, since it had came out of her mouth so many times. "Weren't they there just because they wanted to watch...?"

 

Yuri opened her mouth, as if she wanted to talk, but then she settled on clacking her teeth in the long, drawn-out silence. Natsuki was getting a little bit impatient. 

 

"So," Yuri began. Natsuki suddenly felt nervous, but she didn't know why. Probably because she had hoped this would be a short trip, and she would be forgiven for her sins, but apparently not. "Let me get this straight." (Even though nothing about this was.) "You were asking me out."

 

Natsuki leaned against the wall. Wasn't it obvious, with the cupcakes and everything?

 

"Yeah...?"

 

Something changed, but Natsuki didn't know what. It could've been the air, which suddenly got a little cold, thanks to the malfunctioning heater at Yuri's house that occasionally broke down. It could've been the snow outside, which stopped again, letting sunlight stream through the windows. Or maybe it was Yuri, who was gaping at Natsuki, her face contorted with disbelief, which brought up two possibilities.

 

One, Yuri had swallowed a lemon. Where this lemon had originally sprouted from, Natsuki didn't know. The lemon had gotten stuck in Yuri's throat, and since it was a hazard to swallow something as huge as lemons, Yuri was now choking slowly to death.

 

Two, Natsuki had turned into a mysterious, ugly creature of some sort, which shocked Yuri so much that she decided to drop her jaw upon witnessing this paranormal transformation. 

 

Natsuki didn't know which possibility was better, and concluded that the second was a little bit better, since there were no casualties involved in the scenario. Except maybe Natsuki's physical appearance, which she wasn't very proud of in the first place anyway.

 

"I..." Yuri looked like she wanted to say more, but that attempt ultimately failed as she continued gaping. If this kept up, she'd have to see a doctor. "Oh my god."

 

This had taken longer than Natsuki had expected. "Should I go home now?" The heater was now spluttering as it attempted to raise the temperature again, to no avail. Her nose was getting cold, and Natsuki was worried that if she stayed here long enough she would develop hypothermia, which was a medical condition she was looking forward to not getting. 

 

Yuri ran a hand through her hair. 

 

"I thought this was a prank. I'm so sorry, I just..." She huffed, and suddenly more sunlight began pouring out of the windows, making her violet hair more and more prominent. Natsuki actually had to look away to avoid staring. "I don't know, I'm just not attractive, in general. I can't really see anyone in particular wanting to date me."

 

(Natsuki found this statement unbelievable.)

 

Natsuki drummed her fingers on the wall she was leaning on. Another awkward silence began to drag on, and it got weird, so Natsuki decided to push herself off the wall and head to the door. "Okay, if everything's cleared up, I'm going."

 

"Natsuki," Yuri suddenly said, startling Natsuki a little, since it was the only time she had heard something so loud slip out of Yuri's mouth. "Just a second."

 

Natsuki turned, expecting the worst. 

 

There were times where things really shocked Natsuki. There were. Like that time when Sayori had set fire to something the first time, and the literature club had to hide from the police- to the time when the oven at Monika's place had caught on fire- those had been dire situations that were memorable and took her by surprise. But what was much more stupefying was what came out of Yuri's mouth next.

 

"Listen, I was thinking about your cupcakes and all that stuff- I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to get so angry." Yuri started to play with her hair, twirling it between her fingers in an almost hypnotising way. Natsuki settled on looking somewhere at the right of Yuri. "I was wondering if we could fix things. Between us," She added. "So..."

 

Natsuki stood there as Yuri struggled to find her words. Perhaps Yuri had agreed with Natsuki as well- resolving all the problems they had in the past would certainly help matters. And putting aside their differences would make things a whole lot better. Maybe Yuri just didn't know how to say it yet.

 

"I..." Yuri had forsaken the act of idly playing with her hair to settle on nibbling on her thumbnail. Natsuki decided to focus her eyes on that instead. "Will you go out with me?"

 

She said it all in one go, as if the words had been sitting at the bottom of her stomach the whole day. (This was a very strange comparison, but Natsuki figured it was the most accurate one that she could find in the midst of the moment.)

 

Natsuki's breath hitched. She had been in the middle of breathing out, but now the air had wedged itself in her windpipe and Natsuki found herself unable to utter a single word.

 

What.

 

What????????????

 

_WHAT?????????????????????_

 

_**WHAT??????????????????????????** _

__

"Oh, sure." Natsuki said coolly, and then practically went out the door and slammed it a little too hard in Yuri's face.

 

* * *

 

Sayori: did it go well

Sayori: Natsuki??????

Sayori: uh hello

Natsuki: FYCUCKKJKMKKKKKKKKKKK

Sayori: ...........Natsuki??

Natsuki: yehhshgggGGgGGgGgGGfggGgVvvv

Natsuki: AADDADADFAFAFFADARRR

Natsuki: ADDjdjdjUihjjnnnkkkjhh&9gkv):oog0hp977--------;;;;;;;;;########£ttghJvohXgxoo9ojks&#£2£7

Sayori: this gives me no answers

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a clue: Sayori had known something for a while and that's why her advice worked. Check out chapter eight- maybe you can figure out what from some of the clues and breadcrumbs I left behind. (A whole chunk of chapter eight is dedicated to this.) There's also a little hint regarding this inside this chapter, go and find out. If you're stumped, don't worry. I'll explain it in later chapters. I'm sorry I couldn't write chapters fast enough so that I could release them every day. I blame YouTube for the distraction. 
> 
> Adios!


	10. Chapter ten: romance and shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki tries to be romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: anyone who has depression, anxiety or are easily disturbed, read chapter eleven instead. Chapter eleven is a version of chapter ten without the disturbing details. Don't worry, the story is still intact and understandable even if you read chapter eleven instead. Thanks for reading.

Natsuki walked back home.

 

And then she pumped a fist in the air- because she did it- she actually _did it_ \- this was a major accomplishment in her life.

 

So of course Natsuki did a victory jump and slipped on the icy pavement, and fell to the ground. Again.

 

 

* * *

 

A few days had passed and honestly Natsuki could say both of them- Yuri and Natsuki herself- were pretty bad at this dating thing.

 

Well, it wasn't entirely their fault. The snow had packed up a shitstorm the past few days and now Natsuki was unable to open the door, which was really inconvenient. Under the assumption that the door was frozen shut, she had attempted to pour boiling water at the small space below the door. It did not work, and all it did was splash back at her, which was unpleasant. She supposed she could use the window as an alternative, but she was short and there was no way she was launching herself headfirst into the snow.

 

Yuri had done nothing but text her a few words, which was unusual. Before this whole thing started, Yuri would answer in full sentences. But lately Yuri had turned to the art of speaking in single syllables, and Natsuki had tried not to read too hard into it.

 

So Natsuki took action.

 

New Year's was tomorrow. Natsuki had been watching some action movies and she saw some scenes that inspired a plan in her head. How this would work out, she did not know. She could only pray to someone out there and hope she didn't catch frostbite.

 

When the sun had begun to set, Natsuki prepared the required materials needed to carry out her well thought-out plan. 

 

Yuri would suspect nothing.

 

Natsuki was counting on the element of surprise.

 

So at exactly 11:14pm, Natsuki had managed to climb out of her window safely and forge on the treacherous journey that was the path to Yuri's house. The power of love could be stopped by nothing.

 

Well, except frozen doors.

 

Using bedsheets that had been tied together, Natsuki lassoed one of the decorations jutting out of the balcony railing (after countless failed attempts) and began to climb. 

 

* * *

 

Apparently Yuri was reading or whatever because Yuri was really distracted when she was reading and that was the only reasonable explanation as to why she didn't lift her head at all when Natsuki violently hit on the sliding door.

 

Due to the snow, the sliding door was a little bit foggy- so Natsuki could only make out lights and vague spots of purple here and there. But Yuri was inside, and Natsuki knew it, because she could smell the distinct aroma of tea. 

 

So the next thing Natsuki did was to forcefully open the door. That could work, right? Nothing could possibly go wrong in that situation. Nope. 

 

Grasping the handle, Natsuki pulled with all her might. Obviously, the door wouldn't budge, but eventually something cracked open and Natsuki was suddenly worried that she'd have to pay for the damages done to the sliding door. But that didn't really matter anymore, since the door was open now.

 

Natsuki stepped inside. 

 

Yuri still didn't notice Natsuki was here. A small laugh nearly bubbled out of her when she imagined Yuri's shocked screams when she found out Natsuki was just sitting there in her bedroom. 

 

Sharp inhales filled the room. 

 

Natsuki wasn't a fan of horror books, but she figured Yuri was reading a really good one, considering the way she was breathing right now- it was like she was...anticipating something.

 

She decided to creep up to her, since Natsuki was thoroughly eager to watch Yuri's face when she was caught off-guard. 

 

Wait- something glinted at the corner of her eye. Natsuki turned, and found herself gazing at- at a knife?

 

Oh, right. Yuri's knife-collecting tendencies. Natsuki remembered that, but it was a long time ago. She figured Yuri would've at least been sick of collecting so many knifes by now. Maybe Yuri was just admiring one. Natsuki couldn't blame her for that- admittedly, she herself had also been fascinated by the intricate designs of the knives Yuri had.

 

Another sharp inhale. Now Natsuki was _really_ curious as to what book Yuri was reading.

 

Okay- she was ready. Scaring the shit out of Yuri in three, two, one...

 

" _COWABUNGA!_ " Natsuki yelled, before wincing- her throat had never been the same after the festival, where she had found herself screaming here and there at the can toss. Oh well. 

 

But Yuri had visibly stiffened, dropping her knife to the floor with a yelp. Natsuki glanced curiously at her, since she still didn't know what kind of book Yuri was- 

 

"What horror book are you- _EYAHHH!_ " 

 

What. The. _FUCK?!_

 

Was this real? Was this _really real_?

 

Yuri's wrist was covered in dozens of scratches- no- _knife cuts_ \- and it ran all the way up and down her arm- what the _fuck?!_

 

No. This couldn't be real. This _couldn't_.

 

Yuri stood up abruptly, and Natsuki felt something gurgling inside her stomach- vile on her tongue- blood rushing, spilling, dripping, _seeping_ into the floorboard and the blade was right there, stained with more blood- _Yuri's_ blood- 

 

Something pieced together in Natsuki's head- no _wonder_ Yuri had always worn long-sleeved shirts, clothing- even on the hottest days, when everybody was complaining about the stifling weather, Yuri would still show up insbdjm n n. N̷̨̝͉̳̠̩͕̣̦̯̽̆̓͒̽̆̈́͝N̶̨̛͖̮̯͙̙̩͇̗̮͗͊̈́̑̽̾͗̂́̔͠͠N̷̢͇̘̦͉͙̝̬͚̂̂͘̚͠n̴̘͉͎͍̤̱̻̥͓̩̈́̈́̓̓͒̓̎͌̒͌̾̈́̿̚͜͠N̶̨̡̨̡̦̤͓̭̯͇͇͕͐̿͋̾͑̇͒͐̋͘̚͝ͅn̵̮͉̩͈͊͒̕n̶̼̯̣͍͔͈̫̑̆͆̈́̓͋̌̉͘͠n̴̢̝̥̹͍͓͚͈͎̬̭̜̟̘̆͛̒͒̈́̄͒̄͆͝͝͝!̶̳̯̖̤͕̾̏̄̓͛̈́͆́̏̕͝͝͝n̵͙͊͌̓͋̋̌̋̈́̕ņ̸̛̱̟͙̲͙̗̙̥̣̰̔̎̊͐̊͋̉̌̍́͂͜͝ͅń̶̢̧̩̺͓̘̯̯̹̲̙̔̐͋̽̓́̃̓̒̓̕̚ņ̶̡̲̖̙̠͖̻̬̺̣̣͔͉̪̉̐͋̋̔̿͑̓̎͛̕ņ̵̧̨̰͖̙̼̗̻̠̽̊͊̓͗̈.̸̡̨̢̫͖̗̦̟̜͚̠̅́̂̇̎͛͆̔͒̌͠ ̸̫̈́̄̆̾̈́̄͛͌̈́̅̽̈́̄̚̚B̷̼̙͍͔̭̮̩̼̮̄̾̍̉͌ ̸̛̟̻͓͓̺̙̩̫͍̲̩̤̮͊̑̉͜

Ŷ̶̡̛͚͙̭̱̈̄͆͊̍͛̈̆̎̐̕͠ǔ̵͍̅̓̈͗̏̈́r̶̡̳͖͚̪̹̘̠̙͍̭͒̃́̉̈́̀̽̏͝͝į̷̢̛̛̛̗͍̲̝̪̹͕̟͎̩̜͋͒̓̍͂͛͛̓͂̈́ ̴̞͖̻̬̰̪̳̹̽̐̌̐̓̾͝c̷̨͖͚͈̱̻̮̳͍̟̻̲͍͆̈̿͒͂̿̄̑̕͝͝u̵͈̹̣͑̾̐̚͘t̴̠̑͒͑̓̔̍̃͂̏̋̕ ̶͇̘͚͇͖̘̮̙̌̃͊̈́̏̇̎͊̄͌̊̐̕ͅt̷̥͉̗̼̲̪̘̫̱̏͛̈́͊̐͐͋̈́̕͝ͅ ̵̡̢̘̤̦̣̩̥͖̱͈̏̉̈͌̓͆̒̊̚͝i̵̡͖̝͕̮̼̱̟͈̞̲͈̓̇̈́͂̑͛̂̇͜͝͝͠ͅn̷̛̮̓͒̉͆̚͝͝ģ̵̲̬̤̗̣̥̳͔̱͚̰̎͋̔͗̈̃̚͘͜͝ͅ

Bn. 

 

Nnsn

 N̶̘͇̰͙̱̗̲̫̮͊̍̏̾̑͑͒̃̆̓̂̚͘͠͝ỏ̶̝̭̙͕͕̩̘̖̬̟̘͍͒͋́̒̓́̉̋͘̕͜͠t̶̯̠̫̜̺͒̈́͂̓̊̉̚͠͝ ̴̢̘̦̖͙̺̙̱͕͔̳̦͗̑͐͂s̷̡̲̰͖̦͈̜̒̓̑͋̍̾̇̎͗ư̵̰̹̜̲͗p̸̢̛̦͔̙̳̦͓̦̪͔͉̙͉͕̅̈͌̾͛̂̔͌̈́́̋̕̕p̸͆̀̑̍̓͐̏͋̾͝ͅȯ̴̡̨̧̧̺̘̮͙̤͉̭̪͖̞͗̄͋͜s̴̢̞̙͉͎̘̘̤̿̈́̿̌̐̕ͅe̴̺̮͓̋͊ḍ̴̘̘̻͉̀̽̊̑̉̑̀͊̔ ̵̧̬̟͖͈̞̳͎̱̙͍̗̪̱͇͊͛̌̅̅̈́̌̔̈́̔͝ẗ̴̻̯̲̰̩̝͕̙́͌̄̈̿̌̇̀̃̉̚͠ͅo̶͚̳̫̥͚̮̣͎̱̰͇͗̽̄̉̿̑̈́̽̄̽͜ ̵͖̝̮̤̆͆͊͑͐̉͂̕̕͝͝͠s̶̡̮͓̣̖͉̜̩̱̫͑ę̵̞͈͕̘͚͉̯̥̟̬̇̊̔̽̔͑̃̍͋͆̿̚͝ẹ̵̡͉͙̲̗̤̩̜̲͉̬̯̎̊̅̽̾͒̽͊̽̚ͅ

all 

 

w̶̢̢̢̨̢̢̹̺̼͔͍̹̫̖͚͙͔̝̼̥͔̱͔̟̼̮̟̝͕̰͇̳̩̻̰̭̩̠̜̩̞̹̻̘̻̼͍̯͓̙͇̠͖̓̉̀́̕ͅr̵̢̢̡̛̛͙̱̠̪̟̜̯̝͉̖̯̪͓͉͚͖̥̙͈̙͇̭̥̥̮̟̖̳̦̘̪̰͉̯͚͍̝̙̔̐̔͒̽̈́̋́̓̊̔̿̉̿̒̒͊̈́̓̿͋̂͒͒̇̈̔̌̏̋͆̇̐̔̑̍̄͛̎̆̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͝ͅö̶̢̨̢̧̪͚͎̳͈̠͚̯̖̣̞̟̟͎͍̝̘̮͉̬̰̼͓̬͙̞̲̫̻̘̮̺͎̰̯͇͉̭̯̦͕̝̒̑́̈̑̄̾̊̈͋̏͊̈͐͐̽̓̓̄̃͊̄͆̓̆̑͊͊̆̂̓͗̉̾̉̏̿̓̋͊̿̊̑̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅn̸̢̡̢̧̨̢̢̢̛̛̗̤̭̺̼̮̤̝͈͉͔̰̤̲̙̯̞͙͖̣͖͉̜͍̩͌͂̏͋̓̄̏̍̈͆̃͗͋͐̓͐̄͛̽̈́̎̂̓̇͂͐͆̔͆̍͑̈́̾̈͐̉̓͂̒͆̏̆̄͑̍̈́̅͋̎̃͐́̑̑̆̊̈́͒̑̒̚̕̕͠͠͝͝g̶̨̢̧̰̥͕̲̫͔̣̤̰̜̻̠̖̬̫̳͕̜͈̝̻͖͙̤͇͎̣͎̫̼̟̗̣͍̗̮̩͓͈̼̳̹͇̹̣͚̺̖͔̰͈̟̾̔̐̈́̋̊̂̓̉̊̇̇͊̈̿̏̏̇̕͝͝ͅ

 

f̷̢̧̢̨̢̢̧̨̡̧̨̡̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̯͉̲̝̦͇̝̫̲̤̩̱͔̩̬̝͇̣͎̗̘̹͓̝̼̮̱͚͙̹͕͎̹̭̺̯̙̺̟͔̼͓̰̜̼̦͚̬̫̠̥̤̼̫̫̬̩̩̞̙͚͎͖͉̣̗̻̹̩̮͕̠͎̰͉̜̦̯̳̖̠̹̮̳̗͉͕̩̦͔̦̜̳̯͇̬̯̱̤̺̱͇̗̹͈̹̼͔͉̰̬̱̺͎̺̣̪̬͖̘͖̬̬̖̠̦̭͇̤͕̩̜̝̠̻̭̯͙͙̅̌͆͆̈͐̿͒͒̈́͌̽̂͌̋̾͐͑͋̅̾̾̎̀͋̄̓̓̃̊́̑͒̽̈́͗̍̒̔̉͂̐̑̅̐̍̏̽͛̐̍͌̈͛̅̋̈̈͊̈́̿̔̐̂̈́̉̄̽̓̈̃̌̋́̑̃̔̄̏͛̐̋͐͋̉͆̈́̋̌̉̌̎̀̊̽̋̈́͆͊̾̈́̌̈́̾͛̇͛̂̏̓͂̌͂̉̐̎́̾̽͒͊̌̀̒̎͒̇̎̅̈̏̋̑͊͊̄̂̋̅̾̄̏̄̾̂͘̕̚̚̚͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅi̶̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̼̲̳̻̣͖͉̜̳̫̩̩̲͉̱̥͕͙̻̲̗͈̞͔͉͕͈̤͙̣̱͖̤͚̪̲͗̾͑̆͛͋͋̐̓̋͗̌͂͒̓̍̋̄̆̃͌̈́̿̅͂̓̇̌͛̍̉̔͆̐̾͗̍̾͊͗̈̈̊̋̏͐̒̈́͗̔̍̃͌̓̑̎̓͗̎̌̓̏̈́̃̆̓̂̒̌̍͌̉̆̈̉̌͐̆̾̍͊̃͛̑̏̅̏͊̆̏̔̊͌̂͋́̌͌̾̆͑͌̈͛͆͑̋̓͛̆̽̓͊͆͛̏͒̃́̏̑̿̑̅̐̀̐͒̓̊́͊̇͆͊̐͛̃̓̈͂̂̈́̓̓͗̑̓͋̄̓͗͑͑̂̂̇̍̿͆͊̈̃͋̋͌̓̏̈́͌̾̈́̋̄͑͂̇̏̒̀̓̓̎̈́̍̎̌̔̂͌̑̓̍̃̋́̈́̄̿̔̈́̿̈́͌̀̐̒̚͘̚̚͘͘̕͘̚̚͘͘̚̚̕͘̕͘̚͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅx̸̢̢̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̤̬̟̗̩̼͕͇͍̮̤͎̘͇̯͚̱̱͓̜̱͇̰̤̫͔̗̜̤̟̺͚̘̝̙͕͈͉̪͈̪͖̳̫͓̙̮̟̹̫̼͎̞̙͇͇̣̬̳͆͂̉̿̽̇̒̀͗̒́̄͗̉̆̈́̓͗͋̋̾͑͊̍̓̽̋̾̈̉̓̀̃̽̄̈́̍̊̽̏́́̎̍͋͊̂͑́̇̃͊̌̔͌̿̓̽͐̾̐͗̔̅͆̐̆͊̌̇͗̓̐̃̃̑̐̆͗̿̊̾͐̌̒̽̈́͊͗̏̔͗̑͗̌͗̀́̏̂̈́̔̽̔̃̌̔͐̓͑̈́͗̄̈͊̑̍̾̓̈͒̈̿͂̇̓̀̓̄̒̃̌̾̈́̔̆͒̈́̄̀͌̓̔͑̆͒̈̌̅̊͊̍͗̇̆̒̓̈́̀͐̈͌̂̈́̑̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅ ̴̨̡̡̧̨̨̡̢̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̦̜͍̬̭̻̩͙͇͖̹̬̣̹̪͕͕̖̫̪̯̪͙̙̟̰͍͉̣̬̤̬͔͓̣͇̯͈͉̭̞̜͔̣̤̤̱̥̼̤̤͓̣̳͇͔̗̫̞̝͉̟͉̥̲̫͍̼͎̫̠̳̰͎̝̬̜͎̲̱̲̭͔͇̰̥͕̻̫̪̹̦̮̻̖̥̟̣̥̩̯̹̘͉̟̣̖̟̼̪̱̻̘͔̭̦̭͎̣͔̩͔̙̩̥̼̬̠̖́͗̈̇̓͆̊̈̇̉̈̌̈́̓̓͋͛̿̒̒̅͗̍̊̇̍̊͑̈́̈̎͗̏̍͊͒̿̀͐͒͛̐͊̏̓̓̄̽̆̅̽̋̈́̌̎̿̓̃͊̀͒͋̍͒̽̓̔͂̃͊̒͛̄̏̊̒̆͗͊̆̇̊͗̎̄͐͊͆̏̄̔̌͋̓̈́̊̊͊̈̽̈̔͛̓͆̉͛̎̈́̍̊̍̋̑͋͌̈͛̈́̂͗̇̋̂͑̄͛̏́̿̒̾̃̂̍̂̑̎̉͐̈́̅͋̆̑͊̂̈́̈́͌͛̈́̓̊̆̊̂͋͋͂̉̉̅̔̅́͊̃̔̐̉̑͆̑̽̏͒͆̈́̐͆̐̋̆͆͊͒̔̒̄̏͆͑̔̃͐̅͒͆̈̃͋̌̉͆̇̿͑́̋̄̓͋̓̈̈́̌̽̓̕̚̚̚̚̚͘̕̕͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅţ̶̨̢̢̨̨̢̢̡̢̧̢̛̗͍͓͖̦̲̺̬̦̯͚̝̮͙͉̗͙̳̺̞̬̞͇͖͚͙̲̬̤͉̩̳͕̣̺̙̲͇͖̮͔͚̱̥͉͚͉̞̣͈̗̯͙͙̖͖̯͉̫̗͖͖̟̩̟͙̪͙̖̲̭̭͈̳̮͖͕͍̖̥̮̺̻̦̬̙̫̼̞̙̝̱̦̥̻͔͉͕̭̫̭̯͈͎͈̻̺̝̗͍̦͓̻̤͖̻̜̥͈̥͗͂̈́̃̌̽̋̉͐̑̽̄̏̆͑́̓͛̎̀̓̇̆̀̾̅̀͛̅̀͌̓̊͋͑͌͊̍̽̈́́͗̽́̄̍͆̄͌̅̔̉̔͒̉͗̏̌͒̕̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅh̷̨̧̧̨̧̨̻͕̲͉̹̞̥̞̝͚̣̰̣̮̭͕̖̺̼̘͓͕͔̣̥̠̣͇̰̫̻̟͙̯̹̮͉̱̼̯̳̣̞̲̫̟͔̗̤͈͍̠̳͇͓͇̗͉̻͉͈̭̱̟̹̜̙̙͕̞̅̆̈̈́̓̋̈́̔̽̀͗́͗͗̊̿̈̾͘͜͠ͅͅi̷̢̛̛̛̥̝̬̫̝̠͙̞̣̦͕̤̙̪̤̞͕̲̅̋́́̔̿̑̂̇͋͗̋̔̈̇̅͗̋͒̿̊͋̉̎̓̒̓̊̽́̎͌͊̽̾̓̓͋̆̆̒̌̿̈́̍̐̍͗̍̿͂̍͗̄͑̽͑̎͌̏̈̅̔͑̎̾̒̔̇̈́̊̉̈́̐̈̒͋̈͋͌̽̾̇͛̀̂͌͋͆̿̐̑̿̀͊͂̉͛͒͐̍̒̒́̾̿͛̊̒͋̊̎̌̎̇̄̒̈́́̔̑̉̾̊͗̐̿̈̓̀̒͗͐̏͐̍̈́̔͊̒̔̆̑̋́̉̊̅̎̓̍̍̂̈̓̓̉̍̅̿͌͘̕͘̚̚͘͘̕̚͘̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̶̡̧̡̢̡̨̨̡̡̧̢̢̢̧̡̧̢̧̧̢̡̡̨̨̡̧̡̧̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̝̙͖͚̳͈̰̫̥̗̦̱̟̫̝̮̱͕̲̦͖͈͈͈̠͇̹͇͈̺̝̳̝̙̜̟͉̪̩͈̻̣͇̺̞̲̺̺͖̖̪͇̼̯͈̦͎͙̝̜͚̪̙̤͕͉̙̗̲͙̰̟̞̙̣̭̼̠̜͉͍̣̞̣̞̘̘̗̪̼̮͚̬͕͇͔̱̣͓̘̥͎̹̯͎͚͎̻̹͙̦̪͈̥̙̦̘̣̦̪̼̙̙̰̺̬̣̤̥̹̱̭͉͕͍̥̝̹̩̯͍̖̙̺̥̝̩̦͖̤̖̰͚̪͙̫̟̬̘̖̪̫͚͍͍͓̥͖͓̝̫̻͕̫͎̱̳͇͕͕̠̹̹̲͔̫̳͚̭͈̱͇͙̱̲͓̦͔̹̪̖̗̼̥̪͇̗̺͖͈̣͖̱̮͕͓̩͙̰͍̘̰̂͋̈́̀̊̎̇͋̒̆͋̀̿͐͑̑́̂̄́̇̒̿̾̊͌̒̃̀̑́̊͒̽͆̉̐̊̃̇̈́̎̂̄̄̃̏̐͆̈́̃̋̂̓̊͑͒̋͋̌̈́̔̌͌̆̈̏̓̐̿͊̉̀̊͛̊̾͌̋̇̍̽͊̄̊̈́͑̈́̀͆̂͑͌͌̄̑͂̂̅͊̌̒̅̾̿̾̆̔̓̒̊̊̉̀̐́̄̂̍̀̾̆̈́̉̒͐̅͆͗́̓̑̎̉̿͛͆̕̕̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ

 

Ņ̶̡̡̨̧̧̡̨̢̢̨̢̨̨̧̡̢̧̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̛̛̛͓̥̹̮̥̲̣̣̙̟̻̱̖̭̘̫̹̩̟̺̲̺͉̜̹̼̭̜͎͖̣̮͖͍̬̖̠̻͖̞͓̬͕̜̠͈̣͉̗͔̼̫̘͇̘̟̥̭̜̹̜̩̘͕͉̩͉̣̙̖̜̭̳̭̘̺͙̘͚̫͉͙̥̘̦͉͇͖͇͍͈͇̰̗̦̠͍̜̗̖̗̜̯͙̥̲͕̻̥̫̦̜̟̘͙͕̲͍̰̣̥̪̹̬̣͎̤̝͖̺̱̘̝̜̦͇̝̫̝̲̜̲̖͔͔̘͕͙͈͔͍̬̥̦͚̮͉̲̬͎͔̫̝̩͚̺̝͉̳̟̯̰͉̙̞͉̻̬̳̝͔̘͂͌̓͆̊̓͐͐̇͒͗̾̋̈́̑̂͋̓͒̌̔̋̏͗͐̐̓̏̔͌̾͋̀̐̏̈́̐͒̀̄̈̈́̓̄̐͆̅́̅͒̇̂̀̂̈́́͌̽̃̌̂͋̊̂̊̈́̀̽̒̎̽̾̍͑̊̒̌̈́̄̈̇͂͑͑́͌̔́͑͂̉̃̑͐̈͂͋̽̑̂̈́͑̑͌̅̃͌̋̂̓͂͋̕͘̕͘̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̸̨̨̨̧̨̢̧̡̨̧̧̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̜̤̮͙̞̠͉̪̳͚̼̣̩͎͉̮͈̝̞̤̳͇͖͚̠̺̘͙̺͉̻̜͉̹̦̰̠͈̟͕̪̩̟͎̻̹͙̹̳͍͓͎̜̠̟̰̱̬̞̖͖̹̠̠̫̻̫͓̮͕̫̼̬̞̥̫̭̤͚̱̥͚͉̦̤̦̟̟̮͉̻͓̗̭̲͉͕̞̩͍͔͓̻̠̼̬͙̻͚͉̫̘̱̰̼̝͍̠̰̠͙̤̗̠̪̭̫̱͚͇͓̗̙̻̟̯͉̯̻̤͈̘̬̣͚̫͎͇̙̮̪̘̪̲̫̺͍̲̣̦̣̬͕͉̱̺̥̪̝̯̙͔͎̟͇̲͉̝͎͙̝̪̺̰͍̖̙̈͑̎̉̓̽͛̈́͆̔̇̊̀͐̉̉́̿̅̐̈́̈͊̉́́̎̀͗́͂̆̎̔̈͌͊͋̓̏͋͊̿̆̑̎̍̑͆̿̒̄͗͋͌̃̒͋̍͛͌̅̇̑͐̈́̇͊͊̃̽͗̈́͑̐̃̋̌͑̕̕͘̕͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅț̴̨̡̨̨̡̢̢̧̢̡̡̨̡̡̡̨̨̡̧̢̧̡̧̨̢̛̛̛̯̳̝̳̭̦̯̭̻̝͎̟̪̠͓̬̟̲̣̘͓̤̟̘̫̟͎̟̰͎̩̟̫̝̪̗̗̘͉̺̪̳͉̯̰̙̲̙̫̗̼̙̞͖̘̰͈̮̩̼͍̟͚̼͍͚̻̘̗͈̻̜͙̫͍̻̗̗̤̯͚͕̹͈̼̝̫͔̠͉̥͙̣̙̘̤͇̩̫̞̻̺̪͈͚̫̮̳̥̘̟̺̯̤̝̙̤̟̣͓̻̠̯̪͎̬̝̘͔̮̺̜̜̺̭̥̥͔̪̮̟̭̘̹̞͚̲͓̲͍̲̞̖͎͙̤͉͖̣̜̤̣̭͉̹̦̱̗͎͚̯̤̦̬̬̭͉͓̬͉̬͉͕̝̤̰̞̝̰̫̮̹̤͔̗̬͍̱̠̯͎̳̭̻̪̯̠̝̯̮̻̪͚̳̻̇̂̽͂̔͐̾̄̈́̃̾́̓͋̈́̓̈́̌̓̊̉͌̑̈̎̇̇͛͆̾̓͌̇͆͋̒̏̌̈̈́̈́͛̽̑̒̽̅̈́̑̆̓̾̂̓̃̀͗͌̆̉̆͊̈́̏͛͂͆̑̅̒̿̇̂̓̾̇̔͂̌̈͋͊͛͋̊̏͗̏͛̒̈̿͌̽͒̇̒̀̔̓̍́̓̃̋̅̉̋͊̎̆͗͐͂̐͆͗͑̓̉̀͗̾̾̃̾͛̓̽̑̽̏̌͐̏̂̀̑̔́̐̓͑̓͛̆̎̂͗̔̈́̐̎̃̂̀̂̆̇͗̈́̒́͌͒̑̈̒̔̎̊̿̀̆̽͆̾̽͊̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̚͘͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡̢̡̢̧̡̧̧̡̡̢̡̡̛̛̲̼̱͎̩̫̯͕͈̰̗̖͚̺̪͎͎̬͇̙͈̯͇͈͖̜̞̱̘̞̗͇̰̮̥̝̦͓͔̱͖͚̮̩̗͖̪̗͉̝̳͖͎̺̤̬͔̦̞̹͖͇̻͙̟͚̜͎̬̻̼̮̟͙͍̞̘͓̝̫͈̣̥̩̹̞͔̻͉̞̩̘͍̱̹̦̺̲͚͙͔̤̙̫̹̬̪̬̼͍̭̦̞̯̬̦̝̺̻͖̗̜̬̻̳̖̜̗̱͎̹̪͔̘͎̮̲̣̻̗̱͉̹̟̮͍̘̲̮̦͓̻̤͕͎̬͚̦̫̞͈͉̗̦͕̝̦̥̲͓͙͙̤̥͍͎͙̟̯͍͙͙̝̰͓̥͍̯͙̜̞̖̱͉̝̜̤̤͈͖̙̤̉͊̋̍̂̂͌̍̅̃̽̈͋̾̐̌̾̍̉̑̆̈́͊̽̅̆̒͂̔̀̾͑̿̍̃͆̃̎̍͐̌̂̔̎̌̋̾͂̊̔̉͂̑͌͂͑͋̋̋̐̈̍͑̌͒̃̅͆̋̇̇͛̄̚̕͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̵̡̡̧̢̨̡̡̡̨̨̧̧̛̛̛͈̠̘̦̠͚̰̙̳͉̞̦̞̫̭̣̤͓̲͉͕̟̫̠̹͕̞̗̹͙̪͓͓̙̮͚̺̠̲͇̫̙̖͖̩̦̖͔̩̣͍̝̠̮͓̘̞̺̺̜̝̻͍̣̤͙̙̟̻̟̣̗͕͈̣̘͎͖̖̙̦͇̥̞͚̳̤̲͂̎̎͌̐͋̋̈́̒̈̊͐̒̒̑̏͊̓̑̑͛͊́̎̅͌͐̈́͛͂̈́͆̿̿̾̈́̑̑̈́̽͒̓̇̑̇̏̾̄̔̈́̈́̽̍͂͒̒́̽͗̈́͐̈́̃̈͐͋̔̍̿̈̆̽͂͗̂̒͆̿̈̅͌̅̈́̍́̔͋̈́͒̌̈͆̓̒̍̆̈̆̇̎̌̄̑̍̃̅̕͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅǘ̴̢̧̨̡̢̧̧̢̧̧̢̧̨̡̨̡̢̢̧̧̞͎̤̪̖̣͙͇͍̰͖̜̫͎̱̭̥͖̩̩̻̟̜̺͇̙̼͕͙̤̜̫̦̮͇͎̜͍̙̬̙̭̱͕̪͔̣̯̼̞̞̫̞̬͚̺̠̞̖̦͖̻͇̻͙̰͇̼̹͓̳͍̣͚̤̱̬̲̞͉̹̜͚͚̘̩̟͇̱̬̻̜͔͖̪͎̖̣͉̬̬̱̮̩̜͙͓̳̥̳̝̞͉̰̠̘̣̼̭̹̣͔̮̜̞͙̬̖̰͔̻̦̰̮̫̰̱͉͚̥̖̪̪̗̪̤̐̂͑̓̃̊̍͆̈́̎̉͐̒͐͘͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅp̷̡̡̡̤̗̩̥͈͇͖̻̫̮̙̪͍̺̮̹̳̫͙͔͓̠̰̩̹͇̘̰͖̯͈̞̠̲̰̖͇̠͔̮̭̠̠̬͓̮͖̙̙̱̟̙̟͎̹̖̣͖̤̜̖̪͔̳̻̳̌͐͛̏̇̌͌͋̾̈́̇́̾̊͂̈͗̃̈́͊̔̿͗͐̚͝͝p̵̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̱̮̥̣̹̥̳̳̗̹̙͇̠͈͓͖̞̼̫͉͔̔̈́̈́̎͛̌̔̏͑͗̀̎̉̔͛̊̇͂̓̑̓̽͗̾̊̈́́̑̑̔̏͋͒̃̆̄͒̆͑̅͌̋̈̋͆̾̾̂̑̋̃̄̋̾͂͑̆̈́̿̇̈̀͋̅͑́̃̑̅͂̎͊̿̈́̍͗̽͌͆̍̆̑̓͂̾̋̌̎͆̿̾́̔̍̉̃̔̄̐͛̈́͂̉̅̍͌̑̽͆̂̾̋̏͒̈͛̓̐̆̏̈́́̂̓̎̿͒͋̆́͑̿̇́̃̒̋̆͆̀̈́͌̆̌̐̿̓͂̿̉̌̿̿̌̒̈́̽͗̊̈́̎̽̌̊́̿̓̆͋̊͐̍̒͒͛̇͂̉̄̑̈́̈̂̿̊̈́̋̍͒̆͑͆̓͆̿̾̔̄̒̍̓͛͘͘͘̚̚̕̚͘̚̚̕͘̕͘͘͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ơ̵̡̨̨̨̡̢̢̨̡̧̧̡̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̹͔͇̥̖̩̟̜̤̮͓̩̰͍̮͇̭̣̣̤̼̳̯̮̱̼͈̱̦̥͉͖͎͇͖̠̣̼͈̥̫͕͕͙̭͈̗̣͓͔̳̫̭̤͕̥̯͇̗̭͔͇͍͔̼͓̦͖̘͉̜̮̩̺̙̳̭̼̣̱̰̲̭͖̙̬̞̘̠̣̺̻̪͉̦͎̠͖̳̜̳̻͖̞̙̫͉͍͕̭͎͙͚͈͖̻̰̩̪̰͙̜̪̝̖̯̼͉͈̰̠̣̤̳̜̤͎̩̩͇̪̫̗͚̙͉͚̺͈̼̟̖͇͓̺̻̟̳̩̮̰̮̩̩̊̋̾̏̈́̋́̒͆̈́̎̒̇̋̊̆̊̄̌̓̅̽̉͛̉͑̆̈́͂̀̋̓̍̉͑̈͌̽̂̔̿͆̍̀̇̂̾̈́̋̓͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅş̵̡̡̡̢̡̨̢̡̡̨̡̨̡̢̢̡̧̢͚̫͚͙̟͉̻̦̺̺̝̱̺͍̫̯̫̫̠̳̳͇̬̝͇͙̜̫̠̗̖̦̙̠̣̦̦̪͉̖͉̘̟̞̫̮̮̥̪̪̲̻͍̪̫̮̖͙̰̤͉̝̙̫̭͎̝̼͉͇̳̱͇̟͙̖̰̝̻̜͙͖͍͇͇̙̹̗̞̻̝̘͈̞͕͓̣̟̯̬̼̤͖̖̥͖̳̳̟̞͚̝̯͇̬̝̜̬͔̹̥̭̝͙͓̱̭͎̠̖̻̱͕̙̤̳̪̻͍̩̥͔̣̤̦̝͉͉͔̙̺̝̺͚͔͙̝̺͍͓͚͎̼̞͇̭̙̤͉̖̎͜ͅͅͅͅe̶̢̢̡̡̡̢̡̢̧̨̡̢̨̨̧̡̨̛̛̩͚̻̟̞̘͎̙͔͓̝̗̬̥̲̳̺̜̝̮̗̬̹̘̫̗̠̠̱̘͖͚̳̤͕̙͚͉͈̹̯̜̠͖͈̟̮̲͙̠͙̹̺̤̹̳̯͔͚͙̼͚͇̘̻͇̤̠͖̞̗̻͕̹͎͈͎̲̭̪̯͇͕̙̜̩͉̭̙͓͉͚͓̙͚̲̼͇͓̪͇̹͖͔̹̖̲̮̪̘̼̳̪̥͓̣̯͔̱̲̩̱̫̙͓̲̦̯̥̦̖͖̰̘͙͈͕͆́̒͒̎̈́̃̽̇̀̽͋͑̾̇͐̏̊̏͆̈̑̂̓̈̽̈̿̈͑̓̌̎̈̅̈́̐̓̈̑̽̊͆͆̓͐̆̃̅̏̑̃͌͛̔͑̏̐͗͑̋̏̿̔͗̉̏̒̌̈́͗͌̀͆̾̔͐̇̓̾̀̋̓̊̃̓̃̈́̈̄̍̓͒͊̔̑͛̊͂͋̈́̏̋̃̋̅̀̈́͂͒́͌̽̆͗͌̋̋̇̓̏̃̇̉̐͗͗́̇́̆͋̆̀̑̌̆̇̎͛̿͛̍̓̍̍̇̓̍̃́̄͌̍̉͐̈́̕͘͘̕͘͘͘̕͘̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅd̸̨̧̢̛̘̙͕̞̤͇͈̙̣̝̣̱̼̯͈̪̯̻͕̣͇̬͕̬͓̗̓̂͐̋̃͌̿͒̈́̓̐̍̽̈́̇̌̍̏͒̈́̃̃̆͋̂̃͒̉͑̅͛̔̄̈́͌̕̕̕͘͘͜͠ ̷̢̢̧̢̨̧̧̡̧̢̧̡̨̨̡̡̢̛̛̠͙̹̪̫̩͇͙̳͔̥͕̺̺̫͙̱͓̻̭̗̤͕̜̘̲̥̠̫̖̠̩̭̼̞͚̫̳͍͙̲̬̬͇̦͙̜̬͍̠̥̣̟͓̹̱̰͍̼̺̟͈̹͍̱̦͚̫̤̜̺̣̥̭͚͍̳̘̠̬̤͇̝̼̝̙̥̰͈͖̳̲̟̖̮̱̖̞̬̘̥̬̟̝̗͎̳͇̯͍͚͇͖͕̓̎̾̎̐̑̑͂́̂̈́̊͗̿͌̈́̿̾̐̓̑͂͆͒̆̉͗̇̇̓̿̋͗͛͑̐̒̑͂̓͌̈̈̓̏͆̊̏̄̀̎̃̾̓͌̄͑̓͋̂͘̚͘̕͘̚͘̚͘͜͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅţ̶̧̡̧̢̧̨̧̡̢̢̧̧̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̜̪̻͇̘̼̟͙̩͙̻̼̦̞̺̙̻̠̖̹̜͈̯̗̘͚̠̬̖͈͔̫͉̜̼̪̳̯͓̤̻̳̥̱͔͇͓̝̜͖̹̞͇̬͉̱̼͚͚̯̪̘̖͇̯̤̺̥̥̞͇̻͉̠͉͈̺̤̱͖̩̞̭͓̳̩̳̠̠̲̼̠͉̠͈̗̠̪̘̖̺̞̲͓̞͉̩͍̗͓̹̫̲̟̗̼̠̘̥̤̙̠̻̤͖͖̱̮̗̙͖̟̳̝̱̩̱̙̪̞̟̩̪͔̙̹̖͖̤̮͇̰̗̝̜̻̜̼̙͔̹̮͇͔̩̟͔̩̝͎͔̼̞̩̘̘̳̪͎͉̮̰̺͚̠̜̩̙͙͂̐́́̿̈́̾̍̐͑̏̌͌̒͗̏̏̿̓̿͌̈̈́͑̈̒̽͆͒͐̑͐̅̎́͆̃̉̈́̽̓͆́̎͂̐̌͗͛̒͌̋͋̈́̔̄̇̓̿͌̒̐͛͑́̆̏̀͛̽̈́̾̏̿̽̅̈́̆͋̊̄̉̔̆̾̌̂͋͆̈́͆͋͗̽̃͐̈́̒̐̊̈́̏̍̈́̎͌̇̔͒͐̈́̃͗̈́̄̓͊̉̆̃͂͂̍̔́̽̈̈̉̋̃̎͛̕͘̕͘͘̕̕͘͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅơ̴̢̨̛͈̺̟̳̦͈͕̼̫͉̠͎͕̦̼̜̜͔͔͎̜̤̣̦̺̫̳̙̤̟͓̣͇̤̺̱̪̬̟̟̟͚͇̞̰̼̮̙̩̲̤͕̳̺̖̰̜̭̭͙͓̖͓̼̙̤̣͍͕͙͓͈͖̙̖̪̳͎̳͙̺̙̮̠̠̯͚̗͇̖̞̲̗̗̤͕̮̬̜̮̪̬̠̝͙̪͔̓͆̍̐̇͂̐̓̾͂͛̒̾̈͛̎̐͂̾̒͌̉̎̀̎̌͌̇̍́̍͂̆͋͐͛̽͂̽͂́̑͂̈́͆̒̾̒̋͑̅̾͑̒̇͗͒̆̐̆̈́͐̔͒͆̎̏̓̈́͑̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅ ̶̨̡̧̡̡̢̡̢̨̡̛̛͇͙̬̮̣̺͙̫̤̲̬͍̺̘̫̜̞̖̦̝͎͓͚̘͇̭̰̰̮̝̦̥̦͚̳̥͇̟̝̥̟͎͎̜̤͍̘͙̩͖̯̮̭͕̹̱̱̭̩̮͚̮̞͖͔͈͕͖̭͙̪̼̝̺̬͕͕̞͈͍̙͍̰̦͓̰̩̩͖͕̫̟̞̻̖͔͓͕͚̟͚̤̰̼͇͈͖̝͉̹̦̞̙̤̳͈̼̝̘̦̬̝̊̈͌̒̿̐̇̃̃͂̒͛͌̃̔̌͌̒͊̔́̆͒͐̍̈́͋͂͗̾̽̉̓̽̈́͊̈́̇̀͋̏̈́͒̾̋̎̍̉̓͐͌͂̔̃͗̏̌̈́̌̈́̅͊̆̿̎̉̀̈́̄͒̏̈́̌̈́̈̐̊̔͗̃̂̇̄͗̍̎̊̌͐́̑͆̎̐̀̽͛͆̉̈́̇̌̅̏̽̃̇̅̀́̎͌͂͛͋̽̍́̏͗̋͛̌̋̎̍̈́̈̅̇͋̋̊̄̈́̔̈́͋̒̉͆̅̆͂̄͆̐̔̓̕̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅṡ̶̨̨̧̧̨̢̧̨̨̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̫̬̖̻̲̮̻͉̗̟̩͎̺̙͔̝̬̝̞͚̠͖̥̜͎̠̲͈̯̫̻̺̺͔͉͍̮͔̼̜͖̣̭̜̠̪̞̫̼̼̥͇͉̮͕̤̭̞͓̳̥̥̥͕̤̰̱̖̥̜̹̣̣̠̞͎͈̼̮̜̩̤̺̭͚͍̯̼̗̦̬͙͇̮̪̣̥̩̮͓̮̫̤̰̖̩̭͙͖͓̥̜̩́̂̽͂͊̈́̈́͗͒́̋͆̽͂̆́͋̑̄̂͐͊̋̈́͊̆̆̉̿͗͒͂͐̾̐͗̀̅̎͋̒̄̅̎̌̾̌́̒̄͊̽̆̈́̋̓͐̾́͆̄̑̈́̒̓̌̐͊̑̆͋̈́̃͐̀̇̎̋̒̓̽̇͆͒̈͒̂̒̓̇̑͒̿̾̈̽̃͋̃̆́̒̓̈́͒̃͛̀͂̆͂̊͆̓͊̃̅̓͊͋̉̓̑͊͂̏̒̃͊̿̾̾̓̀̊̈́̀̽̅͋͋̓̉̈́̑̑̊͑̍͑̈̓̚̚̚͘̚͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅe̸̢̢̢̨̧̡̧̡̧̢̡̧̧̧̡̨̢̢̧̨̧̢̨̧̨̧̢̛̥̳͙̼̼̣̳͙̙͉͎̩̝̲̠͓̜͔̞̰̻̼͍̖̱͇̤̟̪͕̹̣͇̜̹̟̮̙̰̜̹̝͈͙̞̹̰͍̪̲̩͔͎̪̻̹̦̮̩̹̫̻͈̱̺̭̼̞̠̘̠̰̰̱̤̖͓̖͈͈͚̣̰̜͓͙̼̝̻̝̻̖̟͍͍̺̠̗̯̻̦̼̳̥͓͖̫͕̖̬͙̼̦̪̗̻̪̫͖͎̰̺̱̜͇̜̞̮̤̳͇̻̱̼͚͉̼͉̺̠̯̦̖̜̞͚̘̺̭̮̗͉̲͚̥̮̞̟̦̟̺̰͖̰̥̰̦͙͓̣̝̫̠̱̱̣̳̠̼̗͔̝̩̘̙͎͉̥͕̘͕͍͇̱͈̩͙̬͎̐̓̽̋͗͆̉͆̾͆̓͂͆̾́̐̒̄͐͒̍̉̇̉͛̈́̽̿͒̏̅̀̉́̐̀͊̓̄͐́͒̓̇̾̂̍̇̀͛̋̂͗̌̓̈̊͂̀̒̔͂̾̌͆͒̅͌̍̑̂̐͂̊̇̋̀͆͊̓̐̂͂͊̚͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅễ̷̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̮̼͉̬͎͔̙̼̺̩̺̯̩͓͉̩͙͇̎͑̆̀͋̀̇́͂̋̅͑̋̈́͒̌̃̅̿͊͋̒̔́͋̉͛̍̇̉͑͋͐̈͑͌̀̋͋̑͊͒̐̌̒͆̎̔̐̏̈́́͗͋͂̇̀̿̽̋͑̽̿̈̊̾̏̈́͛̈́̊̐̒̄̇̇̎̓͐͂̇͋͂̎̓̿̔̉̓́͛͗̑̏̾̋̂̑̋̊̃̓̈́̋͐͑̌̆̋́̓̿̽̓̐̒́̍̆̆̐̾́̌͗̃̊̃͋͒̋̇̈́̈̈́̋̊͐̇̚͘͘͘̕̕̕̕̚͘̕͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̴̢̡̧̧̢̡̛̛̛̼̩͓̠̣̼̘͖̰̲͙̻͉͕͕̜̳̣͇̞͚͖̘̹̲̙͇̺̪̠̞̬̲͎̣͈̥̺͉̳̥̺̻͔͔̯̯̮͉̫̜͚̫̫̯͕͎̬̰̟̫̩̙̲̠͚̮̲̲͕̺̾̈̊͆̑̇̐̿̉͋͗͋̀̀̋̄̋̆͒̌́̓̉̌͆͂̾͊̒͌̓̾͗̍͗͋̔̊̄̋̊̒̆̑̾̎̓̂̽͐͗̈͗̂͐̄̌̍̃̅̆̽͑̈́̂͗̂̓͆͆̉͌̉͌͗͒͛̋͑͂̋̀̑͊̓͗̌͐̾̌̑͒͊̅͆̀͒̒͗̾̒̓͐̓̇́̿͊͐́̐̈́̈̒̂̾͗́͛͌͂̍̄͊̇̅̎̾̇̀̀̆̉̏̀̀͊͆̂͛̈̆̄̈̐̊̈̔͒̌̈̍̉̊̿͐͊̓͒̊̃̎̔̆̂̈́̈͗̋͌́̀͋̇̌̈̇̃͌̓̊̏̒̈́̅͌̍͌͛̕͘̕̕̚̕̕͘͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅṭ̷̢̨̢̧̢̡̡̨̧̧̢̧̧̡̡̡̧̢̧̡̨̡̡̡̡̢̡̛̝͓͓͓̲͉̫̗̤̙̩̮͍͕̫̜͈̫̺̩̳̯̞̬̣͎̘̙͖̲͎̭̮͎̺̰͖͍͔̹̪̳̙̤̟̙̪̫͔͕̭͔͕̙̦͚̲̹͙͈͉͎̱̞͈̩͚̮̮̯̲̠̤͍̺͉͔͕̥͓̟̜̖͍̫̰͚̥͙̫̲̣͈̘̳̮̹̝̻̥͖̦͓̦̱̫̜͈̰̤̣̺͚̫̭͇͇̰̪͍̼̹̭̞̗̤̜͖͔͔͇̼̠̫͍̪͕̟͖̳̦̭͚̼̬͕̹̼͖̼̙͚̥͚͖͙͈̱͚͙͇̰͉͙̣̖̜̱̑͒̄͗̈̊̇̎̑̈͊̔̿̓̃̒̑̃̎͋̓͂̓͐͛͗͑̔̿̀͑̈̆̾̒̈́̎͘̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅh̶̡̢̢̡̡̢̡̧̡̧̢̧̡̧̨̡̧̢̨̡̢̢̛̛̛̛͔̜̞̬̺̪̗͇̤̠̱̖̳̹̦̝̱̦̙̳͎̘͓̩̣̘̠̯̖̭̤̹̻̤̰̹̠͙͎̞͇͓̭͔̱̞̪̠͍̜͖͕͓͓͓̺̩̰̠̥̫̜̤̠͍̝̦͖̟͇͈͇̟̝͖̞̙̫̦͕̥̫̞̫͙̥͕͉̪̫̩̭̩̠̙͎̘͎͈̝̹̯͓̺̮͉̖̞̠̳͔̺̠̪͎̱̬͖͕̣̞͍̥͎̰̖̰̱̜̫͚̬̲͍̖̦̠̫̻̯͈̪̭̭͙͍̣̮̬̭̭͓̟̺̦͖̟̼̦̘̜̦̹͙̰̺͙͕̯͇̩̝̺̹̪͇̱͙̱̲̬͎͖̗̜̫̩̦͚̥͉̥̠̦͍͈̬̦̱̠͍̬͂̔͒̀͗͐̏̃̉̾̂͗̈́̎̔̈́̿̅͌̂̈́̓̍̀̉͊̃͌̿͂̋̇̓͂̉̔̈́̓͆͊̏͊̋͂̾̀̊̾͗̾̀̈́̈̌̿̿͑͒̽̎̀̔̏̈́̿̍͛͊̈́̾̐̓̑̋̈́̅͂͆́̇̀̄̊̅͂̉̎̔̀̊̄͆̐̅̃̎̃̚̕̚͘̚̕̚̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅí̴̧̡̢̧̡̨̨̢̢̡̢̡̡̢̧̛̛̜̜̘͓͙̣͇̱͙̜͙͖͇̞͔̫̩͈͇̺͇̹̺͇͈̮̭͉̬̣͓͙̤͈̝͔̤̘̘̗̹̦̭͎̲̘̥̮̝̳͉̼̯̗͇͙͕͍̹͉͚̘͇͚̞̖͉̩̥̩̰̼͔̲͙̥̺͙͔͍̮̟͈̱̮̖͕̙̹͍̝̝͓̠̬͔͚͍̺̞̭͎̭̰̲̦͔̮̩̼̰͎̫̘̙̣̻͔͍͓͖͈͇̗̳̞̥̘̺͔̤̲͔̭͇̹̭͔̣̝̭̞̱̦͍͚̦͚̙͍̠̯̮̼̮̙̻̞̻̙̲̹̻͕̬̩̮̱̭̖͙͎̲̮͕̘̦͙͈̩͎̼̦̫̠̱̣̂̇͆̈͂̈́͐̐͌͆̈́̂͐͛̌͛̓͂͌̓͒͑̔̌̾͛͆͛͋̈͋͗̎̊̊͐̊͋̎̍̄̄̂̓̈́͑͊̾͗͛̓̍̉̒̎̌͐̈̽̽̓͗͊̆̉̌͊͊̉̈́̓̓̄̉̓̎̎̍̿̈́̋̈́̑̏̓̋̈́͛͒̿͗̈́̀̊͐͆̈́̔̽͋̓̕͘͘͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅs̸̡̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̝͙͔̬͙̙̲̞̥̫̼̮͖͚͈͇̜̖͓̯̳͍̦̯̜̻͚̭̪̫̙̼͙̤͛̐̐͑͌͂̆̔̔̂̈͑̌͗̈́̂͗̓͛̈́̀̐̈́̊̅͊͊̏͛͐͗̏͛͋̇̉̈́̉̃̒̀̆̑̊̔̂̒͌̈̐̑͗̓́̒̂̉̔̍̉͐̈́̂̍̔̓͂͂̍̅̍̌̓̇̈́̓̊̈͊̐̉̉̈̄́͊̔̔͛̈́͛̌̊̌̀͊̊̂̉̑̄̿̉͊̇͐̈̆̔͒͊̑̔̋̎͗̽̓̓͂̆͊̓́̈́͛̐̎̆̿̃̍̈́̊̎͑͐̾̈̈́̂̓͛́͊̌̂̇̃̂͐̽̎̈́̓̆̂̅̂͋̎͆̇̿̂͛̑̒̋͐͛̀̏͐̀̏̈̓̔̏̾̽̊̂̉͛͘̕͘͘̚̕͘̚̕̕̚̕̕̚̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝.̸̢̧̢̨̢̧̨̢̡̢̡̡͎̬̞͎̺̺̗̙̥͕̟̹̝͇̬̯̣͈͙̬̘̯̼̭̦͕̬̟͉̪̹̜̱͈̦̱̜͎̠̹͙̪͓̬̲̙̙̣͚̣͍̜̪̮̱̥̪͕̭̹͜͝͝ͅ ̴̮̹̼̤͚̟̞̝̠̭̩̤̹̦͈̲̪̭̤̺͇̟͕͔̾̉͂͂͗̂̈́̃͂̾̀̒͑̀͘͘̚͝͝͝Ť̷̢̧̟̣̙̘͔̳̣͙̖̦̥͍̭͖̠̳̗̜̲͓̤̜̮̿̽̃̾̐̅͆̓̄͒͌͑̍͐̾̉̒̏̋̊̍̇̚͜h̵̨̢̧̢̨̡̧̧̢̡̢̢̡̡̨̢̳͕̠͉̤͈̝̗̘̮̞̖͈͉̣̖̻̜̲͎̲̘͍̹͓̫̪̺͇͕̙͔͉͙̹͎͕͉̭̻̠̼̟͚̮̝̺̗̝̻̗̼͙̯̬̤̲̹̘͖̪͚͙̩̲̰̼͕̘̰̦͔̦̯̬̪͕̰̯͔̤̗̙͓͎̼͔̲̙̣̰̻͕̻̮̩̖̮̪̪͇̭͚̪̭͚̟̯̲̘̼͔̰͕̰̻̖̬̯̙̮̻̺͚̘̗͓̫̥̠̰̘̖͇̪̫̖̤̺̟̞̟̼̥̤̬̺̦̬͓̙̜̻̮̥̼̻̲͚̞͎̼̘̗̱̟̱͙͎̦̣̠̟̯̗͐̿̈́͂̈́̉̂̏̂̿͛̆́̆̏͑̐̅͐͊̍̅̂̑͋̃̈́̎̋̌̿̂̀͐́̔̽̌͑̎̽̈́̈́̐̍̏͒̉͊̅̇̓͊̓͌̍͌̾̈̽͊̅̎̑͐̎͆̅͂̌̊̃̒͑͒̅͛̈́͌̅̊̆̑̅͋̐͗́̔̉̄͊̊̄̂̈́͐̀̂̀̚̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅȋ̵̢̢̡̨̛͖͔͖̪̝͙͔̜̫̮̞͓̥͕̻̬̪̹͈̬̱̩͓̭̩͉̱̥̦̤̞͕͓̝̰̤̘̖̪͕̥̭̪̻͚̞̗̞̠̘̖̱̯̈͑̽̍͗͋̊͂̓̌̈́̎͒̋͗̊͂̉̋̈́̽͋̒̎͂̒̋͋̓̎̍͂͌̑͂͌̕͜͜͜͝ͅͅs̷̨̧̡̧̧̢̨̨͇͍̥͕̬̭͖̹͓̺̞͍̝̮̖̯͍͍̗̭̯͖͕̬̺͍̫̙̠̲͓̱̳̬̯̲͈̤̱̩̲̮̞͇͓̹͍̝̦͚̱͓̖̞̹̦̬̩̬͓̠̖̖̺̬̘̠̗̦͖̖̘̼̥̠̹̘̲̜̝̬͙̤̰̞̼͈͑̋̒̎͋̊͆͆̈́̃̈̒͌̋̅͂͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅ ̴̨̢̨̡̧̡̧̢̡̨̨̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̹͍͔̘͔̝̲͍̩̩̤̼͉̻̭̥͍̯̣̺̳͕͉͍͚̣̩̱̤͕̞͎̹̳̮̺̭͈͕̮͖͇̲̠͍̪͚̜̪̦͍̲̙̭͖̮̜͇̠̰̯̹̯̭̟͖͇͙̤̳̪͎̞̝̯͓̼͔̖͇̭͓̱͕̣̬̝̩̝̩̣̥͍̻̳̼̼͍͍̮̾͗̓͗̋̃́̓̿̅̎̿͗̄͂̔̔̉̈̾̐̍̾̈́̃̈́̂̉̌̓̾̾͗̑̓̎̊̏͛̽̇͆̌̈́̓̑̇̆͑͛̏̓̈̐͂̑͊͗͐̿̅́̒̍̄͛̀̆̈́̑̔̄͑̋́̈́̋̈́͂̔̎́̌͑̑̈́͆̎̓͑̋̀̄̃̈́̎̈̐̏̋̽͒͂͑̉͑̆̈́͊̒̍̈̾̿͒̆̌͐͋̓̉̆́͛̽̕̕̚̕̚̚͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅw̴̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̗̬̖͖̹̟̯̩̪͇̝͔̳͉͔͈̰̘̯͚̹̲̖̙͈̘̗̜͎̭͉̥͙̫̯͖̝̘̮͍̜̱̰͍̘͎̤͔̺̙̭̬͈̭̰͖̝̗̣̤̘̓̓́̄́͗̈́̇͌̊̄͋̽̽̋̈̿̆͌̈̓̔̃͒͊̍̑̈́̄̄̿͗̈̂̓̎̌̓͒̓̓̋̈́̽̈́͛̈́̈́̅̍̑̍̑͂̅́̈́̐͊̅̆̾̒͋̎̏̈́͋̈́̔̉̈̂̅͑͋͂̆́̽͂̂̈́͛͐̎͗̿̿͋͑̈́̔̈́̈́̑̈́̾̅͋̈͐̔̂͗͐̒̓́̈́̍̾̂̿̓́̀̅̒͒̈́͗͐̓̆̓̒̐̆̈́̋̊̊͒̈́͋͒̾̽̌̉̀̂͂̕͘̕͘̚̕͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅa̷̛͉̼̘̯̥͚̩̩̙̎̑̿̅͋̌̒̇̊̒͒̈͌̇̇̈́̑̏̆͒̎́̑̆̅͑̀̑͛́̾̎̀͒̿͐̏̏̽̾͂̊͂̾͊̊̿̄̃̏̒͒̊͐̇̈́̇̿̇̅̏̈́̔͋̈̒̉̓̂͌͌͑̄̾̌̈́̎͗̍̍͋̋̐̂̓͐̂̂̀͒̉͆̏̓̅͋̈́̓̈͗̅̄̉̈̅̿̓̊̐͌̀̋̔̓̿͛͑͛̋̑̓͆͆̂̎͐̄͆̃̏͌̍̀͐̌͗̈͛͌̇̍̊̊̈́̑̈̎́̈́̎̈́̔̾͂͐͐͊͂̌̉̄̇̋͘̕̚̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ș̸̨̡̢̨̢̡̨̨̨̡̡̧̢̨̢̨̨̡̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̳̦̦̳̪͕̭̙͍͈̮̲̯͚̤̳͎̖̹̙͉͚̙̯̹̮̝̹̙͔̜̮̙̹̜̣̯̞̝̪̤̞̺̩͎͎̪̯̺͔͍̤͈̻͓̹͚̥̖̲̦͈̱̝̪͈͙̫̞̹͙̙̩̼͚̯͙̼͇͕͈͚͚͉̱̗̪̪͎̳̺̰̭̥̥͚͉̦̝̮͖̫͕̫͙̣͙̞̠͈̗̟͖͙͚͇̘̻̯̯̖̲̻̺̣̙͇̳͔̪̯̻̥̗̫̤̤͔̞̬̻̥̙͈̞͚͚̭̥̫̱̩̜̪͉̰̣̬͙͍̖̥͎̤̘͍̯̘̗͙̱͙̼̼͕͇̜̺͉̳̯̦̟͎̭̌͐̈́̈̆̅̃̈̀̓͗̈́͛͌́̾̔̿̐͂͒̈̎̂̉͛̎̈́͛̓̓̀̏̆͒̒̇́̂̑̾͑͛͐̅̏̍̃̅̉̈́͊̏̓̿̇̂͌̔̋̊̔̈́̌̑̐͒͊̈͗̈̌́̉͗̂̈́̉̄͆͑̽̑̊̊̂͋̎̾͆̊͐͗̓͋̊̐̃̒̎͌̑̉̇̀͌͌͆͛̌̂̏̋͊́͐̏͑͛̈̍̂̅̓́̋̎̔̆́̆̐̀̐̅̆͌͑̂̊̔̓̿͑̏̓͗̇̿̈́̆̽̿̂̆̀͐͛̾̆̏̆̌̾͗̅̓̑̉̊͌̐̿̾̽̏̓̈́̏͌͘͘̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̷̢̢̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̫̳͎̩̥͇͎̘͚͚̫̤̥̲̟͎͚̼̫̲̙͖̥̘̻̳̠̟̩̺͚̳̦̟̟̰̬͖͙̩̤̰̠͎͚͓̫͍̩̼̖͔̋͂̈̈́̌͋̍̂͑̌̈̐̎͌̓͋̅̋̀͗̑̑̈́̄̎̃̑̊̉͗̾͂́̈̔̏̌̌̾̆͗̆̌̉͋̐͋͑̇̆̄̓͛̔̽́̋͗̂̑̈́̒̈͑̊̏̑͆̈́̉͐̃͆͛̑͗̐̈̂͛̽̋̎̅̾́̏͒̈́͛͂̄̊̐̉̉̏̐̄̄̓͛̇̓͊͛̿̀̾̌̀̐̓͒͊̋̄̊͑̈́̀̂͗͗̐̍̅̃̈́͒̎̄͊̿̍̍̊̆̒̓͒͒̄͐̊̿̎̋̒̓͗̐͋̊̄̇̃̓̈́̏̈̆̏̾̍̕̕͘͘͘͘͘̚̚͘̚̚͘͘̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ'̶̧̡̧̨̧̡̡̡̡̡̨̨̡̨̢̨̢̢̨̨̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̛͇̩̱͎͙̭̺̥͕̖̤̺̹̭̥̰͚̰͇̲͔͉̦̟̦͎̞̠̪͉̖̘̱̦̬͔̙͙̫̟͈͓͉̝̠̼͚̻͍̙̠̟̰͔̫̬͙͎͍̥͓̪͚̻͉̯͎̣̱̲̹̲͇̙͈̝͕̥̣̠̲̲̟͖̗͕̺͎̮̰̰̱̮̜̭̪̫͔̤͚͎̼̩̥̩̺̗͖̼̤̺̺̭̲̖͕̣̙͎̖͉̠̺̭̺̖̜͕̜̘̜̳̗̤̪̙̟͍͕̜̝͈̠̥̘̩͚̗͇̠̘̞̱̗̪̠̩̣̜̠̖̙̣̳̪̦̯̱͓̦̰̘͈̯̤̻͈̲̖̱͓͙͎͎̠̖̝͉̪͍̺͕͎̝̹̫̭̝͇͈̳͂̓̅̐̿̐͗̍̓̒̓̒͐̌͐̄͑̀͌̇̑̇̑͑͊͋́̍̈͒̆͊̊̅̆̈̑͒̉̂͋̌̐͗̊͊̀͑̉̈́̿̒̓̑̾̇̃̅͛͊̿̂̄̏̈́͊͛͋̎̃̃̉̓́̿̐͌̉̆̓̿͂́̊́̈̈́̑̊͆̉͋̆̾̀̆͆̋͗̈́͊̈̏́̕̚̚͘̚͘̕͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅt̵̨̡̧̧̧̨̧̧̢̧̡̧̧̡̨̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̠̬͇̫͚̱̙̠̯̭̘͙͖̣̪̜̦̺̺̯͖̖͍͔̻͓͍̭̜̠̹̠̫̹̥̘͚̻̹̟̭̜̝̖̗̥̹̩͈͔̼̫͓͕̳͙͕̳̪̺͉̤̹̲͓͙͔͔̦̠̱͔̱̗͖͖̜̪̝̙̯̙͇͍̟͉͓͔̝͖̣͔̟͙̺͇͎̥̰̱̙̼̥̯̣͖̰̳̻͆̌̐͑͋̎͐̓͛̏̓̂̄̀̉̉̋̄͐̊̓̉̾́͛̒͑̊͋͆̓̉̊̈́̑̀̌̂̔̓̅̋́͐͗̈̌͂͂̌͊̾͑͗̊̄͋̑̄̽̒̾͌́̔̌̈̔̈́͛̔̉͆̎͌̈̈̐̑̇̅͒̿̆̈́̈̋̐̋̈́́̈́̓̍͑̍̉̿̏̀̿̔̉̈̈́̄͒̀̿̀̃̑͐͑̅̕̕̕̚̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̧̢̢̨̡̧̡̡̢̧̧̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̪̥̲͉̰̮̤̠̟̝̱̲̝̺͕̩̻͙̹̖͇̥̥̲̣̤̳̘̭̬̳͇͇̱̥̮̲̣̱̦͍̗̱̦̰͇̻̮̣͙͙̣̣̹͎̼̻̲͉̮̭͖̜̹̭̤̫̝̟̱͍͕̙̱̗̙͖̟̜̝̲̮̟̹͉̜̘̹̮̪͎͉͉̺͚͎̰̪͓̭̮̺̖̠̼͉͕̦̭̻̩͉̪̤͉͚̫̦̻͇͓̱̓͊̈́̿̅̓̿̋͋̾̎͌̓̇̈́̓͐̓̇̐͌͛̇͋͆̃̾̑̂̿̈̾̏̐̂̈́͒̉͂̇̋͐̇̌͋̒̔̈́̓̍̈́͛̋̎͒̓̇̓̾̎͛̔͐̐̔̅̿͛̈̿̈̆̾̏̏̈͋̈́̈́̀̿͒̀̉̅̍̾̌̾͌͆̀̑̍̍̅͂́̈̓̑̿̋͛̑̾̿̾̾̓́̂̍̌̽͐̈́̂̈́̈́̈́͛̈́͛̎̃̋͒͑́̓̀͑̄͒̏̿͌̀̽̈́̃̓̏̋̇͑̄̂͛̽̃͑̊̏̋̓̈́̾̆̓̂̿̽̉͗̔̎͐̈̾̍̅̾̓̓̕͘̚͘͘̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̷̨̧̢̨̛̛͖̲̦̖̜̳͔̦̲̳̗̱͈̭̞̬̞̞̥̙̣͇̹͖͎̝̺̮̳͉̤͍͙͉̠̤̥̙̙̦̞͚̣̟̳͔͓̞̦͖͉͉͎̤̺̗̩̦̣͍̤͇̯̫͚̝͎̗̞̣̟͙͔̤̺͖̟̺̭̗̻͈̺̟̩̤̖̱̙͂̀͊̃͐͛̑̐͂͋̎͑̈̓̐̔̐̊̈͑͛͛̈́̊̀̈̓̈́̋͐͗̄̓̽̋̐̄͌͌͌̾̎͛͑̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅų̸̢̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͓͔̝̥̱̦̟̲̬̻͖̙̤͍̪͇͕͖̹̤̭͔̙̼͈̟̙͉͙̣͔͉̺͖̲̮̰̖̫̝̩̲̬̖͈̬̪̹͔̦͚̯͇̦̟͍̟̙͇̻̮̥̞̗̰̰̮̥̮͑̈̀̉̄̅̉̅̑̊̇̂̔̅̈́̇͋̓̅͊̐̎͌̆͑͊̋̐̈̿̿̾̄͐̈́͆͆̾́̔̈́̽͊̈̓̀̏͂̇̎̂͌̔̉̀̆̀͑͂̎͊͛͊̇͗̂̅͑̊̿͋̍̆̋̓͑̓̉̿̌̏̽͗̈̌̊͂̒́̍̔̇̓̈͑̑̃́̈́̾͗̔̒̌̀̍̊͌̄̌͊̊͂̎̔̈́̇́̾̂́̔͑̉͑̂̐̋̐̈́̽̓̑̇̈́̓̉̓̐͐͌̏̿͐͐͒̊̿̿̄̇́͋̆͊̉̄̒̔̐̿̃̓͆̄͐̋͑͂̈́̇̔̇̽̿̏̄͆͑͆͑̋̀̇͂́͘̚̕̕̚̕̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅp̷̡̡̡̧̡̨̨̧̡̨̢̢̡̢̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̜̺̲̘̫̜̜͕̪̣̗̮͎̯͚̥̲̖̣̠̥͕̲͔͖̥̖̗͎͓͓͎͈̯̘͓̳̞̬̫̣͈̬̙̲̯̪̲̖͈͈̫̠̖̦̣̝͕͈̗͍̼̮̞̘͈͔̭̣̘̠̜͍̦͈͇͓͈̪̘͙̜̙̫̟̼̱̗̺̯͈̩̫̤̹̬̪̦̣̫̺͚̺̳͎̺̲̩̞̺͔̥̤͇͕̰̯͕̣̝͖͕̮̲͙̜̪̫͎͚̘͇̬̗̜̹̗̭͈̫̝̯̗͙̬̭̭̠̹̻͈͈̬͓̫̟̪̣̗̱̘̘̦̘͔̮̤̗͇̣̺̭̻̦̞̥̺̫͉̺̩̥̘̞̞͍͔̾͛̄̆́̍͋̓̒͂͛̾͗̿͒̊̉̈́̇̾́̊́̃͆͆͆͋͋̈́̅͆͐́̊̉̍͊̇̅̑̾̃̑͒̈̅̓̈̍͑̿̈́͂̈́̊̂̽͒͑͗̈́͗̔́̓͋̂̀̍̀̀̊̒͋̅̊̒͗̒̿̿̊̈̓̋̓̑́̊̌̋͂͒̾̇́͛̈́̎͛͌̆̋̎̊͗̊͌̔͂͑̓́̋̑̊̈́̄́̌͒͌͗͗̊͋̚̕̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅp̸̢̧̡̢̢̢̡̨̡̧̨̢̡̧̛͔̻̭̭̻͙͓̲̠̝̳̟̣̱͚̫̘̫͚̥͖̮͕͓͕̮̤̫̦̯̼͇̘̱̮͙̱̲̞̫͚͕̩̮̬̬͚̣̗̖̙̠̻̲̲̜͚̥̯͎̝̙͚̞̟̪̦̝̮̜̳͈̥̟̟͇̖̥̪̫̬͈̭̗͉͓̘̹̪̗͍̲͔̒̂̈́́̂͂̈́̄̃̽̈̎̽̋̈́͑̾͒̈͐̽̇̐̍̉̍̋̀̈́̊̂̉̾̂̇̋̓̿̅͂̽͂͊̽̈́͌̾̊̈́̓̒͊̆̇́̆̏̓̈̅̉͑̂̓̅͐͋̋̓̾̿͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅş̵̨̨̨͓͇̳̖̯̪̖̮̹̖̫̮̬̖̺̼͖̼͚̥̳͈̥̻̠͚͙̿͑͑̉̃̍͗̿̏͋̾̒͒͌̚͝͝ǫ̵̧̡̨̡̨̧̧̢̧̨̧̨̢̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̳̭̹̭̗̫̩̠̲̖̜̮͍͇̲̤̟̞̬̲͙͓͚͖̫̯̻̠̙̺̹͇͍̲̹̖̜̗̗̩̲̫̝͔͖̯̙̲̰̟͙̣̦̦͉̻̜̖̥̗̹͕̞̰͖̗̯͓̣̮̠̲̘̤̱̣̮͈̭͙͍͈̟̖̣̗̭̲͙͇̫͔̞̜̥̯̞̯̼̞̠͉̪̪͕͕͍̙̫̲͓͔͇͇̝͉̮͇̺̟͇͖͕̦͍̫̘̦̝̰̻̞̰̩̫͉̖̼̺͖͔̬͓̲͖̯̪͖̠͎͛̐̀͑͆̽̾̉͌͗̈́̂̅̈̏́̇̋̈́̍̏̊̀̍̍̒́̈̄́͐̀̓͋̾̄̏̈́̓͐̃̽̌͐̿̆͊̈̏̆̄͛̏̏̿̌́͊͊̌͗̔̊̉͐̈́͗͆͑̐̂̋͊͌̐̔̿̋̽̔̈̄̊̎̌͗͋̌̿̈́̄̔̅̇̉͂̐̎͒͂̌̋̍͒͊̀̅̏̎̑̋͆̓͑̽̿̌̌̇̃̈́͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅē̴̢̢̢̧̧̧̨̧̛̲̠̤̰̭̖͓͇̳̱̩͈͚͍̜̲͈͙͍͉̠̳̤̣̭̞̫͔̪̫̪̲̞̦͚̥̞͎̪̣̳̙̭͍͔͎͎͍͍̦̻̬̪̯̭͇͎̞͉̰̹͖͚̩͙̙̮̟͔͇̜͎̺͚̙̖̣̟͍̤͇̹̝̻̯̮̮̖̟͎͇͌̽͒̎̏̅̿̃̿̄̓̐̑͆͊̀̐͊̈́̊͛́̈́͒͆̄̂́͑͗͋̓̐̀̔̓̍̈́͌̑͐͗͑͌͊͊̓̓̆̉͆̒̔̑͊́̋̐̊̏͋̑̄͑͒̾͆̌̐͆̏̀̍̈́̿̾̈́̄̊͗̈́̈́͘͘̚̚͘̕̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅd̸̢̨̨̧̛̛̫̱̼̙̪̞͈͚̣͕̰̣̠̼͓̰̬͈̯̰̩͓͈̋̿̂̊̃̀̊͑̉͌͋͑̍̾̇͋̾̽͒̽͋͆̍̄̏̍̓̓̌̓͋͊͒̎̽̌̊͋͊̋̾̑͛̔͆̈́͗̐̀̓̋͂͐̍̅̆͒̑͑̊͆̒͐̃͊̂͑͗̓̓́̇͌͗͑̃͛̀̃̆̑̌̓̓͊́̃̂̋̎̓̐̅͐̒͊̆͛̀̐̈́͘̕̚̕̚͘̚͘͘̚̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅ ̷̧̢̡̡̢̧̢̨̢̧̡̢̧̧̨̢̡̧̢̡̧̛̛̛̙̱̘̖̦͙͉̦̝̹̥̗̦͚̥̮̺̲̭͖͖̘̪͍̟͓̟̯̤̩̭̟͈̞̠̙̲̱͉͍͚̺̜̰̲͔̪̰̪͕͇̭̼̰̼͎͎͈̣̙̻͕͓̤͙̰̞̬̯̪̗̖̱̯͈̲̬͈̺̞̝̹̘͕̮͇̥͇̣͍̟̘̼̲̟̬͎̬͉̟̩̱͓̩̣̳͍̩̤̬̭̘͇͕͎̘̫̥̙̞̭̹̙͙̪̠͖̮͎̤͉̩̖̜̲̪͚̲͈͈͎̩͎̤̙͕̤͉̭̗̙̗̹̳̜̠͍̻̦̬̠̹̥̙͔̬̳͍̤̼͉̹̟̝̭̻̺̘̯̫̟͍̞̟͎̻̹̗͙̤͖͕͓̱͉̻̜͍͚̥̭̝̤͕͖̞̖̼̬͎͍̻̓̔̈̔̆͛̓̾̑͌͗̌̄̐̏̈́͆̅͐̅̈̿̎̍̓̿̋̎͗͑͛̀͗̊̈̽͆͊͗͐̾̋͘̕̕̕̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̸̡̡̨̢̢̢̨̧̡̢̨̢̡̨̨̨̨̧̢̧̧̢̧̢̢̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛͚̟̝̺̪̻̣̥͉͙̮̼̳͍͉̭̰͈̪̜̬͈̠̙̠͇͖͓̰͎̦͙̖͎͖̺̳̥̰̤̫͍̜̩̭̘̦̪̫͔̲͙̱͕̦͖̪̻̝̹͖̙̳̼̙̦̭͉̜̗̼͎̠͓͚̟̘̝̘͍̼̙̗̲̼̣̗̼̟̗̤̼̳̥̬̹̥̲̘̫̯͓̦͈͓̙̱̹̭͙͍͇̺̻̜͎̭͔̣̻͈̣̥̯̯̖̼̣͍̥̤̻̲̝̞̠̤̳͉̗̭̺͕̯͈̣͚̩̤͇͕̺͇̹͙̲̼̖̲͈͓͍̮͓̩̠͚̟͍͍̜̥̻̮̼͎̲͕̼͎̰͖̫̪̜̥̹͎͚̥̙̖͍̩͕̰̫̦̙͖̩̩̄͆̆̐̅̉̈́̋̓̃̀̓̉̿̀̊̍͊͊̓̅̄̂̿͗͋̍͋̾̃̏̈́̄͛͛̿̽̂͂͌̈̍̂̾̽̍̽̉̓̓̒͆̎̊̍̾̾̇̔̈́͌͗̽̽̿͐̂̑̅̍̈́̀͊̏̊̂̋͒̋̂̓̄̾̋̈̒̿͊́̒̓͛͂̐̿͊̅̒͛̾͐̀̃̿̆̽̓͋̄̾̅͌̑̾̽̌̋̉͗̈́̍̎̈́̚̚̚͘͘̕̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̸̧̧̛͔̲̞͖͈̞̮̦̙͕̞͖͈͉̯̪̖̲̼̲̬͕̻̩͔͈̮̜̮͕̪̘̜̘͙̞͕̦̝̪͎̾͗̅͆̊͗͌͐͑͂̓͛̿́͌̾̋͒̀̽̿͑̐̃̏̊̊̍̏͛̅̍̾̒͛̍̎͆̑̿̎͑̀̆̔̾̇̓̓̂̆̏̊̈̂̇͐͛̎͐̔͑̈́̆̊̈́̎̓̅͌̄͛͆̑̑̓̽͂̈́̅̌̃̑̍̏̓͗͛̈́́̀̓̎̄͒̇̅̍̀̎̑̅͐̊̂̑̌̎͐̉̓̋̑̂̆̈́̃̒͑̐͗͆̌̒̀̿̑̅͂͋̽̓̕̚̕̕̕͘̚̕͘̕̚͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̸̨̧̨̢̢̧̧̡̧̛̰̭̻̝̬̲̦͎͖̱̬̮̲̬͕̤̰̰͓̝̗̺̘̳̩̹͍̣̼̹̙̩̜̳̰̫̹̩͐͗̎̆̈́̃̉̓̒̂̈́͊̔̔̽͂̈́̆̎͛̈́̉̀͗̆͆̾̇͛̉̋́̋̿̎̇͊͑͑̅̑̈̇̃̌͆̍͊̌̓̾̋̓͐̉͌̎̃̈́̅̈́̀̎̑̽̄͛͐̎̊͐̐̿͌͆̊͐̑̾̋̋̌̾̈́̂̍̾͆̅̇͌̓̌̈́͐̇͊̊̌̀̈́̾̓̉̐̓͗̑̓̀͆̓̊̽̎̈͐̈́͆̇̐̒̓̓̑͛̔̃̒͆̅̈́͋͆̆͂͂͒̆̍͌̈̿̇͋̽͌̒̾̅̈́̆̒̔̽̏̈́̐͗̈̎̑̈̆́̄͗̑̾͋̈́̊̇̈́͛̈́̌̈̓̿͂͒͗̅̅̒̽̑̀͋̒́̐̋͘̚̕̚̚̚̚͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠ḧ̷̢̡̨̡̡̢̧̨̨̧̢̧̢̢̡̧̨̡̡̨̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̛͕̫̜̺̤̭̲̻͖̼̭̩̟̬͎̻̳̻̱͓̝̣̘̩̣̫̩̪̖̼̣̰̲̹̫̘̮̪̯̹͈͈͓̪̦͍̯̦͖̬̖̗̱̤̗̞̙̪͓͔̘͖̺͈̖̥̦̞͚̪͇̻̯̘̟͎̘̯̪͙̣͉̘̲͉̩̘̝̪̲̯̮̘̖͖̠͈̹͎̪̣͎͉̠̹̮̲̯̻͍͔̯͙̤̱̯̹̣̭̖̣͚̯̫̠̯͈̯̠̥͇̭͍̮̫͖̫̙̳͕̦̤̙̜̦̺̻̱̝̩͇̫͉̟̖͈͙͎̼̜͉̬̠͚͍͎̤̤͔̯̳̲̟̬̣̤͉̼̻̬̻̭̩̟̣̱͎̗̘̠̜̣̞̜͉̼̟̻̭̗́̉̎̈́̒̓̊͛͑̑̄̐͊̌̄̊̂̔̏̽̃̇̄͊̏͂͋̔͒͆͛̀͗̅̃́͊͗̂͒͑͂̌̍̀̀̏̒̑̌̈́͛̒̃̑̒̑̑͛̇̐̅͂͑͑͛͊̔̂̐̎̈́̎̈́͛̎̿͒̿̉̂̒̏͛̀̎̑͛͐͒̇̾̌͘̚̕̕͘͘̕̚͘̚͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅa̸̡̧̧̧̢̨̧̡̢̢̢̢̡̢̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͇͇͕̮̬̪͙͉̝̞̫̤̪̣̩͔̖̹͔̼̺͖͚͔͚̠̭̜̺̗̬̦͇͕̝̱̮͍̲̥̹͕̭̺̝͈̯͖̙͈̭͇̖͖̫͙̥̮̼̻̗̪͍͈͇͚̪̱̘̳̯̪̦̠͖̻̲̲̯͖̮͓͙̪̫̠̝̩̹̮̺͔̫̥̙̳̖̹̣͎̭̠̖̣̦̙̻̱̖̻̗̬̗͇̻̪̻̼͎̭̮̟͉̖̤̫͖͎͖̗̦̠̼͎̼̞͓̥̤̪̫̲͓͉̺̟̱͓͍̣͇̗̫̟͚̲̰̞̭͈̘̳͚͍̲͈͇̐͒́͛͆̾̈̊̃͋̄̇̑́̉̍̑̓̊̆̈́̍̔̋̈́̽̋̂̈́̈́̋̽͌̒̀͑̎̈́͛̋̉̃͛̊̾̂̇̓̈́̈͌̂̀̈́͐̉̋̾̌̒̈́͐͊̋̈́͑̓́̿͒͋̌̓́̎̔̔̎̏̂̓̈͊̏͗̈́͌͋͒̈́̃͛̍̅͗̑͋̏̃͌̏̔̽̐͂͌̌͌͗̒̈́͌̂͐̅̉͛̍͋̽͆̔͂͋̑́̌͐̆͆̌̈͑͛̓̒̈̑͋͂̅̉̍̅̍̓̒̅͂͊̓̂̏̎̾̈́̌́̐͐̋̌͐͗̇͛̂̓̒̐̈̇͋̅̈́̎̏͆̈̅͛́̀͊͂̉͂̎̔̚̕͘̕͘̕͘̕̕̚̚̚̕͘̕̕̚̚̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅp̸̧̢̧̢̡̢̨̧̨̨̡̡̡̡̡̧͙̟͈͉̪̞̳͖̙̘̺̬̯̯̝̳̲̯̦̭̝͓̤͓̲̮͚̙̙͚̙̰͖͔͓̝̗̻̙̦͍͖̻̯̲̻̭̞̘͎̖͍̺̪̤̼͙̯̰̫̱͓̦͇̬̯̥̟͚̩̼̖̭͚͇̖̘͔̦̣͇̥̲͈̗͍̰̹͇̻̲̺̠̫̬̰̣̗̼̯̬͕̪͈̠͉̣̟̠͓̝̝͈͈̗̪͔̫̪̰͇̗̞̝̼͍̣̪̘̗̣͎̩̤͛͜͜ͅp̵̢̧̨̢̛̛̠̹̰̰̪̫̯̰̼̱̥̠̦̹̝̝̹̪̣͔̝̃̈́̎̓͌͑̅̄̈́̓̌̈́̾̆̈́̆̎̇͌͛̐̄̂͑͊̃̒̾͌̿̓̇͊͐̈́̊̐͊̇̈̆̀͐͒͌̆̋̑̇̾̍̂̈́̉̀̽̀͛̅̉̆̌̏̍͆͛͊̀̐̈̊̊͗̇̍́̓̍͂̓̆̏̋͊̐̌̋̈́̍̽̆̈̽̎̇̂̓̈͐̍̈́̕̕̕͘̚͘͘̚̕̕͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ë̸̡̡̢̧̡̧̧̨̢̧̨̧̢̛̛̩̬̥̳̼̼̫̪̖̦̟̙̹̺̟̦̫̬̹̪͍͎̳̺̺̹͍͙̜̳̫͍̣͖͚̜͈̳͈̠͈̝̩͉̥̤͕̞̩̙͍͍̻͓͔̹̜͍̜̲̜͎͔̼̱͙̞̺̦̠͕̫̪̳̹͖̰͚̥̼̥̭̣͉̥̯̱͎̗̩̮̫̜͍̘̭̩̻͍͙̩͚͎̣̖̱̮̭̼͖̫̫̬̳̜͓͖̹̹̯͓̯̺̺̖̘͈̞͕̣̤̞̪͕͇̮̟̖̱̹̝̝̗͔̱̰̫̦̝̻̲̳̭̙͈͈̖̺̭͈̘̱͇̘́̇̀̽̐͌̂̉̿͌̇̄̈̀͌̿̎͑̄̌̈́̉̔͋̏̀̃̄̋͊̏́̍͆̐͐̿͑͑̀̂̒̈́͗̽̾̈́̏͋̆̓̾͋̀́̌͐̓́̓̌̊̂̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅņ̴̡̢̧̨̨̧̡̡̢̢̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̪̘̤̻̗̳̬͙̝̥̣͉͍̫̘̩͓͔̤̲̖͚̜̘̖̼̫̟̫̥̦̞̬̮̯̝͍͈̙̭̹̘̬̯̗͓̰̬̝̣̣̹̭͖͎͍̮͈̺͚̹̪̱̘̲͕̤̱̠̯̩̩͖̬̘͔̟͚̦̮̖͚̼̥̗̖͓̞̲̯̮̦̖͕̯̣̥̳̣̹̳͕̭̲͙̝͖̺̮͓̠͇̮̼͓̪̼̜̼͕̙̱̘͙̺͍̥̜̭̼̣͖͖͙̣̲̞̝͎̥̤̠̘̗͎͎̭̥̪͉̙̟̳̟̪͕̣̯̲̫̲͇̠̖͚̟͕̗̱͕̦̦̜͙̳̭͉̝̭̳͕͕̻̜̪̭̪͓̘̼̲̯̺̻͕̹̤̺̝͎̝͔̭͖͋̋̿͌͋͆̽͂̏̾̈̂̂̽̈́͛̒̊̒͑͌͐̋̈́̓̈̏̌̃̃̍͛͋̋̏̆̃͊̽̈́͑͆͌͆̍͌̃͆̋̈̍̆̇̈́̎̏̌̑̂̆̿̈́̾̅͗̀̋͂̏̽̑̿͌͆̅̓̐̋͆̉̆͆̔̃͐͑̾̎̌̊̈͌͆͂͋̓̎̉̈́̾͌͋̈́̓͌̎͑̃͗̽̑̆́̓̀̓̈́̿̕͘̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ-̸̨̧̡̡̡̡̡̨̨̢̡̡̢̡̨̢̢̛͍̥͎͈̺͉̟̣̙̯̩͍̫̝̘͖̻̣̦̪̹͖̮͙͍̖͙̝͈͇̳͉̖͖̹̼̘̫͚̝͚̭͉͖͕̗̦͕͚̜͖͍̻͇͎̥̱̮̫̰̘͙͈̙̦̖̬̗̦̩̼̗͉͓̦̭͔͔̖̱̺̲̳̹̩͕̪̱̺͓̙̗̳͎̖̝̗͙̩̫͚͖̬̙̞̙̲̰̫͈̰̭̜͎͍͇̞͈̱͓̝̣͕̜̙̠̱͔̩̥͍͉̯̞̽̄̐͛͗͊̈̊͒̍̎͌̂̎̒̉͗̿̿͛̔̓̇̇̓̉̉̔̄̋̍̓̽̓̑̀͑̉̑̍̂͆̂̋͑̅͊̄͐̈́͛͐̄̽̅́͌͂̋̽̂̅̽̽̒̐̅̔̆͑͋͆̌̊̊̈́̏͂͐̌̂̍̿̏̄͛̄̂͗͋̃́̌̎̒̿̿͒̃̉̄̉͛͋̍̅̇̈̓̾͒̽͆̑̓̈̀̍̌̔̀͌͒́̈́̑́̑͛̎͋̉̊̎͂̈́̊́̈́̏͌͂̀͑̌͆̎͗͗̒̽̑̿͂̇͗̈́̃͗̋͌̽̀͋́̓͋̀̐̆̓́̌͑̆͑̓̊͊͆̉̎̕̚̚͘͘̚͘̕͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅ ̸̧̧̧̢̧̨̡̡̡̢̧̡̡̢̢̢̧̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̣̩̜̗̬͕͕̬̜̠͓̘̫̱̖͉̝̼̪̪̳̣̭̩͍̰͙̖̠̣̱̠͚̘̝̬͖̳̞͓͉̩̰͎͚̹͈͓̙̪̘̖͔̳̫̟̘̼͙̝̘͙͓͙̪̥̹̱͍͈͎̖͎̬̯͉͎̙̜̙̞̺̺̘̳̣͚̙͚̖̘̯̱͚͕̫̟̞̩͙̼̮̹̯̺̻̳̭̜͖̳̯̬̩͇̙͇̝̙͕͕̭̟̹̮̥̝̩̩̘̪͍͔̘̜͖̝̻͔̭͕̪̳̘̻̣̼̜̫̹̟̠̲̰͚͔̦̯̝̞̹͋̄̇̿̓̇̀̑̇͗̆̃̌͌̇̃̋͂̑͋́̍͐̆̐̓̔͛͛̔͛̾̽̾͂̏́͋͑͛͊̔̾̊̓̊̏̽̃̈͐̽͆̈́̓̌̓͂̉̋̋̇̉́̍̐̃̅̒̈́͋̃̒̇̿͐͋̽̄̅͂͑̀̎̏̓̓͆͊̊͗̅̄̈́̃͑̌͋̏̿̔͑͛͌̏͊͋̆̉̏̓̋͛̆͑̄̇͂̊͆͊̈́̍̐̂̃̆̔͂̂̋͊̇̈̇̽̍̐̏͂̄́̊̈́͛̈́̂̓̾̋͌̌̑̆̽͋͌̐̏̈̚͘͘̕̚̚̚̕̚͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅh̸̢̢̧̢̡̡̢̨̧̢̢̢̢̨̧̨̡̛̦͎͈̠͔̦͎̼̮͚̖̭̘̩͓̻̹̩̭̜͖̜̱̫̟̻̻̘̻͙̮͍̳̱͇̘̳͈̪͈͉̘͓̦͕͕̩̳̘̙̣̟̞͙̲̮̮̠͚̯̪̺̼̠̗͈͉̣̲̟͉̝͉̖͇̠̲̜̖̦̹͍͚̥̮̩̝͔̣̙̩̤̭̘̗̯͈͓̲̠̺̥͎̜̣̗̰̝̫̟̥͙̞̖̩͚̪͈̱̳͍͔̦̤͍̥̳̮̗̗̪̘̻̯͙͎͇̻̗̠͈̪̲̫͇̻͕̯̟̲̯̯̳̫͔̮͓͐͂͊̋̈́̑͂̽̔͗͊̾̽͊͗̌̽͗͊̊̈́̍̔͌̊͆͗̋̌̅͒͊̄͊̀̓̌͋͊̾̐͋̊͛̈́͛̆̚͘̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅǫ̴̧̧̨̛̛̞̻̻͇̟͕͙̜̣̪͓̱̭̟̩̻͍̥̘̞͖͚̙͈͎͈̮̯͇̗̰̜̘̤̲͖̫̱̯̤̟͈͉̣͙̝̣̻͖̰̭̘̼͖͖̮̬͖̩̠̤̲͙̺͙͕̯̰͖̘͈̹̬̘̱͕͖͉̝̐͆̿̇̽͆̊̍͆̌̒̏̉̄̓͊͐͋̉̅͑̋̐͆͐̈̽̀̓̔͆̽͛̓̊̏̾̌̎͌̌͊͛͗́͊̎̋͂̌̿͊̌̊̄̓̓͒̀̆̉̈́̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅŵ̷̧̡̨̨̧̧̧̨̡̢̧̧̡̨̢̢̡̨̨̨̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̪͕̩̣̭̤̘͎̦̣̩̲̲̰̦̯̖̼̺͖̹̘̮̝̙͉̼͈͕̦̪͎͉̙͍̠̤͖͎̯͉̖͙̻̻̦̖̬͖͚͓͙͇̲̙̥̮̣̟̣̘̻̺̻̮̮̲̹̱̝̤̰̞͍̦͓͇̼̦̭͍̰̼̻̫̥̩̩̺̞̫͇͓͔̯̰͉̹̖̲̥̺̮̰͈̯̩̹̟̰̮̗̳̰̠̗̱̝̼͙͓̞̹̲̣͚̱̼̬̣̦͇̳̠̰̲̯̻̳̥̺͇͖̜̫̜̠̯̜͔͙͓͖͈̗̦̣̹̫̥͙͖̥͓̤̳͈̘̜̪̲̓͒̄̈́́̌̏͊̓̀̈́̾̈̅̂͊̂̐͗͗̀̃̈́̈́͌̑͛̑̄̉̌͌̏͑̆͒͐̌̂̂͊́̃̓̏͗̈̄̇̾̏̀͌̍̓̇̍̄͒͛̆́͊̆̑́̈̾̏̋̆̅̎̑̾̒͋͒̏̃̑͐̑̓́̔̉̈́͑͑́͆͛͑̂̍̋͑̒̀́̈́̓̌̇̎͒͑̌͂̈́̓̿͒̍̽͗͗͛̈̎͘̕͘͘̚̕̕̕̕̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̢̧͕̬̬̞̩̬̳̳͔̟͓̰͔̥̳̫̲̺͈̝̝̞͕͔̟̟͈̥̝̝̼́̃͜ͅͅc̴̢̢̨̨̢̨̡̨̡̢̛̛̫̻̯̙̭̜͇̬͖͓̹̖̟͍͇̞̫̜̜̩̺͙̪͉̘̯̙̲͕̩͖͎̳̟̪̟͚͇͖͚̭̭̗̠̼̩͕̪͙͔̘̱̺͔͓͚̞͕̹̪̮͕̮̤̭̥͖̮͖͎͎͖̘̠̹̥̰̼̪̻̱̳̤͚̦̣̫̙̫̦̥̭̞͕̗̙̼̲̖̬̣̼̪̦̘̭̮͍̩̰̥̝͉̣̥̺̙̤̜̻̭̙̙̺͚͖͖͕̙̻͔̪̭̣̠͙͓̝̥̮̱̞̫̳͉͉̠̼̱̺͓̍̆̋̄̉̽͌͗̇̐͒̅̀̽̒̏̎̇͂̏͆̓̽̈́̿́̎͗̂̀̈̈́̃̾̈́̈́̅̈́̈́͑̆͒̒̈̿͗̎̎̑̔̇̑̄̐̓̐̍͆̈́̒͛͛͆̆̆̐̑̈́̒̄͑̇̑̈́͂͆̀̓͗̏̓͊̈́͋̉̃͌̄͂͆́͗͆̒͒̿̒̐̌̉̔͌̍̍̈͛͗͌̆̉̊̈́͋̀̓̾͌̓̓̍͒̾̐̈́̉̊͑̎̅̊́̑͊̍̿̇͑̾͒̐̽͌̓̊́̆̿̒̌̐̄̐̎̀̑͗̽͑̍̄͊̈́͆̃͋̂͂͒̃́̑̈́̍̚̚̕͘͘͘̚̚̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ơ̵̢̢̧̨̧̢̢̢̡̡̨̛̛̛̛͍͚͔̲̪̳̝̻̟̜̹̻͔̻͕̼͎̖̯̣̟̤͓͇̝̹͖͕̱͙̩̻̬̝̫̠͎̟̼̙̤̗̟̹̞̻̲͈͚̯̦̲̤̝̺̪̬̝̻͖͖̘̻̳̲̦̯͕̰̪̖̲̭̻̦̖̲̹̪͚̱̘̩͎͎̙̜̙̫͍͍̹̗̼̲̟͖̫͈̠̠̼̼̳̣̲̝̥̟̗͉̠͇͔̯̖̳͔̦̮̙̥͈̤͕͙͖̻̙̮͕̑̌̑͋͆̏̀̎͛̔͐̃̒͗̀̈̌̀̉̀͒̂̇̋͌̀̍̒̋͗̏̊̽̃̄̎͌͂̾́͌̈́͋̏͗͐̊̑̔̋̔̅̀̎͊̉̔̆͊̊̈́̑͗̇̅̈̾̆́̓̽̓́͛̏̽̌̈͋̈̈́̏̔͛̈̀̈́̾̿̔͐̽̍̉̄̓̐̂̋̎̈̽̅͐̂̂̉̾̇̔̉̉̊̌̆̅̉̔̂̌̒͑͌̑̇̓̈́̒̃̎̒̿́͐̌̽̄̐͂̒̎̀̃͆̂͘̚̕̚̕̕̚͘̕͘͘͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅȗ̶̯͙̮̱̗̠̥̖͖̤̠̥͕̮̺̼̜̤̖̹͆̊̍̇̓̍͗̊͗͋̐̓́͆͘͘͜ͅļ̵̢̧̨̨̡̨̢̨̡̢̧̛̛̥͉̫̖̬͙̱̻͙͎̟̗̥̗͈͈̠̰̟̳͉͈̫̪̱̳̫͍̤̜͍͚̣̲̯̙͚̦͇͎̱̲͓̺̙̤̭͇̤̦͍̝̱̤͚̝͕̙͚̙͔̟̮̣̘̺͙͈̳̤̯̬̝̖̦̥̤͔̠͉̙͖̝͗͑̇͊͂̑̓̿͆̆̊̉̒̀̅̇͂̾̓̐͗̇̎̈͑̊̎̃̐̈́̇̋̃͌͋̆̾̽͗̓̈́́͗̃̇̄͌́̒̆͋̔̽͗̄̓́͑̎̆̚̕͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝d̷̨̨̢̛̛̛̝̤͙̭͍͎͍̮̱͖͖͙̗̲͉̖͖̳͔͚̖̗̙̂̃͆͑̽̏̽̒͆͗̒̏̋̀͌́̈́̇̿̎̅̔̅̒̃̎̈́͛̊̍̈̎̾̏͂̾̈̒͋̽̑͊͌͆̚͝͠͠ͅ ̶̛̛̜̟͚͎͗̈́̌̍̈̋̈́̊̏̈́̅̂̂̄̈́̾̈́̓́̐̈́̋̽̽̌̏͑͊͆͊̃̍̒̈́̄̓͐̍̀̅̃̾͊̈́͛̅̀̌̉͋̍͆͐̔̾̅́̔͌̐͛͑̌̀̅̐̎͋̅̈́͒̍̒̈́̓̽̓̂͊͛̈͛̌̊̀̚͘̕̕̕͘͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠Ĭ̶̢̨̨̢̧̧̨̨̨̛̛̥̪̰̱̘̦̻̘̱̯̯̞̤̘̻̹͚̳̪̫͉͉̥̫̠̜̜̗͖̥̞̥̥͔̦̫͙̦͚̟͚̝̪̙̙͔̞͔̫̜͇͔̞̣͓͇̼͉̞̬̲̤̳͔̦̜̠̗̹̭͓̫͇͇̭̬͚̞̫̮̻̺̘̰̟̘̜̥̮̫̯̼̰̬̼̲̠͕͈̦̠͖͉͕̤̱̻͈͇̲̹̥͖͍͙̗̖̞̟̩̙͔̪̲̟̯̣͎̱̟̪̙͖̙̺̼͖̯̲̒̌̍̊̓̒͒̇͑̓̍̓͊͌̽̃̅͂̓̏̀͆͌̑̆̄̇̈̒̑̿̀̌̇͐̍̎͐͐͊͒̄̽̅̊̐͐͋̿̿͒̔̚̕̚̚̚̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅ ̵̨̢̡̨̨̢̧̨̢̧̨̧̢̨̧̢̧̢̨̛͈͈̦̭̜̳̮͔̬̼̳̰̝͇̥͇͍̭̥̼͈̟̤̱̟̙͍͈̦̲̠̩̤̼̹̯̠͎̫̹̥̤̰͔̪̟̺̩̠̰̪͔͎̭̳͈̠̼̣̝̲̙͖̤̘͓̮̥̲͔̮͔̤̯͕͚̳̠̻͕͎̗̹͔͕̖̬̯̺̖͚͙͚̩̹̭̱̻̹͖͕̬̤̮̬̳̘̪̬̼̯̗͍͖̻̝̝̳̻̖̩̞͈̳̟͕̼̰̩̭͔̻͕̳̯̱̟̙͚̞̜̳̣̩͔͚͕̮̯̞͙̣̻͔̤̦̯̹͔̒́̿̋̒́̒̊̄̏̍̀̐͌̾̀̐̉̽̎̎͋̍̍͋͂͑̍͊̾͆̈́̍̈́̓̀̎̐͊̏͑̅̌̅̾̓̅͒̽͂̓̌̀̍̆͋̅̆͐̅͗̑̓̄͗͂̈́̌̆͂̈́̃̽̏̾̿̀̏͆͆̐͌̍̍͐̾̂͋̎͊̾̿́̉̽̔̃͛̽̑̆̈́͗͌̄̉̎̕̕͘͘͘͘̚̕͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅḻ̴̡̨̢̧̨̨̨̢̧̧̡̧̧̧̡̢̢̢̡̢̢̧̢̨̡̢̡̨̢̢̧̨̨̢̛͓̲͚͙͇̥͎̥̟̜̙̟͕̮̮̺̳̝̭̞̝͎̱͖̩̰̭̘͍̤͔̞̝͉̩͉̳͖̝͎͍͍̮͙̻̥͚̼̙̞̰̱͓͍̙̫̪̞͍̙̥̱̹̠͕͇̟͚̰̗̙̥̺̝̩̹̖̯̖̬͓̞̝̱͓̺̗͙͖̦̝͉̰͍͓͙̯̣̘̳̣̗̘͉̟͇͙̪̪̬͉͙̰̰͙̜͖̠͓̩͕̣̼̻̬͈͕̖̼͔̯̲̱̠͈̮͙̬̟̯̲̬̤̮̱͇̣̖̝̥̫̙̜͓̦͖̠̪̖͔̼̰̹͇̥̠̯̳̙̜̬̺̪̰̦͎̠̥͙̜͔̝͖̘̩̼̩̼͖͕̮̞̟̫̝̤̖̮̫̼̱̰̝̩̑͆̈́̅̒͋̀̽͂̂̈́͗̌̂̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḙ̶̢̧̨̨̢̧̧̧̢̡̡̧̡̢̡̧̢̢̨̨̢̨̡̛̯̝̲̬̜̫̲̮̳̗̟̖̜̗̖̦̙̣̜̠͎͇̫̟̬̖͇̪̝̤͇͉̹͇̼̣͔̲͓͕̬͙̳̗͍̺̜͎̣̯̤̗̺̜̹͓̙̦͕͚̫͚͚̘̳̯̯̪̞̣̣̙͉͇̮̟̼̣̝̟͉̮̙̭͇̼̠̭̱͖͎̺̗̙̳̰̰͍͕͙̖͎̟̲̠̙̲̱̰̰̦̦̞̱͇̦̥̤͕͖̱͎͚͇͉͚͇̯̪͖͔̣̤͉̟̱͓͖͎̭̯͈̝̳̭̣͖̹͎͉̤̰̝̣̣̤̪͕͚̰̗͎̜͉̰̠͖͓̠̫̜̻͔̫͎̜̝͔̬̭͚͕̞̲̰͕̯͍̗̮͉͉͈͇̟̭̞̱̪̩̻̗̖̣̰͙̗̺̻̗̗͒̈́́̑̈́̀̀͆͌͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅt̶̢̨̨̧̨̧̧̧̢̧̢̧̡̧̧̨̨̨̡̧̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̙͈̭̹̥͖̞͉͎̜̟̟̤̤̖̦̖̹̤̗͈̺͙̘̮̝͚̟͓̺̺̳͎͙͉̞̪̹̤̟͎͍͔̖̠̜̙̜̥͔̪̱̬̖̺̻̰͕͚̬͇̲͖͔̼̹̺̟̱̟͍̭̩̜̜͙̰̥̱̭̘̗͈̼͎̯̻̻̟̥̗̙̺̫͈͈̖̼͕̝̝̻̩̭̝̭͉͓͍̤̲͇͔̭̬͓̤̮̰͖̜͔̹̳̹͚͉͖͖̬̻̝̤̝̯͔̩̩̺̞̗̤̟̭̗̩̱̗̟̳̙̜̜̤̗̤̪̘͈͙̯̺̤̜̓̔̄͒̍͒̃̈́̔͑̉̍͂̇̈́̉̏͆̂̒̂̿̀̆̎̈̃̌͂̑͌̉̎̔̽́͌̓̆̓͗̅̑́͋̑̈́̈͂̓͑̃̇̔̏̇̔̑̓̃̋̓͐̔͒͑̓̍̈́̋͐̇̏͊̇̌͗̈̈́́͋͐̈́̈́͑̈́̿͐̅͆̔̓̑̾͗̏̅̔͗̍̓̀̇̌͆̎̄̐͒̒̆͂͌̃̔̒̌͑͋̀̿̇͑̆͊̾͑̅̈́̇͋̿̓̈̿̓̎̀͊̾̓͂͐̒̋̊̽́̿͒̈̃̌̀̉̔̀̋͒̒̒͐̆̐̽̓͊͆̏̾̒̇̃̑̓͒̚͘̚̕̕͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̡̨̨̨̢̧̨̡̧̨̡̨̧̡̨̛̛̩͙͉͎̩̥̗̪̭̳̱̰̯̫̘̬̟̺̪̭̗̘̗͓̺̣͖͖͚̭͕̖͇̤̠̰̱̫̮̺͈̥̜̟̘̦͉͕͍͓͎̯̤̫͇̠̗̗̣͈̬̘̭̼͙̲̞̪̤̮̱̞̩̝͕̝͕̪̫̫͓̭͇̳͎̟̳͚̱͉͓͕͔̞͚͖̙̮̦̩̟̫̙͓̗͈͉͇̮̩͔͚̙̗̭͉̯̞̤̟̣͕̹̱͇͎̖̞̹̺̦̳̤͚̣͔͔̹͈͕̩̫̦̖͕̥̺̝̣̭̰̥͈̖̜̹̝̣̼̞̀̈́̈́͂̑̂̈́̒͐͐͛̿̒̎̂̈̒̋̽̌̑̐̊͊͗̈́͛̓͑̅̈̓̿̓̆̽̔̅̈́͊͌̓̆̾̈́̆̋̉̀̎͂͑̄̂̈̊̄̈͆̎̓͒͗̂͊̓͊̎̀̀̑̈̓̅͗̌̐̄͋̾̃̑̊͑̓̓̈́͌͑̔͂̓͛̀͂̍̂̏̃̚͘͘̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅì̸̡̨̡̨̡̢̧̧̢̨̢̨̨̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̜̪̤͔̯͚̖̬̟̱̦̤̫͓͇̫͔͈͚̼̠̪̥͔̬͚̠̣̟̠̯͕̥͖̹̰̱̝̗̯̬̭̪̰͍̱͕̪̟̟͔̮̖̳̣̲̞͈̻̭͓̭̣͉̗͇̟̰̞̮̪̜̮̦̯̥̫̰̪̩̳̫̘̬̟͖̞̬̿̉̊̄͋̇̿̔͑͑͂̅̄̑̀̔̈͗̾͐͊̃̆̎̈́̅̇̍̄͗̎̄́̌̇̅̉̆͌̂͌͆̎͋̒͛̾̆̏̐̒̆̋͌̔̃͐̈́̐͂͑̌̌͒͊̈́̑͑́̄̊̇̎̆̒͌͒̌̄̆̌̐̊͛̅͆̈́̆̅̔̈́́̀̇̂̉̓̿̅̔̃̈́̋̿͗̽̂̽͛̓̌͊͊̽̃̈̈͊̈́̅̔̂̅̅́̿̋̽̏̌͐͗͒̎͂̄̃̔̏̎͌̎͋͛̾̆̎́̔̐̓̾̎̈̈̿͆̓̊̈́͑͑̃͐̈́̇̓̾̉̆̒͛̓͌̔̍͑̽̄͑͒̃̔̉́̍̓̃͌͑͆͋̉̉̑̽͗̔͂̆̒͘͘̚̕͘̚̚͘̕͘͘̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅt̴̢̨̧̨̢̧̨̧̨̨̢̧̨̧̡̧̧̡̧̡̛̛̛̻̖̼̹̰̜͓͈̝̬̬̺̭̤̼͓͓̟̮͖̗͈̞̼̩̙͈̖̻̻͙̮̹͕̞̻̞̪̪̭̼͖̦͔͙͎͙̺̜̠̱̼̪̬͈͉̬̘̖̤̱̥̘̪̩̹͉̱͍͖̺̭͔͖̫̫͍̩̞̘͈͖͉͔̹͈̝̜̝̗͍̣̞̜͚͕̟̰͖̙̻͇̙̤͓͓̯̭͕͕̮̯̟͖̯̺̼̣̝̲͔̞̪̦̦̩̝͓͎̣̙̻͙̥̜͍͇̬͍͇̞̝̩̞̝̻̤̯̮̬̬̟̹͕̳̯͎͕̦͚̻͕̙̰͉̝̙̦͖͍͓̖̬̹̘̆͒̈́͌̔̐̐͆̓͑̑̎͛͋̄̌̆͆̃̍̊̋̈́̽̈͒̎̂̐̑̔͂͊̌͊̂̔̽́͌̌̐͊̎͛̓͂̓̈́͆͆̂̈́͘͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̨̛̛̛̛̪̮͕̭͙̙̼̠̲̟͎̼̖̪͚͉̻͈̤̩͚̠̪̞͙̳̱̘̟̺̣̼̽̍͗̄̑͂̈̄̓̊͂͐̽͂͌͋͒̔̈͛̆̐̓̔̈́̌́̉̔̓͂͌͗̓̅̓͛͋́͐́̈͛̈̋͒͑̔̾̇̍̀̏̊̀̐͋̽̋̂̾̈͒͋̆́̃̏̔̈̾̈̃̆̇͆̋̽̌̆̀̂́͂̍̎̈́̅̒͊̓͆̒͂̌͂̈́͛͗̓͌̎̓̔̄̈́̄̓̑̀͒̂̓̏̐̽̄̇͊̀̌̓͋̒͒͋͊̃͆͑͛̓̈́̎̆̊͂̈̄̋̋̂̍͆͐̂̒̆͆͛͆̽̓̓͌̂̓͗̄̏̓̇̑͋͗͑̈͑̒̌́̄̋̀̽̂̏̂͒̕̚͘͘̚̚̕̕̕̚̚̕̕͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝h̶̨̧̧̨̧̧̧̡̧̢̛͓̝̣̙͓̤̫̞̻͙̙̼̳͙̝̪̯͖̱̥͈̠̗͈͈͍̟̗͖͓̯͙̯͖͔͖͔͙̟͕̤̬̻̺͉͖͍̙̩̭͍̰̼͎̥͓̭̠̼͇̪̼̲̖̼̞̩̝̖͓̠͇͚̬͍̭͈͓͎̱͙͕͚̳̻̱͈̖̻̦̰̃͆̆̽̇̊͗̄͐̎̓͊̂̉̂̄͑̏͐̌̌̇͆̇̌͐̈̋͂̒͐̊̓̅̽̀̅͐̊̑̽͘̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ą̷̨̨̡̡̡̢̢̢̨̡̢̛̛͙̥̥̹͕̙͖̘̣͚̘̺̞̯̳͖͓̞͙̻̥͔͙̼͎͖̰̣̦̻̲̼̺͓̬̺͓͚̙̻̹̬̜̻̘̮̦̭̣̦͇̤͔̱̗̪̞̜͕̱͓̗̠̱̝̖͍̞̣̭̞̘͙̫̩̭̺̟͕̬͉͚͗́́̋̇̈́̀͂͌̽̓̌̏͊͋̎̐͑͛̐͂͌͐̅͑̈́̅̒͒̀͒̈́͂͊́̋͊̍̉̒̐̈̃̍̈̒̊͗̓̽̃͑͛̎́͋̃̒͊͆͂̊̾̽̔͊̔̈̒̄̎̌͋̈̑̓̀͌̄̋̈̄͑͑̈́̏͌̍̽̈́͋͌̌̄̃͋͊̒̿̃̿͋̎̽̓̓͌͛̐̔̍͂̿́̌͗͗̆̋̚̚̕̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅp̵̢̨̡̡̡̨̡̢̧̧̧̢̢̢̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛͕̪͎̮͎̳̩̼͍͙̞̘͕̙͕̳̠̭͚̘͕͓̣͚͖̬̺͍̻̗͙̦͇͎͔̘̻͈̣͕̭̳̗̱̬̱̞̩͍̫͈͈̻̟̗͍̘̘͕̘̟̗͇̗̙̹̙̘̼̪̯̳̞̫̦̫͕̠̪̦͔͉̘̳̙̩̫̠̤̙͕̱̣͇͖̩̠̣̞͚̮̗̟̞͙͇̲̹̩̫͖͎͍̬̞͉͕̙̞͉͕̟̦̼̥̼̺̗͚̪͍̻̞̪̜̠̜̠͖͉̘̩̯̲͎̟̣͙͇̼̪͖̱̫̣̪͇͚̳̗̰̦̞̥͓͓̬̲̱͈̖͍̰̝̞͈̲̜̰̤̼̥͍̠̠̤̭͎͍̖͕̭̜̝͙̥̼̤͐̑̈́̉̓̆̓̓͑̇̉̅̐̆͑̃̌͊̉̔̈͋͗̾̿̔̉͑̉̐̊͋̽̃͂̅̎̆̌͑̽̓͒͐̽̅̑̆̓͌̏̽̾̑͛̉͊̿̅̄̄̇͆̒̉͒̋̊͑̔̄̎͆̾͗̿̓̏͆͒́̒̿̽̐̑̽͗́̂̋̋̀͂̂̀̈́̂̈́̆̂͒͋̅̊̒̄̌͗̿̒̏̂̓̆̾̈́͂̀́̂̂̾̈́̉̾̒̆̃̑̈́̋͐̆͊̄̓̒̃̈́̅̒̈́̀̀̋͑̇̋̚͘̕͘͘̕͘͘͘̚͘̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅp̸̢̧̨̨̧̡̨̡̨̛̛̛̩̙̞̼̘̠͕͈̼̠̰̪̟̻̱͙̱͉̼̣͉͈̤͎̗͈̼̬͉̼͓͕̭̝̖̮̬̜̠̱͚͓̤͓̫͇̥͎̗̣̯͙͙̖̘̺͈̰̰̰̪͖͙̲̖̣͇̤̪̻̞̦̹̝͈͙̖͇̝̲̬̝̳̥͎͚̣̺̘̖̝̥̜̭̞̲̞̰̲̫͔͍̥̘̗̞̤̮̥̐̍͂̒̿̔͋̈́̆̈͑̾̍̔̑̅̅̈̋̃̈̋̐̉̅͑̍̅̈̊̂͆̃̐͋̀̊̅͋͒̓͒̓͛̽͂̓͆͌̓͂̈́͒̀͋̏̈̏́́̃̆̈́̏͋̏̇̎̆̏̇́͑̇͆̄̔͌̈́͒͆̏̈́̏̓̈̆̂͛̔̐̓̃̔̌̎͌̓͐̏̑́͊͑̈́̍̄̿͐̀̋̓̽͂̑̂́̏̀̃̎̓̽̇̄̈́̿͗̿̈͆͐͛̿̚̕̚͘̚̚̕̚͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅë̶̡̢̨̨̢̨̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̝̲͎̰͖̣͙̞̪͚͉̖͍͚̤̰̬̳͔͉̼̞̘̻͇̙̭͎̗̣̜͚̹͖͔̙̘̝̜̦̺͎̺̩̻͔̥̤̩͖̻̥͙͚̩̜̪̫͕͕̖̩͈̟̺̪̲̞͎̳͔̳̹̬̩̘̺̭̱̰̮̼̤̥̹͚͖̲̱̖͈̫͎̼̪̯̭̻̎̎̎͋̓̀͗̊͌̇̈́̎̓̌͂̄̑̈́̉͑̆̅̄̓͐̑̈́̔̑̈̇̏̒̓̉͌̆͗͐̌̽̓̍̊̓̄̀͛̃̍̉̏̈́̃̒̀̈́̄͐̄̔̂͒̈́̊̓̿̌̋̋̆̅̑͑̋̒̓͑͊́̓͊̈́͑͐̌̿̾̍͒̋̅̀̌̑̅̂̓̐̿̉͌͌̍͂̉͗̎̌̇̆̌̒̔̕͘̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅn̶̢̡̨̡̢̢̢̧̡̧̢̨̨̨̧̛͓̲̩̣͖͙̰̼͉̬͙̬͈̘͍̭̥̜̜̜̪̫̲̙̠̠̱̬͔̦̼͔̳̰̣̩̼̠̣̜̣̫͙̲̟͓̹̙̘̟̭͙̣͈͚̗͍͎̹̙̺̹̣͈̲͍̰̞̮̺̞̥̪͙̩̣̜̳̠̝̣̫͎̙̻̩͙̟͈̟̯͔̬͓͔͚̮̭͓̮̯̤̻͔̳͇͚̜̭̩͙̙̼̰͙̠̰̖̘̗̞̰͓̖͇̬͉̫͕̰̥̫̮͎̥̞̒̉̿̈́̓͘͜͜?̷̨̢̢̢̡̧̢̧̧̢̧̧̢̧̡̨̨̢̧̡̧̡̨̨̢̲̣̗̺̞̳̙̹͖̟̗̼͕̻̦̼̳͉̤̹̗͇̰̭̟̖̥͉̺̱͔̠̰̪͖̺̘̩̙̘͕̪͓͚͍̜͍͖̲̭͙̙̩͈̻͇̙͉̳̯͉̞͕͔̩͍̬̘̻̦̖̞̫̹̻̤̭̗͚̝͍̝̯͍̩̭̙̯͕̼̗̞̩͕̘̦̜̯͔̫̝̰͍͉̖̠͚͍͇͚̤̘̥̫̭͉̖̙̝̗̰̗̼̩̟̲̼̥̖̦̬̘̰̹̙̭̟͉͈͇̣͕͖̤͈̞̜̦͙̩̮̭̗̯̲̥̭̖̟̠̥̫̬̗̦̞̘̥̜̩̞̟̠̪̬͕͔̱̖͇͈͗̑͂͐̿̓̾̅̌̊̅̓͘͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̢̢̡̨̧̢̧̡̡̢̨̡̨̡̧̡̢̢̧̨̧̢̢̛̰̻̤̳̰̤̳̜̭͓̳͖̝̰̖͉͕̹̱͎͉͖̣̺̪̼̺̳͚̲̤̗̲̜̞̥͍͓̙̲͉͓͚̖̙̼̲̗̮̪̼̘̦͕̝̲̥͙̭̘̬̥̹̝͔̪̲̩̠̭̞̱̠͎̯̲̯͔̻̮̻̦͙̱̗͙̻̹͍̺̞̦͕̼̹̥̖͓̹͓͇͈͈̣̟̖̳̞̻̦̞̪͔̖͚͖͎̗̦̘̭̪̠͕͚̦̫̭͓͈͈͕̬̳͖̰̳̙̝̠̬̲͕̣͉̗̘̙̪̜͇̭̰̭̩͚̭̱̦̮̞̯͉̼̫̫̱͉̪͈̪̰̯̣̮̼̬͕͇͙͈̩̲͊̇͑̔̋̂̂̑͌͗͋͐̒̇̓́̀̃̈̍̏͗͆͋͌̔͛̿͌̽́̀̆̑̽̐̊̊̌͋̑̉͑͂͊͐̊͋̽̊̄̀̓̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅĮ̸̢̧̡̡̨̧̡̡̨̮̗̯̤̦̘̦̳̭̯̹̺̫̜̰͖̦͙͔͔͈̲͓̯̘̰͇̙̫͓̭͚̙̲̳̥̤̫̮̖͉̯̼͚̦̜̘͇͍̠̬͔̺̠̩̲̝̞̭̫̝̼̗̙͙͇̈̓͜ͅͅt̶̢̡̢̧̧̨̨̧̢̢̨̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̩̫͉͇̥̝͔̠̠̞̙̜̗͎̭͉̭̦̖̳̪͚͇̝̮̱̩̳̩̘̭̜̪̗͇͔͚͉̫̪͙̭̤̻͎̮̙͈͇͓͉̙̯̪̣͇͚̠̗͉̤͔̤͇̥͎̼̥̦̳̝͈̰͕̙̳̖̺̞͈̖̘̺͕̞̟͎̗̞̝̥̱̘͚̖̺͈̻͚͓̲̜͇̠̳̗̘̭̝̯̣̼̗͍̖̳͓͉͕̭̰̯͙͙̹̼͖̣͙̻̳͈̱̩͉̗͚̩͙͔͉͇͓̦̬̮͉̹̣̻̞̝͇̼̦͍̞̠̮̳̱̠̭̩͚̘͍̯̼̑̊̂͋͑̑̇̐̃̃͂̌͌̒̉̈́͒͑̾̌̀̂̋̃͌͂̿̊͆̍͊̄̾͊́̑̊̎̂̆̆͗̐͒͐̆̅͗̈́͂̂̽́͆͌̓̂̔̐͋̈́͂̉̊̎͊̌̓̒̓̄̄̈́̊̓̀̽̀̽̐̿̑̓̌̉̈́̐̔̉̀̏̂̔̋̾͑̇͌͑̾̀͒́͊͗̾͆̊̍͌̎̉͂͆̓̾͋̈́͛̒͋̍̏͑̓͋̌́̏̓͌̍̏̓̍̏̑͛̍̒̾̈́̂̾̾̍̃̾̂̄̋̐͐̄̈́̎̑̇̂̔̂̏͋̿̈́̎͆͐͐̓͊͐͋̃̉̃̎̃̀̍̉͐̍̾͗̎͘̕̚̚͘̚͘͘̚̕͘͘͘͘̕̚̕͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅ'̴̧̨̧̢̢̡̧̡̧̡̧̡̘̭̱͚̺͕̙̙̪͔̲͔̘͔̮͔͚̻̰̯͎̗̟̠̰͍̲̫̖̱͎̪̬͓͓̪̱͍̼͇̞̳̝͕̗̭̜̺͈̩̘̙̭̻͇̹͙͔̪͔̜̗̫̱̱̮̝̱̙̖̥͕̼͕͖̻̗͈͖͚̳̫̦͙̞̰̳̣̞̫̗͎̰̹͒̋̉̊͛͌̽̇͌̉̊̄̐̉͌̎̈́̃̓̃͋̉͂̍̉̓̏͂͂͌̔̒̑͐͌͒͑̉͛̍̄͆́̐̔̔̈́̽͆̽̋̇͌̾̌̑̾̽̑̇͗̒̃̀̊́̅̏̂̒̿̍̄͊̊̔̿͐̋̎͂̊̋́͊̔͆̾̌͌̈̋́̎͂̊͐̒͌̾̏̽̈͆̒̂̍̉̔̎̂͆̏̾̄̐̕̚͘̕̕̕̕̚͜͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅs̶̢̧̧̨̧̨̧̨̧̧̨̧̢̢̨̨̢̮̻̫̞͚̣̲͍̭̩̹̜͈͓͓̼͎̩͉̙͈͉̹͓̦̜̠̟͓͚̝̗͖͕̗̦̬̠̰̭̰̘̙̠̹͚̭̞͈̦̲̲̹͈͕̙̦͈̳̝̠͔̥̲̝̩̪͔̲͖̳̻̣̖̲͉̱̯̭̗̭̳͙̤̫̝͉͇̯̪͖̬͚͚͈̺̳͕̠̳͖̮̟̦̮͔̣̺̮͓̬̏̔͜͜͜ͅͅͅ ̸̡̡̨̢̨̢̢̨̡̨̨̡̨̡̡̧̛̛̺̳͚͔̲̩͎̩̼͓̰͙͚̠̥͍̮͇͙̥̮͕̬̪̫̫̩̮̯̩̪̤̮̹̖̟̯͈͕̫̠̭̬͔͈͖͈͇͚̤̜̬̲̖̲͉͎͉̹̫̥͈̤̭̭̹̺̟̘͚͈͕̞̰̣̟̖̺̘̯̻͓̬̗̺̥͔̲̼͎̬̼̗͔͓̝̲̒͋́̓̔͛͐̂̾̄̋̔̾̉͗̄̏̊̃̈́͆̾̎̃̍̑̾̆̄͋̆̓̅̔͐̇̈́͂͌̇̈́̄͒̎̎̌́̈́̈́̍̆̾͐̆̃͒̇̃̏̄̀̄̑̊̐͒̽̔̈́̓͗̈́͐̈͂̾̎̏̈̅̽͂̾͐̅̾̒̈́̇̄̾̿͋͛͗̊̊͐̌̽͒̈́̎̌̔̈́̂̏̎̈́͒̈́̍̒̊̇͊̎͂̇̃̉͆͌͆͗̈́͗̿̓̋̌̎̒̀̅̿͋͗̐̿͆͋̐͛̍̾̄̀̃̿̑̅̔̄̓̚̚͘̕̕̕͘̕̕͘͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅm̶̡̧̡̧̡̡̨̧̡̧̨̡̧̢̡̧̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̬̥̥̳̟͔̮̖̺̳̯̝̟̝̙̩̼̝͎̹͎͇͚͖̫͍͖͉̺͔͎̯̹̳̥̮̝̗̪͙͍̠̳̻͔͎̣͖͚̲̺̰͇̻͖̹̗̞̳̬̟͓̟͙̪̖̺̹̜̗͙͉̙̮̳̘̝͎̦͎̹̰͇͇͈̱͙̳͕̟̦͉̹̠̖͎̦͙̰̼̳̠̤̜̥̣̺̥̙̺͔̟͕̦͉̞͈̱̪̣̘̹̯͍͈̝̰̩̣̭̳̱̗͚̜͚̪̙̯̫̝͓͎̦̝̟͈̲̝͚̻̼̺͔̳̤͎̜̰͎͚̼͍̩̬̳̟͕͇̙̦͕͇̭͇̮̣̼̝̯̼͖̳̼̗̺͈̰̠̤̦̪̩͖̼͓͉̯̠̑̉̐̋͂̍̌̿̏̍͐͗̐̓̃̇͋̄̂̄́̑̆̔̈́̒̓̽̔̎͐͐̋͊̓̇̐͌̏͛̎̊̅͊͆͗͌̋̈́̆̐̊̇̆͂̈̄͐͌̍͐̊͊̈̀̄̄̈̌̄̉̊͛̍̆̽͋̔͗̒̃͂̐͊̍͌̋͆͐̾͒͊̓̇̏̓̓̓̈́̓̔̈́̅̃̏̓̍͒̏̈̿̅̒͆̄̅̉͌̈́̿̃̅̎͑̍́̂̆̋̋̈̽̈́͛̄̊͌̄̇̾̍͛̿̿̐̍͆̔́̑̍̕̕͘̕̚̚̚̚̕̕͘̕͘̕̕̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅy̴̡̨̢̧̡̨̢̨̨̡̨̨̡̢̨̡̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̟̠̗͚̣̱͉̲̮͔̞̼͕̪̥̺̺̟͕̼͙̼̮͕̯̻̣̹̙̘̮̗̜̪̘̻̯̩͉̦͙͎̪̦̰̦̰̙̦̥̩̺̠̱̰̺̰̱̗͇̻̖̘̦͙̳̙̝̥̗̝̖̪̰̖̝̦̙̯̹͔̳͓̮̳͓͉̻̩̘̳̞͖̲̩̰̙͖̝̭̮͇̥̱̼̣̺̮̯̫͉̱̙̩͉̻͚̳̹̬̗͕̱̗̝̤͓̩̯̭̗̰̱̫̟̹̠̝̪̩̻̣̱͓̤͍͖̺̳̣̫͚̗̬͎̫͕̰̖͚̪̘̪̳̩̤̳̱̳̜͉̥̙̲̩͔͍̻̦͖͈̙͚̬͉̫̘͈̗͙̠̪̙̖̺͍̣̖̜̦̦̱̟͖͒̃̓̈́̓̇̓͗͑̓͐̄̂̌́͒̋͌̂͑̑͆͗͒̔̊̃͗̎͛̅̀̈͋̃͗̈́̋̾̒̄̓̈̏͗̏̉͆̆̋̑̎̾̔̉̈́̑͋͛͂̽̐̋̾̔͑̍͒͑͌̅̑͒͛͑̾͋̇͒̊̇̈́̈́͒̓͑̂͛̋͊̌͛̈́̋̀̆̍͊͆̈̍͛͗̇̌̄͒̈́̈́͊͐̂̐̉͗̎̋̉́̈́͐̎̂̈́̿̈́̾̓̋̋̽̔̾͆̈́̅̈͊͆͗̾̂͋̇͛̐̽͐͗͒̎̂͒̒͆̓͂̈́̏͋̏̈́̄̐͛̈͌̃̔̆͋̆͋̋̄́͘̕̚̕͘̕̕̚͘͘̕͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̨̢̨̢̡̧̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̫̗̩̦͓̼͕̭̺̰̪̟̙̘̦̙̦̥̖̗̰̘̝̲̮͕̝̬̞͇͖̪̪̞̮̩͈̥͈̮̼̠̩͙̹̜͎͍͙͖̲̺̦̙̳̭̟̣͙̜͔͇͈͇̲͇̗̰̹̯̦̪̬͕͓̬̏̓̊̓͛͒̃́͌̅̍̌̌̂͐̇͗̎̏͐̊̄͆͆͂͂͑̀͑̑̈́̓͆̋̊̍̔̈̊̇͆͛͒̓̈́͋͛̿̾̽̊̉͒̀̂̿̋̈́́͌̇͋̃̏͒̈͐̄͑̎̐́̈́̇̒͑̑̈́̏̈́̅̋̉̈̍̽̅́̇̃͌̄̃̋̎̏͆̄̓͐̆̎̆̃̄̽͗̄̏̍̇̃̔̍̊̈̐͂̆̚̕̕̚͘̚͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅf̴̛͔̳̹̥̱̰͈͎̲͔͕̮̬̟̜͍͂͋̈́̍͑̃̔̐̄͋̔̿͐̊̆͗͂͊̊̓̓̎̏̈͐̌̍̐̍̉͌͊͐́̎̌͆́̉͛̽̄̈͊́̌̓͑́̎̈́̈͐̊̽̃́͘̕̕͘͘͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅą̷̢̧̡̧̧̡̡̧̢̡̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̲̪͙̟̟͕̬̳͚͈͓̹̳̭̩̲͉̗̤̱̝̱͍͙̲̤͕̠̲̠̙̱̪͍̲̗̲̺̜̩͍͉̣̳̞̭̣̼͕͕̳̦̣͖̘̱̗̠̣͖̤̥̤͈̮̠͈̼̼̜̞͎̭̻͇̻̼̼͕̮̱̘̩̻̮̤͙̪̈́͒̈́̎͂̏̐̆́̈͛̔̃̐͆̿͌̈́́͗̐̆̂̆̾̀̂̍͒̃̒̆̈́̋͆̅́̈́̈̈́̾̌͐͒̐̃̑̈̅̓̇̽́̌͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅų̴̨̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̟̖̬̼̗̠̙̳̲̺̰̺͔̫̘͙̞̹̥̠̣͙͚̗̳̣̱̫̠̣̻̻̺̫̥̯͕̜̦̻̳͓̜͔̺̪̹͈̣͍̖͓̙̥̩̦̖̗̙̠̪̭̣̜͎̞̩̜̾̏̿̌͆͂̐͑̈́̏̔͐̓̓̃͛̒̂̏͒͊̈̄̔͂͋̑̅͛̏̔̈͒̆͋͒̆̈̓̈́̎͌̾̈́̓͊̎̾̽̋̎͂̍͐̈́̓̓̔̓̓̑̈́̃͊̄̈́̍̂̊͛̏̈́̄̀͌̐̾̌̇̈̒͗̽̿̈́͗̅̍̒͌͛͊̉͋͌̄̒̎̔̌̈́̓͌͊̀͋̊͊̔̾̅̓̄̂͂̒̋͌͛̈́́̊͌̓̂̈̈́̽̊̌̃̏̊͂̓̎̀̀͒͋͆̾̑̃̏̍͊̓̓̒̊̑̎̉͌̍̄͛̓́̈̽̀̇̔̍̃̈́̍̃̿̈́̀̓̈́̒͑̀͒́̈́̈́̎́̓͐͘̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͘̕̚̚͘͘͘̕͘͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅl̵̢̨̨̨̢̡̨̡̨̨̨̧̢̡̢̧̨̡̨̨̢̡̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛͙̜͙̹̜̪͚̙̝̥̘̮̰͉̳̲̠͕͖̹͇̦̺̮̘͚̲̯̳̖̰̰̞̩̹̯̮͉͈͚̻̩̫̣̫̪͕̭̱̰̮͉̝̥̗̙̣̻̗̥̙̘̥̗͇̞͈̯͕͙̬̥̥̬͈̜̺͇̪̱̣͚̺̯̠̙̥̳̣͈̩̱̥̦͔̩̫̥͚̪̹̗̟̳̣̗̺͙̠̻̞͉̠̙̙̪̖͇̮̙̺͈̗͍̜̯̙͔̬̟͎̰̠̣̜͉̱̫̙̲̱̥͙͕̫͔̬̗͕̟͎̠͕͎̣̣̥̗̣̼͎̝͕̪͙̻̼̻̹͕̦̮͓̩͚͔̫͔̥̳͓͍̗̗̱̯̥̞̲̦͍͇̝̦̉̽̏̈́̅̾̒̀͗̃̈́͆̇͌͌̓͊͐̏̇̃̔͗͂́̔̅͆̉̃̍͋̀̄̇̉́̄̎̃̽͂̐̈́̔͂̈́̈́̊͒̇̋͆̈́̅͒̾͆͗̎̄̿͊̃͊͂͒̈́̄͒͆̊̌́͊̈̐̎͂̐̈̌̇́̅̌͐̽͆̌̇̐̎̇̋͂̿̃̓̈́̔̿͛̓̇̍̇͗̌̎̆͌̏̍̔͋̒̾̌̔̂̑̓͊̐̌͂̓̇̍̽̓̃̓̄̈́̎̀̉̃̽́̔̃̓̾̋̈́̿̈́͂̾͋͊̍̇̒̽͒̀̏̎̉͌͊̊̒̀̾̀̍̈̿͐͛̄̆̽͋̿̔̆͆̎̔͛͊͗̄̋̚͘̚͘͘̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̵̡̡̢̧̡̨̨̢̡̧̢̧̡̨̢̞̗̲͍̤̗̱͙̮̦̱̥̣͔̝̪͍̯̻̻̺̜̣̝̮̫̠̣̝̱̯̠̯̜̻̘̠̺̖͈̬̬̟̭̭̮̱̗̖̤͔̭̪̩͖̞̰͈̰̳͙̗̙̮͎͙̟͇͔̥̲̣͎̩̰̥̪̬͔̻̼̯̮̦̯̤̪̹̖̬̰̱̜̬̻̫͚͕̟͎̘̝͔̠̰̪̖̝̣͓̤̘̗̥͕͈̩̗̹̩̥͚̪̯̬͖̣̮̣͇͖̰̰͚̩̞̱̘͚̠̞̦̩͙̖̬͙̺̙̥̥̝̮̠̣̥͈̱͍͓͍̙̱͙̪͚̯͎̰͔̙̻̩͉̣͉̮̹̙͖̬͕͖͉̫͙̦̼͓̜̜̹̜͖̘͚̖̬͎͓̬̦̣̳̜͙͇̞̲̫͇̹̅̿̃̉̔̋̽̑̉̐̈́̾͛͋͗͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̧̡̧̨̧̡̡̨̧̨̨̢̨̧̧̨̧̢̨̧̨̨̧̢̧̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̜̜̘͚̠͎̗̠̲̝̠̝̯̙̝̖͖͍̯̬͓̙̮̳̮̞̻̥̠̺͇̙͔̼̙̳̟̫̩̼̟͓̤͎̰͖̗͇̲͍̦͕̹̝̗͕͉̺̞͕̞̙͖̥͈̩̟͖̳͎̯̣͙̙̼̪͚̪͙̮̯̯͓̜̹͍͙̥͙̗͓̠̲̞͓͈̳̠̺̗̘̗̜̘͎̻̫̬̟͙̗̱̮̙̯̯̠̯̲̹̺͈̞̝͓͉̪͙̥̤̦̤̪̤̟̦͕͈̼̤̮̜̼͍̬͖̹͕͍̭̫̮͖͇̞̙̜̪͎̟̥̰̲͚͙̖͙͙̫͚̻̻̥͇͍̖͔̫̗̬̩̘͈͔̮̙̺̦̩͓̭̮̥͚̳̹̬̥͗̿͛̾́̀̓̆̂͐͌̀͑͛̒̌̆̐̌͌͐̓̏͗͑̓̌̌̂͑͂̈͛̎̅̑̔͊̑͐̓̿̄̾̾́̓̎̒̈́̓̇̔̅͛̓̽̓̎̓̂͆̐̃͌̄̀̓̌̑̍͆̐͆̉́̉̇̌̂̎̅̃̉͐̾̽͊̈́͐̒̏̊̒̐̑̍̒̃̒́͗̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅm̴̨̢̡̛̛̛̮̲͚͎̺̼͕̹̥͈̥̫͙͍̪͈̗̰̻̪͕̭̥̺̗̮͋̅̈́͂̾̂̈́̋̈͗̀̇̿̅̒͊̊̀̍̇̋̿͋̍̆̀̈́̎͆̓͆̔͑͒̾̈͆͌̿̌̿̈́͑̇̉̆̌̂̍̓̔̐͒̌͒̿̉͗̓̊̈̓̂̎̔͒͊̒̀̈́̇͊̀͑͗̾͋̓̓̐͊̅̓̂̄͛̅̍͂̐̅̒͑̓͂͑̌̊͗̊͑͛̃̊͊̌̌̆͋̅̐̅̔̑̊͆͌̃͛̔̐̂̅̒̔͆̍̌̇͊̂̈̐̎̂̈́̐͛͋̍̌̇̀̈͒̍̋̓͆̅͋̔̌͆̃̾̉́̾̅̏͂̆́̄̎̀̉͗̊̄̑̌̅̊̍͆̈́̿́͆̎̈́͂̈́͋͆͑̈́̌̆̕̚̚̕͘͘̚̕̚͘͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅy̵̧̢̧̧̡̨̡̢̨̢̧̧̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͓͖̠̙͖̼͈̯͔̞̦̪̲̥̼̻̞̼̘̘̼̳̠͍͉̣͇̠̻̝̗̟͖̜̝͙̩̠͙̹̞̬̰̬͍̳̺̖͔̫̯͔̺̙̺͈̰͔̬̺͈͔̙̣̖̺̳̞̬̟̙̰͔͉̻̝͓̪̫̼̯͎̥̟̮̻̺̱͓̞͖̥̪̠̘̤͇̲̥̤͓̪̬̱͙̹̩̮͇̲̰̫͚̭̰̬͎̯̝̼͙̙̺͈͕͕̪̫̖̝̯̼̣̞̫̬͗́̿̂̃̂̃̏̃̀̉̐̉̌̃̏̆̊̓̇̍͋̋̓̎̍͒̉͌̊͋̈́̇̔̓̇͆͋͌͋̅̂̐́̔̑̍̽̓̈́̒̅̓͋͐̅͐̈̉̍͛͋͋̌̒͐̀̒͋̇̉̌̊̾̓̈́͊͋̋̂̽̀̐́̅̇̔̒̒̊͂͗͑̿̈́̓̎̈́̌̋͗͑͒͆̌̐̈͋̈̇̅́̏͒͐͗̽̋̾͗̈̉͒̆͂̈́̓͛̒̂͋̅̉̈́͂̇̉̎̆̔̌̽̽̽͂͒́̐̈́͐̓͒̒̇͌̍̀̈́̾̓̏̄̍̂̈́̔̇́̿̅̐̑̋̅̈̐̚͘͘̕͘̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̛̛̹͚͔͙͎̹͈̲̊̐̋̎̐̏̐́̏͛̍̄̓̇̆̚͝f̴̢̡̨̧̧̡̧̢̢̢̢̢̢̡̢̧̢̡̨̧̨̧̧̢̧̢̛̹̫͔̥̗͉̟̞̘̖͖̠̖̼̜͓͈͓̳̮̯͈̮̹͓̙̼̞̭̹̦̦͓̩̖̰̝͉̹̜͔̞̤̯̱̠̟̤̰͖̣̳͕̪̠̘̭̗̫͖̗̙̻͇̥͖̯͇̰̰͍͖͕͓̻͙͖̲̫̭̘̭̲̫̹̜̥̞̳͇̺̳̝̫̲̭̲̖̜̤̙̺̫͎̜̻̝̫̺̲̱̲̼̬͚͔̦̱̜̦̦̣͈̠͙̼̥͔̹̬͓̗̞̼̟̳̠̻͈̜͍̜͎̲͕̥̭͉̤̲̺̭͔̰̯͖͔̩̫̰̥͉͙̳͚̦͈̞̼͕̹͙̬̮̞̯̭̱͚̹͇̟͖͎͖̙̼̘͍͚̠̬͖̤̝̟͉͇͍̯̪̤͉̦̣͚̘͉̥̼̰̺͇̬̫̲̦̖̲̄͋͒͒͐̓̐͊͗̐͆̆̉̈́͒̊̽̏̃̾̒̈́̀̉̓͒̔̈́̽̈́̑́͒̀͌͒̔̐͗́̀̊̂̂̃̆́̌́̄̊͛͋̐̿̇̐̓̽̆͗̆͑͂̅̂̾́̈́̆̍̔̈́̀̀̓̋͌̃̈́̾͑́̔̔̍̓̈́͛͆̂͗̑͆̑͐͂̓̾̑͆̍̄̊̉̇͊̔̈́͛̃̊̔̇̒̇̾̑͗͑̄̊̃͒͗̈́̓̀͐͊̾̊̒̈́͘̚̚̕͘͘̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅa̴̧̛̛̘͉͙̜̖̭̝̖̝̼̳̗̠͙͕͎̭̭̳̟̖̪̖̫̥͛͌̒̆̈́͌́̄̓͗͋̈͆̍̿̀̇͆̓͒̑͑̈́̓̓͋̀́͐͗̆͒̀̍̈́̈́́̎̓̀̊͗̾̌̔̂̿̆̓̓̽̈̇̐̃̅͘̚̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ų̵̢̧̧̡̢̢̧̡̡̡̡̧̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̮̭̪̥̜̳̣̪̝̬͔͔̙͍̣̞̹̣̼͉͚̝͎̗̥̥͇̦̙͉̘̠̩̰͉̤̹͚̫̯͎͎̟̹̟̣̙̘̮͙̼̳̼̫̣̥̟̦͚͙̰̫̬̼͖̙͇̱̱̘̞̻̹͉͚̤̞̥̞͉̗͉̭̫͓̮̖͖̝̹̮͎̺̙͚̫̯̰͉̬̗̭̭̫̲̰̗̟̘̗̲̥̞̺͉͚̜̣̬̻͍̬̙̱̱̺͚̥͈̖̟̬̼̗͕̜͓̘̩̱̱̤͇̝͕̯̘̞̱̲̰͈̗̮̳̫̗͓̼̘͚̗̔̐̿͑̃͊́̆̇͐̔̎̄̀̇̆̄͑͐̈́̂̐̂̈́̿̈̌́͌̅̾͒͒͊̄͛͆̾̉̐̆̉̾͌̆̿͌̔̍͐͋̒̀̉͒̏̅͌̓̆͆͋͛̎̍̑̒͑͆̽̉̃̈̑͆̀͒͌̑́͒̈́̆͒͋̓̇͑̿̉͂̉͗͆͑̃̍̋̓͗̆̋̽̔̋̆͒͆̓͗̈́̃̈́̽̄̔̍́̉́͑̄͋͋͌̂̄̽̆͂̎̃͑͋̈́̅̒͌̄͐̍̏̆̾̽̓̏̈̑̈́͂̌̇̈́̈́͑́̇̇̐̄̂̿̀̅͂͆̐̅̅̆̐̀̈́̆̔̊̊̄̉̇̆̏̍̄͗̒̇̈̓̒̐̑͆̇̇̄̆̽͑̄̏̅̆͑̿̚̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̚̕͘̕͘̕͘͘͘̕̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅļ̸̨̢̡̨̡̨̡̛̙͓̱̰̦̫͚͕̗͔͎͍̝̪͚̹̠̰͙̤̯͎͙̠͚̠̼̙͕͓͉͙̳̝̱͕̻͕̲̣͔̦͎͙͓͎͔̭̬͙̟̖̭͙̙̰̙̲̝̜̻̙̹̬̩̰̝̺̥̥̼̺̝̖͔̲̝̖̯̞͙̘̙̜̬̪̗̱̱͙̰̲͙͓̝̗̥̭͍̩̼̘͉̺̂̉̓̊̂͐́͊͋̊̈́̊͌̒̋̊̅̈͐̂̃̄͆͆̄̏̃̾͐̔̿͒͂̔̀̂̊͒̎͊̾̂͌̐͗̓̎͆͗̈́̃̏̊̑́́̏́͊͗̈̐̈̋͂͐̓͋̾͒͐̽̄͋͆͋̈́̓̓̉͛͗̒͆̽͒͆̅̆̎̈́̂̔̉̑͑̓̅͒͐̾̍̑̈͛͐̃̌̈̊͗̉̈́͊̌̒̒̽͛͒͊̔̌͐̌͋͗̽̈́͌͗̓̍̀̾̒̕͘͘̚̕̕͘͘̕̕̚̕͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅṭ̷̢̨̡̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̗̤̟͍̼̭͖͍̟͍͇̱̣̘̱͍̳̼̦͚̲͉̦̦͈̥͙̖̝̲̫̣͕̫̮̮̻̙̰̲̹̱̟̖̘͔̬̰̮͍͎͍͙̼̹̮̞̩̙̻͎̹̩̖͔͖̼̲̗͓̗̹͙̯̞͓̤̈̏̇͐̋͊͗̇͐̒͂́̔̅̅̅̓̆̔̂̑͂̄͗̒̅͌̈́̑̄͂͑̈́̊̀̔͂͌̆̿͑̇̇̓̉͛̍̓͗̃̂͐̂̔͊̒̓̃̍̿̓͋̆̎̋͌̃͑̌̔͂̉̃̌̑̓̈́̑̍͐̍͋̽̔̾̐̈́̏̒̆͛̍̇̈́͂̑̐̂̀̀̔̎̈̄̋̐̑͋͌̉̇̋̿̃̇̉̀͒̉̿͐͐̈́̆̾̊̈̀̇͂̇͒̓̅̐͌̉̾̉̍͛͛͛̓̿̃̔̈́͑͊͛̋̈́̽̃̈́̈́̃̆̃̃̉͊̿͗͊̈́̆̒̽̂̾͛̽͂͗͊̄͌͒͆̍̑̎̆̈́̈́̍͆̉̐̂̅̿̔̀͂̎̋͗̋̂̃͗̚͘̚̕̚͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̨̨̡̛̛̛͎͕͔̺͈͈͕̹͓̤̖̤̺̟͚̘̜̝͓̩͚̮̬͕̯͇̲̪̱̣̺̝̗̪̻͉̎̊̈́͌̓̓̋̀̿̈̽̃̎̏̃̋̎̈͊͋̀̍͐̎̑̎̂̓̃͌̽̇̐̃̌̄͂́͐̿̐̂̃̒͗͗̒͒̄̍̉́̀̍͆̅̉́̆̄̔̃̋͑͐̅̄͆̈́͛̏̈̃̃͒̏̓̓̇̊̾̑̇̍̑͒̆͑͛̉̍͐͐̉͌͐̑̂̈́̊̎̉̾͋̌͋̋̎͂̌̍̽͋̈́̊́̏͂̈́͊̅̍̔̀̂͐͐̕͘͘͘̕̕̚͘͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝m̵̨̧̨̢̧̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͖̼̝͎̬̼̺̫̳̹̙̥̹̻̗̞̖̟̮̺͖̹̙̦͓̪͔̭̲͈̘͚͙̱̻͚̮̰̼͖̺̤̪͎͈̻̖͉̲̠̭̠͕̗̮̝͖̹͍̖͈̤̣͖͖̹͕͕̖̺͙͇̤̯͖̹͉̪̞͕̜̯̟͂̀͂̽̉̈́͐͐̿̈̓̔͑͗̋̈́̒̆̇͂͗͌̃̋̐̄͒̒̔̈́̅̈́͐̆̔͑́̒̓̅͂͑̅̀̑̂͑̑̄̏̍̇̇͊͛́͛̊̍́̃̔̏͊̎̄̒͋͋̔̊͒̂̇̄͋̍͑̐͒́̆͆͌̈́̊̇̓̑̎̑́͛̒̎̎̈́͒̇͌̓͊́̈́̅̏̍̐̽̒͛̾̌͗̉̂̄̔͊͂̃̏̈́̓̉̇͋̊̆̌̔́̈̆̐̏̐͂͒͂̀̀͒̊̿̑̉͑̅̓̀͐͒͆͊͊̓͋͒̓̒̓̄͂̓̉͂̇͒̑̀͘̕̕͘͘̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅy̵̢̡̡̡̢̢̧̨̡̢̧̡̢̧̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̬̠͚͔̳̼̗͎͇̮͎̣̲͚̥̯̗̞̪̳̲̭͈̞̯̗̮̤̩͔̘͙͙̺͇̖̯͔̱͇̪͚͍̞̙̭͖͎̲͉͈͚̹̫͇̺̞̮̗̥̱͚̯̲̞̘͈̖͎̻̯̻̺͎͉͕̹͇̦̤̘̠͉̟͉̮̬̝͓̹̻͖̱̹̜̗͈̹̘̯̞̼͖͉̭̱̪̖͕̙̭̱̮͈̜̹͕̞͉̥̝̖̪̺̙̳͎̻̰̟̖̲̻͚̺̯͕̱̪͓̼̫̼̹̠̺̲̮̗̙̤̤̬̫̙̗̠͈͈͉̦̜̱̩͎̘̗̲̝̮̣̘̳͙̪̩̪̭̜͓͔̬͈͐̿̔̈́̆̈̓̏̾̀͌́͌͆̈́̈́͐̌͊̓͐̊̏̓̓̄̒̃͊̄̑̐̽̈́̎̈̏͌͊͛̄̐̂̑͂̈́͂̅̓͊̉͆͂̒̃̈̓̍̓̔̈̏͛̌̊̍͌̓̈̆̂̔̎̌̊͛̓̆̊̈́͊͑̊̄́̀̇̎̉͛͂͐͋̑̾͌̈͛̔̆͒͐̽̒͑̐̔̀̓̇̾̽̉͊̂͐̔͋̄͛̋͗͋͋̅̍̉̍̍͒̓̐̀̎͌̽̉̓͌͗̅̇̏̏̈́͘͘̚̚̚̚̚̕̕̕̕̚͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̸̧̧̡̨̢̢̧̧̧̢̨̡̢̢̨̡̡̨̡̢̨̛̙̩̬̺͉̣͖̲̯̼̻̙̮̦̠̮̫̲̯̲̰̹̭̤̭̗̫̫͕͓͍̪͈̣̟̣̺̬̯͈̖̮̥̬̲͙͓̙͍̥̜̥̰̹̞̻̪͎̞͍̙͕̜̫͎̙̠͚̯̼̣̘̥̠̬̭͉̹̖̰̱̮̰̭̱̗͔̱͉̠̥̟̼̝̰͙͍͉̤̦̦̗͕̹̙̗̫͍̭͉̺̝͔̳̜̝͎̠̥̥̭̼͈͕̪̠̖̥̘̠̤͍̖͈͉̞͖̯̖͇̜̺̼̗̬̱͈͉̫̙͙̳̫̦̭̭̞̲͓̦͓͉͎̞̩̬̥͙͖͔͉̫̠̥̟͉͈̦̺̯̲̭̜̰͎͍̳̩̭̞̲͙͎͚̤̖̣̬̪̻̣͔̪̣̗̜͇͂̍͌̓̿̅̌͆̋̾̿̒̈́́̾̿̈́̔͗͐͂̃̏̌͑̌̾̉̌͌͛̃͊̈́̑̏̀́͛̆͊̽͆͑̓̈́̓̅̚͘͘̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅf̷̢̨̧̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͈̪̙͍̻͓̞̦͇̱̫̭̤̰̜͍̭̝̖̹̲̙̩̩̙͍͎̹̮̻̺͓̱͙͔̼̯̮̯̝͓̼̹̣͍̰͖͔̝̖̞̻̟̹͈͚̠̭͍͒͌̋͌̋̾̈̓͛̓̍͒̄̅̾͋̈́̓̑̂̿͌̒̂̿̊͌̈́͗̎̓̽̆̓͐̒̑́̒̑͌̋̂̄̐͒̈́́̈́͐̐̽͆̾̒̄̔͌̄̾̂̀̌͌͐͗̍̆͐̽̓̋̏͋͐̍͆̓͑̆̎̈́̈̈́̒̈͐̋͌̊͋̑̑͗̊̓̈́͋̈̏̒̏̐̊̈́̈́́̉̔̾̃̋͊̅͛̈́̿̓̑̏̂͛͂̄̇̅̋͛̓̐̋͒̚̕̚̕͘̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅą̴̨̛̛̛̗̩̜̦̻̲̞͈̙͖̩̞̞̰̥͕̠̜̏̇̆́̈͐̇̐̒̇̆̈́̎͛̽͗̊̀́̅͒͌̅̈̄̀̇͋͋̉͌͒͗͋̏͐͌̊̈́͌́̏̅̌̆͊̓̇̃̀̂̇̆͛̍̎̆̂̾̏͋̽̅̑͌̈́̓̔̃͂̎͊̍̽̎̂͊͗͒̎̿̎̇̾̊̃̈́͂̽͛́̓̓̍̃̈́̅̂̊̆͛̈́͛͋̆̓͊͒̄̑̈́̾̇̐̂̎̊̒̈́̽͛̃̍̀͐̈́̊͆̓͗̆̃̒̐̓̓̒̏͐̇̐̈́̓͗͒́̇̐̾̃̕̚͘̚͘͘̚̕̕̕̚͘͘͘͘̕̕͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅų̴̧̨̧̢̡̢̡̡̛͓͇̜͖̣̦̹̩̭̜̻̗͓͖̼̣̝͉̟̥̠͎̭͙̺̗̜͔͕͙͈̟̥̮̘̯̯̘̙͉͙͇̤̯̻͙̤̫͓̰͔̘̲̪̘̬̰̝͎̺̻͇͉̠͇͖͖̙̤̭̟̳̥̯̘̞̫͕͇̮̺̟̠̫͙̤͙̰͕̯͍̜͕̜̮̬̙̞̬͎̯̪͈͇͉̮̙̫͓̳͖͇̭̟͉̺͓̙̖͉̥̬̩̘͉̗̳̞̼̫͉̱̙̟̙̹̤̤̹͔̞̩̥̙̯̝̼̙̥̒̓̑͒͌̈͂̈́́̎͌͊̊͛͑̒̌͂̇͂̀͌̈́̿̿͋̋̍̃̐͗͐͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅļ̶̧̧̨̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̘̞̣͙̮͖̘͚̝̝̟̮͚̯͙̗̘̙̙͚̥̲̭̱̮̺̝̯̬̻̝̞̯͈͓̼̹̩͚̣̣̹̭̲̯̮͇̖̼̬̖͍̙̩͔͍̳̪̝̥̥̻͎̣̘̩̻͚̫̟̹̤͕͍̬͇̰̤̥̲̥̬̲͚̳̗̗̭͉̥̞̹̯̝͚͓̱̻̖̮̹̙̣̖̯̯̳̻̎́͗̈̈́̂͂̆̒̈́̊̂̈́̆͊̽̏̃̆́̓̈͑̒̆̇̒̐͂̓͛̂̏̋͛̇̊̀̀͛̀̈́͒̃͐̋̃́̊͋̄͆͆͋̇͗̓̏͛͑̊̈́̓̌̓̂̉͑͛̏̅̍̒̀̉͆̎̊̈́͒͑̍͑̓̐͋͗̍̔̃͌̄̉̍̀̈́̽͗̓̈̈́̍̓̆͊̇̋̄͗̄͒̅̔̈̿̍͐̐̑̂͒̉̉̄̿̑̐̏́̏͗̅̀̒́͑̈͆̇͑̄͑̉̉̀̂̏͗̈̾̎̑̏̈̀̈́̋͂̎̽͛̎͒̎̒̎̓̾̊̽̊͌̄̓̃̓̚̕͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅţ̴̧̢̧̡̡̢̧̨̢̢̧̧̻̞̰̻͚̲̻͙̦̦̦̹͇͉̯̠̫͎͉̲̣̲͔̪̫̮̺̣̞̖͉͍͇̞̙̝̦̩̥̜̘̯̬̱̩̙̫̮̘̰͍͕̥͕̱͚͕̲͉͙̥̦͚͎̬̼̤͖͎̪͖͓̻͇̗͕͓̯̟̬̻̼̺͙͚̲̖̭̟͖͙̮̫̘̟̣̻̥͎͇͈̟̫̹͈̈́̈́͑͐̿̓͋̓͌̓́͊͋̃́̂̓͛̓̓̽͐̐̑͑̾̅̓̐̋͂̅̒͛̑̀͑͐̆̓͆̉̾́̾͗̈́͗̔̈́̋̇̍͂̀͊̂͐̿́̽̓̄̑̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̧̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̗͙̭̬̟̫͚̫͚̙͍̭̳͎̪̤̳͇͉̖̬̘̘͙͚̗͓͚̬͍̥̝̣̗͓̮̥̩̩̰̬̯̲̦̘̳̤̦̺̞̹̮͍̩̳̯̙̮̼̜̞͚̠̦̏́̌̆͂̈́̍̈́͊̏̊̀́̏̓̑̇̄̒̃̔̆̈́̔͆̃͑̊͑̂̑̃̇̅̆͒̆̎͛̓̌̑̈͌̒̇̅̆͊̓̔͂̓̾͊̄͑͑̀͋̄̾̐͑̔̈́̔̐̿͐̈́͂͌͆̀̌̿̍̉͊̃̋͆̓͋̌͂͌̑̿̌̿͊̿̔͗̃̉͌͌̍̾̔͊̿̇̅̍̂͗̃̈̀̅̈́̅̊̔̈̔͒̒̈́̔̓̕̕̚̕̚̕̚̚͘͘̕͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅṡ̶̢̢̧̢̛̬͔̪̹͖̣̪̲̥̙̣̱̼͓͖͍̥̹͓͎̱͖̝̘̦̱͔̟̞͚̗̬̮̖͍̜͕͈̯͔̥͖͇̫̮̜̗͉̬͔̯͙̥̲̫̟̤͔̼̰̗͇̣̈̀̈́̌͌̆̃̋̏̽̈́̍̏͗̿̂́͊̏͑̇̒̽͌̉̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḩ̴̡̨̡̡̢̡̢̧̧̨̢̢̡̢̨̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̤̩̗̥͈̺̬̗̫̱̘̲̫̼͈̠͍̘͉̦̥̣̮̜͓͙̞̯̹̖̟͙͉̳̻̪̼͍̙͙̝͓͙̰͓̹̤̳̬͚̦͈̬̺̻̞̺̬͙̙̰̺͓̼͈͙͉̠͔̜̜̰̼̳̱̰͙̱̻͖͖̟͖̼̼̦̬̣̞͎̻̩̗͇̫̰͎̻̹̫̘̹̙͕̖̱͙͚͉̖̝̼̳̩̯̺̯͈͚̹̥͓͓̝̜̖̩͚̮̝̘͓͈̭̳̱͖̥̟̼͉̻̌̈̋́̓̿̾̃̇̈̏̒̏͋̆̃͛̇̎̂͆͒̑̆̌͆̉͗̈́̒̈́̏̎͂͑̆̂̈́̈̌͗̔̂̌͆̈͆̓͛͐̄̇̓̇̓͋̍͌̾͊̽̎͛̉̊̉̍̐̿̇͆̇͑̏́̉̊͒̂͑̈́͒̈͌͋̈́̈̾̓̋̈́̎̚̚̕͘͘̕̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅơ̶̢̨̢̢̢̡̨̧̨̨̢̢̢̨̢̨̛͖͙̻̦͉̹̟̻̮̠̟̦̳͍̳̩̞̩̭̬̭̮̟̮͖̹̤̤̲͙̞̤̳̝̘̱̯̦̗̲̹̞̩̹̖̙̺͙̳̻̥̺̹͎̖͖͚̰̗̭͓͎͔͚̞̹̘͓̹̮̮̻̦̻̳̣̲̰̼̙̻̞͙͔̯̖̖̻̳̫̠͚͎̩͚͍̬͖͚̩̘͉̣̱̻̜̦͇̪̯͓̻̫̱͚̪̰͇̜͔͖̟̳̩͈͍̰̣̬̳͕̞̳̝̰̭̫̹̠̜̻̰͉͔͙̻̩͉̬͓̰̯̭͉̜̱̺̹͎̯͍̖͕͔̮̮̦̼̟̐̄͗̎̀́̂̂̋̃̄̎͆̇̎̈́͒̃̊͗͂͊͆̅̓̈́̋͑͒̓̈́̆͆͂̒̎̊̈́͐̇̈̈́̔̑͒̀̾͗̏͋̐̎̾̽̆̄̌̆̑͆̄̂̌̇̿̃͆͋̆̎̍͗͆̈́̒̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅư̷̛̛̰͉̣̮̲̫̲̬̆͌͗̅̀͒̋̈́͛̆̿̅̾̉͊̄̈́̂̓̈̍̓̑͌͗̈̃́̈́̌̈́͒̏̽̐̽͆̽͌̈́͒̑̽͒̓̓͗̐̔̆̔̈́̔͋̔̽̔͆͒̈͆̋̋̐͆̀̌̀͋̀̾̂̏̉̃͛̀̈̓̊͋͐̉̆́̅̿̈͑͗̓̐̿͌͛͆̿̍͐͊́͋̅̽̐̉̈́̋̆͐̿̆̿̏̈́͛͗̑͋̑̕̚͘̕̕̚̚̚͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝l̴̡̛̛̛̛̠̳̗͈͎͓̭̻̥͉͎͍̜͉̦̼̳̫̗̑̈́͐͆͂̃̓̿̏̊͗̅̓̉̒̑̂̏̈́̈͊͗̊̉͗̍̏̏̈́͊̽͊̄̓͂̆̈͗̽̍̈̑̓͆̊̓̈́͑̄̏̌̓͛̄̅̂̍̔̋̔̌͗́̂̓̏̃͒͋͊̆͒͒̒̒̇̏̋̔̄͋̐̋͒̋̿̂̂̂́̇͐̍̍̈́̐̂̋͆̐̋̽͌́̐̈̉̑̓̃̊̆̇͌̂̐̿́̒̏͌͊͆͐̑̒̓̃͒̅̒͐͒̔̈̄̌̎͋͛̉̓̂̇̂̃͒̇̎̓͆́̉͗͑͛̄̎̐̎͑̀͊̽̅̄͆̈́̉͒̓̏̅̄͐̾̉̈́̀̈́́͐̾͐̌̑̔̔̃̍̎̎̚͘̚̕̕̕̚͘̕̕̚̚͘̕̕͘͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠d̴̨̧̢̢̧̨̡̢̧̢̢̧̬̙̮̬͓͙͓̦̺͍̫̣̥̗̗͔͎̖̪̝̘͓̝̣̮̙̙̰̺͖͍͙̙̙̩͈̩̮̻̖͚̺̠͙̺̘͖̗̻̣͇̬̬̳̼͓̟͇̬̭̞͈̘̩̻͉͔̠͙̩͖̯̗̦̳̪͉̠̳͖͔̟͕͖̠̟͔̝̪̝̲̣̭̩̘̲̦̲͔̠̠̱̙͈̭͔̤̘̦̼̫͕̘̫̝̗̳̫̞̣̖̥͓͓̗̫̰̮̹̯͍̦̦̯̪̬̜͇̺͇͔͓̗̲̯͎͉̪̻͗̌́̆͐́̾̓͛̏̈́̊̌̆̿̂̆̈́͛͒̆̌͂̍̃̓̍̕̕͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̸̨̡̨̡̧̡̨̡̨̨̧̢̡̧̧̧̢̨̨̧̛̛͖͚̝͖͙̝͈̗̼͕͙̠̥͔͖̝̻͍̪̦͈̤̤̬̠̺̱͖̟̠̺̥̥̮̲̫͇͈̞̻̱̻̻͔͈̮͖̘̰͍̭̩̰̰̘͓̖͕͇̥̬̲͚͈̮̳͎̣̼̥͓̺̰̮̼͉̻̥̪̖̯̩̝͚͈̟̤̹̥̗͇̪͎̞͚̺͎̤̳̪̘̭̗͖͕̟̮̝̞͎̲̣͕̩͚̭̬̰͕̼̰͈͉͉͉͎̪͚̥̫̠͚̩̳̖͙̪̻̗̼̥̲̯̠̖̣͎̮̖̬̖̫̦̘̱̮̯̳̙̬̤͖̺͚͖͈̗̖̬̙̰̗̥͈͋͌͋̉̽̓̄̊̐̉͊̍̑̈̀̉̓͊̏̋̐̓́̊̒͐̐̓̏̏͐̈́͌̃͗̾͋̿̓̊̍̀̈́̂̂̉̉͂̊̄̿̂̈́͛̐̒̆̌́̓́̊͗̏͊̒̿̊͌̊̓̍̎̉̿̍̉̾̑̈̓̌̐̈́͒̑̋͗̑̓̅͒̌͛͌͘̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ'̶̧̨̢̢̨̡̛̛̛̟̪̦̬̱̘̝͇͉̮͖̘̣͓̯͎͎̩͕̱̝̪̝͐͊̽͊̽́͆̄̀͗͆̄̇̃̂͛͌͋̂̓̀͒͋͌̽͋̎̈̊̂͋̾͒̉̓̈́̉̉̒͆̃̒͒̍̈́̿̽̈̓̄̔́̔̒́̀̍͗̒̏̆͊͂̊͂̄̓̂̆͐͛̅̓̑͑̾̈̈́̑̊̓̾̂͌̔̈́̆͐͑̌̄̔̎̉̍͗͗̍̋́͒̓̓̅̎̎͂̄̊̔͂͆͆̀̽̏̆̅̏͛̇̿̿̑͛̉͋̾͑̒̊̈́̽̊̈̿̽̄̊̾͒́̉̎̀̒̀͊̄̄̎͌̽̐͗̄̍͐́̆̔̑͛̒̑̔̌̽͗̑͒̀̌̀̚̚̚̚͘̕̕̚̚̕̕͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅt̴̡̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̖̰̻̻̦͚͕̟͔̳̩͉͇̼͎̰̪̞̳͖̻̤͙̼̩̹̞͉̺̰̙̜͙̥͎͖̤̘̼͓͚̞͙͚̮̱͔̟͈̹̫̳̹͉̃͐̈́̽̆̃̎̄́͛͋̇̏͌̋̀̃̂̽̂̏̃̋̈͌͐̐̓̆̍̇̊͊̏̋̾̄͛̃͑͊̊͋̓̃̌͑̔̐̇͋̿͛̈́̓̌͒̀̽͗͛̎́̃͛̒̑̊̇͗͑̔̂̎̅̌̀͊̌̓̽̾͆̀̓͊̉͂͗̓̏̆͂̋̓͆̉̐̎͂̈́̊̒̔̏̽̓͑̆͌̈́͆͌̃̒̐͆̇̽͊̅͌̅̓͛͌̓͐̅̈́̅̃̐̊͌̀̓̽̈́̀͗͆̔̉͒̍̎̈́̈́͛̒͂̑̃̇̎̿̉̀̄͗̓̑̔͆̈́͐͂̂̌̇͑͊͗͊̔̍̉̐͆̉̒͊̾̄̆́̍̈́͂̕̕̚̕̕͘̚͘̚̚̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅ ̶̨̡̡̧̧̧̨̨̧̨̨̧̧̨̨̡̧̧̡̧̨̡̛͖͙̯̮̞͚͓̜̤͎̹̱̺̻͈͔͔̖͚̰̭͚̜͍̦̳̙̻͓̰̫͈̟̳̤͖̖͚̬̹͎̬̯̣̞̘͙̠͎͉̯̱͕̳̼̪͔̫̖̗̬͎̥̖̗͍͓͙̮͉̥̺͍͇̞͚̖͖̪̝͙͈̘̩̤͖̭͎̫͔̖͕̙̤̜̰͎̞̖̙̫̯͇͍̗̼̝̮͍͙͕͉̬̱̯͉̥͕̘̞̬̳̤̲̪̫͙̟̲͍̜̫͙͖̦̰̖̯̠̬̘̻̳̳̜̜̱͓̝̪͙̞͇͚̹͙͙͍̙̺͚̙̘̝̙͍̞̫̬͓͚̗̟̫̺͈̠͕͙̭͈̰̣̖͗̏̊̌͑̈̈́̊̐̅͗̈̈́͛̅͐̂̈́̉̿̔͗̑̍̓͆̀̕͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̵̡̡̧̨̡̡̢̢̛̞̫͈̼͙̝̲͖̖̥̼͚̻̬̺̰̝̟̣͔̱̞͕̦͎̟̲̮͈̝̮̗̝̖̪͔̱͍̫͚͍͔͚̮̪̘̖̦̙̤̹͇̻̳͖͇͈͍͉̖̮̑̈́́̃̅̐͛̇̔̇̓̾̓̋̒̈́͋̉͌͂̾̽̈͒̐̆̈́̅͑̅͘͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅă̶̧̢̧̨̡̡̢̧̢̢̡̡̡̢̢̨̨̡̨̨̱̙͚̳̫̤͕̞̖͓͕͓̜̲̣̤̺̗̳̖̱͕̯̰̝͈̥̜̺̠͉͉͈͙̝̭̫̣̰̯͓͉̣͕͙͕̖̰̤͙̻̣͙̺̰̬̲̰̘͎̳̰̭͙͇͕̦͙͙̟̫̗͉̼̲͎̖̖̝̭̺̘͔̣̠͈͎̠͎̞̱̻͚̳̠̳͚̭̥͎̬̬̬͙̪͉̤̳̝͍͍̣̺̮̦͕̮̮͔̱̖̹̻͖͇̙̻̫̝̥͖͉͉̗̣͙̗̱͍͇͎͎͚̠̱̝̬̩̤̬̝̖̘̼͙̟̥̼̩̳͈̻̹̹̳̜͎͓̹̬̣̘͈̼̽͑͐͐̓́̒͊͌͑̌̅̌͛̓͗̏̓̾̈̓̄̉̒̌̍̃͂̄͌́̑̇̔͊̒͊̿̄͌̍͊̀̑̓̌̆͊͑͆̈̊̈́͛̈́̀̐̿̑͌̓̓̍̏́͊̅̔̏̕̕̚̚͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅṽ̸̡̢̛̛̛̛̰̜͙͚̩̖̞͍̳͖̬͓̭̻̙̼̠̗̞͖͖̦̖̟̺͙͔̼̳̃̑̃̊͗̎̆͒̈̈́̋͆͊̓͊̎̏̍̓̾̃́͆̅̃̀́̄̀̉͌̑̌̔͐̈́̑͆̐̍͂̓̽͋̐̈̊̊̃̓̽͐̑̽͌̏̑̓̏͒͌̈́͐͐̆͐̃͑̎̆̌̇̉̑͛͑̂̑̈́͒̈́̒̎̒͒̀̉̀̉̄̽̍̈́͘̕̚̕̕̚̚̚͘͘̚͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ę̷̨̢̨̡̡̨̧̡̢̡̨̧̛̛̛͈̼̫͙̫̰̬̘̲̤̦̪̭̖̹͔̥̦̙͕̜̘͇͙̫̱̜͙̝̮͕̞̩̖̠͔̹͔̪͎̫̝̭͔̩̬̠̭͕̫̮̫͍͖͓̬̭̜͉͖̮̦͚̪̮̰̻̜̖͖͎͇̝̥͇͍͔͉͕̝̙̯̜͙̞̼͓̺͉͉̪̺͕̲̮͍͓̫̜͎͚̻̝͍͇͈̙̰̻͇͔̖͉͓̥̥̦̬̲͕͚̺͍͔͎̜͚̟̦̹̰͔͖̣͓̲̦̹̩̜͚͖̗͍̻͙̪͎͉̝̱̮̖͕̻͔͉͈̟̮̼̠͈̠̦̠̦̱̹̮̺̬̼̼̪͉̰̳̥̫̠̖̯̦̲͚̟̩̼̞̩͔̥̹̪̑̎̽̈́̿͐͆͌̿̅̽͋̈̏̌͐͗͛̌̑̍̓͋̐̑̒̈́̂̈́̍̏̈́̐̑̾̿̏̈́͆̒̈̌̃́̎̇͑̒̔̓͋̆͗̏͑̽̂̅͊͛̓͛̊̏̏̄͋̆͌̂͒̌͋̓͒̿̂́͛̊͊̽̀̐̌̅̈́̏̋͗́̐̇͊͑̈̊͌̅̒̉̈́̌̋̕̚͘̕̕͘̕̕͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̢̢̨̢̡̧̡̨̡̨̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̻̯̯͖̠̹̯͉̫͕̣͕̭̠̦̖̞̬̤͉̳̼̰̜̟̘͔͇͓̱̪̝̭͖̞͓͍͚̖͚̟̳͖̭̦̝̖͈̱̭̠̩̬̞̜̭͓͍̝̼͍̪̫̮͈͉͈͎̜̻̤͉̱̠͉̞̬̖̯͚͎̟͍̜̙͉͍̻͈̙̫͖̫̫̞̳̣̯̺̬̦͖͙̬̩͎̻̼͖͍̤̦̯̲̫̣̤͓͈̱̖̯͖͍̘̺̦͍̼͖̦̼̘̲̝̝̮̘̼̘̲̟̖̞̜̹͓̦͇͍̰̺͉̠̱̪̺̬̞̣̬̘͔̳͔̞̼̭͎͕͙͙͇͈̣̹̠͔̗̠͚͉̩͚̹̙̩̩̭͚̘̖̳̳̖͕͙̖̩͓͍̬̦̖͖̹̀̑̐͒͛̊̈́͋̉͆͆͐͑̊̅̑̈́̈́́̓͋̄͆̂̉̂́͛̿͋͗̾̑͋̾̎̍͋͗̃́̋̓͗̈́͆͛̆͋̏̈̿̃̈́̈́̈́̐͂̑̇̀̓̇̉͆͐̔̈̈͂͂̄̀̈́̉̈́͛̽̽̅̾̓͒͗͐̀͛̎͑͂̂̿͆̃͋̒̃͒̉͛̾̀́͊͌̏̿̍̾̍̇̓͋̾̔͐͊̐͊̈́̐̀̉͑̎̆̑́͋̏̽͐̑͂͐̊̈́̔͛͑̈́͂̋̐̎̆̈́̅̽̈͌̌͗̈́̂͋̔̿͒͒̀̉͌̄̍̓̊̇̄͛͆̇́̇͒̽̃̿̈́͆̈̆̾͆́̈̂̍̃͌͂̆̿͛͋̊͊̄̂̋͌͘̚̚͘͘̕̚͘̚̚͘̚̚̕̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅl̵̢̧̡̧̢̡̢̡̢̧̢̢̡̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̖͍͙̗͖̗̗͉͕̘̥̩͔͖͓̬͇̻̪̞͍͙͍͓̝̮̼͓͕̪͕̖̤̻̱̭̤͇͙̣̥̮͎̙͍͇̦̤̯̭̞̣̺̻̲̻̘͉̪̹̟̦̻̘͉̮̥͓̦͙͚͚̞̳̹̼͖͇̹̜̦̹͚̦̮̬̖̟̠̦̱̩̩̱̺̩̫̼͙̻̙̬̺̰͍̣̱͕̪̟̟͇̝̝͉͙͉̗͚̠̞̙̘̫̼̦͚̱̜̥͓̲̼͉̫̤̤͉͙̽̾̄́͒͋͋̅̃̍̏́̈́́̔̍̐̐͛̾̅̔͂͌̒͂̈́̆̇̾͑͊͛̑̈́͋̎̎̾̑̌̆̾̅͐̐̚̕̕̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅe̵̢̨̨̢̢̢̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙͕̭̘̞̣̰͖̠̲͖̜̖͙̹͉̙̣̗͎̙̫̠̝̥̬͈̩̦̼̬̼̗͇͉̗͚̪̤͍̮͓̤̮̲̦̦̼͔̺͔̰̩͙̰̺̪̲̻̱̥̣͉͖̖͙̗̥̜̞̪͉͕̖̹̹̟̮̮̭̮̼̲̺̹̟̻̱̩̹̩̯̬͔̻̘̰̼̥͖͇̩̯̟͇̱̘̝̖̔̀̌̃͋̈́̇̇̃͛͆̆̓̓̄̆̽̄̇̐̔̆̈́͑̓̔͛̎̅̓̽̆͛̍̀͑̄͗́̅̏̍͌̽̌̈̓́̽̈́̏̿̑̾̈́͐͋̓̿͑͑̋͆̈́̎̌̂̊̽̈̓̂̇̑͊̍͊̍̔̈̓̍̓͑̍͗̅͑͒̉͋̓̈́̔͛͂̈͌͊̈́͗̒̈̓̉͌̍́̊̽̔͋̆̇͒̐͋̉̋̃͛̆̈́̽̒̎͒͊̉̂͑̌̾̀̑͒̆̀̀̕̚̚̚̚̕̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅt̶̨̧̨̡̡̡̧̢̨̨̨̡̢̟̜̬̲̦͓̱̯̺͓̞̪̞͚̥̲̗̰̣̜͚͖̪͈̗̗̝̯̥̪̻̭̠̺̺͖̯͚̝̫̘̝̣͍̼̱͇͇̝̬̯̣̥̰͚͙͓̥̫̠̩̖̱͍̟̯̫̮̟̘͍͖̝͖̺̰͍̱͎̼̦̥͓̱̞̤͈͎̜͓̼̪̺̰̫̰̘͙͈̟͓̯̟͈͍̼̲̮͕̙̩̦̱̺̺̲̙͎̥̠̹̹͎̼͓͇̫̩̘̰͖̝̥̣͖̩͔̳̹̣̪̟̟͉̙̗̲̩̖̦̠̼̜͕͉̜̱̲̙̦͍̮͉̻͎̙̘̰̣͈͖̥̝̫̤̙̹͇̰̩͙̝̟͈̘̯̩̺͍̜̪̠̣̣̼̱͖̦͙̗̥̼̣͕̫̤͇͂̄̏͑̏͋̍͊̓̄̐̎̀̐͒̈͋̑̐̔̓͋̐͌̃̀̒̋̐̂̃̆̊̐̒̋͋̔͑̄̐̍͛͒̔̌͛̀͑̆͆̎̌̅̊̍̈́̽̑̈́̋̌̈͆͒̇͊̓͆̑͗̈͑̑̄͗͂̓̃͂̃̿͂̇͐̊͆̓̇̇͐̓̑̂̊̆̾͛̉̉̍̀͋̂̃͆̎͆̊̈́̃̽͆̐̑̾͐̒͂̂͗̎̾̑̿̾̐͛̂͋̈́̍́̃̔̋͌̒͂͌͒͗̂̐̀͑͐̓̐̃̽̊̈̀̃̑̆̂̽͋̇̋͛͆̍͋̐͌̄̈́̍̇̏̌̅̀͛̕͘̚̕͘͘̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̨̡̢̡̨̧̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̜̪̙͔̬̱̹͍̯̟͈̤̰̙̩̮̲͔͔̰̟̞̬̮̮͈̳͈̠̣͇͓̻͙͔̜̲̲̰̘͓̜̰̣͔͚̦̰̩̼̯̙̺͚͎͕͙͍͎̯̦͙͎̻̺̗͖̞̬̖̫̫̯̟̭̦̟̻͙̭̋̓̔͆͗̎̽̋̃̍̋̌̋̂͆̄̃͋̅̄̐̀̂͋͛͐́͒̔̍̓̽̈̌̊͋͆͆͒̾̎́̔̈́̊̉̏̄͆̃̔̆̈́̅̑̅̎̋̊͌͌͆̉̽̓͊̂̃̓̌̓͒̋̈́̈̋̓̅̈́̏̇̓͑̔̍̋̇̍̔̔̋̉̿̃̈́͂̅̆͒̅̈́̀̍͊͆́͆̏͊̀͌̌̕̚̚͘̕̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅi̸̡̨̨̡̢̧̡̛̛̛̹͕̮͖̳̫̝̖͓͓̙̘̖̞̫̠͇͖̩͎̻̯̲͖̦͉̩͍̬̳̳͉͔͖̹̱̹̱̟̠̠͕̤̩̟̺̻͕̟̟͍̭̠̤̅̍̊͂̌̎̓͊̇̐̃̆̾͗̉̃̿̏̀̋̈́̓̄͒̉́͊̾͆̄͒͂͛̽̂̿̈́͋̉̓̂͑̓͑̓͘͜͜͝͝ͅt̷̡̧̡̧̢̢̡̢̯̖͚͚̬̣̳̠͍̙̝̳̲̱̗̭̙̜̳͈̣͓̣̥̳̻̣̮̱̱̙͚͙͉̙̻͇̰̱̳̝͚̜̙̹̭̗͉̣͎̰͇͇͊͊͆̽͑̽̉̓̎̽͋̓̌̑̾͐̈́̐̈́̽͐͂̒͆̕̚͝͝ͅ ̴̨̧̢̢̛̦͔͚͙̟͔͍͔̱͎̻̯͚̯̮͙͙̺̫̼̖̜̟̤͕̤̭̖̦̦̬̞̻͕͇͚̘͖͓̥͉̰̘͓͇̌̓̑̔̉̈́̃͛̔͗͌̃̌͆̿̂͑̏̃̓̈́̄̌̓͛͑͒̊̒̑͗̒̓́̐̊̕͝͠͝͝͝͠h̶̢̨̨̢̢̧̡̨̡̨̡̨̢̨̧̢̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̺̭̝̘̱̙̩̗̩̝̘̱̫͕͉͙̖͖̮͓̫̜͈̯͚͉͙̹̟͖͍̱̹̥͔̰̼̫̭̫͚̰̜̻̺͚̺̠̦͓̗̟̦̜̟̻͕͕͚̯͍̲͖͎̙͖͕̙̮͈̝͎̰͚̤̫͈̯̬̹͔̞͚̬͓̰̠͓͉̯͚͎̰̹̮̣̻̭̞̩͈̻̠̩̙̹̪̱͓̲̥̫͚̱̠͓̟̹̣͓̖̳̖͚̞̤̮͚̣̰̮̣̜̤̩͖̩̫̗͈̹͖̫̹̣͇̥̮̪͖͖̖͉͓͎̹̯̯͕͓͎̞̰͉̱̣͉̻̥̬̜͕̤̗̤̤̼̦̮̊̈́͒̃̍͆̅̐́̆̈́̃̊̌̓̓̈́̇͌̓̀̅̋̓̈̈́̂̈̔̒̍̅̎̏̒̊̑̈́̃̂̽̆̉̈̑͒̎̾͑̾̄̾̾͐͑̇̐̅͊͆̇͊͋̂̈́͊͐͆͗̈̏̐͒͋̑̾͌̊̈̄͐̈́̆͒̅̇͊̉̈́̒̈́͆̄̄͆̄́͛̄͊̄́̒͆̇͑̈́̄̃̆͆͌̒̐̽̋͊͊̌̓͐͊̄͒̒̋̐̆͗̋̃̉̎̅̎̍̽̈́̀̓̓̊̇̽̓̏̿̔̅̈́̍̄̎͘̚̚̕͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅā̶̢̢̧̨̡̢̡̡̧̧̧̡̧̡̢̧̧̢̢̨̧̡̢̧̡̛̛̬̪͚̗͎̜̙̱͇̩͎̥͉̮̠̪̳̱̝͚͍͓͓̺̘͙̭̟͇̘̲̦̻̱̘̘̹͔̝̥̠̦̮̯̦̦̪͉̪͓̳̼̖̰̤͔̝̤̞̙̰̳͖͕̟̦͚͙̜̣̫̼̬͔̟̣̙̳̝̙̺͚͔͇̝̲̟̼̟͎̼̪͎̩͓̱̱̩̲̗͓̣͉̘̗̹̱͉͈̝̥̯͙̱̫̫̲̮̲͚̰̮̼̭̻̗̝̜̬̟̹̹̩̞̪̹͕̮̰̞͎̭̥̥̦̣̠͉̫̣͎͍͈̥͚̩͖̲͔̱͚͙̯̥̦̫̫͖̞̪̦͈̮̞̦̪̫̼̩̜͉̯͎̦̺̫͖̖̬̬̦̙̞͖͓̦͈͇͖̲̳̤̍͗̃͌̃͋̈́̊̈́̏́͊̉͊̍̀̋̀̀̀̉̇̈́͐́̂͂̾̓́̾͐͒̑̍̓̃̉͐͊͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅṗ̴̧̧̨̧̢̨̢̡̢̨̧̨̢̢̧͙͉̖̖̗̱͔̤̪͕̺͈̤̫̤̲͔̼̥̥̥̳͖̼̮͈̮̯̪͍̪̥͙̯̝͚̘̣̺̞̥͕͍͎̲͉̫̭̤̳̪͖̠̳̫͈͖̪͔̰͓̣̮̯̬̬̬̙̖̙̮̹͍̰̞͈̘̱̖̲͈̦̟̮̖͙͇̰̼̩̭͚̟̗͖͙̺͇̪͍͍̥̫̭̮͇̝̟͍͇̗͎͍̠̤̺̙͍̞̦̘̬̠͚͖̠̗̩̙̟͔̯͔̲͖̲̜̹͖͖̮͐̅̈́̀̇̈́̏̈́́̕͜͜͜͜͜ͅp̷̢̢̧̡̧̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̦͙͍͓͈͉͎̜͔̲͍̝̱̖̤̞̻̗̤̗̗̘̱̩̳͎̜͚̭̞͎̲̹̦̮͙̬̠̗͕̖̫̙̖͇̪̮̙̳̰̼̼̲̮̙̳̺͎͚̝͌̓̍̑̋̋̇̊̂͑̋͆̿̓̏̒̍̏̀̍̾̉̿̑͛͐̿͊͊́̉̈́̅̇̋̋͋̈́̀͐̑̊̇̎̌̆̉́̃̊̔̌͐̈̍̔͛̂͑̇̋̃̓̿͋͛̑̿̈́͒̾͊̎̓͛́̒̍͊̽̋̊̓̂̚̚͘̚͘̚̕̚͘̚̕̚̚̕̕͘͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅě̴̡̡̧̢̨̧̨̨̧̡̧̢̡̧̧̨̡̨̨̧̛̛̛͉̹̼̲͙͖̙̹͙̖̯̼̘̰̼̮̰̹̬̹͚͎̜̰̤͈̩̙̺̼̠̱̱͈̠̼̦̹͉̳̻̠̺͓͇̗̦̞̞̲̪̤̟̫̙̹̖̳̤̖̞̘̮͉͚̥̫̖͙͇̼̪̘̹̘͉̦̙̪̹͖̖͈͍̲̺̰͍͖͖̥̟̮̺̱̜̮̼͚̣͖͍̮̼̲̣̳̳̞̺̦̬͉̝̝̳͖̖̙̝̰̻͍̼̟̬̟̞̩̟̦̟̙͕̮̪͚̣̗͎̣̲̟̟̞̳̝̠̮͖̬̤̼̮̻͕̟̻̼̹̹̝̑̄̑͐̂͛̍̌̅̓̃̆̎̽̓̃͑̏̐̒̔͐̊̅̈́͊̓͗́͋̓̌̊̓͌͛̊̓̔̾͂̔̂̄͛̇̆̃̊̈̈́͗̒͛̓̄̉͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅn̸̨̛̛̛̩̣̺̟̱̪̦͖͎͓̺̟̝̦͓̳̭̮͓̗͉̗̪̩͇̯̖̤̥͕̥͍̠͍͔̼̱̲̱̝͇̱̲̜̱̯͖̗͍̹̦̣̞̖̦̲̜̥͙̼̺̐́͂̔͐̓̔̀̓̓̑̔̓̈́͋͑̋̾̑̈́̔̑̑͛̄̈́͑̑̒͂͗̊͂̂̉̽̃̓͊͒͂͋͗̐̃̿̅̄̔͑͛̽̄͆̈́̾̾̂̔͆̈̏́͒̒̾͐͂͂̈́̌̊͛̋̍̋̈́͂̒̀͑̈́̀̽̓̔͛̑̎͑̎̿̈́͒͋̍̐̽̾͐̂̈́̔̍͌̍̃̾̓̏̊̃̊̈́̈́͂̋̾̍̆̑̉͆̐̑͒̾͆̋̃̅̃̈̽̅́̒̋̆͋̎͆̆̋͆̍̂̄̂̉̈́̐̈́̃͛̽̋͆̅͐̚̕̚͘̚̚͘̚͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̵̢̢̢̨̡̧̨̡̨̢̛͇̹͚̤̦͈̭̰̩̙̬̤͇͓̦̖͙̻̯̳̭̮̜͖͉͈̥̻͔̥̜̣̥̜̙̮̬͇͕̳̭̟̠̮͈̜̗͈̭̲͕̝̙̯̻͕̺͇͖͍̥̩̮͖̣̜̖̹̯̠̬̳̭͕̺͙͔͍̼̭͉̗͚̺͎̣̘̙͍͉͓̠͍̬̳̜̹͍̰͖̣̰̻͔͖̘̥̯̳͙̳̻̳̪͈̪͉̖̬̪̹̇̿̇̑̾̈͒͋̿̇͗̐̔͂̍͂͒̋͌̈́́̋͋͂̾̐̐͒̑͒͋̀̐͆̾͒̾͋̔̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅå̵̡̧̨̡̧̨̢̧̧̧̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̻͙̘͖͉̼̯͖͕̜̠̟͕̱̻̪̺̟͕̪̹̦̼̱̼̠̟̰̝̣̞͈͓̘̖͎̹̮̻͈͚͕̥̞̤̟̳̮̟̜͚͔̮̻̯̦̺̱̝͉̹̺̥̻̜͕̼͉̥̖̦͇̯̘̞͛̀̃̉̇̓͛̓̂̎̋̒̅͐̑̓̈͋̂̍̎͑͌́͑̊͆̑̑̇͛͌̅͂͛́͋̅̐̈́̎̌̐̓͒̍͒͋̂̏͒́͐̓̈́̈́̉̓͌̈́̑̌̇͑́̅̑͑̒̍̈̋̀̊̑̾͑͆͗̍̂͒̈̀͗̐̋͌̃̾̈́͊̊͑̋̈̈̐͐̀̔͒̂̂̉̈́̽͌̈́͌̆̂͌͐̃͛̌́̂͌͊̀̎̓̎̍̑̎̇̅͆̄͑͒̐̅̒̔̈́̇̃͗̾͐̑̂͂̍͑̊̈́̏̂͊̂͐̚̚̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̕̚̚̚̕̕̚͘̕̕͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅl̵̢̡̢̨̢̧̡̡̛̛̬̣̤̞̩̜̯̥̬̥͎̠̟͕̫̟̠̱͖̘̼̗̹͓͚̣̤͈̹̳͔̺̣̰͉͕͚̼̙̮͔̤̭̺͈̣͎̭̖͇̜̩̰͖͈̥̙̘̬͇̹̝̙͖͎̦͎̞̟̖̘͇̤̘͔͍͇͇̘̮̝̮̪̖̟̻̗̠͙̟͈͎̜̯͓̠̭̹͉̰̝̲̐̌̃̋̆̄͛̽̒̾́́̿͐̓̈́̓̈̇͛̆̓̽̎͋̒̐̓̒͒͑̑̍̌̀̉̓́̅̀͌̆̔̉͗̏̓͊̉̂̓̍̃̈́̇̓͌̈̆̏̔̈́̈́̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͠͠͠ͅͅͅl̷̨̧̨̨̧̧̢̧̧̢̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̺͔̯̭͔̟̗͎̪̖̩̙̗̺̠͔̦̖̻͚͇̪͕̟͓̣̬̘͖̰̠͓̼̜̥̘̪̦̲̘͎̞̳͈̤̥͕͓͙̟̲͕͚͍͔̥͚̺̦͙̺̞̗̦͔̱͖̝̥͚͇͙̙̮̝̝̼̩͇̥͉̬̭͉̠̺͖̻̦̝͇̝͉̠͔͇͉͚̞̜͔̦̟̫̣̰̖͖̦̼̖̲̩̮͉͙͖̹̥̖͚̯̫̠͉̳̙͓̯̪̤͈̩̟͔̟̮̰̦̤̊͆̋̉́̽͑͗̓͒̅͊̑̋̀̊͛̈́̅͛͆̊̐̋̊̀̌͂̾̄͐́̽̈́̋̒̊̓̇́͋̉̏̈́̋̎̒̌̋̾͒̾̈́͆̑́́̅̒͐̂̐̽͌͌̅̃̅͒͆̽̌̉̂͌͌͐̎̒̒͛͗̑̉̐͛̈́̏̓͛̓̅̄͆̉͂̑̀͒̿̉͋̚͘̚̕͘̕̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̡̡̧̨͙̳̯̣͚͎̯̩̰͉̦͈̺̱̦̥̣̼͔̭̝̫̦͉̪͖̣͖͔̣̜͔̥̪͍̘͍̠̗̖̜͈͚͖̗̜̫̣̺̠̩̭͚͉͖͚̰̠̙̰̙̭͍̭͖͎̞̼̞̳̝͉̰̲̖̻̱̩̠͎̺̝̙̘̤̙͚̹͙̤̥̭̮̲̖̮̭̳͖̗͖̗͉̪͉͔̫̘̺̪̭̒̄́̃̍̎̊͆̐̽̄̌̑̿͑̚̚͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅm̸̨̧̡̧̧̡̨̨̢̧̨̡̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̜͉̻̯̦͖̺͇̱̣͚͓̲̠̺̠̤͙̣̖̺̠͖̬͇͍̭͚̘͙͎̫͍̘̹̻̬̫̼͉̘̱̟̗̟̯̦̬̱͓̪̲̙͇̠̤̯͔̬͙̞̘̯͚̱̯͎͖͚̯̬͎̝͔͙͚̙̩̬̲̯̰͈̰̪̖͍̱̘̱̰̣̼̗̙̣̪̭̮͍̝͚̣͙̙͙̖̮͈͔̩̪̭͙͔͕͌̉͋̋̆͋̐̿̇̅̂͂͆͐͐̐̈́̌͆͑͑͊̓̈́̀̊̉̋̈́̎̇͂̿̊̓̍͒̇̅̀͊͊̌̽͐̃͗̊̋̍̃̈́̀̔̍̐̊̍̓͑͒̋̊̇͛̂̽͌̓̋̑̔̿̀̓̎̓̿̿̉̃̌̓̌̈́̒̋̈́̍̌̊̇͑͆̍͂̊̈́̽̈́͂̉̅̒͒́͆̆̏̉̃̓̉̂̈́̒̓̄̓͆̅̄͘͘͘̕̕͘̕̚̕̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅy̷̨̢̧̢̡̨̧̨̢̨̢̢̨̗̳̗͔̜̜̼̘̙̮͚̭̩̤͍͎͓̬̝͙̮̰̗͎̖͖̣̼̬̩̜͔̤̬̫̺̬̰͔̤̫͖̩̖̭̥̹̬͈͚̹̪͎̹̳̳̞͇̣͔̺̝̬̬̯͈͕̱̱͖͇̩̼̫̟͉̦͖̝͈̪̖͔̩̱̗̹̣͎̭͔̯͈̳̫̖̥̥̝̙͈̲̪̪͔̫̠͉̘̳̟͉̣̝̳̬̞̦͉̝̰͚̫͇̙͇̜͉̹̬̗̙͙̳̜͎̍̏̌͒͐́̒̌̋̾̓̇̏́̓͒̑̃̈́͆̆̓̎̋̀̽̅̆͗͆̉̈̿͌̾̑̆̆̒̔͆̓̅̏͐̎̆̃͂̆͋͌͒͆̋̓̑̄̀̎͗͐͊̉͆͆̈́̍͋̈́̈̆̿̋͋͗̽̅͋͌͗̐̂̑̒̍̊̎͂̓̂̍͑͆̓͌̈́̌͋̈́̈́̏͊̏̓̌̉͛̽͋̈́͗̒̈́̑̆̈́̑͒̅͑̎͗̆͌̈́̾͐̅̈́̐̈́͑͒͑̒͛̉͛̓͗̃͑̒̇̐̔͗̓͐̈́̑̐̍͆̈͌͋͛̌̌́̿͐̒̒̒͋̽͛͆͐̓̐̏̕̕̚̚̕̚̕̚̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̢̨̡̨̡̢̧̡̨̧̢̡̧̧̛̜̲̞̗̠͉̱̝̜̬͙̗̳̯̥̱̭̣̠͕̩̼̤̰̮͙̺͍̤̻͔̼̩̗̮̠͇͍̪͖̘̖̣̦̻̯̯̰̝̼̩̤͈̲̪͉̗̹̫̫̦̰͇͇̲̤̥̗̗̣̈́̑͆̓͊̑̇̒͒̅̐̒̓̾͗̈͑͋̋̑̃̈́̑́̽͊͋͌̅͛͂̑̈́̌̒̃͑̈́̌̿̆̒̓̉̊͆͒̆̀̄̇͒͛͊̄͑̍̿͑͗̏̽̓̓̎̏̄̑̓̆͒̊̑͑̾̃̂͋̋́͊̉̀͂̈́̂͆̉̅͛̆̊̍̊̃̄̋̏̈́̇̋͗͛̂́̿͗̎͛̌͗̋̔͌͋̊̊͋̿͆̒̿͒̆͌͒̓͛͋͗͒̍̇̏̌͛̂̓́͐̏̕̚̚͘̚̚̚̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅf̶̧̛̥̼͓̞̟̰̞͓͚͇̣̥͚̰͚̮̥͈̲͈̣̤͎̗̖̆̆͑́̈́̽̿͋̊̃̔̋͐͗̏͛̀͐̂̋̿̑̐̿̉͗̔̏̃̄̌̉͌̇̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ą̷̧̧̧̧̨̡̢̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̻͍͙͍̱̠͈̗͔̮̟͎̜̬͚͉̦̠̲͓͇͎͖̠͖̹̩͚̫̫̝͍̪̣̮͉̗̲͓̙̯͔̱͎͚͚̲͇̠̲̘͉͙̥͖̰̗̞̼̝̦̥̮͓͈͙̱͕̥̲͇̲̹̱̗̱͍̠̯̮͕̥̩̲̙̱͎̯̤̖̟̭̜̞͔̜̙̪͓̝̲̮͎͕̭͇̥̙̰̗̙̮̳̠̦͔͎͕̩͔͓̰̯̰̼̙͓͚̞̟̘̳̠̘̝̗̳̺͔͎̘̺̞̥̯̥̠̗͇̻̻̘̠̞̙̫̖̙̲͎̾̓̊̉̌̎̇̂̃͊̅̐̇̀̊̑̍̃̓̾̃̊̎̄́̔̋̂̒̑̿̉̐̑̑̎̆̒̂̏̒̾͗̓͌̇̔͊͐͐̄͒̂̃̇̈̋̆̎̆̔̆̓̈̊̾̾͑̓͒͂̓̈́̃̇̆̄̄̃̓̔͛̀͂́̐͂̐͐͑́͊̓̃̉̔̇̊̈́̒̈́́̊̂̎̌̈̒̎̽̆̈́̃͋̈́́̈̇͒̾̇͊̌̆͛̋̂̋͑̈́͊́̏̄͋̾͗̿͑̍̆̍͐͐̊͐͘͘̕͘̚̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅư̸̧̨̧̢̡̧̧̧̡̡̧̧̛̬̮͇͚̜̭̙̜͎̗͖͈͇͚̻̙̻͙̣̭̙̖͖̞̞̞͓̟͓͇̭͍̫̳̣͇̱̮͓͔̞̰̩͓̼̫̦̫̟͍͍͖̟͖̼̻̪̰̙̩̤̗̪̭̹̥͍̦̹̬̫̹̠͎̰̺̹̳͖̥͈͎̹͇̼̫̝̯̘͚̪̥̦͉͉͍̾̃̎̅̀̓̍́̀͆̈́͂͐̈́̾̓̒̉͐́̇̊͌͐̇͗͋̉̈́̉͛̀̅̈́̅̍̓̆̓̃̓́͌̔̃͆͒͌̍̿̈́͋͌͂̓̔̔̽̄͒̒̐̚͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅl̵̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇͉̯͓̫͕̰̫̞̙̍̾͒̊͌̒̄̂́̈́̄͂̈́̅̒͛͒̉̎̈̏͛̌̅͊̓͑̽̽̅̎̔͌͊̄̐̀̋̑͐̍͊͋̈̔̒͛̈́̉̓̇̎̒̽̿̄̽̅̓̿͗̐̈́́̽̿͊̋̋̉̓̃̌̅͑̽̐͒̋̄͆̃̂͗̀͊̆͗̾͂͆̿̎̐̎̈́̆͛͐̀̓̓͊̃͐̏̃̿̐̂̈̿̓̔̃͌̈́̆̋̀͐̋̅̒̐͌͒̌̐̐̔̄͗͋͌͋̾̏̓̉̍̐͛̂̒̏͛̃̊͛̈́̄̚̚͘̕͘͘̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅţ̷̧̢̢̖̱̙̯̻͎̻͉̬̭̻̬̥̻͖̝̲̻̳͈̰̝̪͓͙͎̻̯͇̠̘̻͙̹̜̖̟̼͓͉̼̺̲̈́̔̄̈̍͑͛̄̎̓͐͐͒͊͂̔̃͛̇̌̒͌̉̈́͌̃͛̃̚̚̚͝͝ ̸̨̡̨̨̢̧̨̢̡̛̛̪̱̬̞̘̺͕͉̼̝̖̳͙͕̣̬̻̰͚̰̘̪͉̻͖̮̳͇̞̠̘̮͓̥͉͎̹̟̯̲͕̭̺̱̦͙̟͇̬̱͍͇͈̭̩͍̻̲̫̺̬̫̘̮̪͎̮̹̭̣̪̘̮̼̈́̅͒̇̄̎̋̂̒̒̾̾͒͊̎̃̊̌̎̂̏̎̔̈̅̿̆̾́̈̔͊̌̌̈́̒͊͐̍̓̀̄͂̉̈́̓̉͋͂̽͗̇͋̔͐̾͌͆̏̈́̅͒̋̇̒̔̿̌͂̾̔̂̆̅̄͂̄̅̔͆̉͒̓̇̊̀̔͌̓͆̚̚͘͘̕̚͝͝͠͝ͅͅḟ̵̡̡̢̨̡̡̧̧̢̢̛̖͓͇̩̹͙̜͕̞̪̘̲͕͉͇̫͕̪̖͕͓͖͈̺̯̻̳̝͔͙̬͙̔͊̈́̓̈́̏͒̏̌̑̌̾̽̈́͛̏̏͐̇̈́͒̀͛͐̑̑̋̂̑͗̓͑̏͛̊̽̄̚̕͜͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅi̴̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̣̪̟͕̗͍̭̟̹͛̿͑͑̌̈́̈́̔̓̈́̌͆͑̆̏̇̽̀͒͆̈̈́͗̒͊̇͌͋̀͋͋̔͐͐͐͗̋͛͂͗̋͛̓̒̏̅͆͑̒̃̏͋̍̆͋̃̈́̃͗̒͂̋͂̐̅͑͐̃̾̆͆̇̋̉̾̌̃̋͑͊̈͊̄̆̀̓̍̆̀͌̽̑̀̒͑̅̎̂̒̐̑̃͌̾̋̽͆̽̋̌͛̿̐͑̇̂̌̾̔͗͐͗̇̔̽͊̍͒͂̓̆̔͊̾͌̍͐̿̍̀͒̆̎̔̊̆̇̓̔̍̒̑̌̾̒͑̐̓̍͂̀͒̅͒̔̓̏̉͊̄̈́͗̾͂̊̇͑͒̔͛̋̈́̓̃̆̊̏͊͒̄͛̄̚̚̕̕̕̚̚̚̕̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠x̸̢̧̨̧̨̡̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̳̖͉̮̘̙̙͕̤̬͕͔̟̭͔̟̪̬͓͕͕̮̜̮͕̣̖͍̘̭͇̫̝͉̜̟̩̲̥͕̥̯̖̤̠̠̪̼̫̼̦͇͓̺̫̻͇͓̲̟͚̰̻̮̻͉̺̙͎̩̦̗̼͔̫̝̣̙͙̲̭͕̲̺̳̜̠͕̲̠͇̳̺̥̖͚͖̬̞͈̳͖̖̠̲̰̙͚̣̰̪͕̻͉͇̰̪̹̲̯̻̺̤͓̼̲͇͔̞̦̹̹̰̞̦̳̊͌̽̉̎͛̅͐̅̈́͌̐̓̂̈́͌͐̉̽̊̀͆̓̅̔͗̎͂̔̉̋̎͊̈́̅̐͐̐̓̄͊̇́̇̍͒̐͂̆̓̂̾̈́̀̓̍̑̐̉̈̌̀̽͊̋̅̌̐̽̈́͛̈́̈́̓͆̉̃͆͑̓̽̀́̄͊͌͒͑̇̂̒͗̍̂̉͌̑́̃̎̿̊͒̆̿͆̓̂͗̊͒̂̒͛̄͛̌͑͐̆͌̑̈̋͆̄̋́͒̑̊͐̾̔̆̂̍̌̆̈́͂̽̈͛̈́̅͌͋̓̃̈̄͗͗̒̏̿̒͛̏̿̂͆̑̿̓̔͛̍̋̎̈͒͆͒͌̈́̄̈́̐̈́̂̓̔̅̚̚̕̚̕̕̕̕͘͘͘̚̚͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̧̡̧̡̢̡̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̰͕̖͖̯̱̫͚̳̙̜̙͎̰͓̭̱̠̫͇̬̱̲̭͇̺̟͕̦̬̣̣͍̠̖̟̩̖̻̻̱̻̝̝̱͖̯̗̰̟͎͚̝͈̮̮͇̥͉̲͙͈̘͙̰̱̦̥̣͎̙̘͚͙̺̘̙͇̟̜͖̍̃͑̾̆͛̈́͑̍̈͗͒̾̈̽̃̒̌͌͆́̇̽̃͗͗̔̉̆̋̑͐̎̇̈͗̓̉̎̏̆̽̓͑̒̅̃̓̑͗͊̈̒̓̆̋̏̈̈̍̀͑́̽̈́͊͐̄͑̂͌͐̄̄̋̃͆̉̓̑̽̊̍̇̈́̽́̾̈́̆̀̄̄̐̄͌͆̎̉͂͋͗̀͛͊̉̾̂͒̏̓̾̈̈͊̌̄̚̚̚͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅḯ̷̢̨̢̡̧̧̞̯͍̹͔̲̼̝͈̙̘͙̩̯̤̩͓̥̙̯̠̘̳̞͔͔̣̱̹͔̬͕͎̠͙̟̪̠͚̞̼͎̱̭̯̱͍͉̥̱̗̗͙̖̩͕̞̞̟̠̫̳͚͚̻͈̦͚̻͙̟̦̮̪̮̙͔͔̰̱̙̗͇̹̯̜͈̞̺̥̪̱͙̞̘͉͇͙͑̃͐̇̊̆̅͌̾̓̌̆͛̇̎̿͌̑̉̒̾͒̊̏͆̔̆͗̌̌̆͊̾̽̄̑̉͌̊͆̈̋̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅt̴̨̨̧̢̨̧̡̧̧̨̡̧̨̢̝̦̹̦̻̭̮̬̜̣̪̜͓̞̮̰̟̖̪̣̹̥̩̭̦͚̼͚̮̤̪̹̣̤̠͎̠͍̩̟͉̼̫̩͇̪̲̰̰̱̜͖͕͈̣͔͉͍̰͔͕̖͖̺͖̲̖̦̩̲̲̹̖̬̥̖͕̝̮̹͔̻̹̥̫̙̭͎͈̙̱̗̥̱̞͚̻̹̠͙͓̺̘̻̙̰̹͍̼̹̪̮̱̜̘̗̳̭̦̬͇̳̙̳͓̜̥̼̳̼̭̪̼͉̣͎͇̱̤̱̜̘̺͖̭̝̙͍̙̬̩̯̪̝̱̘̮̥̳̝͇̙̺̭̳̲̘͔͓̱̓͑͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̢̡̧̡̨̧̨̨̢̧̧̧̡̢̨̢̨̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̠͙͎̙̳͇͔̟̗̹̻̻̰͎͙̟͓̹͍̙͕̥̮̣̘̰͉̖̬̣͈̩̞̘̼̟̼͍͎̯̼͓̼̖̙͖̫̮̺̘̗̖̳̰̮͍͈̠̱̗̝͍̯̠͍̳̥̰͖͖̬͕̹̖̹̺͉͖͔͇͚̲̜̬̲̖̳̼̘̮͚̰͈͕̫̪͙͕̖͖̣̙͓͇̠̹̫̼̙̼͍̻̺̖̦̗͙̰̳̳̦̺̘̣͕͙̬̖͙̭̭͇̮̮̥͈̞̱̬͍̠͔͕̤̜͈̩̤̹̬̺̦̻͚̩̣̖͉͇͈͔̘̘̣̬̩̱̬̹̬͎͚̪̻̹̮͍͖̻̭̩̩̠̺̗͇̪̥̠̯̹͎̝͈͎̪̪̼̬̖̦̠̃̍͆͑̅͂̄̊̀̽̋̆̂͒͋̂̌̈́͗̏͒͒̈́̒̉͗̓̿́̆̔͂̄̋͐̎̉͑̈́̈́͋̊̋͋̇͆̔̈́̈́̓̿͑͗̆̐̎̓̓̃̃̽̌̾̾̅͊͋̅͒̍̄̈́̎͑̂͆̒̒͗͂̀̋͒̊́͌͐̆͌̔͆͒͂̇͆̔̊̈̎̈́̎͛͒̌̉͛̓̔̊̈͊̋̓̊̑̏͐̏̌̈́̋́̏̌̇͗̆͑̂̈́͋̍̀̊̐̑̌̌̔̈́͂͒͆̄̿͌̀͛̈́͐̐̄͛̂̕͘̕̚̕̚͘̚̕̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅb̸̢̡̧̡̢̢̨̡̢̧̧̛̛̛͕̯̭͚̰͖̰̯͕̩̙͚͓̖̪͔̖͙̪̮͍͉͙̤̦̹̼̪̞̺̬̹̲͍͉͕̬̜̳̪̤̫̟̹̤͓͖̖̪̞̭̥̲͙̦̱͙͎̪̤̲͔̥̦͕̺̺̳͎̝̞̰̝̳̰̲̪̖͚̺̭̜͎̖̲̆͊̊͛̂̆̍̊͆̒̓̒̓̅̈́̌̊̇̏̿̀̆͌̋̿̏͆̃͛̿̆͗͗̈́̄̋͗͆̓̆̀̏͛̔̽̽̃̍̃̾͒̍̄̂̽̽̋̒̓̈́̆͋̂̉́̽̇͒̇̔̆̿̏̈́̒̈́̀́̽̃͗̀̋̓̉͋͆̓̿̈́͐̇̑͗͆̐͌͂͗̔̈́̒͗̓̆͋̓̅͂͐̀̽̋̀́͑̾̇̆̕̚̚͘̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅȩ̷̡̧̨̛̛̫̭͇̱̭̱̝̠͖̻̖̰̹̪̜̻̥͓͕͖͓̝̲̱̗̘͓̜̮̖͍̜̞̝̼̱̪̖̳͚̘̘̭̘͖̱̭̺̫̙̜̰̲̥̝͙̝̜̟̭̹̙̹̪̣͖͈̲͚̻̹̺̩̯͙͚̰͙̻̲̠̘̙̱̮͚͇͌̑̀́̑̍̓̊̎͛̾̍̓̌͗̈́̅́̾͑͑̓͌͂̓̓͋͋͌̔͆̍̐̋͋̈́̇̉͂̽̍̊̈̆͗̽̋̽͆̆̆̽͋̾̔́͋̈́̈̂̉͊̔͗̏̿̑̂̓̒̑̉̆͛́̽̔̑͆́̏̍̎͋͒͑̈́̓̏̒̾̀͋̌̔̏̈̾͆̄̈́̈̾͘͘͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅf̸̢̢̨̡̢̢̡̢̛̛̛̪͇̙̺̦̩͚͎̮̫͈̟͓̳̯͕͓̲͖̱͖͖̠̗̦̪̥̙̹͚̫̮̠̭̙͍̬̮͕͇̮̘̘̂̏͊̈́̊̈̐͑͋̏̋̉̊̂̑͑̇̀̄̅̌͒̓͆̆̓̓̽̃̐̏̀̎͊̇̍̿͊̃̾̎̆̇̎̽̐̈́͌͆̃̊̒̌̀̄́̈̂̍͆̅͌͋́̄̉̋̌̌͛̇̿̂̏̏̾̈́̉̋͂̈́̂͛͋̎̐̿́͆̃̒̅͛̀̑̿̎́̑̽͐̓̋̊̋̈́̊̍̔͆͑͗̋̌̅̎̑͊̒̎̓̌̍̋̔͗̆́̂͗̋̐͛̊̊̓̎̍̐̅̌͊̈́̏̿̐͆͒͌̿̍͒̒͆́̀͌͛̀̑̒̾̈́͑̉̆̿͋̾̈̅̌͒̉͋̆̉͐͆̓͑̈́̂̇͊̓͊̊̌̏͛̽̾͘̚̚͘̚̕͘͘̕̚͘̕͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅơ̸̛̛̛̛̛̬̤̗̮͉͈̟̪̖͈͔͕̮̗̓̅̃̈́͊̓͊̔͊͌̒̒̈́̍͂͆̏̋͒̑̑͑̒͌̂͐̾̊͊̓̂̄̃͛̋͐͛̒̄̊͛́̃̎̿̈̄̑͊̎͑͊̂͌̒̃͐̈́͑̌͒̉̏̽̎̊͛͐̓͑͌͒̈́̐̓͆̔̐̐̀̏̽̈́̾̉̂̌̂̋̊͂͑̈́̐̐͗͛̿̎̈́͂̀̎́̾̑͂͑͌͂͗̎̋̓̃͂͛̆̆̈̌̒̈́̍͊̒͐̍̓̂͋̉̌́͐̀̾̄̂̾̾̀͑̔̾̈́̊̊̉̌̾̉̐͋̈́̋̌̾̿̇̈́̐͊̿̈́͊̈̄̍͗̽̉̓̾̇̐̿͒͐͂͌̅̉̎͛̓̐̅͆̍̏̂͊̿͛̍̓̄̏̽͆̕͘̚̕̚̕͘͘̚̕͘͘̕̕͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝r̶̨̛̛̛̼̼̦̐͌̓͑̇̐̃̓͛̾͒͛̔̐͛̇̄̅̐͐̈́͊̃̅̈́͗̏̈̓̆͋̓̈́̓͂̐̔̑̆̑͋̃̈́̌̾̆̅̅̈́́̈́͆̓̌̓͒͊̎̄̈́̏̍́̑̅̓̏̍̑̉̈́͐͌͒̂̇̄̾̊̀̓͊͂͊̅͂̔̈́̔͛̎̔̇̎̓͌̂͆̎̿̍͑̐̓̉͌̎̓̽͐̈́̔̎͗̈̈́̽̐͊͂̋̉̆̓̔̇̏͛̃͐̊͊͐̋̀͗͒̎̋̅̌̏̈́̇̃̆̇̾̒̆̏̎̋̊̃̌̊̈͒̂͑́̽̑̂̈́̀̈̇͑̚̕͘̚̕̕̚͘̕̚̚͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅë̴̡̢̢̨̡̡̡̧̨̨̧̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̱̮͖͇̻̞͖̳̦͚͎̩̲͍̠̙̘̳̞͔̮̹̝̥͔̹̤̩̲̱̩̩̗̖̩͍̣̖̰̤͇̻͉͍͕̭͕͕̗̙͓͙͇̹̖̮͇̟̙̻͎̩̰̲͈̹͖͙̘͖̟͍̼͔̠̯̣͖̥͈̠̤̲͙͚͎̬̲͎̫͍̳̱̖̹̲̟̟̝̬̭͇̬̲̤͕̳͖̜͕͙͓̥̗̺͙̦̯̱̟̲͙͖͈̺͈̩̦̪͎̹̤͉̻̻̠̺͖̳͇̥̥̤̪̻̱͉̘̠̰̏͆̊̅̆͆̈̑̋͑̉̄̑͂̿͑̄̊̌̂͐̎͌͐̈͗͐̈́͋̑̔̄̔̅̆͂̈̒̍̃̽̈͋́́͆̑̂̂͋͋̇̽̓̔̓̐̆͊͌̓̐̄̽̃̍̽̊͋̓̎̒̋͊͑̓̽͆̎͆̌̄̔̓̍́̐̈̉̋̊͆̾͛̒̈̃̿̈͌̓̿̈́̽͊̀͑̈́̀͊̊͆͌̆͘͘͘̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̨̢̢̢̨̢̢̢̨̢̢̨̼͙̟̭̰͙̜̱͖̘͎͇͔̤̰̙͉̫̱̲̤̱͔̺̟̮̙̝͇͈̫̙̜̟̦̤͙͇̥̙͍̣͉͚͚̲͇̟̘̲̲͎͓̟͇̩̰̠̭̺̝͓̼̮̱͖̹͍̖͔̘̩̠͎̮͕̲͙̣̰̮̻̱̫̪̲̺̰̞͍̤̯̹̦̞̱̜̱͉̫̘͉̤̮̻͉̜̠̦͎͕̰̘̭̩͇̝̜͈͍͎̹̘̰͙̦̝̤̺͉͚̣̥̮̫̺̞̭̯̺̟͖͙̬̦̰͍̘̣̱̤͚̮͈̲̫͉̙͍̰̝̙̝͇̱͌͐͜͜͜ͅͅi̶̡̢̡̢̧̨̧̢̨̧̡̛͓͍̙̪̤̤̳͎̣̳̞̘̮̠͎̖̥̺͕͈͈̗̥̬̖͚͚̺̞̫̜̞̬͉̩̥̼̥̥͈͈̤̯̖̯̱͓̱̠̪̠͎̤͇̞͈̠̼͙͉͉̜̬͍̦͍͈͇͎͍͕͈͙̱̝̗̬͉̗͓͔͉͙̪̭̜͕̥̰̳̲̱̭̙̱͇̱̭͇̥̳͈̲̤̤̳̳͓̳̲̰̮̯̝̱͕͓̬̩͈̹̰͎̎̓̈̌͗̊͌̑͒̏͛̔̈̄̾͐͊̈́̊̓͛͛̍̉̓̂̏̒̌̇̆̌̈͐̏͋͑̈́̿̋̀͊̉́̉̌̊̽͋͊̚̕̚̚̚͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̸̢̨̢̨̡̢̢̡̢̨̨̡̡̢̨̢̧̡̨̧̢̡̢̨̡̡̡̨̛̛͚̟̦͎̘͕̳͍̜͉̠͇͔͇̦͙̹͎͍͎̱̲͓͚̗̖͖͔̘͍̣̻͔͈̺̹̬̲͎͍̩̟̖̞̭̣̺̬̦̺̩̝̮̹͎̞͉͉͔̝̻͎̰̠̤̪͈͖͓̞̺̗̖͓̟̜̜̺̣̤͕̯̹͇̮̤̺̥̝͍̞̱̭̙̘͚̗̱̜̬̗̥̠̼͔̳̗̺̹͇̰̜̖͉̻̝̥͈̘͙̹̫̭̲̟̣̟̪͎͔̬̤͉͚̪̯̮͈̪̩͈̦̭̦͔̱̗̻͈̬̙̻̼̞̤̮͚̱̰͚̭͍̻̗̝̱͔̜̰̻̻̟̙̟̭̣̜̺͕̦̰̲̹̩̞͍̤̹͙̙̲͍̮̣̜̙͆̉̈́̀̀͋̌͗̎͋̆̿̊̈́̇̀̐̋̊̑̑̊͗̂͗̉̓͑͋̆́̈́̏́̑̆̀͋͒̈̋̆̾̈́͐̆̂̇́͒̋̏̉̓͒̄̄̃͗̇̎̽̋͂̄̑̓̓͌̑̑̊̾̀̆͋̔͒͊͊̈́͗͂̉͂̌̉̃͋̓͒̋̐̎̑̔̔̈͑̆̽̑̍̈̽͌́̿̅͐͋̋͒͆̓͒̏̏̈̓̏͋̈́͑̓̒̈́̾͒̈̈́̎̅̓̂̐͑̅̌̒͗̒̾̓͆̋̓̃͗͌̋̐̊̀̿̂̎̾̂̎̏̒̓̾̐̂͊̓͌͊̂͒̏̑̓̇̈́̍͗̌̏̕͘̕̚̕̕͘̕̚̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ'̵̢̡̧̡̢̢̨̢̧̨̛̛̛̝̱̺͓͖͍͙̳̜̹̰͉̬͙͓̱͕̪̣͎̮̗̮͓̪̻̮̩̬͈͙̰̳̝̻̜̙̦̥͖̞̞͔̼̤͖̣͔̹̘̱͎̘̳̱̠̻͉̫͖̰̖̲̭̣̬̥̥̬̥͇̟͍̬̰̘̺̗͈̭͔͔͇̙̼̰͕̝͚̩͙̫̖̪̙̫͇̗̓̍̾̓̓̽͛͒͊́̆̿̐͌͆̉͗̿̃̑̅͗̇̈́̿̋͗͂̊̊͛́̐͌͆̅̐͑̒̏́̋̋͊́̈̄͆̋̀͛̇̐̈́̾̏̅̑̂͐̒̇̉́̾̑̒̍̆̅̎̃̈́͒̓̋̃̌͐́̄̑̋̀̔̏̈́́̋͊͌͊͑̒̓̈́͑̈́̈́̽̓͆̆̑̑̃̏͒̊̐̉̑̂͋̎̓͗̅̓͒̿̉̍͂̿̔̎͛͊̔̋̏̌͌̽̓̈́͗̃͘̚̚͘̕̕̕̚̚̚̚̕͘͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅş̷̨̢̡̡̡̨̢̣̖̘͇̻͎̥̤̮͔̘͉̼̯̪̹̦̤̞͓̝͔̥͚͈̰̺̯͉̻͈͍̳̺̘͍͚̺̠͓̰͕̩̙̦̪̜̬͎͇̙͈͔̩̣͓͖̬̗̟̪͇̥̥͍͇̐̈̈́́̽͌͐͌̀̕͜͜͜͝ͅ ̷̡̨̨̡̡̧̡̨̨̧̛͔̱̜̺̹̣̪̺͔̮͍̫͙̤͙͕̘̫̬̪͔̱̤̦̜̻͕͙̰̦̝͉̳̯̟̲̲̥͖͇͖̝̟͖̳̖̹̤̟̣͉͚͈͔̳͈͕̞͇̺̰͙̘̭̩͇̲̘͈̮̳̗̱̟̠͎̬̝͙̲͚̪̝̗̹̫̳̹̫͙̯̞̮̲̺̼͕̟̟̹̪̣̟͈̮͕͇̻͔̘͚̻̰͕̌̋̊̑͋̆̈́͗͆̋̉͛͛̆͂̏͂̐̄̀̓͒͛̍̍̎͛́͛̆̓̇͒̑̆͂̒͌͆̓͌͗͐͛͂̀̽͐͛͗̔͊͆͂͗̔͊̇̎̚̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅt̷̨̨̧̧̢̢̧̡̢̢̧̧̡̧̨̨̡̡̡̧̨̧̡̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̮̬͈͇̬̥͙̺̣̘͎̘͉͙̜̥̩͙̦̠̘͓͕͚̬͇̫͇̗̬̗̰̣̗̝̫͓͕̼̯͈̣͖̖͉̖̠̝̥̳͔̘͙̼̟̟͚͓̩̪͔͉͖̫͎̱̹̳͈̱̠̫̪̲͔̭͚̗̘̦̩̝̳͚̫̺̥̲̠̦̹͔̝̗̣̻̦̳̞̦̹̜̞͓͉̖̣̬̮̟̞̠̥̳͕͖̰͍̦̪̻̙̜͙̻̩̦̞̳̦̺͎͓̩̬̺̼̥̖̼͚̺͈̟̮͉̬̘̪̳̮̣͎̖͎̼̼̳̝̟̱̠̉̋͐̅́̾͊̔͛̐̈́̔̅̎̍͂͆̋̇̆̅̒̈́͊̾̈́̄̉̔̈̀͗̈́̃̎͒̈́̋̋̓̆̎̾̔̓͂̅̽̀́̿̏̈́͆͗̓̿̈̃͛̊̄͗̈́̅̾͗̐̈́͊̀͂͂̈͒̀̈́̐̈͆̌̿͒̐̏͐̾͊̓͒̇͆̏̾̄͋̈́̆̃͌͊͐̄̓͛͌̑̂̈̎̀̉̐̓̈́́̈́̋̃͂̽͋͆̉̀̀̊̐̏͒̀̂͑̋̋̏̑̽̈̐̑̈̓̐͒͋̄̓̅̃͛̓͂͑͊̏̈́̄̈̿͗̅̉̒̒̓̏͛̒̍͗̃̑́̍͂̊̓̔̓̔͆̓͐̓̾̿̊̐̒̅͐̐͋̌̉͑̌̏̕̚͘̕̕̚̕͘̕̕̚̚̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅỡ̴̧̧̡̡̨̨̢̡̢̧̨̧̧̢̨̡̨̛͇͍̣͙͕͔͕̤̝̲̹̯̲̮͈͙̥͎͚̭̟̬̱̟̬͉̙͎̹̩̩͔͓̥̮͔̣̮͉̪̪̞͇͈̜̞̹͉̬̖͚̖̥̯̗̥̜̠̞͙̩̞͍͎̭͎̺͔̰̯̲̟̳̮̻̯̮̘̜̟̩͍̯̥̜̫̫̰̙͈̱̻̟̺̦̻̘̮̳̤̯̝̻̳̲̠̳̥͍̩͇̱̥̣͙̳̙̘̯̝͔̣̩̲̪͕͇̜̻̙̜̜̝̟̹̰̖̼̜̳̼͎̞̜̣͙͉̯͖̪̤̝̻̜̭̝͎͓̪̤̤̺̟̺̺͖̦̺̤͙̰̖̻͓̯̫̥͔̹̪͕̲̗̗̬͉̓̏͌́̃̅̿̽̄̿͆̍̓̅̋̎̈́̈͒͑̐͌̐̎̒́̋̇͋͊͗͂͊͒͑̓͆̊̌̑̈́̄̏͐͆̆͂̊̈́͆̔̈͆͋̆̈̋͆̃̌͂̂̔̎͋̉̌̂͗͑̋͗̂́̑̋̓̋̐̃̆̂̽̇́̑̄̓̿̆̋̋̈͂́̿͑̈́̉͋͊̾̇̎͌̏͒̎̅̈́͌̄̈́̓͌̓̂̊̌̒̃̐̏͂̒̇͂̏̈͒̒̾̓́̒̽͂̌͛̚͘̕̕̕̕̚̚̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̷̧̧̢̧̡̡̧̢̢̨̨̡̢̡̢̢̰͓͍͇̼͓̥͖̝͔͚̦̟̘̲̠̗̦̠̭͉̺͍̲͙͚̝̝̮̭̖̗̩̣̻̪͚̥̥̳̠̠̼̦̮͔͎̹͎͉̝̖̼͖͍̠̞̦̥̰͇̝͖̹̪̟̜̞̙͔̫̭̯̖̜̘͎͈̠͉̘͇͚̼̘͚̻̙͙͈̜̳͚͓͕̞̘̺̭͇̹̬̺̬̤̥̘̟͈̣̯̜̯̯̹͕͔̮͉̊̎̅̍̑̎͒̽̓͗̐̈́͂̏̈́̊̿̂̓͌̅͛̎̀͐̉̏́̂̒͐̅̊̎͂͌͗̉̍̑͐̃̽̽̓̊̎͊̋̈͛̐̾̅̈́̀̒̒̾͑̔̎̽̌̓̃̽̆̈̈́́͗͋͌̈́̂̇̎̑̃̋͛̑̄͐̿̍͆̍͒̈̂͑̔̓͛̑̆͑͛̈́̿̔̈̍͆̋̔̏̑͒̽͋̆̑͒̂͋̌͛̐̅̆͛͒͊̋̑͒̐͋̀͗̏̀̓͒͗̂̎̑̆̄̒̂̈̃̈́̉́̋͌̌̄͌̆̐́̃̾̚͘̕̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅ ̶̨̢̧̨̛̥̳̫̞͇̝̤͎̩̝̮̞̪̩̟͎̜̱̪̱͖̜̭̭̘͙̬̥̙̰͚̣͌̄̽̑̈́̓̈́̔̾͗̂̾̾̾͂͒͛̉̊̂̈́̈́̈̈͆̓͊͌̔͗̎̒̆͋̌͗̏͆͂̓͆̏͆̂͛͌͐̊̔̂͗̅̈́͂̋̅͋͆̒̒͐̓̇̇̒̊̐͆̌̃̀̇͊̄͆̄̂͐̍͋̎͌͐͋̌̋͆̈́͗̂̆́͒̈̉͊̈́̃̑̏̌̐̆̊͐͌̈́̎̃̈́͋̔̇̄̈́̿̋̎̈͒̎̊̽͂̂̃̏͌̃̚̚̚̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̕̕͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ļ̶̢̧̢̨̨̡̡̧̡̧̧̧̧̢̧̡̨̨̢̢̢̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̹̟̼̜̲̠̭̼̠̩̖̗͓̝̭̪͍̗̖̠̯̫͉̥̤̻̱̲̤̤͙̲̫͓̻̰̣̠͓̬̙͇͓͙̞̳̙̹͇͖͕̳̖̮̫͍̣̻̞͈̘̲̭̼͓̝͉͙͎͓̗͎̟̹̙͖̻̫̙͎̻̩̰̣̞̦̯̯͙̺̥̟̖̳̮̬̯̱̲̜̞͚̤͈̞̳̗̼̬̖̮̱̘̫͖̫̤͎̹̦̲̺̭̠̹̮͙̦̝͙̖̻̩͇̫̖͖̤̝̺̠̖̠̬̙̦̗̙̪̟̫͓̣̝̤̯̬̥̠̝̳͕̹̠̳͉̥̬͖̳̼̩̠͍̬̱̙̫̹̲̬̣̥̝̘̘͕̜̜͕̲͈͓̻̭̪̞̙̣͙̗̫̤̗̜̪̰̰̣̝̖̗̟̠͉͆́̾͒̈́̄̉̓͋̉̈̄̔̊̈́̒̄̇̇͋̊̈́̓̇͂̂̈́̈̍͋̑̏͗̌̈͋͗͛͒̐̓̇͐̆̿̋̅̅͂̂̅̒̾̈́̎̋͗̉̀̃̊̄̾̐̎̅̃̂͑͑̎̈́͂́̓̇͒̔̐̎̾̂̀̂̓̈́̐̂̌͑͒̓̔͛͊̓̈́͂̔̓̽̔̓͛̄̉̈́̉̏͗̀̊̑͘̚̕̕̕̕̚̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅa̴̧̧̨̡̢̡̧̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛͔̩̩̰̟͍̭̦̰͇̪̫͇̹͈̩̘͈͇̖̩̻̹͈̪̰̗̪̤͙͎̟̮̣͓͈̼͍̗̥͕͎̣͈̹͎̗̱̘̠̼̗͚̝͖̜͚̥͚͙̮̣͖͕̞̳̣̜̙̪͔̼̘͈̩̱͕̯̮̩͓̤̙̘͉̝̫͉͇̘̮̻͍̗̘̤̣̱̩̫̍͛̿͗̿̒̌̄͛̿͑̽̊͊̄͒̃̏̄̒́̂̀̋͑̆͛͊͋͌̈́͑̓̈̈̇̑̎̉̐͛̀̾̑͊͒̃̉͛̓̀͆͐̋̇͐̉̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅṭ̶̢̢̡̧̧̡̢̡̨̨̡̡̨̡̢̨̡̢̪̖̺͎̬̣̙͕̯̱͓̲̳̰̹̭̘͎̻̲͎̬̣̬̺̘̭͔̤̠̼̠̝̦̰͖͈̮͙̳̘̻̗̠̝̰̲̦̝̟̙̥̹̲̪̬͇͎̮̞̻̥̯͓̜͈̖̠͉̬̯̥̲̺̱̥̯̪͖̬͇͎̙͕͙̞̥͎͙̻̼̟̗͈̫̱̱͎̭̤̹̠̺̘͎̲͕͇̫̗̗͔͚̤̣̼͈̗̦͍͇͈̞̭̳̣̙̭͉̬̭̺͍̦̬̘̖̯̘̪̲͎̹̪̩͇̟̜̼̘̪͎̝̻̻̳̖̳̠̳̹̦͓̩̱͎̙͎̙̣̼͕̼͖̭͚̺̳̫̭̫͎͈̙͎͕̖̞̟̼̜̻͈͇͈̝̬̗̓̈́͛̎̋̇̈́̉̈́̔́̃̍͑̿̽̈́̍̒̂̽͋̊͑̃̅̎̆͌̽̇̈́̃̇̉̾̿͊̈̄̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅę̴̡̡̢̢̧̡̢̢̢̧̧̨̢̡̡̨̡̧̢̛̛̫̣͚̣̟̤͚̜̭̤͕̯̟̤̥̯̙̦̤̜͕̫̮̠̼͚̳̩̼͚̟͍͓̭̙̖̠̘̩̩͔̞̖̘̪͓̘̼̬̙̝̩̮̬̬̼̺̭̗̦̩̳̹̮̭͇̦̗̼̝͔̗͚̺̻̦͖̻̜̺͙̱̠̝͉͙̳̪̘̜͕͈̫͉̣͚̥͕̹͇̻̯̼̼̰̪͚̳̩̥̞̯̦̠͉̦͔͎͇͖̻̭̤̫̣͉͈̻̱͖͎͚̞̪͙̜͉̘̳̙̼̬̹̭͈̝͇̱̱͔̮̼̬͈̰̼̘̱̟̜̪̻̗͉̯̫̫̞̻̤̜̪̯̼̣̩͚̤͕̭̫̰̻͕̥̥̦͕̲̜̺̤̖̑͗̒̿͒̎̑̒̉̄̆̈́͛͛̂͂̈́̒͆̒͆̉͑̊͌̀̆̀͋̿̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̢̧̧̨̧̨̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̖̪̯̭̱͓̖̘̩̣̦̣̹͙̩͕̳̰̠̥̼̙̥̼͍̣̫̟̗͕̜̳̤̯̗͓̻̳͙̬̖̜̞̝͈̮̯̝̻̭̹̥͚̱̤̻̟̗̰̤͎̣̻͔̣̜͇̱̬͉͔͎͍̻̭͖͕͚̰̥̗̺̗̻̗̪͎̲̰͔̱̯̥͉͔͈̘͉̳̼̱͉̬͚̥̻͎̖̘̦̼̹̤̝͙̜̘͉͓̭̥̩̲͚̮̖̬̑̒́͌̓̂̾̀͗̄̏̈̈̍̌̃͑̽̈́͆̽͑͊̇̍̌̀̉͗̂̌͌̓͂̈̾̽̒͐̽͊̂̍̊̅͗̄͂̋̄̍̿̒̎́̅̃͋̎́͗̋̈́̈́̑͛̓̂͌̒̿͋̽̔̌̿̑̾͌̓̋͌̑̅̔̎̀̄̽́͌̇̑̕̚̕̚̚̕̚͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅf̵̡̢̨̡̨̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̯͚̲͉̹̥̲̥͔͖̬͉̘̺̭̩̱̦͕̙͉͍͚̖͉̤̤̻̻̩̓͗̏͊͗̏̎͂͑͛̊̓̈́̓̋͛̅̋̌͑̄̐͋̆͊̃̎̇̈̈́̅͛̂̌̄̌̑̈́͐̓̓̆̓̂͗̊͗̒̒͗̆̽͐̓̈̋̅̄̃̇̀̽̋̆̅̈́͑̊̓̎̂͆̄͗̈́͂̎́̒̅̈́̔̉̿̃̀̈̅̔͆͐̀̿͌͋̑̍̈́̋͒̀̓͆̂̍̐͒̓͑͋̇͌̇̋͆̉͊̾̈́̿̉́̉̔̈́͌͋̀͆̄̊̿̅̐̀͂͌͒̐̓̑̈́̽͐͑̇̀͌͆̊͌̕͘͘͘͘̚̚̚̚̕͘̕̕̚͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅi̵̡̢̨̢̧̢̧̢̧̡̨̧̢̛̛̼̞͉̯̠̤͕̼͓̼͓̝̰͎͉̜͇͎̦̝͓̬̪͔̳̳̤͕̮̬͖͚̥̜͉̖̯̬̘̮͇̺͇̺̞̠͖͉͚͎̰͙̝͍͉̟̖̣͔̩͈͔̞̻̬̥̺̟͚̥̲͙̲͓̟͍̞̜̬̮̭̠̫̹̟̪͈̱̟̣̘͔̼̰͕̼̱̞̬̹̞̱͕͓̬͕͍̲̖̭̭̯͙̯̥̼̙̠̻͚̦̲̮̙͙̜͓̠͕̭͉̞̘͙̼̦͈̠͕͈͉̜̟̻̦̣̹̓̒̅̊͌́̊͋͑̈́̋̅͂̋̔̀̇͗̑͒̈́́̿̓́͆̎̈́͂̃̾̓̀̇͋̓͗̈́̄̑̌̎͘̚̕̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅx̴̡̢̢̨̡̨̡̨̨̨̡̛̛̙̯̱̤͓̞̬̬̖̻̪̱̤̪̙̘̗͍̰̳̜̟̥̠̥̥̭͚̪͔̩̠̳̹̬̯̱͉͎͓͎̳̳̭̖̟̹̥̭̱̼̫̹̗͖̙͈̖̲̻̬͎͖̲̤̰͎̱̣͍̗͚̩̲̥̬̝̖̙̳̜̻̳͍̤̮̟̮̮̠̦̼͚̤̞̭̲͓̠̺̳̯̩̫̝̠̠̲͇̟̣̜̙͕̘̟̻̞̥̠̦͈̭͙̠͉̝͖̱̲͔̹͉̟̩̪̮͇̤̗̜͖̞̜̣̰̤͓̱̰̱̮̫̗͒̉͐̈̒̈͋̑̐͛̌̏͆̇͑̀́̆͗̉̿̈́̇͆̏͒̊̍̓̋̾͋͐͆̽́̅̌̈͋̐̈́͐̇̆̎̒͂́̃̐̽͂̔͋̿̃̄̋̌̿͂͊̆̈͛̅̈́̋̀̆̍̏́̿̊̊̊̊̓̓̽̄̑͗̈́̐̏̂̅̀̊̂͌̂̏̓̋́̒̊̌͋͆̿̾̽͑̔̽͌͐̽͂̈̉̄̒͆͊̓̓͗̊͗̀͑̅̔͒̃̋͋͒̀̇͗̈́̔̆̇̏̑̾̋͆̓̽̋̈́̈́̍̃̊̓̌̋͑̑̿̽̽̎̍̌̌͋͗͛̑̑̓̌̉̎͊̑̒̑̚̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̢̡̨̢̨̡̡̨̢̢̡̛̛̺̟̼̦̜̗͈̝̬̗̠̪͙̭͍̹̫͈͖̪͈̗̙̱͔̲̫̤̺̲̠̝̠̝̬̪̣̦͚̯̣̝̻̭̮̣͉̟͍̟̗̤̮̮̘̜̼͍͎͖̗̜͕̯̭͚̲̣͚̺̞̮̙̯̤͎͔̮̞̲͙̬̼̤̘͙̤͍̼̥̙̅̓̀͊̔̽͊́̍̉̈́̀̈́̈́̅̄̈̊̿͑̉̆͆̂̄͆̀̅̐̈͆̆̾̄̀͒̓̋̒̅̿̃̉̌͒̍͂̏͊̅͆͌̈́̈́̇̑̽̎̾̋͛̊͗̾̓͋͆͛̏̊̓̿͐̌̓̃̓́̀͋̍͌̅̓͐̈́͗̽̈́̊̑̾͛́̈̀͋̃̿̾͌̒͑̒̄̊̑̇̇̓̎̔̊͋̈͑̃̈́̄͂͛̎̾́̑͒̿̀̅̈́̾̿͒̔͂͛̏̓̍̈̃̂̾̔͆̈́̎̚͘͘̕̕̚̚̚̕͘̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅį̴̡̢̨̨̡̢̨̡̢̨̨̢̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̱͉̳̰̞̠͓̟̣̪̯͔͎̜̞̗̳̺̲̲̬̗̙̝͎̘̪̯̻̝̜̹͕̗͕̠̻̫̙͕̘̖͕̗͈̰͇̻͔̘̦͎̙͍͍̫̬̜̝̯̪̲͖̤̝̻̥̗̯̝̜̩͈̘͖̟̩͚̤̖͙̙̠̹̪̣̩̘̙̼͈͓̯̜͕̤̭̫͔͕̟̩̜͈̟̮͎͙͓̬͎͖̺̟̘̪͓̟̣͇̱̣̤̝͖̝̺̯̞̙̙̬͇̮̣̤̦̯̩̠̟͓̼̤̲̩͈͓̠̖̜̟͓̘͖̤̪̳̦̟̻̙̣̲̙͍͙̱͛̌͌̍͂͌̅̾̃̒̅̓͒̍̀̄̏̉̌̎͆͛̆̄̄̋̈́͐͌̂̄̂͆̈̈́̊̇̄̄̿̅̓͆̍́̿̃̑̅̒̌̌̊̔͂̓͑̃̄̓̍͒͂͆́́̅̽̾̄́͒͊̀͐̽̎͛͆͐̍͆̊́̆̏͋͆͌̊̎̏̀̔̈́̊͑̈́̔̾͛͗̿͆̈́͋̓͂̍̔̉͑̈́͊̽̾͋̅̏̾̓̋̌̈̀̑͒̇̈̍̃̔͋̄͐̐̎̊̉͋̓̈́͆̿̋͐͗̅͆̂̚̕̚̚̚͘͘̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ţ̵͙̭́͐̈́́̄̆̏͆̿̉̐̽̕̚͘͝

 

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Due to the snow, the sliding door was a little bit foggy- so Natsuki could only make out lights and vague spots of purple here and there. But Yuri was inside, and Natsuki knew it, because she could smell the distinct aroma of tea. 

 

So the next thing Natsuki did was to forcefully open the door. That could work, right? Nothing could possibly go wrong in that situation. Nope. 

 

Grasping the handle, Natsuki pulled with all her might. Obviously, the door wouldn't budge, so Natsuki settled on texting Yuri instead.

 

* * *

 

Natsuki: im at your balcony hurry up

Yuri: What????

Yuri: Why are you at my balcony???

* * *

 

 

The sliding door opened, and Yuri was there.

 

"Hi," Natsuki greeted.

 

"What the hell are you even doing here?" Yuri asked, pushing the sliding door so that it opened fully. " _How_ did you even get up here?"

 

Natsuki shrugged. "It's supposed to be romantic."

 

Yuri stared at her, hard. For a second Natsuki thought that maybe Yuri was considering whether to leave her out in the cold again, and Natsuki was having none of that, so she stepped in before Yuri could say anything.

 

"Next time you come in here, text me beforehand." Yuri said, closing the door. "It's not romantic to show up at someone's balcony without any warning. People might think you're a burgular or something."

 

"Worried that I'll get arrested?"

 

"No." Yuri said bluntly.

 

Ignoring Yuri, Natsuki dropped her bag and pulled her lunch box out of it. It contained her cupcakes, which she had prepared for this occasion, but at the same time it was worrying since Yuri had proved to be rather aggressive with cupcakes.

 

"I wanted us to do something on New Year's," Natsuki announced, rolling a picnic mat onto the floor. "Sit down."

 

Yuri prodded at the mat with her feet, sceptical. Natsuki took offence to this, since she spent a whole lot of time preparing this for her, but she tried not to let it show.

 

Sitting down, Yuri gazed uneasily at the cupcakes. "What are we supposed to do?"

 

"We watch the countdown on the television and stuff like that," Natsuki hummed, turning on the TV in Yuri's room with a remote. "You know, the way couples do."

 

"We're not a couple-" Yuri frowned. "Sorry, reflex. But I don't think we're a couple. Are we?"

 

"I don't know," Natsuki said, changing the channels. "Do you want us to be?"

 

Yuri had taken a sudden liking to the shows on the television and was actively dodging Natsuki's question.

 

"Yuri?" 

 

Still watching the TV.

 

Natsuki sighed, and smacked the remote in Yuri's face.

 

* * *

 

" _Why_ did you do that?" 

 

There was a visible bruise on Yuri's face- the only imperfection in an otherwise flawless face. Natsuki could justify herself by saying that Yuri was ignoring her and that merited a hard slap in the jaw, but looking at Yuri now, Natsuki doubted that she'd ever forgive herself for doing what she did.

 

"You were ignoring me." Natsuki replied.

 

"I don't deserve this," Yuri muttered. "I've never done anything near this aggressive to you _once_."

 

"Hey, remember the time when you smacked my cupcakes into the ground?"

 

"Shut up."

 

"Anyway," Natsuki took a bite of her cupcake. "You haven't answered my question."

 

"What question?"

 

"You know. The one about couples."

 

Yuri nibbled on her thumbnail again. It was unhygienic, but Natsuki could let that slip by.

 

"I...don't really know." She admitted. "I mean, it's scary, and it takes a lot of work. And effort. And I don't like work and effort."

 

"Okay," Natsuki nodded. "But do you like me?"

 

Yuri made an odd face again. It resembled the one that Natsuki had seen earlier, when she was wondering whether the reason behind the abnormal distortion of Yuri's facial features were the cause of swallowing a lemon whole. Natsuki tried it, just out of curiosity's sake, but it ended up making her look rather foolish and she got nothing out of it.

 

"I thought Sayori told you," Yuri said, reaching over to take a cupcake too. 

 

"Told me what?" Natsuki asked.

 

Yuri stared at her again, this time slowly biting into her cupcake so that it left traces of crumbs on the corner of her lip. Natsuki should honestly stop focusing on the idle things Yuri did; it was distracting. "That I..." Yuri grimaced as the next words rolled off her tongue like a foreign language. " _Like_ you."

 

A grin began to work its way on Natsuki's face, and she decided to bite into her cupcake as well so Yuri wouldn't see it and comment on it. "Really?"

 

"No, I absolutely hate your guts. That's why I asked you out, you know." Yuri deadpanned, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Also, stop smiling. I'm not blind."

 

Natsuki stopped smiling.

 

"I thought you'd know even without Sayori's help, to be honest," Yuri said, her eyes on the TV. An obvious attempt to avoid eye contact- maybe Natsuki really was turning into a demonic creature and Yuri was just trying to act normal. As always. "I mean, I even skipped a club meeting because of that."

 

"What?"

 

"You know. When Sayori said I was taking a nap when I wasn't?" Yuri licked her lips. "I was actually just crying about how horrible my situation was and Sayori walked in on it. When Sayori did an impression of my 'snore' in the group chat and you said I didn't snore like that at all- Yeah, you almost caught us, if it weren't for Sayori changing the subject."

 

Natsuki recalled that time when Sayori had very suspiciously laughed out loud in one of their text messages when Natsuki mentioned the very likely possibility that Yuri had hated her. It was a little terrifying and impressive at the same time that someone as child-like and innocent as Sayori could be capable of so many things. She shuddered. 

 

"Makes sense," Natsuki replied, because honestly, there wasn't anything else to say. She didn't even know _what_ to say. 

 

It was now currently 11:53 pm. Natsuki hadn't even realised time had passed so fast.

 

"Do you want to kiss?" Natsuki asked.

 

Yuri turned her head to look at Natsuki, her eyes wide, screaming, " _WHAT?!_ " and then began hissing through her teeth.

 

"Oh, okay, never mind." Natsuki amended, turning to the TV. Yuri did not do the same, and was now slowly turning to a completely different colour than her usual skin tone. Worry began to grow as Yuri continued the act of pulling her knees to her chest, burying her face in them, and not coming out.

 

"Yuri?" Natsuki asked.

 

" _Ffffffffffuck_ ," Yuri groaned.

 

"...Yuri?"

 

"You're not supposed to ask that question outright- you're supposed- the mood's supposed to be _right-_ " Yuri lifted her head for a few shining seconds, revealing that her face was an alarming shade of red, before sinking down into her knees again.

 

"Well, I didn't know how else to say it," Natsuki answered.

 

A long, unpleasant silence dragged on between them for what seemed like eternity. Yuri was still keeping up her defensive posture, and Natsuki really had nothing else to look at other than the TV.

 

This was so horrible. Natsuki didn't even know what was going on. The talk show host had made a group of audience laugh out loud, but Natsuki knew that wasn't true, because she had heard that laugh for the dozenth time and could discern that a sound track was in place. 

 

Everything was so shit. Natsuki was so bad at this- she just wanted this to be a nice, short, fulfilling date, but obviously things always didn't go well for her. She was so bad. So bad at dating. Fuck.

 

"I should probably leave," Natsuki blurted. This had proved to be unsuccessful, and she didn't really want to stay in here forever, considering the fact that Yuri wasn't even doing anything, which wasn't the point of the date at all. Yuri was right. She should've waited when the mood was right or something. But she always messed things up. Like she always did. Great.

 

"Huh? Wait, no-" Yuri suddenly surged forward, banging her head into the TV. "Ow, _fuck!_ "

 

Oh god. Natsuki ran over to Yuri, who was lying on the floor. Probably unconscious. 

 

"Are you okay?" Natsuki asked.

 

"I lost my balance and tipped forward," Yuri mumbled, shifting so that her voice could be heard clearly. 

 

"I'll go get you an ice pack," Natsuki said, rushing out Yuri's room. The only respond she got was another mumble, followed by a sudden yelp. 

 

"Wait!" Yuri's voice called out. "Don't go-"

 

Natsuki knitted her eyebrows in confusion. What? Why? Was there something mildly embarrassing at the fridge that Yuri didn't want her to see? What _could_ she be hiding there, anyway? Playboy magazines were out of the list, since they weren't suitable to be placed in a refrigerator. 

 

And then Natsuki saw it.

 

A pile of knives.

 

It wasn't at the fridge, but it was right outside Yuri's room, glimmering under the dim light. Natsuki nearly missed it, but caught it at the corner of the eye- mostly because it was placed next to the door- almost like Yuri was trying to hide it.

 

Natsuki found that she had been holding her breath- and then she _saw._

 

Blood. 

 

Blood that tainted the metallic, copper blades that had piled up in the corner. Some were rusted, brown and dullish-red- others were coloured with spots of red, _fresh_ red- holy fuck-

 

Did Yuri do _this?_

 

Something that tasted foul started to rise up from Natsuki's throat- murder? Yuri wouldn't- she couldn't- _no_ -

 

Yuri appeared suddenly, at the entrance of the door. Her figure stood tall, menacing, her eyes sharp with panic and disdain as she looked back and forth between Natsuki and the knives.

 

"Natsuki-" Yuri raised a hand to reach for Natsuki, but Natsuki backed away before she had the chance to- Jesus _fucking_ Christ- no- Yuri wasn't like this- like this at all- _couldn't_ \- _no-_

 

"What is... _this...?_ " Something heavy dropped in Natsuki's stomach. All those times- Yuri had collected knives- how did she not know, not know, _not know-_

 

Forget going to the fridge. Natsuki was getting out of here.

 

"GET _AWAY_ FROM ME!" Natsuki screamed, scrambling away- losing her footing, her back hit the floor, but she still used her feet to propel her away from Yuri- she still couldn't _believe_ it- why? _Why?_  

 

"No..." Yuri held her head in her hands, her face written with pain. "No, Natsuki, please, I can explain, _please-_ "

 

"IS THAT WHAT YOU DO?" Natsuki cried, running down the stairs. " _KILLING PEOPLE?!_ YURI, I _CAN'T_ \- this can't be _real_."

 

"I don't _kill_ \- Natsuki, please, please, _please,_ _listen to me-!_ "

 

"N-no!" Natsuki's foot suddenly slipped, her balance unstable, her head unable to process- this _couldn't be happening_ \- her skull slammed into the wooden steps, one by one, repeatedly, not stopping, not _stopping at all_ \- until an audible crack thundered through her entire body, and then she heard nothing ever agai-h+nnnn b. ill 

N̷̡̲̠̼̈́̉͋̍̎̒̉ṋ̶̨̢̝͚̖̤̩͚̐Ķ̶̡̛̛̠̼̰̳̥͍̫̼͈̉̒̂̑̂̊̾͗̉͋̕͠ķ̶̨͙͎̝͔̙̻̣̆̉͆̾̔̂̃̍͛̆k̸͈̖̬̜̞̘̈́͐̆̓̓̆̕͜͝ ̵̨͍͎͕̬̦̤̠͎̔̿̋͒͑͒̉̍̐̈́̈͋̿͌i̸̡̖̟̺̯̦̝͔̒̇͊͂̓͌̌̀͌̈́̉̓͘͘̕ͅ.̶̧̖̤͈͙͎̠̹͙̺̖̈́͋̿́ ̶̧̧̡̡̖͖͎̥̩̉͗͛́̓͛͌̓̐͆̓̿̄̕Á̶͖͍͙̔̈́͛̌̅̿̂̋̀͗̓̕m̴̢̡̫̹̞̼̈́͐͂͗̈́͆͊̏͂̒̎̏m̷̯̪̘͈̼̮͙͕͖̪̗̲̜̗̳̈́͋̐̋ḿ̵̨̝̪̼̼̠̟͖̓̌̈́̈́̿̑̑͋̉̾̽̅̚ͅ

 

 

ḩ̴̘̼̤͎̙̤̜̫̫̝̘͔͕͂͂̍͑͐͋͋͛̉̃͒̈͘͘ă̷̛̘̦̭̦̤͈̻̓̓̐̌̆̊̉̋̎̆̋̕ͅͅģ̶̢̦̦͉̠̩͉͉͚̹͚̯̿̀̽̒̎̈̽͒̍͜h̶̜̭̻̝̩̯͇̥͙̃i̸͙͈̾̈̔̓n̷̫̥̗̩͕̤̓̽́̃̑̏̾̿̕͠͝ ̸͔̦̗̬̌͒͌̀̕͠s̴̢̨̨̗̘͇̰̲͕͕̰̖̐̑͐̔̀̊̾̏̕̕ ̵̨̧̝̣͓͕̤͚̮̲̮̱̠̫̏̔͌̎̿̔͗ņ̷̨̡̧͖͇̣̙͚͙͙͔̞̗̈̽̋͑͑̔̃̀͠ͅ ̶̲͍͓͙̆̅͒̂̈́̾̂͛ǫ̸̖̮̦̬̟̙̖̤̲͉̹̫̞̘̎̊̇̎̆̿̽́͋

     

               j̵̧̩̳̲͚̖̘̹̫̲̗̳̭͌̑̍̂̈́͜ ̴̧̲̹̭̘̍͜ȩ̷̧̖͎̺͉̺̣̜̤̙͔̽̆͐͝ ̶̨̱͖̹̹̥̤̠͙̈́̕

 

N̵̢̨̛̛̮͓̳̦͈̗̭̮̯̞̳̟͌͗̑̂͗̓̋̇͒͐̋̀̂̓̏͗̄̌̄̋̆͒̉̈́̊̆̅͐̔̾͂̂̉̓́̏͛͗̈́̀͒͊̈͂̈́̈́̑̒̃̊̓͌̍̾̏̏̈́̍̿͂͛͛͗̀̈́̃͆̔̆̾̑͋́̽͊̋̐̿͑͗̇̒̈́̽̀͒͐̿͗͆͗̃̏̈́̎͋̃̉̂͋͊̔̈̅͂̾̿͑͘͘̕̚̕̚̕͘͘͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝A̴̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̜͔̩͉͔̪̹̖͍̼̋͌̂̽͐̃̆̆͊̈́̒̍̇̓̊͛͗̔̐̉͋̈́̽͑̓̓̍͂̿̈́̈́̋͛́̀̄͊̋͋͑̒̀̔̃̑̏̅̔͒́̑̀̇͌̒̅͊̈͊̆̅͑̽̓̋̀̽͛̑̿̉̽̄͂̉̈́͂̅͋̓͐͌͒̽̑̓̄̎̈́̽̓̄̌̓̍̎̑̋̌̄͒̒́̓͗̿̇͌͂̍̎̈́̅͗͒͐̆͊̍̋̊̋̽͆̈́̓̽̏͂̊̏̏̃̉̂́̓͊̑̾̀̆́̉̔̌̚̕̕̚̚͘̕̕͘͠͠͝͝͝͝T̴̢̧̢̡̧̧̢̡̧̧̨̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̮̟̺̲̲͈͖̰̗̤̣̯̭̳̼̝̥̖͈̮̰̼̰̠̪̬̜̝͚̻͙̫͓̗̹͚̟͍̗̥̺̳͔̮̯̪͖͍̝̳͚̖̱̥̼̪̦̩͓̮̲͓̰̦̼͓̣̼̞̳͔̯̰͈̥̩͙͎̥͓̠̬̜̭̠͎̦̻̩͉̖͎̥̹̩̖̩̦̰̯̹̦͇̿͛͐̓̀̉̾͊́͊͊̃̇̌̈́̄̈͆͑̅̃̓͂̈́̌̃̏̍̀̓̎̈́͐͋͒͐̇͑͐̆̊̃̂͐̑̋̅͒͊̽͒͂͋̈̄̌͊̇̌͗͌̇̄͌͑̽̿̑̈́̂͗̽̈́̐̔̉̇͒̐͐̊̓̆͑̑̌̌͊̍̓͆̒͋͐̂̍̓̍͒̋̍̄̾͑͌͑̿̋͌̇͆̿͆͑͐͐͗̂͒̉͛̋͂͌̉̎̓̃̏̀̐̆͑͋́͑͂̈́̏̕̕̚͘̚͘͘̕̕̚̚̕̚̕̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅS̴̡̢̡̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̩̩̰͈̠̝̥̬͈͙̝͉̪̫͖͙̪̮͉̠̖̣̻͈͈̼̯̤̼̻͉̱̭̲͉̜̟̩̖̼̣͈̩̟̣͖̙̻̺̮̝̜͖̮̗̹̞͔͇̣̹̹̝͔̟̖̺̗̟̜͖̖͕̗̤͈͓̫͇͇̟̟̺͓̻͓̱͚̙̳̼̖̟̣͎̞̗̙͔̼̜͖̬͕̳̟̭̫̖̤͕̫͇̻̟̼̪̻͔̞͖̯̞͎̣̭̘̭̘͍̘͌͆̈͑͛̀́̑̈͋͐͛̑̃̑̃̈́͛͒̃̿̐̽͑̿̍̊͑͗̌͊̌̇̌̃͆͛̾̏̀̂̅̿̈́̐̏̊̔̒̉͂̆̃̈̆́͗͌̔̈́̾̔̾̃͛̐̿̐̈́̉̄̈́͑̈́͆͆̈́̉̈́̑̂͗̏͊̾̒̐̀̐̿͗̂̇̎͛̊̍͒͛̄͂̀̊͊̓͑͐͌̾͗̌̐̆͊̊̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅỨ̴̡̢̳̮̝͓̩̹͇̺̙̬̼͈̥̝̤͕̹͖̜̥̮͈̩͓̬̮̱̟̞͓̙͉̆̑̎̑̇͌̐͋͊̑̈́̎̅̃͛͌̍̊̿̀̏̉̒̑̄͋͐̅̾͆͛̄̓̔̔͊̆͛͊̚̚͘͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅK̸̡̢̢̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̖̩͈̭̮̼̯̟͉̬̯͎̗̦̬͎̰̬̝͔͍̦̠͚͓̤̺̙̪̼̙̼̺̖̦̯̥̪̺̳͓͙̻̖̬̱̦̙͙̥̘͓̭̟͙͎̥̰͖͈̬̞̤̦̝̦͍͇̗̺̪͉̩͍͖̟̘̦̩̙̬͇̮̲̱̝̩̥̤̞͎̝̋̊̈̔̾̎̈́͌̉̒̿͋͐̏̇̈͆̓͗̑͂͂̀̈́͑͗͗̿̈́̿̔̊̓̌̑̀́̋̈̉͒͆̄̽̓̓̋̂̾̑͒̅͐̑͒͛̃͛͛͗̈̄͗̆͌͂̍̔̆̏̾̈́̓̇͗͌̌̆̔̔̃͌͗̇̐͛̔̈́͊̀̓̏͐͂̈̈́͐̒̐͒͆̐̐̆̌̈̏̌̄̈̽̇̆́̓͛̏̎̚̚̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅĮ̷̧̢̛̛̛̛̪̙̳̯̹͚̣̰̙̺̤̻̠̣̪̩͍̌͌̓̎̈́̍͆̇͐͆̓̔̑̍̏͗̑̒͋͒̉͋̏͗̈́͛͊̿͒̐̆̋̐̏̆͑̔̐̂̅͗͛̊̆͊̈́̓͋̂̋̈̀̽͂̿͌̌̍̓͊͆̄̃̋̈͒̊͐̉͑̄̈̐̾̿͌̿̂́͘̚̕͘̕͘̚͘͘͠͝ ̷̨̧̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̬̬͎̯̩̣̮̭̣̺̞̥̘̞̻̖͔̣̼̗̺̠̻̫̝̟̘̮͈͙̦̯͚̫̥͇̟̘͓͓͍͔̼͚̩̺͔̜̬͕͈̗̖̪̟͙̰̠̫̝͚̯͕̤̺̑̍̌̀̄̈́̉̒̅̋̓̂͛̐͑̎̃̿̈̃͌̒́̏̎͆̓͊̓́̇͊́̉̏̈̋̽͑̈́̀́̍́̿͆̒͋͗̔̍̊̌̈́̅̋̎͊͐͗́̔̄̒̂͂̄̿͐̓̀̂̿͌̋̏͘̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͝H̶̨̨̨̧̡̢̧̨̧̛̛̛͔͉̰̩̖̝͉͈̹̭̻͖̤̖̟̦͚̮̩͉̣̤̬͖̣̺͙̪̖͍̝̟̪̻̭̥̳̯̦̪̦͇̟̯͓̰̫͖̩̤͈̹͇̦͇̳̙̫͈̹̹̘͓͉͍̠̼͇͇̥̲̥͖͙̘͎̬̼̟̣̰͉̄͛̉͆̉͊̋̊̅̎̅̾̈́̎̓̅͌̔͂̌̾́̌̈̔͌̆̔̓͆̈́̃͊̒̂̒̈͋̿̔̋͒̒͊̏̚̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅA̸̡̢̢̧̢̨̧̡̨̧̡̢̢̢̨̨̛̛̪̯̖̝̗̱̹̭̞̞̤̠̜̜͚̱͍͔͙̠͓̼̺̹͓͚͙͓͔̤̜̱̩̮͔͍̫̪͙̦͓̲̮̩͚̮̩͕̩̺͓̤̯͓͕̮̯͉̬͍̟̯̦̪͔͕͖͓̩͖͉͍͎̭̣̦̣̖̟̦̱͉̹͍̳̘͕̦͖̯̺̗̮͍̖̯̦̹͕̩̰̩͖͔͍̻͍͙̜͔̗͇̬̞̞̲̺̝̤̠̥̳̙̦̫̟̱̟̓͒̍̔̽͊͗̈́̆̐̄̔̀̃̽̃͌̃͒̐̎̑̈͑̃͂́͋̓̒͒̒̽̇̌̉̈́̎̑͌̉̆͊͒̿̄͋̑͑̄͋̔̈́͂̈́̋̈́̉͑͛̂̐̅̆̋̐̎͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠ͅḨ̶̧̡̡̡̢̢̨̧̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̘̲̯̻̳͎̬̠͖̥̞͉̝̪̫͓̺̻̘̝͕̲̞̣͉̘̰̭̥̞̠̻̯̜̮̙͖͚̱̘̺̻̯͖̻̼̦̫̠͙̯̠̥̟̥̦̯͉̦̼̭̝̬͕̘͎̮̘͈͍͓̖̦̝̬͈̗̭͉͉̮͔̬͍̯̻̹̲̗͎̣̼̝̼̬̲̣̖̗̞͚͖͎̬͔̥̙̪͓͚͖̙̰̼̟͉̦̟̤̲̫͉̠͊̏͆̿̒̾͌̎̀̈́̌̾̋̇̈́̈́̃̔̃͂͋̐̾̂̊͑͊͊͗͌͆̉̄̇͆̚͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅA̴̡̨̨̧̨̨̧̡̨̧̢̧̨̡̢̧̨̛̛̳̩͓͖̠̖͙̹̞̗̖̜̬̹̙̤̣͇͍̳̲͉̝͖͙̩̳͉̤̪͓̗̳̳̼͖̳̭͖͈̰͉͎̟̣̤̝͓̤͖̭͖͓̤̲̫̠̫̟̞̻͕͎̳̟̰̪̟͖̬͈͔͚͇̖̣̟̮̞̗̬̲̪̺͙̘͙͇̻̙̩̝̣̤͚̱̮͎͚̜̯̬̬͖̲͕̞͙͚̜͔̟͔̙͍̬͇̟̜͈̘̟̲̝͇̱̼̝̳͎͖͚̦̖͖͎̼̤̮͇̖͇̮͎̲̝̼͖̝̻̺̙̰̹͙͕̗̩͙͉̫̦̪͉͍͖͇̼͙̳̦̹͗̅͊̇̈́̽͗̔̄̐̉̓̏͋̉̈͗͐̀̈̎̈́̇̿͛͒̇̔̈́̈́͂̒͛̔̏̔͆̏̈́̽̃̈́̅̽̊͂͂̓̃̂͂̓̄͐̔̾̊̑͋̃̔̓͌͛̿͂̈́͒͌̇̍̊̽̿͋̓̈̔͋̄̃͗̏̌̈̓̄̓̓͐̔͑̒̈́͆̋̊͌͛̑̅͒̉̍̋͌̾̍̍̇̐́͗͑̓̔̑́̾͗̏͊̈̀͛̃͗̿̏̓̚̕̚̚̕̚̚̕̚̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̨̢̡̧̨̢̛̯̠̭̲̝͓̠̩͍̜̦͚̝͍͇͇͙͖̥̭͖̼͔̬̱͕͎̣̱̲̥̰͚̳͚̭͚͎̭͚̥̪̞̗͙̬̹̥͐͑͆̇̇̒̾̽̾̽̃́̅̽͌͊͌̉̒͗̆̾͛̂̌̓̏̎̒̋̓͆͒̍̽́͐̇̇̇͆͒͒͆̊̒̎̇̇́̒̒̉̓̓̆̒̌͑̃̔̓͆̽̋̏͒͛͛͛̀̽̕̕̕͘̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝W̶̨̢̨̢̢̧̢̧̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̟̼̲̰̺͉̖̱̣̜̯̪̹̹͓̭̫͉̠͕̲̠̭̠͕̣͚̖̳̺̮͖̫͖̣̖̹̠͈͎͇͉̦̘̹͇̩̝̪̟͕̞͎͎͍̱̜͍͉̘̥͕̥͇͈͙̯͎̝͉͇͉̻͎̠̜͈͖̰̭̼̳̥͖̦̲̭͙̬̫̪̳̻͍̮̖͕̦͉̼͎̲̙̞̫̹̻̞̯̞̞̟̮̥̙̹̫̬̻̦̬̞͕͎̭͍͚̺̘̗͔͚̮̤͍̬̟̩̝͕͎͋́͛͂̒̍̒͐̈́̊̃̎̍̈́̌̍͒̈́͂́̆̇̌̏͐̎̎̆͆̓̇̋̈́͆͆͒̋̑̂̒͊́͛̅̆́͛͆̅̔̄̆̐̊͒̓̈̄̋̔͆̄̋̅͗͆́̎̆͆̀͒̉͌̓͆̎̽̅̿̔̅̿͑̐̿̓͐́͘̕̚̕̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅḨ̴̧̧̡̡̧̧̧̧̡̨̢̡̢̛̛̮̣̥͇̲̝̬̗̰͓̰̼͓̭̼̬̱̝̗̮̗̩̜͚͉̱͕͕̦̜͖̙̻̘͕͎̝͉̗͎͇̯̮̖̮͎͉̟͚͓̗̘͍͍͙͔͖̩͎̤̲͈̦͕̺̪̠̣̠̜̮͉̖̼̹̺̪͚̗̳̲̥͕̲̪̣͇̬̼̩̫̖̩̲͍̹̞͔̼̙͎̳̞̼͈̲̘̗̹̘̺͇̜͕́͑͂̆̂͒̾̀̋͛̄̓͋́̐͐̓͋̅͗̇͆̔͛͒̒̉̉̊̇̈͋̈́̽̊͐̈́̐̎͂̏̈̐̋̋̾̅͑̄̇͂̑̋͒̅̊̑̅̊̂̒͗̊͊̃͆͗̽̓͂͌̃̒̎͂̕̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅA̷̢̧̡̢̧̡̧̛̛̛͔̱̼̺̥͉̙̝̦̜͖̻͖͚͉̹̦̖̯̻̫̞͉̼͍͙̱͔̳͇̰̠̠̯̤̩̖̦̼̣͔͚̻͖̮̺͚̻̼̣̳̰̭̰̠̲̗̤̗͎̠̥̖͕̟̘̹̦̬͓̥̭͔͕̻̙̩̻̪͉͕̞͉̣̹͇͇̪̳̝̠̮̘̺̬̲̩̭̻̟̙̰̮̼͖̤͙̻̯̝̱̯̥̲̘͇̲̲̳̩̘̝̙̹͖͔͔̰̾̇̈́̌̍̿̿̆͆̏͊̎̐͊̾͂̾̊̓̽̓́̍̏̏̄͂͂̆̊̔̂͑̃͂̀̎̒͛̇͂̂̋̌̍̒̆̎͂̄̍͋̉́͌̃͛̈́͆̊̐͑͂̃̉͐̿̈́̌̉͂͆̓̾͂̓̉̇̈́͋̓̑̂̄̄̋͘̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅȚ̸̡̡̧̧̧̢̛̛̺̲̖̗̠̟͖̯̤̲͉̱̻͎̪̟̗̹͔̜̰͓̞̙͈̝̮̯̗̰̱̪͇̠̜͈̰̪̱̜͔̪̳͚͕̹̩̝̟̰̫̙̗̜̬̩͉͍͔̗̦͚̘̫͖̹̥̘̹͇͕̙͎̳̱̤̺͈̜̜͓̲̪̅̒͊̋̓̒́͑̃̾̉̑̉̄̈́̾̃̇̿̎͊́̄̏͂̆͂̈́̀̂͆̎̒͂͂̈̋̈̋̄́͊͐̓͆̀̌̃̌́̔͑͑̉̇̾̂̌̆̀̈́̒͒̏̐̂̾̀̀̊͆̋̈́̌̇͂̍̾̃͊̋͌̓͐͂̆̇̂̋̆̾͊̓̔̾͆͌̈̇̍̇̈̉̆̾̆͋͌͛̈͑̉̄̒̎̆̈̐̐̎̾͂̀͛̓̃͊̉́͛̉̉̊̂̀͗́͗͛̀͋̊͊̑̈́̌̇̕͘͘͘̚̕̚̚̚͘̚̚̚̕͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̢̡̢̧̡̨̡̢̧̛̲͍͚͖̩͕̜͓̘̯̩̥̫͙̯̩̩̫͍̙̬͓͉̣̥̻̳̪̩̻̝̲̹͚̦̩͇̘̹̞̬͖̞̲͕̗̻̟̦̬̘͚͕̘̜͍̭̮̳͓̝̥̙͎͚̩̹͓͍̳͓̲̺͔͕̥̯͚̩̣̞̳̳̦̜̯̩̯͉͔͔̦̱͎̰̩̤͈̖̗̹͚̙̘͓̳̪̜͕̝͖̲̹̲̩͇̖̹̙̺͙̞͙̘̟̠̗͚̫͔̫̙̘͕̘͈͈̺̭͙̳̥̩̤̙̯̗̘͇̳͉̄̔̋̍̉̆͐̓̓̈̈́͆̊̕͘͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅT̵̡̧̡̧̨͔͎̮̰̻̺̳̖̤͉̝͈̣̺̙͚̣̙̜̪̠̞̲̲̩̜̞͍̭̞̥͙͍̻͎̭͙̼̝͈̺̜͈̮̐̂̍̈́̿͌̾̾̉͑̋̅͗̋͑͂͐̌͊̎̈̂̒́̏͐̂̕̕̕̕͜͝ͅͅḢ̶̨̡̡̡̧̢̢̡̛̝͉̯̗̼̲͖͙̟͎̜̘̗̘̦͙̞͕̱̠̥͈̻̜̠͇̱̝̬̳͎̳̣̟͓̻̖̝͙̩͉̮͂̿͐̇̉͆͊̐͋̏̾̈́̈͗̔̽̒̔̇̏̄͆̏̽̾̅̓̀̆̃̇̅̈̄͌̌̎̔͂͛̅̌̒̓̓̿͒͊̂͒̎̊̓̑̊̂̑̈́͐̈́͌̕̚̕̚̕̚̕̕͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅĘ̵̨̨̨̢̢̢̡̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̫͖̭̰̲͉̘̭̰̥͓͖͙͚̠̼̲̖̳̻͓̣͔͍̜̺̫̮̙̳͙͙͙͎̪̣̲̰̲̜̤̞̳̖͎̘͇͈̝̳̬͎̫̞̰͚̣̻̣̙͈̙̬̟̭͉͈̳̼͕̦̬͇̜̹̰̩̰̤̪̪̺͈͈̫͔̺̠̘͚̦̤͈̙̝͎̌͌̾̄͆͑̅̏̏̔͑̍̌̂͑̏̒͋̈́̾͛̓͐̾̆̓̎̄̈́̂̄̃̿͊͒͂̊̌̽͋̌̂͂̓̑̀͋͗̒̏͗́̉͆͊̋̐͑͑̏̌͒̀͊́̑̋͛͂̑̓̈́͛̔̃̽̂̂̅̾̐̋͋̑͛̇͂͊͑̓̈́́̊̅̉̋̑̿͂̓̍̑̂̏̈̂͑̀͐̈̓͂̊̓̓̔̋̔͋̆̍̑̍͊̈́̎̐́͐̈͆̅̽̔͊͛͛́̑͐̽̆̾͘̚̕̚̚̕̕̕̚̚̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̡̨̧̡̡̛̛̥͕̼̭̮̜̤͓̺̯̩͕̬̳̬̺͚̜̗̗̼͕̠̻͍̖̗̱̯͍̦͙͖͇̩̺̭̖͇̮̱̯̬̮̦͈̜̻̻̝͖̘̭̼̖̑̓̈͂̌̃̈́̆̓̀̒͗̋̉̈͋̃̍̔̈́̿͐͒͐͊͋̿̂͆͑͛̇́͂͂͂͂͆͌͊͋̀̈͂̾̏̈́̓̅̓̍̄̏͊͌̋͒͌̄̊͊̓͌̑͗͌͂̉͆̿̕̕̕̚͘̚͝͝͝ͅͅF̶̡̡̧̨̨̡̧̡̨̧̢̨̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̱̩̟̮̥͓̞̱̘̤̗͚̜̝̤̻̻͈̤̜̖̪̥̻͕̬̪̬͓̙͈̞̲̠̯͎̳͍͎̞͕̮̤̞̯͓͖̫̯̞̭̳̼̳̰͓̖͍̭͍̦͉̫̞͇͕̳̙͔̪̗̭̣̠̖͕̪̗̩͈͔̞̦̖̤̲͍̗̰̳̼̹͍͕̞̯͙̣͚̪̪͚̱̭̫̬͔͎̬̺̝̥͖̱̼̭̱̻͈͎̻̩̼͇̝̻͇̼̖̤̝̞͐̈́̃̏̑̅̆͌͗͒͊̊̽̃̑͑̓̿̾̂̈̉̏̌̎́͊̑̈̆̓̈́̆͒̂̓̀̈́̐̅́̊̀̈́̇̊̉́̄̑͂̈́̂̏̿͗͐̉͑́̔̆͗̌̔͒̌̑̊̇̔͋̐͌̅͌̎̀̀̚̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅỮ̴̧̧̢̧̧̡̢̨̢̛̩̣͎̪̗͇̭̟̖̱̠̲̠̠̲̳̼̣̙̯͉̙̝͚̥͖̠̫̞̳̠̙͓̜̼̳͇͙̦̰͇͚̯̪̙̠̦̭̺͉̜̝͇̻͈͕͇͈͉͍̗͙̹̙͇̥͕̙͉̟͚̬̲͍̥̝͖͍̻̻̦͚̠̰̘̖̘͉̗̜̪̯̳̪̟̮̝̲̬̰̩̼̥̘͐͗̍̈́̋̔̐̍̋͗̑͛͌̿̋̍̀̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĊ̸̢̨̡̢̡̢̢̧̨̡̨̡̧̢͎̩͇̪̟̹͔̞̩̞̲̻̠͚̖̠͖͇͍͖̙̭̹̲̺̞͍̝̦̼̜̗̹̹̻̩̫͙̖̭̥̞͔̳̗̫̥͚̗̼̪̤͖̻͍̥̘͇̣̻͓̗̭͍̗̯̙̗̞͈̹̦̬͔̠͉̱͉̤͔͇̤̞͙̥̣̱͇͈͙͈͔̼̥̝̫͓̼̤̯̣̱̯͔̟̗͍͕̘̖̗̯̰̠̟̲̟̟͇̰̞̜͙̱̖̪̘͉̠͈͓̳̬̗͉͖̖̭͚̞̣̲͖̠̠͓̜̟͕̱͓̟̭̯̘̭̣̭͔̰̟̳̅͐̍̑̈́̊̀͑̏̂̍̈́̽̀̾̃͌̌͌̄̄̾͐̓͐̔͑͛̂̓̈́̋͘̚͘̚͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅK̷̢̨̢̡̡̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̹̺͇̪̫̼͎̬̥͕͖̩͓̞̮̯̺̤̬̰͙̖̘̦͚̙̯̬͎̙̦̱͎͍̣̳̱͉̪̟̞̘͈̲̺̹͈̥̘̲̱͈̥̪͇̖̝̻̰͓̯͇̙̲͕̯͉͕̖̙͉̼̬̻̗̻̳̞̤̺̙͎̟̦͋͆̓̾͑͒̍͋͑̑́̐̈́͊̅̋̀̆̌͑̈͋̏̾̀͌̎̎̉̊̏͆̋̈́̑̐̓͆̾̒̋̇͒̾͐̾͋̎͌̆̓͊̊̋̏̈͑͂͌̑̽̈͆̀̈̽̔̐̂͋͊̓̇̂͌͐̍̆́̎͑̈̅͒͗̇̌̾̇̇̀͋́͗̇̇̋̅͛̄̄͂̎̑͐͒̌͒͐͌͒́̏̔̾̃̂̿͑̅̅̾̑͑͐͒̑̿͛͆̍̉̅̽́͐̽̍̍̕͘̚͘͘͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̶̡̢̢̢̨̨̧̢̡̨̡̢̧̡̨̧̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̙̭̬̲̦̣̭͓̻̱̙͕̺̳̱̙̝͖̥͍̖͈̲̮͖̖̟̝̬̭͇͇̞͍̝̼̪̞̫̭̖̩̹̼͖̹͔̦͉̘̮̰̳͚̤͖͈̬̳͇̟̝̹̠̯̙̪̰͓͈̟͍̙̩͇̺̩͙̗̺̖͓̜̤͓̯̞͕͔͔̻̫̫͍̟͈̬̼̯̪̲̫̞̥̘̙̰̬̳̻̳̲̣͕͍̯̹̘̗̬̞̙̜̻̣̼̖͎͖̦̯̖͉̦̝͍̱̞̖̪̯̤̱̩̹̞̹̺̱̺̰̫̟̘̫̃̎͛̾̊̌̋͆̌̉͌̽̈́̔̐͆͋̇̈̌̒̑̆͊̒̅͑̈́̆̂͂̔̏̉͛͆̃̍͐́͑̌̅̓͋͊̂͑̂̽͑͗̍̂͒͋̅̄̈́̃̇̿̌̋̍̏̔̾̃̿̋͑̈́̃̌̊̾̎͑͒̿̋́͆̑͌̆̓͒̎͊̿̿̏̎̃̽̓̋̄̆͑̓͊͌̒͋̌̊̃̾͆̏͆̈́̂̅̐̈̓̄̉͑̓͐̾̅͒͐̈́̀̐̑̌͗̓͋͒̍̎̋͗͊͆̎̋̒͘̚͘̚̕̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅÝ̶̧̧̢̧̢̧̢̢̧̨̢̨̛̛̩̯͎͉̟̩͈̠̳̦̻͖̮͎̱̻̰̘̱̲͓͔͇͕͇͔͉̲͙̘͎͕̮͈̣͎̮͔̹͕͈̥͍̙̱̪̣̙̫̯̹̭̜͔̮̙͕͕̺͈͉͇̥͕̜̥̻̞̦͕͙̥͓̣̲̺͍̥̥͇̙͓͈̳̞̻͈̤͇͈͇̹̮̜͖̞̲͕̥͖̭̱̜̬̝̖̩̹͈̙̫͍̼̺̲̤̮͍̘̜̘͓̬̙̞̪̲̙͙̯̦͈͖͙͍̖̺͕͕̱̰͈̺̻̖̠̰̼̬̤̭͇̞͙̜̹̦͈͖̩̘̱͕͍͚̠̹̘͕̠̺͓̰̻̤̞͚̠̑̈́͒̇̈́͂̽͊̑̇̉̂̋̀̋̾̃̐͐̉͌̂̊͒͆͒̆̔͐̓͆̉̓̏͌̉̒̿͒͛̓̈̌̃̉̾͗̒̈́̓̒͗̑͋̔̏̂̓͂͂͐̈́͋͋̉̃̇̓̈́͊̂̑̐͊̅̉̽̽̓͊̂́̂̌͐̔̊̅͘̚͘͘̕͘͘̕̕̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅƠ̵̡̧̧̧̢̧̡̡̢̨̧͖͚͚͇̝̠͔͙̫̣̝͍̲͕͕̤̳͉̮̦̘̗̤̥͕̖̰̰͔͇̣̣̩͎̦̹̞̦͖̱̗̹͇̻̣͓̘͚̙̘̭̤͉̯͖͔̝̻̰̦̝̭͙͔̠͕͔͖̱͎͖̱͉͔̣͎̹͔̘̳̯̯̺͔͓͓̲̟̹̟̮̪̺̺͚̦͔͉͙̲̟͍̪̰̬̟̳̙̙͉̱̦̳̰͔̳̩͙͍̠̱̘̲̗͍͖̍̈́̐̉̀̑̏̎͒͂̈́̔̉̽̓͋̊̓̈̉͆͂̋́̉̅͑̍̈́͊̂̈́͋̒͗͛͑͛͊̓̑̆̂̋̓̇͌́̍̑͋͛̂̿̌̂͒͗̿̿̊͂̾̃̊͛͛̈̾͊̎̎͛̿̔̏̍̓̄͊̌̆̈́̍̐́͊̑͋̾̔̓̽̌͛͂̈̑̾̏̏̓̕̚͘̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅU̷̢̖̘̫͕̰̮̞̹͉̹̥̤̫̾̀̋̉́͊̂̑̂͋̌̍̋̎̏̽̽͑̀̎̽̏̔̇̑̂̂̄̓̓̇͂̉͆̂̎͂̃̔̎̊̎̓́̂̈́̎̚͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̴̨̛̛̛̛̛̦̘͉͇̳̙̫̲̬̰̣͍̩̪̰͔̫͗̈́̉͊̏̐̃̎̄̈́̑̽̍̈́̾̾͐̽͑̌͒̄̃͆͒̂͒̑̅̊̆͗͗͒́͊͐̑͆̃̆̄͌͊̐̅̒̎̊̎͆̏̆̇̌́̆̒̈́͊͋͆̍̄͐̇͒̌̒̃͛͒͌̎̎͋͂̾͒̿͐̑̓͂͐̑̄͐͋̄̐̿͂̕̚̚̕̚̕̚͝͝͝M̴̡̢̧̢̡̢̨̡̧̧̧̧̢̧̧̧̢̛̛̛͙͍͕̫͕͓̗̜̝̖͉̞̮̰̲̼̤̜̖̞̭͙̱̤͕̣̩̙͖̱̙̝̬͖̯̫̣̭͚̬̙̣̟͇̫̖͎̺̜͈̘̲̼̩̟͙̬̻̗̻̠̙̩͕͉̰̮͈̭̠͙̝͓͙͚̪͉̺̥͖͉̫͎̥̥͍̭̮̲͕̥͚̙̙̙̜̜̥̟̟̣̰̝̭̹͙̠̟̳͙̭̤̼͕̣̲̱̦̜͕̘͈͗̈̈́̈́͊̉͛́͛̓̿̎͌̓̇̃͊̉͌̂̀̓̒͐̎̎̅̾̾͛̿̃͒̔̔̈́͊̑͂̒̑̌͆͌̌̌̊̄́͐̾̑̾͗̓̅̀̂͂̃̈́͋͋͂̈́̾̽̅̊͐͛̍̋̚̚͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȨ̶̧̢̧̛̼̬͎̻̭̟͉̪̙̜̲̣̯̬̪͇͉͖̝̯͕̯͕͚͈̙̜̮̻̠̰̪̙͇̞͖̱͍̦̙̦̗̼̯͎͍̙̂͂̄̌̄̊̉̒̇͐̉̾̑̃̌̅̀̄̌̎̊̊̿̇̎̒̌̋̉̅̎̾̍̾͑̎̿̏͛̎̈́̌͒̏͌̑̌̂̾̈́̌̒̒͐͒̂͐͛̋̃̿̕̚̕͘͘͘͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠S̸̡̛͍̟̟͚̦̣̥̞͂͛̑̿̒̈͌͑̑̂̃́̐͒͒̉̅̔̈́͊̕͜͝͝S̴̡̡̧̡̧̧̡̡̨̧̡̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̛͕̟͓̩͚̖̻̲͙̯̝̮̫͉̙̩̣̮̪̯̩̗̭̠̫̫̯͈̜̲̟̬͈̖͇̞͙̱̤̹̺̼̭͍̺̜̺̠̩̯̮̙̺̦̖̝̪̬̳̖̯̣͈̖̟̳̝͍̲̪̘͙̻̤̭̤͔͇̹̳̘̞͖̟̘͙̼̘͎͗̃̄̆͌̏͊̒̂̃̎̑̽͋̌́̑̍͋̓̔̒̆̽̊͊̈͛̃͌̋̋͗̿̔̾̎̾͆̓̐̈́̀̄̉̑̅͑̀͊̀̑̆̓͊͑͆̑̃͊̌͛͑͌̎̾̇̓͋̍͑͋̅̑̈̇͊̃̈́͘̕̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅȨ̶̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̜̮̗̗̖͓͎̰͕̝̤̩͕̯͎̪̬̯͇̻̜̝͇͇͔̠̭̞͂̉̏̆̐͗̏̀̇̾̊̒͑͑̋͊͐̽͗̾̑͑̌̔͋̃̆͊͑͂̔̃̏͗͛̐̎̽̎͊͒̋̾͗̏̾̽̃͑͋̔̐̔̊̑̏͛͆͆͗̓̽͆͛̆̈́̐̑̊̿̔̎̋̅̀͌͒̄͛̏̓̄̓̈́̈́̇̒͑̆͐͋̓̉̃̈́̐̂̽̑̃̐͋̂͐͂̋͗̉̊͛͌̐̒̆̀͒͂̕̕͘̕͘̚̕͘̚̚̕͘͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅḐ̶̢̡̨̨̡̧̢̧̧̢̱̣̣͖̬̯̤̥͖̱̲̟͓̟̬̰̤͕̝͈͖͖̜̺̖͚̤̜̣͚͉̰̩̩̩̲̼̥̤̜̭̮̟̻͙̟̝̻̯̪̞̹̭̥̰̣̮̗͓͇̙̙̯̰̱͈̘̻͉̺͖̟̫̖̩͍͚̥̳̝̗͎̬̘̺͇̝̙̺̻̯̦̠͖̐̾̇̓͌́̉̊́͊̓̿͂͒̿̍̓̓̍̊͊̓͋͋̇̎̒̎̏̊͛͗͛̓̊̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̨̨̡̡̨̨̡̨̡̢̧̢̛̙̜̹̰͎̟̰̗͖̱͕̙̪̣̭̮̫̝̙̟̫̭̦̯̠͎̝̖̩̗͈̪̪̜̩̹̮̱̺͖̻̹̣̯̟̭̖͖̯̰̙̮̟̩͙̲̻̲̫̻͎͇͇̝̩̤̫̬̖̳͎̘̙̙̻͚̳͈̬̲͎̖̲̤͍̱̹̘͓̞̪̳̠̜̼̭̝͉̬̖͙̬͙͕̝̮͇̟̦̯͇̹̞͓̦̬̗̭͎̯̺͓̪̝̻͖̞̳̼̗̰̦͔̩͓̼̘̭̮̬̙͙̙͕̠̎͑̊̊̊͆̏̿͛͗̅͗̈́̉̒̔̅̊̄̽̒̑̈́̔̑͗̌̃͌̏̿̌͒̾̄́̓̇̉̾̕̚͜͜͜͝ͅͅI̵̡̡̛̛̬͉̫̳̯͚͖̫̻̹͖̩̜̲͇͈͈̋̽̈́̿͆͗͆̊͛̈́́̆̏͒̐͒͌̎̆̓̄̈́̍̔͌́̽̔̓́̿͆͌̂̒̔̽̌̈́͒̎̊͊͒̍́͑̽̊̇̿͂̈͗͂̓͗͂͗̆͆̊̒̓̅̚̚̚̕̕͝͝͝͝T̶̡̢̧̧̢̧̢̨̨̨̛̯̳̼̰̱̖̪̹̘͙̳͎̰͔̟͎̠͕͔̜̭̗͖̯̭͔͓͍̹͔̗̖͇͈͔̹͍̱̟̜͖̻̪͈̩̥͓͓̬̩͍̭̬̰̙͍̫̘̬̘̻͖͉̱̝̹͈̗͇̻̭͔̳̗̟͓̥͓̙͙̺̯̭̘͈͖̫͉̦̲̖̭͉͔̤̤͓̹͍͇̯̺̝̺͓̤͙͉͙̪̣͈̯̼̣̣̳̩̝͍̎̅̾͌͂͗̾̈́͌̓͛͋̓̎̌͆̔̋̃͐̉͐͌̇̊̃̔̽̂̽͆́͌͂͒̓̑̅̕͘̕̕̚͠͝͠ͅ ̴̢̨̛̛̛̛̤͎̤̗̦̳̼͍̰̲͈̻̤̬͈͈̥̠̜͚̟̜͎̀̈́͆̈́̅̈́̅̌̊̑͗̊̈́̋̀̇͛̈́̉̓̆̄͐͋͌̿̊͋̍͑̾̌̌̄͛̈̄̿̈́͆̈́̎͋̐̿̑͑͑͛̀̏͂͒̓̋̏͌̓̓̉̓͊͛̍̓͐͒̔̿́̋͆̐̉̅̂͌͂͑̋̋͛͗̈̉̚̚͘͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅU̶̧̨̨̧̢̧̨̡̨̡̨̢̢̨̢̡̨̨̨̢̡̨̨̥̠̗̲͎͈̜͕̙̯̞̯̭̯̻̞̯̻͚̱̮͕̭͚̝̻͚̺̘̪̫͙͕̠̯̝̥̳͚̖̦͈͙͇̼͓̟̟̭̰̻̘͚̯̳̟̹̪̥̯̦̗̲̦̻̹̗̹͉̮͓̗͓̩̯̪̗̙̲̪̩̙̗̱̹̥̫̪̤̦̳̪͔̲̬̜̘̜̞̼͎̹͈̠̳̟̝̭̠̘̫̬͖̮͔̘̮̮̜̟̣͙̦̪͎̞̺͉̮͚̠̲͇̯̐͛͛͒̋̽̾͊͊̓̿͐́̾̎̿́̒͋̓̋̅͐̆̒͒̎͐̄̇̔̈́͑̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅP̶̧̨̢̧̢̨̨̨̨̛̛̤̼͓̘͖̯̹̞̯̞̟̹͚̖̱̙̫͈̖̱̗̙̠̩̜͔̻̹͇̼̗̰͕̝̹̠͈͖̬̥̺̻̤̝͇͚͉̦̬͍̩͚̭̦͙̫͖̮̤̲̺̲̥̘̠͍͖͈̮̟͚̺̥̗͎͇̻̘̻̥̤̣̺̬̘̥̟̼͓͉̝͓͉͎̱̜͚̩͚͔͔̩͔̞̲̙̰̙͔̲̺̳̯͓͕̜̤̱͕͓̠͓̻̆͑̒̽̈́̽̊̅̍̄̎͗̊̆̒̽͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅ ̵̧̨̡̨̢̛̛̛̻̳̖̻͙̞̲̥̮̞̺̤͔͔̩͍̗̲̫̳̳̖̫̘̰̩̬̼͙̝̹̹͇̤̥͉̙̰̳̤̪̭̪̱̘͙̥̬̣̙̱̥̲̯̲̙̣͎̥͓̠̹͓̟̰̝͈͔̠͓̝̥̭͖̬̭̖̜̩͙̣̼̉̀̾̀̿́̎̊̄̌̈́̍͋̈́͒̔̈́̔̊̀̇͒͑̈́̒̑̓̏̌̆̅̈͘͘͘͘̕͠͝͝͝͠ͅĄ̷̢̧̡̢̡̢̛̛̛͕̟̪̫̟͉͉̯͍̺̬̻̙̞̠̳̭̮͕̫͚͓̳̯̳̱͓͉̜̲̲̬̫̫̰͕͚̟̗͔͈͖̙͔̩̘̙̼̘̱̺̪̫̗͓̭͎̦̦̼̝̱̥͖̙̩̠͇̹͚͎̤͓̼̙͕͙̖͖̾̋̍͛̑̅͑̌̃̓̉͆͂͗̅̂̋̿̀͑̊̆͌̑̾͂̑̉̆̾̉̽͑̎͑͑̀̊̏͐͌͋̋͐͊̈́̅̂͑̽̇̑̃̉̉̉̈͊̑̄̑̀͊͋̑́͑̅͌̂͗͂̄̄̇̈́̒͊͂͂̂̓̀̅̋̏͑́̂̐͑̎́́̔̎̋̈́̄͊͘͘̕̚͘͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅ ̶̢̢̨̨̧̧̛̛̛̯̺̦̤̮̥̤̬̻̳̗̩͉̘͚̦̪̣̥̖̗̱̹̪̣̞̩̠͇͙͉̗͍̞̠͎̩͖̹̙̗̣͚̠̞͍̤͚̝̱͇̗̼̣̫͇̩͙̞̖͓͈̘̞͎̝͚̙̲̩̟̳̰̹̫͔̪̫̖̙̖̭̤͍̰̳̱͔̹͊̏͂́̃̑͋͂̊͋̃̅̅̾̑̔́̈́̓̍͒̃̑͋͋̍͗̽̾͑͂̈́̋̔̋̎̇̈́̂̏̽͑̀̍͐̐͗̂̾̀̿̎̎͊̈́̏̍̊̋̑̄̿̾̀̄̔͒͂̍͂͑͊̃̅͐̒͂̒͊̽̈́͗͋́̈́̃̅̀̾͊̇͒̊̋̆͒̉͗̾̏͆̀͐̎̐́̊̏̿̄̂͌̒͐̓̒̄̇̈́̃̈́̈̍͒̒̈́̈́̽̂̍̕̕̕͘͘̕̚͘͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅG̴̨̨̧̛̙̬̭̗̻̱̬͚͇͖͇̳͇̱͈͓̗̭͖͓̜̎̓̅͌͂̇͒̑̅͋͐̒̌̈̒̔͐̔̔̋̔̽̕͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̷̡̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̟̜͍͔͍̫̭͓̱͉̭̫̘̬̣̖̬͓̎̔̿͂̽̈́̆̍̆̅͋̈̽̀͑͂̓͋͛̈́̿͒̓͐͂̄̐̈́̑̐͌̉̈́̾̄͛̓̿͂̓̊̈́̔̂̈͐̇͋̎͊̒̆̄̈̆̋͊̋̉͑̽͌͐̓͋̍́͑̆̄̓̈́͑͗̉͂̐͐̀́̆̽̚͘̚̚̕̕͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅĄ̶̢̢̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̪͕͇̙̻̜͔̯̝͙͕̖̟̱̼͓̞̥̝̦͔̮͎̥̻̖̹͚͇̝̙̠̺̱̰̤͈̙̭̘̠͈͍̞̼͇̰̦̤̹̫̗̭͍̺̠̯̻̙͚̻̼̟͈̟̩̥̰̣̩̩̮̤͖̹̼͙͖̰̳̰͇̤̫̺̬̣͇̞̦͚̗̦̬͕̤͔̙̬̪̜͍͈̘̪̙̥̎͋͒̋͂͑̽̋͒̊̀̊̐̍͆̇͛̈̉̾̔̈́̾̈͊̇͑̿̌̊̌͂̋̆͐̈͌̿̔͛̈́͐̈́͗̑̅͗̔̿̎̎̔̈́̓̄̂̿͋͆́͆̇̔̿̔͆̆̇́̋̿͐̿̓͛͒̾̍̋͊̋̒̅̓̽̆̊̀̍͒̅̒͊͛̈̓̈́͛̊̿͐̈́͘̕̕̕̚͘̚͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̨̢̧̧̡̢̧̧̟̘͖̯̣̻̫̼͎̺̹̬̖͓̝̖̲͍̳͔̱̳̞͍̜͙̥̭̰̪̖̟͚͈̖̣͈̦̥̖̫̻͍̥̯͓̲̰͚̞̠̤̝̘͚̬̯͕͚̪͈͎̩̺̟̫͕̰̙̗͖̭̜̼̬͕͈̼͖̱̻̳̞̠͔̥̙̭̼̬̮̟̮̳̩͈͈̬̩̫̖̞̳̳̝̭͓̬̺̺̹̘̲̯̫̱̖̭͕͉̦̫̻̥̮̫̤̻̳͍̱͖̘̬̻̥͉͍͔̱͓̭͆̈͑́̃̐̔̏̀͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅI̵̡̡̨̧̦̫̭͓̬͉̯̭̜̤͇̯̰̞͓̱̥̙͈̻̫͉̬̙͚̪͔̼̯̠͖̗̘̺͎̅͂̓̉̈́̾̋͌̀̏͂̔͛̓̃̿̿͌̅͗̒̋͗͐̌̔͆̔̊̎̅̌̽̋̒̆̓͌̑̾̆͒̑͛̈́̾̑̌̓̅̽́̉͊͋̇́͗͛̓̓̔̅̈̂̿̔̈́̂̋͆̍͑͛͛̉̌̾̽̚̚̚̚̚̕͝͝͝͝͠ ̸̧̛̛̛̛̛͈͓̤͙̱̩͚̰̯̳̼̤̫̥̼͉̙̦̖̜̫̹̮̖̜̜̭̭̘̩̺͎̦̟̹̫̥̜̯͈̠̲͙̯̹͕͚̜̤̯̘̖̲̙̯̜͛̆̈́̌̅͊͗̅̑̍̀̋̈͂̍͋͗̈́͋̊̓͊͊̐̊̂̾͒̇̿͆́̆͆͒̅̍̃̾̀̽̏̆͐͂̀̈́̌͆̈́̒͆̈́͆̃̽̊̓͒͌͂͆̈͗̍̿͒̈͒̌͗͗́̓̍̌́̍͋̈̒͆̾͌̇̓̾̆͗̅̐̀́̏̽̉̍͊͗͒̃̊̿͌̾̀̄̂̓̍͗̂̿̈́͆͑̒̊̍̆̽͂̊͌̈͗̿̿̈̿̐̒͂͗̂̄̑͊͋̑̌̋̑͌̽̇͑͆̈̃͂͆̇̍̚͘̕͘̕̚̕̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝Ņ̶̢̡̨̧̧̢̢̡̨̡̢̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̱̣̹͙̜̼̭̠̭̘͇͓̳̜̼͈͈̜͍̦͓̦̰̦͔͈̣̰̗̱͖̥͔̼̼̝̺̫̭̳̪͓̠͔̳̹̫̲̭̯͙̼̹̻̥̝̭̥̜̖̘̼͉͖̳̖͓̤͈̩͚̥̫͚͉̤̦̻̱͕̦̩̲͍̬͎̬̫͓͇̉̉̈́͛͑͆͒͌̄̌̿̿̿̅̀͌͐͌̿̉̔̄͐̏̏̓̄͗̅̔͆͑̅͆͐̉̐̄̔̉̊̿͛̃̉̌̆̇̓͗̆̈́̐̋͐̂̿̂̌̋̂͂͛͊̏̎̔͒̉̉̾̉̏̀͋͆̍̄̆̾͂͛̌͛̈͑̌̾̄̓̈́̈́̂̒̎͒̇̽̄̇̉͗͋̀̅͐̅͂̈́̎̓͂͒̾͊̾̽͑̎͆͘͘͘͘͘̕̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ ̵̨̨̨̨̛̛̛͙͙͕̬̗̘̼̪̞̳͈͚̮͖̈́̐͆̽̐͐̅͐̿̋̓̌̂̀͆̿̏̅̓̓̏͑̈̈́̂̓͋̈̈́́̆̎̓̃͛͆̉̓̅̿̈́̎̐̓̅͒̽̈͒̄̋͗͂̐͐̋͂͒̊̌̆͛͗̈́̐̓́̑̅͌̆̅̂͑̀͗͛̓̈͂̒̒̕͘͜͠͠͝͝͝͝A̵̢̨̨̢̨̧̡̢̧̧̢̨̧̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͉͈̰̪͉̤̼̥̦͕̝̪̺̞̞̱̠̟̫̞̗̬̼̰̱̙̙͚̠͚̙͇̱͚̠̥̳͍̤̜̱͚̱͇̹̯̙̗̲̙͙͇̙̹̬͓͔͎̟̫̠̺͙͚͕̱̱̯̭̖̥͖͈̤̺̥͍̻̻̱̯̹̲̩͙̙͚̺̯̟̜̣̹̜̫̥͍̦͓̻̥̭͎̲̠̗̬͖̯̺̥̮̫͓͖̤͇̖͉̹͈̦̲͖̫͈̗̗̺͇̯̦̰͕͚̤̗͙͉̘͓͉̼̲̦̮͈͚͙̱̦̟̤͈̤̘̤̭̰͔͇̳̰̘̘̜̱̯͌̾̂̇̿̋͂̃̄͑́̀̈́̽͌̍̃̈͂̽̽̔̔̽͒́͆̈͂̅̑̊̾͋̀̒̆͂͌̇͗̾̀̃́̀̈́̿̆̉͐̓̂͐̔̿̂̈́̅̇̇̃̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅR̸̡̡̨̡̧̧̡̧̧̧̢̨̨̛̜͔̮̺͙͇͔̟̬̪̹̜͉̪͖̻̟̩̜̬̰̖̯͚͖̯̖̤̭͇̜̳̱̤̫͎̘͖̱̰̺̠̻̗͚̻̫͚͓̞̻̠̙̭̗̜̝͇̠̹̖͉̙̟̥͎̞̱̻̫͖̟͕͎̯̮̙̼̰̥̝͚͓̲̰͇͖͉̘̺̩͓͉̠̱̲͔̼̯͍̙̟̝̱͚̭̖̹̟̺͉̍͆͗̈́̈̄̌̿͐̓̾̄̿̓̿̂̄̽̐̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅE̴̡̨̧̢̨̡̢̨̡̨̡̦̜̻̺̬͖̼͖̹̩̯̝͍̝̰̰͉̪̳̘̰̹̱̬̬̣̮͈͖͍̟͎̣͙͓̻̙̹̺̝̟̯̤̹͕̹͉̺͚̼̱͓̺͈̻̼̗͍̙̠̙̲̟͓̥̟̙̫͎͍̪͕͖͈͓̭̺̩̳͕̰̺͚͚̰̘̭̖̱̰̻̭̮͈̫̝̲͍͚̞̹̲̘͚̻̩̰̝̞̘͈̾̒̃͑̉̇͊͐̅̂̄͒͂̈́͑͐̍͐̔̏̿͑͗̈́͂̓̌̆̀̊͊̀͊͊̀̅̈́̅̉͒͂̂̌̏̑̍̉̿̐̂̾̃͛̿͒̈́͐̊̕̕̚̚̕͘͘͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̡̢̨̢̧̡̧̡̨̨̡̨̧̧̧̡̡̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̣͔̬̹̹̲͉̙̪̲̫̮̩̰̪̻͉̣̱̳̙̤̜̱͚̻͖͇͓̺͎̭͎̱̣͈̣̥̬͓͙͖̙̺̟̭̣̱̱̲̯̻͍̩̩̼̪͎̻̞̠̤̯͔̪͖̳̞͉̯̥̞̹̩̝̫̞͈͍͖͚̭̠̮̹̤͓̲̞̹̝̥̩̜̫̻̻͎͓̦̖͓̱̳̗͖̮̘͇͍̙͍̙͚̬̭̲̘͓͚̗͕̲̹̱͓̪̙̥͓̝͙͔̖͚͉̝̙͇̦̖̳͖̭͗̆̑̒̌̿̄̆̑͋͆̂̋̈̔̔̈́̿͆̾̀̉̌͌̑̓̒͊͒͆̿̓̄͆͋̆͆͌̽̎̈̍͐̊̊̒̽͊̈́̒̉̈́͐̎̈̀̒̾̑̾̅̍̇͛͊̉̊̂̅̄͌̑̀̆͒͋̈́̉͆̓̄̎̈́̔̈͛̂̂̾̋̈́̐̐͋́̈́̽̋̐̈́͌͗̉̊͋̄̈̾̆̍̽͒͌̅͊̅͐́͊̇̂̉̆̑̓͊̽͐͐̒̂̋̏̍̇̌̃̓͛̈́͗͐͋͆̾̓̄͌̓͆̆̔̓̔̾͘̚̚͘̚̚͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅY̴̡̨̢̢̨̡̡̢̨̢̨̡̧̨̧̧̡̡̨̢̨̡̛̦͕̘͇̳͖̩̣̦͙̟͔͉̲̦͉̣͎̹̪̥̭͍̱͈̟̗̘̻͕̻͍̰̞̲͙͓̟͙̹̺̰̤̲͕̣̖̪̻̩̩̫͕̣̝̱̤̮̠͍̪͙̞̪̹̜̘̣͈͕̺͍̘͓̯͍͉̟̗̟͕̬̬̯̘̞̼̺̘̹̲̖̻̥̯̱̞̘̜̖͚͔̦̦͍̘̩̠̲̠̱̙͎̺̟̦̣̣̪̪̹̮̝̪̥͇͙̣͚̬̼̲͎̙̬͕̬̦̪͚̱̯̝̗̘̜̘̣͔̖̺͉̓͒͑̈̽̈́̈́͂͂͗͂͌͑̀̌̅̀̅̇̅̓͂̿̀͆̈́̈́̇̊̊̎̔̎̓͌͋͒̈́̅̄͛̔͛̀̐̔̾͛͊̄̉̀́͑̆͛̅͂̏̀̇̐̂͛̔̅̂̑̓̊͌̾̇̆̆̍͐̍͒̈̊̔̏̂̈́͑͗̾͆̒̎̽̑̄̆̈́̐̈́͘̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅǪ̷̨̧̨̨̢̡̢̧̛̛͉̫͖̻̦͓͖̰͍̥̝͖̫̮̮̻͕̮̟̺͎̼̼̜̘̳̪̤̺͙͍͉̪͓̮͎̞̩̰̟̝̹͎̙̠͎͎͚̮̩͚̼̼̩̲̥̯̤͔̭̮̜̱̜͉̗̪͎̱̯͉͈͈̺̗͍̟͔̤͉̭̲̗̲̜̰͙̞͉͇̖͉̟̪̜̙̹̣͔̦̜̺͈̣͇͉̣͚̤̹͇̯̠̻̭̪̤̬̲͇̹͖̹̰̰͕͓̭̻̳͖̳̎͆̑͆̐͗͑̈́̑͋̂̌̈́́͋̉͒̂̓̈́̑̎̐̑͌̓̍̈́̄͋̽̓̾̓̉̀̋̊̔͑̊͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅƯ̶̧̨̨̡̨̡̡̧̢̢̨̡̧̡̨̢͎͓̦̩̮͚̗̖̻̠̹̤̫̬̹̳̰͓͚̮̗̱̭͙̜̣̰̙͕̯͈̻̮͚͔̳̝̮̹͖͚̹̖͕͈̪̲̲̩͓̰̼̣͙̟̩̖̠̟̱̲͕̞̟͓̗͈̘̘̜͇̤͈̬͎̖̻̘̪͍̣̮̼̰̜͍̥̘̞͓̫͚͔̰̝̜͉̪̪̩̩͓̦̪͓͎͚̝̥̬̹̮̝̲̣̖͖̞̣̳̫̠̖͖̭̬̯̞̝̠̱̭̫̺̗̜̗̺̣̭̖͐̽̎̇͗̐͗̽̂̈́̓̐̾̈́͛͊͗̓̉͒͊̇̊͐͒̏̌̂̍͆̇̉͛̈́͐́͆̄̊͆͛͊͆͗̎̄͊͗̾͌͌̉̿̈́̓̈͂̈̉̔̄́̋͗̈́̓̈́̔̇̈́͗̔̑̐̂̌̕̚͘͘̕̚͘̕̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̧̧̨̧̛̺̭͎̪͉̹̤̻̮̖̥̪̲̯̟͓̪̦̣̮̹̘̲̖̹̟̯̪̹̫̪̳̖̝̖̞͍͙̻̺̯͔̙̤̭̟̣͎̥͈̞̹̮̼͉̲̞͉̏̅̊͗̽͌̾͂̈̅̑̀͑̂͛̄͒͋͒̂̾͋͛̉̇̐͊̎͛̓̀̇̓̎͂̾̔͛̓̾͋͆͒͌̽̽͋͊̽͒̅̈́͐͑͋̎̍̀̂̚͘̕͘̚̚̚̚͜͝͠͝͠ͅF̶̢̨̡̛̛̛̠͉̣̹̝̘̬͇͉̹̩̗͉͙̼͉̻̳̹̞̖̼̺̬͓͇̼̳̲̮̜͉̜̮̮̟̞̰̍̂̄͂͛̐̏̐̉͛̌͋̃̊̆́͊̑̂͋̄̈́̐͆́̒̂͆̇͒̅̀̍̆̉̉̇̑͊͂̄̔̎̊̈́́̇̉͐̉̊̓̋̊̋͛͋̄̃̅́̌̉̃̇͆͒̒͊̿̉̉̚̚͘͝͠͝͝ͅƯ̷̡̧̢̡̡̢̡̢̡̡̛͍̝̙͔̺͎͍̪̭̳̣̜̺̯̠̝̻͙̘̣͖̗͕̦̤̱̹̼͉̰͓̟̺͍͎͉̟̩̜̦̟͍͚̝̠̭͎̝̦͉̫̦̤͍͎̘͚̳̲͍͖̹̠͖̪͚̭͉̩͚̬̦̦̥̪͓̬͍̼̪̣͇͓̳̖͔̘͕̞͕̤̹̲̬̱̯̟͈̱̭̱͖̲̭̩̭͕̥̗͉̘̖͍̺͚̙͍͙̫̬̘̜̙̣̝̰͕̖̝̞̯̔̈͒͋̀͌̃̾͒̈̎̋̓͐̌͗̄͐̓̑͗̓͊͊̊͂̇̂̐͒́̍̈̐̓̋͆̔̆̓̈̔̏͑̌̌͛̓̈́̐̔͐̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅĆ̶̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͕̹̗͈̦͙̻̗̰̼̣͖̗̳̟̟̹̝̟̩̭̦̲͖̹̼̭̮̭͈̺̩̥̻͙̳̱̼̗̰̦̱̪̪̪̪̪̟̰̝̙̺͎̬̫̩̜̯͈̗̜̤̥̲͖̙͖̻̪̱͈̮͉̤̗̼̱̹̅̊̑̍̈́̅̒͋͑̅́͊̏͛͑̾̓͛̊͌̐̒̓̃͑̿̅̓̿̆͛̿͆̏̓̋̌͛̔̐̃̇̒͐̽̒̈́́͐̆̉̾̋̑͗̍͂͌͊̑̈̒̌̄͋̑̉̃̐̅͛̍̋͆͒̊̎̍̊̀̅̏̎͋̈͋͊̊̄̄̉̈̈́͂̊̈̒̋̾̊͒̾̈́͐̊͊̑̽̇̄̌̈́͛̿̿͂͌͐͆̔͊̇̆͊̐͗̀͌̔̓̅̈́͊͒͋͛̈͛͑̇̐͗͊̐̈̓̐̚͘̚̕̚̚̚̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅK̶̨̡̢̨̡̨̧̨̨̛̳̩̜͖̦͖͈̞͉̠͇̥͖̮̰͎̭͍͕̯̹̝͍̻̬͕͉̯̳̥͓͉͎̥͖͚̼̩̥̦͙͖̘͈̫̝̫̫͙̹͈̬͍̬̰̭̘̜̩͇̰̭̝̥͖̣̣̝͎̘̫͕̟̫̱̟̯̤͎̪̯̩͕͚̖͇̺̣̭̤͙̬͉̪͉̬̮̮̟̙̠͓͔̥͚̗̰̤̪̳͚̳̝̹̥̼͔̝̯̩͖̤̫͛͒͋̊̄̔̇͋͛̈̾̐̓̔̏̃͒̓̉̔͆̊̓̈͌͛̏̃̔̇͊͒͛̒̐̊̏̐͛͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅĮ̷̢̢̧̡̧̡̢̢̢̡̧̛̛̱͈̦͈̳̰̺̙͈̦͉͎͍̹̞̭̻̣̮̲͇͚͉̗̼̯͇̺̥̠̰͈̪͖͖͓̯̬͙̬̲̙͔͓̥͈̤͉̺͎̼͔̩̖͖̤͈̮͇̙̙͓̭̻̠̥̭̥̺̳̬̼̙̮̤̜̬̺̭̝̖̥̞͕̝͔̟͖͚̮̺̠͉̙̥̲̜͎̱͔͓̫̩̤̻̫̯͈̼̥̟̺͔̜̹͎͎̠͇͇͖̜̮̻̜̪͎̺͉̥̞̫͇̯̘̝̙͈̺̺̱̥͉͕͔͇̮̪͙̻̥͔͔͙͉̘͉̫̼̒̋̓͒̾̈̃͌̓͆̈̔̊́͐̓̐̏̀̌̓͗̓̒̓͌̓̈́̐̄̎̃̃̿͆̍̒̃͒̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅN̴̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̯̦͈̬̜̹̻͚̙̳̣̖͓̞̳̗̦̯̭̩̤̜̻̱̝̲̖͉̳̻͍̰͈͇̺͉̲͎̖̬͙͎̬̙͎̻̹̣͌̄̔̿̾̌̌̈́̉͗̑̆̅͐̇̊͗͂̎̄̇̆̀̍͑͊͗́̏̈́̈́̽͐̐͒̊͑̐͗̊̏̃͐̽̂̽̋̑̍͋̒̓̎̈́̃̆͑̒̇̿̑͆̐̑̏̑͛̉̐̊̋̂̂̂̑̂͑̾̈̇̌͊̎͒̓̆͑̏̎̋̽̕̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝G̴̢̢̢̢̡̢̡̡̨̢̢̡̺͔̞̜̜̞̥̜͉̣̼̝̪̲̝̯͎̪̩̺̗̮͓̱̙̟̣̘͙̩̝̯͍̖͎̳̲͚̙̣̙͕̯̯̭̰̩͈͍͓̠̭̖̞̖͖̜̲̝̥̳̰̩͈̣͇̩̺̞̞̠̭͇̥̗̼͇͎͓͕͔̯̗̠̘̭̼̟̣̬̝̤̩̥̺̠̯̹̲͔͕̯̫͍̪͈̦̰̰͓̱̰̹̲̟̝͈͎̖̩̙̜͉͚̙̗̠͙̞͙͙̈́̈́̈́̂̒̀̔̄̒̈̏̔̾̋͒̋͛̊̏̒͋͆͋̃͑̓̾̔̌̉͂̈̆̉̔͗̉̑̿͛͊̒̽̉̓̽͋̈́̐͂̔̊̃͊̓̎̔̽̈́̎̍̀̐͊̾̋̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̶̨̡̡̡̡̨̡̡̧̡̡̧̢̧̡̢̢̛͚̻̖̤̜͉͈̞͈͖̥̪̖̹̙̳̝̜̤̣̯͈̜̭̱͓̞̩͙͉̙̬̻̦̗̟̤̞̘͚̙̮̹̫͓̝̞̣͚͎̺̺̫͕̥̜̣̘̟̙͎̻̱̥͎̻̳̱̞̣̲̳̬͈̙̤̭̳̠̙̠̻͉͇̣͍̭̗̳̤̺̲̩̦̻̩̜̤̯͇͕͙̳͎̖̋̒̄̓̑̽͗̅̿͋̔͂̽̎͒̈̓̓̓̿̉̽̎͗̌̊̂̄̄̇̿̇̿͛͋́̂̏̆͗̋̋̑̏͂̐͛̐̈́̅̑̽̈́͋̒̓̐͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅṠ̵̨̨̧̨̡̨̧̧̨̨̨̢̢̡̧̨̢̢̢̧̨̛͈̩̟̫̭̥̣͖̩̻̥̣̱͚̱̺̫͙̬͕͔̰̪͙̺̼̮̱̳̣̠̟͉̙̖̯͉̬͈͉̘͇̦̬̻̯̘̩͙͔͕̥̲͖͖̥͓̜͓̫̱͚͎͔͉̥͚͍̬̖̫̺̲̣͎̮̫͙͙̠̻̙͙͓͎͎̞̬̙̠͓͈̜̥̞͎̞̥̬͍̬͖̞̤̠̟͕͕͖̺̜̪̰̖͇̥̬̦̮̟͍̝̖̙͔̺͇̬̘̝̤̪͕͔͕͙̲̬͔̠̠̭̮̼̙͈̹͓͚̞͈̻̬̱̗̘̒̿̾̑̄͋͛̓̌̇̏͑̒́̃̌̾̀͋̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅĘ̶̨̧̨̢̡̨̨̢̧̛͍̻͙̩̣͙̼̻̞̰̲̤͕̻͚̹͍͎̱̼͕̱̮͙͓͇̙̩͍̫̩̭̗͕͙̩̬̟͎͕̜̤͉̰̘̦̬͚̭̳͈͖̜̘̤̫̯̺̱͚̘̠͖̬͕͇̙͔͍̙͕̟͔̝̮̩̫̯͕̩̬̥͍̪̝̞͚̞͖͖̰̠͎͚̠͓̥͍̩̣͎̜͎̰̼̠̼͕̫̟͈͈̠͍̱̹̣̺̫̯͔͚̪͕͕̰͙͚̠̩͕̎̄̃͗̏̿͋͂̿͌͑̓͛̽͒̾̿̓̒̏͆͛͊̎͋̿͋̉̃̆̉̃͆̓͑̇̃̏͊̽͗̄̐̏͐̓̌̍̈̈̋̌͆͊̅̈́̎̓̌͛̊͌̉͐̽̅͑͌̀̌̓̏̍̕̚̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅṚ̴̡̡̢̨̢̨̧̡̡̧̨̧̧̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̹͉͇͔̮̦͚̘̭͍͕̣̝̯̟̞͇͍̰̤͈͈̳̲͕͉̳̘̮͖̥̜͚͙͙̫͔̜̳̗̣͉̥̲̹͓͎̪̹͚̥̺͖̙̬̼͚̫̪̠̱͈̩͚͓̗̯̼͙̭̠͖̥̥͓̖̟̙̞͙̮̝̤͚̥̙̣͉̩̳̖͇̻̥̟̻̯̮̰̖̫͙̹̝̣͙̝̻̤̬͖̩̣̹͔̳̺͇̙̜̗̻̼̑̊̊̐͋̓͑̌̉̔̾̂͐̌͊̓̎͒̌̒̈́̒̇̐̎̌̈́͂͌͒͂̌̔̈́̽͊̈́̓̐̾̉̆͗̆͌̆̃̓͊̔͛̿̒͂͊́̀̌̐̒̓̓̌̿̾̾̋͐̓͘̚͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅĪ̴̛̛̛̛̛̯̺̜̯͉̻̘͇͙͍̮̼̮̝͕͍̉̓̒̒̏̊̄̓̃̆̏̾̾͛̅̈́̆̉̽̎͒̓̈͒̔́̉̈̿͑͑̿͊̎̽̔̉̆̃̆͑́̊͗̑̾̑̈́̋̌̆̔̏͂͗̈́̄͗͋̋͂͂̽͗̏̒͗̇́̽͑̓͂̆̊͒͒͐̂͂͂͌̒̔͛̑̐͑̏̽́̄̽̓̐̐̌͋̃̎͊̈̆͗͆̈́̒͆̈́̍̈́͆̓̑̀̾͛̄̋̈́̈́̈́̈̾̈́͊͊̃̈́̚͘͘͘̕͘͘̚͘̚̕͘̚͘̚͜͝͠͠͝͠Ớ̶̢̨̧̢̨̢̧̨̧̡̨̢̢̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̳̗̟̙̦͉͔̗̙̯̤̤͙̤̙͕̞̭̙̻̭͇̖̘̣̹̠͎̼̹̭̫̤͓̩̗̗̤̼̫͙̪̤͎̼̪̹̤̜̲̣̜͕͍͍̼͔͔̪͍̦̞̤̩͎̤͎͚̱̥͈̜̝̹̪̜͙̻̱̥͔̱͖̣̥̬͉̟̗̗͎̺̥͍̲̞͉̤̳̣̪̜̻̮͓̩̰̙̣͕̟͇͇̼̘̭͚̣͉͍̯͖͍͇̬͓͈̦͎̝͔̳͖̭̻̰̗̦͔̠̪̱̬͙͇̫̣̖̜͔͖̰̱̱̠̩̱͎̣̞͕̘̭̲̆̓̇͗̌͐͒̏̌̌͑̎̓͊̏͛̌̏͑̋̈̓͑͑̿̎̀̋̿̉̌̄̾͌̆͌́̀̔́̆̌͌̔̒͑̈̈̆̔̒͊̓̄̐́̿̈́͛̈́̽̉̎̆̂̃̉̆̈́̿̇͗̂͆͂͗́̇̊͑͛̽̇͊̃͐̒̊̿̅̿̋̅̎̽̊̕̚̚͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅƯ̴̡̡̨̧̨̡̧̙͎̜̪̰͓͈̖͈̣͕̻̫̼͍̣̗͚̮͇̯̮̯̰̹͉̥̰͔̖̲̘͉͚̺̗̝̪̻̥̰̝͎̩̹̰̤̯͖͉̭͇̭̙̗͇̲̭̗̜̦͚̻͎̰͚̣̫̪͍͓̖̜͙̬͖͈͎̺̺̯͚̩̮̳̜͈̭͈͕̪͍̦͙͎̤̬̝̝̤̤̲̤̲̭̥͇͈̹͕̼͇̘̪̝̼̫͓̰͓͍͈̱̯͕̰̞̮̥̬̞̞̼̗̑̿͛̇̈̐͋̒̃̇͋̓̀̆̄͌̌̋̈́̄̂͋͑̂̓͗͂̈̀̅͊̈́͌̊̒̐̐̓͋̇̓̾́̀̑͒̉̾̓͑͑̓̾́̑̊̈̓͌̈́͂̍͌̋̇͆́͗̉́͌̔̅̂̇̾̓͘͘͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅŚ̶̢̡̢̨̨̢̡̨̨̧̨̡̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙͕͔͉̩̲̠͕̠͓̪̮̲̞̫̖̻͕̣̠̱̜̮͇̙̠͈͔̭͕͖̮͚͕̱̗͍̖̺̯̫͎̼̱͎͓͍̺̜͚̠̼̭͈̠̟͇͖̰̯͙̩̗͇̗̪̙͓̮͈̣̳͔͎̦̞̩̘̮̯̼̪̹̘͚̭̣̻͔̯̩̳͈̜̗̹̳͉̫̪̯̝̤̬̩̱̠̺̼̭̹̙̠͕͔̻̩͎̹͙͚̱̭̩̱̗̥͔͈̖͈̙̥̭̪̮̼͇̥̜̦͓̣̺̜̲͔͎̘͚̮̣̳͓͎̬̲̩͎̬̖̙͓͒̊̉̍̍̂͂̀͑͂̏́̎͗͐͊̓̌̒̅́͂̾́͊̾̽̒̅̉̀̄̏̓̈̈̓̐̒̒̾̋́͋̉̅͐̈́̈́͋͌͑̾̆̆̀̂̿̎̓̈́̌͊͐͗̎̂͛̓͗͐̋̄̓͑̈̑̈͒̋́̑̈́͐̍̋̂͊͗͒̈̑̽̀̍͂̅̉̆̂̐̏̚̚̕̚͘̕͘̚̚͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̨̧̡̧̢͍͇͈̞̘͚͚̭̬̳̮̝̼͎͙̱̙̩͎̙̱̞͙̗͚͈̠̻̩̘̪̭̙͉̠̭͎͂̊̀͌̐̌̆̾͊̈͋̈̃͂͊̈̓͗̑̃̌͌̃͗͂̿̂͋͗͛͗̊̇̑̄̿̃͐̀̀̽͊̈́̈̈͛͂͒̓͆̈̉̉̍͌̌̂̄̀́͊̽̓̊̾̉͂̅́͑̕̚̕̕͘̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅW̶̧̨̨̢̢̨̨̡̧̢̛̛̲̯̹̬͚͖̗̯͇͍̩̜̫̺̬̟̫̼̱̣̪̰̰͖̘̼͈̘̪͉̤͖̬̘̖̙̬͇̠͙̲͙͉̮̪̗͈͖͚̬̭̟͇͉͇̫͈͇͍͔̱̬̳͕̙̦̲͚̪̟̩̻̩̟͔̘͍̝̝̗͖͖̞̗͎̙̝̱̟̒̋̿̓̀̎̽̓͐͒̑͐̅̂̊͂͊͐̄͊̽̑͒͒͋͛͋͆͗̑͌͆̾̐͌̈́̈́̉̌̈̌̈́͐̾͗̉̾͋͛̏͆̄̍̇̿̅̐͌̇̈̀̏͑͂͂̈̇͑̔̒̍̂͑̓̈́̿͑͌̾̄̃͆̓̒́̌̄͒̊̉̓͂̅͆̔͊̾̋͂̋̄̏̚̚̚͘͘̚̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅḨ̵̡̧̼̗͈̗̝̘̲͍͙̼͎̳͔̮͖͎̼͕̹̱͎̼͖̳̦̠͕̱̼̺̗͚̜̩̲̫̆͛̊̆̊́̓͋̅̍̉̋̋̉̊̾̐̾́̾̔̑̓͑̏̂́̄͊͗̑̔̐̂̅̎͛͘͘̕͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝À̴̢̢̛̛̛̖̣̥̦͉̤̺̣̮̺͓̳̩̰͇͎̞͕̯̪͖̠͇̳̫̟͑̄̑̐͆̔͗̿̌̌̈̉̈́̑̓̔͊̔̆̾̾͆̆̍͒͆̈́̏͒̿̌̽̀́̂̏̅͊̌̓̈́̎͊͋͆̾͑̋̍̅̐̍̋̒̒̊̒̈́̂̎̃̂͘̚͘͜͝͝͠ͅṮ̷̨̧̢̡̡̧̢̡̧̪̹̳̤̱̖̟̳̲͉̦̯̘̰̯̮̳͇̫̟̺̥̮̠͓̯̳͕̬͙͙̠̺̬̭̠͎̪͎̟̼͓͙̤̳̘̠͖̖̭͎̺̠͕̥̫͎̫̰̤͖̬͖̼̮̦̰͎̩͔͙̹̘͖̙̖͖̆̈́͒͒̓̏̃̆̐̽͊͋̆̓͗̈́̔̍͆̇̀̒̈̾͐̔͗̐̈͆̑̅͒̋͋̆̍͘̚͜͝͝ͅ ̸̧̼̤͓̠̤͇̠͚̯̬̺͙̦̱͙̝͈͓̝̰̭̲̤͇͉̤̜̦̃̉͋̈̋̓̈́̍̏̃͋̍̄̓͐̎͛̋̓̅̈̃̎͐͂̈́̔̌̓̈́̃̓̓̇̓͑̀̄͌̆͗̍̃̌̅͆̈́͌̈͂͑̽̊̿̄̓̑̔̒́̐̀̉̂̿̑̀͆̽̎͋̑̑͗͐͌̏̿̄̆̅̉̏͐͂̑͂̕̕͘̚̚͝͝͝͠T̶̢̨̡̡̧̡̡̡̨̡̧̛̛̛̛͍̮̰̠̱͓̦͔̤͓̞͓̪̠̠̩̹̟͔͕͕̯̻̫̤̝̝̤͚̫̜̰͈̻͉͎̖̹̱̣͚͎̮̮̰͈̝̬̙̤͍͖͈̯̲̫̙̥̻̻̟̬̰̖̞͎͇̠̬͖̱͚̳̯̘͍̮̩̙̝̹̣̭̝̗̼͕̠̦̪̳̬͍͖̝̝͙͖͎̖͍̣͍̩̖̦̬̯̻͇̲͇̰͚͈̜̦̱͇̲̥̯͙̪̼͖̟̻̜̞͈̝̮̰̯̬̝̮͍͈̬̠̰̟͖͉̭̣̩̖͔̊́̈́̔͆͑̔͗̑͐̂̆͑̓̐̒͛̿͌͑͐͆̇̊̅̎̍͌͑̂̍̎̆̌̔͒̈͑͒̈̽̏̀͆͌͗͊̔̅̽͒̈́̀̐͂̄̔̔̾̀̋̄̇͂̈̑̂̾̅̓͌́͊̈́̈̿̏̎̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅḦ̸̡̨̢̢̛̱̫̺͕̱̪̥̦̻̤̻̬̲̯̰̱̤̬̬̳̮̟̼̺̩͖̬͓͕͈̙̙̤̞̞͓̬͕̞̗̞͉̦̫͉̜̹͓̮̮͍͕́̑̔̋̍̀̇̾̑̅̇̐̆̓͊̈́̽̒͋̾̏̄͒͊̍͆̋̀̑̽̓͑͛̀̂̃͋̈̾̎͂̂̆̌̏͒̉̽̔͒̿̈́͌̌̎̐̏̏̃͊̓͑̈͆̆̎̈́̇͗́̾͋̓̓̏̇̀̎̾̄̍̊̈̏̈́͒̑͋͑̈́̆͌̄́͊͛̋̑̂̆͗̂͋̑̾̓̓̅͒̈́̅͛̓͊͗̔̍̐̉̾̈́̅̋̉͑̑͑̃̈͌͐͋̊̊̄͛̏͛̈́̓̓͋͆̔̇̈́̂͛̾͂̒͊͗͗͗̒͛͌͌̈́̚̕͘͘̚̚̚͘̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅȨ̷̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̟͈̼͇̠͓̖̬̮͔͚͕͖̖̣̩̳͖̰͍͓͖̰̟̹͈̟͚̺̜͕͚̘̠̝̪͔̘̠͚͇̣̤̬̘̲̘̼͙̱̣̬̇͂̎̈͐̑͋͂̇͌̾͛̑̊͋̔̃̊̔͗͆̈́͛̾͒̾̆͑̃̈́̂̑͋͑͗͊̎̑́̋̐͗̊̏̾̆̿͐̀͌̈͋̏͗̿̓̂̔̈́̊̄͌̂̍̈̈̓̄̏̀͛͌̒̀̽̇̄͊͌̅͋͋̆̇̔͆̇͑͋̏̒̿̌̓̂̌͗̑͌̊̈̊̎͛̈͐̽͐͗̌̂̈͊̇̓̂̄̾̂͌̋̀̏̇̐̋̉̊̊͊̇̀͌̾̿̀̆̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ ̵̢̡̡̨̡̢̨̨̛̛̼̦̦͉͓̖̟̭̟̞͇̼̻͍̜͍̻̠̱͎̫̫̭̦̱̮̘͉̣̣̠̞̹̬̭̣̣̻͍̦͓͓̱̝̗̣̫̞̪͕̰͎̳̘̖̦͔̟̠̗̯̗̳̲̱̭̩̙̻̮̬͈͙̳͖̝͖̋̋̓̓̅̌̑͌̍̿̽̔̈͊̒̐͆̐̀̈́̏͌͆̇̐̎̉̃̀̑̄̅̈́̓̉͂̽̅̌̿͗́̾̍̔͛͌̒̔̄̐͑͊͛̎̋̇̋̽̈́͊̈́͋̑̌̓͌̀̈̀̓̀̒̓͛̂̄͂͋̽͆̍̈́̋͂͗̈́̋̽̏͘͘̚͘̚͘̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅF̵̧̡̡̡̢̢̧̧̥͇͕̖̝̳͙̲̣̪̲̯̟̘͓̹̗͚͔̝̙̘̘̗̭̰͍̘̬͙͕̬͈̫̺̹̹̞̟̺̪͖͈̳̭̼͉̘͖͉̖̗̠̙͈̻̤̻͍͖̦̞͉̘̹̳͓͕͙̓͑̅͌́͌̋̏͋̋̉̊̊̂́̐̏̂̃̽͋̂̃̈̇͌͊̑͒̏́̐͑̃̍̿̈́̆̾͆͆͂͆͋̇̑̃̐̂̄̀̍͗̋̌́̓̇͗̇̄̒̈́̌̔̈́͑̓̑͐͑̽̂̓̈̄̒͛͊̚͜͝͠͝͝ͅƯ̶̧̛͍͎̟̺̪̙̖͍͋̓̎̑̐̈̒̈́̄̏̐͊̈̂̒͆́̇͗͑̾̐͒͊̐͋͂̑̀̿̌̃͛͒͑̒͑̆̕̕̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͠C̷̡̧̡̛̛̛̲̱͍͎̗̱̻̦̟̩͎̦͈̳̜͉͔̼̦͕͍̝̤̲̤̹̜̱̣̩͙̩͉̫̭͙̭͉͔̯̺̘̖̫͉̃̈́͆̒͒͂̽̑̎̉̅͊̌̎̓̒͆̽̐̂̍̈́̏̽͋̽̏̄̇̈̈́̿̅͋̿̊͗̏̀̓̏͒̒̏̓̌̍̿͐͌͗͂̌̎͂͑͆́̋̅̒͛͑̽̒͌̌͐̍͒̎̆̔̈̿͒̾̐͑̓̒̔͆̊͐̒̅͂̒̽̊̿̑̐̎̿̋̈́̌̌̚̚̚̕̕͘̕̚͘̕͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅK̴̨̡̨̡̢̡̧̢̧̧̢̨̡̢̨̨̨̢̧̛̛̩̘̗͇̜̫̜̥̞͓̮̙͈̹̪̖̟̦̙̰͕̠̬̗͚̳̹̺̹̭͔̳̺̖̩̮̣̣̬̻͈̠͍̙̘̺͇̥̹̬͔̱͓͎̫͔͇͎̭͚͇͙̩̱̠̹̥̗̻͍̥̤͉̻̫̹̲̟̣̣̰̺̺̙̻̭̰̳͇̝̠̝̳̝̠̫̤̤͈̙̤͎̳̙̺͖̭͍̩̭̺̝͓̞͎̠͙̼͉̳͚̹̖̝̹̹͓̥̤̮̘͈̙̼̜̟̱̘̖̱̱̻̞̙̫͚͍̖̝̗̟̠͍̪̠̤̫͖̽͛́͗̌̒̓͑̅͂̅̏͛̋̽̏͌̊̒̉̆̋̾̏̾̎͗̄̇͛̌̈́̒̾͒̄́͂̎̆̈̀͂̈̅̌͆̈́̔͋̉̿̑̏͗̿̊͆̒̇͌̈́́͂̈́̽̈́̈́̒͛̔͐̀̐̅͐̇͐̆̏͒̈́̑̇̅͌̒͂̍̑̒̈́̽̈́̽͛̄̀͐̊̅́̈́̔̓̚͘̚͘̕͘̚͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅ ̴̨̨̨̢̨̧̛̛̛̛͚͚̼̼̭̭͕̗̮̱͎̥͖̼͈̬̜̗͓͙̫̬̫̣̻͚̗͖̬̩̠̼͈̥̻̞̟͉͉̰̲̖̺̺͎̺̜̺͇̲̮̻̖͉̪̣̹͉̦̠̞̖͕̙̞̫͚̟̗͓̺̩͕͔̦̣̝͕͖̟̞̰̬͔̻͈͙̟͉̫͕͓̆͐͐̆͆͑̌͛̌͑͂̿̽͌̍̃̇̓̇̂̄̄̄͆͂̄͒̾̌͑̀͛̿̽̿̒̇̿́̽̏̐́̔͒̎̓͌̍͆̀͛̏͊̆͂̏̉̅͌̃̎̌̌͛͗̐͆̍̎̃͛̅̔̀̈́͗̀͆̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅJ̴̡̢̢̢̧̢̡̳̠̖͖̝̗̫͙̻̬͉̳̜̘̫̪͇̩͎͖̙̗̳̥̣̟̳̠͖̗̙̮̺͙̱͖̱͓̥͇̥̥̭̭͍̞̰͕̟̫̲̣͈͙͓̪͉̦̲̠̘̫̓̈́̈́͐͋͗̿̍̆̽̇̿̿̈́̋̀̂̃͋̈́̍̿̓̄̊̿̊̅̅̈́̋͊̚͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅŲ̸̡̧̢̢̧̢̨̢̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̮͓̪̣̭̞͔̰̣͈̭̖̻̲͚̤̭̣̞͙̹̞̩̪̥͙̯̫̳̟̞̬̮͈͔̱͎̺̣͇̩̝̱̙̰̩͓̗͚̩͖̙̜̝̜̜͉̲͈̭̥̞̦̝͎̺̠̣͎͙͍͍͚̗̥̗̙̹̟͖̦̟̖̯̳̫̞̌̊̈́̽̾̌̑͆͛̇̀͌̍́̃̋̾͑̿̋̍͋͑͑̋̃̀͑̈͐͛̍̾̃̎̉̑̆̓̓̈̂̎̄̈̉̐͑̈́̊̈̓̓̈͛̍̋̆̽͑͊͂̑͊̎̒̅̈́̾͛̈́́̄̀̈́̆̇͆̌͆̆͂̄̅̄̎̌̍̋̿̓͌̍̏͐̔̽͛̊͗̈̍͊̈́̄̎̃͂̇̂̍͊͂͒̓̚̕͘̕͘͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅŞ̵̢̡̡̨̨̧̧̡̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̰̱̗͈̼̲̱̯̻̜̭̜̪͔̪͔̪͚̘̙̰̠̭̣͔͉͖̜̬̥̰͔̩̭̘̯̫͚̯̩͙̣̙̘͍̳͎͍̬̬̮͈̝͔͉͉̯̯̲̩̙͔̦̫̱̤͔͔̞̩̲̣̟̻̪̻̘̯̥̤͙̩͇̦̖̞̹̞̱̖͔̻̤͎̣̼̫̪̟͙͙͍̗͍̥̬̰͙̬̝͕̞̟̖̥̳͓͔̗͍͎̲̭͓͖̬̰̖͉̓̆̃̆̾͑͆̏̇̄̈́̾̉͗̆̌̋̊́͐̊̉̓̆͆̋̾̿̏́̈́̊̔̊͌͌̈̌͑̇̎̒́̆͛̈͌̆͋̈́͌̐̊̏̒̈́͋͐̌̀̃͒̓̈́̈́͑̄̽͋̈́͂̈́̽͑̓̒̉͊͂̑̐̄̂̄͌̌̋̇̓͊́̓͗̓̄̎̎̀͒̽̒̌͒̓̃͒̎͒̿́̒́̑̊̐̏͗̽̚̚̕͘͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅŢ̶̢̡̧̧̧̧̡̛̛̘̯̭̤͇̭̬̮̩̩̦̻̭̠̣̘̥̯̦͔̦̼̯̦̗̞̭̭̳̖͕̪̣̻͔̠̩͓̺͔̯͇̙͉͉͓̯͈̮̜̺͉͎̬͖̭̣̫̩̤̫̠͙̳̲͉̩̫͕̻͍̺̫̞͈̟͉̜͔͇͎̮̲̤̣̦͍̟͗́̃̄̆̾̎͊͋͋̈́́͌̈́̔͛͌͗̿̿̔̋͒̍̈̈́̏̈́̒̈́͂̔̈̽͒̐̇̒̈̈̔͒̆̔̅̈̍̊̉̈̽̃̍̓́̏̂͑̔̎̈́͐̇̒̓̅̌̒̊̉͆̆̆̂͂͗́͋̈̉͂̐͒̉͋̀̉̽͂͐̓̐̿͒͒͋̾̒̊̌̏̈́̾̄̋̎̊̆̑̏̔̈̀̆͋̕̕̚̚͘͘͘̚̚͘̚̕͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̢̧̡̢̡̢̱͙̤̭̝̭̠̮̫̗̗͎̱̱̺͉̞̯̘̩̻̲̮̯̭͕͈̲̋̋̅̈̓͒͂͒̓̓̅́͒̏̍̍́̈́̐̕͜ͅŞ̷̢̢̡̡̨̢̢̨̢̞͍̳͇̰̺̮̫̞̼̥̫̦̩̼̯͇̤͙̞̩̗̬̭̱͔̻͍̗̩̦̬̳̲͈̭̬̟̞̗͙͖̦̦̫̣̱̟̦̬͇̯̝̤̫̰̗̟̭͖͓̳̗̞͓͈̜̹͚̞̼͔̗̠͕̖̝͑͑͗͌͊̈́̊͗̿̓͜͜͜͜͝͝Ṱ̵̢̧̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̯̬̲̣̳̺̳̪͈̩͇͔̱̣̩͎͕̥͓̥̻̰̰̞̰̘̤̥͍̙̮͎̼͍̭̮͙̥̭͎̳̮̻͕̻̼͙̗͚͕͔̼̝̩̰̖̗̹̹͓̮̲̖͐̾̉̃́̃̍͛̆̽̓́̿͑̉͂̓̿̒̒͊̆͋̏̆̈́̉̇̑̍̽̏̏̈͑͗̆̆͆̍̈́̅̌̆͌̿͋̅̿̆̍̔́͋́̾̂̏̏̽̇͂̽͗̈́̃̎̊̓̒̓͊̋̆͆͑̑̔͊̈́̿̽́̃̿͗̄̇̋͆̈́͋͋́̉͊̑͐̆̑̈́̎͒̔̒̆̇̇͐͑̍͗̏̇̒̅̈́̐̎̊̂̈́̈́͐̓̀̆̑̏͊̇̂̉̍̌̃̑͑̇͘̕͘̕͘̚̚̕̚͘̚̕̚̕͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅƠ̷̡̨̨̧̧̢̢̡̧̡̨̛̩̤̣̬̻̦̦͍̩̦̥͓̹̫̞̜̼̗͓̳̳̻̼̲̟͕̟̮̜̻̗͔̳̪̥̳͈̭̰̩̘̱̳̥̝̱̦̳͎͚̻̤̰̪̝̖̝͍̫̰̜̫̻̯̜̻̖̳̗̗̩̣̠͈̮̹͉̖̻̣͈͉̰̝͚͇͔̠̲͖̰̯̳͓̣͇̝̞͑̔̃̊̇͛̾͌̏̾̽̏̃̈͆̃́̎͌͂̋͒̓̊̾͒͗́͒͌̔̈́̐̑͊̔̂́͑̑̏̉̈́̏̓̉͆̋̑͌̎̂̋̃̊̇͋̂̏̊͋̊̉̅̿̏̈͗̈́́̈̾̃̄̽̀̆̈́́͆̋́̍̑͆̒̉̓̕̕͘̕̕̕͘̚͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅP̸̢̡̧̨̢̢̧̨̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̫͕̗͚͍̟̥͉̰̞͚̺̖͕̻̘̞̠̦̤͕̤̻̳̝̝͙̬̬͓̦̟̗͔̥̜̫͔͚̤̺̻͓̫̣͖̘̩͇͍̘̪̗̬̖̬̳̯̬͓̱̩͈̗̝̻̠͇̮̫͈̪̝̺̱̭̦̙̞͚̦̖̻̹̥͉̼̙̩͓̜̮̦̃́́̓̍͛̄̔͗͛͛̈́̍̅͊̎͊͆͌̊̿͛͆̈́͂̉͊̂̌̀̒̉̋͆͆͗̾̂̅̅͗̏̆͊̒͒̐̾̓̓̄̎̓̾̉̈́̄͐̋̎̆̄̽͛͛͗͑̎̌̓̂̍̈́͂͛̑̃̋̓̊̑̍̑̋͑̈́̍͐̌̐͌͌̊̉͒̍̓̍̎̑̀̌̎͗̔͑̐̒͆̔̄̅̀̐̓̉́̈́͗̈́͛̋͆̽̏̽̾́͒̒̍̎̈̊͊̂͛̅̈́̾̈̍̔͐̉̍̾̑̋͌̉̀̈̿͆̐̈́̅̃́̅̈́̉̄͘̕̕͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̛̦͕͕̥͙̗͈̬̬͖̣̻͖͙͕͈͓͈̗̯͔̤̟̣̱̳͎̗͍̮̝͎̦̫̜̹̙̥̫̰̣̲̦̮̬̏̃̈́̽̌̈́͋̍́͋̓̌͒͌̆͌̑̅̍͆͑̽͛̐̍̂̐̃̈́̀̃̒̓͊̈́̑̂͆̍̒͑̓̅̐͋͊͗̎̈̆̅̾̇͋̃͒̂̒̽̍̑̒̓̃́̈́͐͐̉̋̈́͆̀̈́̇͊̇͊̈́̅̀̒͌̈́̔͒̈͑̾̌̿̋̑̾̔́̎̇̾̽̑́͋̃̔̎͆̍̓̽̑͊̈̔̍̀̋̎̈́̓̿͛̇͊̾̌̅͛͗̾͐͆͒͋̌͂͐̾̋̓̋̓̄̈̈́̕̚̕̚̚̚͘̚̚͘̚̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝M̷̧̨̡̧̡̢̧̢̢̧̧̡̡̧̧̲̙̩͖̺̝̺̲̰̥̩̮̜̦̫̥̫͇̤̼̮̝͈̪̝̫͉̜̜͉͈̹̗̬͍͚͚͇̙̲̯̺̰̟͍͕̥̤̪͎͈͔̜͚͈̣̦͙̲̯̫͇̥̦̱̗̥̹͉͍̠͙͍̗̥̣͖͉͉̫̖̤̳̝̥͙̠̲̳̩̘͎͍̯̬̤͙͉̦̤̲͔̤̫̲͙̦̤̟̻͚͈̥͈̹̖̻͉̰̈́͋͋͊̃̃̊͋̓̈́͊̂̓̈́̊̍͆͆͆̋̍͌́̎̓͛̍̄͑̏̓̉̈̓̇̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅÈ̴̡̨̢̨̢̡̨̨̢̧̧̡̧̧̛͖͈̖̘̺̼͎̟̭̠̥̹̤͚̭̪̗̳̘̪̖̻͚̙̝̜̺̟͍̼̣̟͇̺̮̟͖̠͈̮̝̘̖̻̞̝̘̺̲̜͎̥̺̳͙̦͖̩̞͕͚̪̮̗͍͉̘̰̭͍͎̻͎̜̖̻̘̥̮̬̼͕̟̲̠̤͇̝̪̼̟͍͎̩̫̹͖̙̺͔̣̺̣̜̪̲͚̼̝͇̫̺͔͓̘̖̮͈̦̖̗̖̠̗͈̺̻̲̯͙̼̹̦͖͈̼̝̘̜̮̹̄͐̄̓̈̆͐͆̄̑͊̉̔̂̎͌͊̄̋̿̃͋͌̾̓̋̐̿̒̔͒̎͛͗̏͗̊͐̋̈́̊͛͐̎͑̀͑̀̍̈́̅̔̾̄̄͛͌̉̾̐̋͛͐͒̕̕̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅS̶̢̨̧̨̢̡̡̧̨̢̢̨̨̛̛̛̯͚͉̹̳̮͍̼͕̣̙̠̺̻͉̲̜̫̻̻̭͙̯͉̬̫̯̗̤͍̠̻͔̣̫̹̟͕̫̯̹̩͔̦̼̰̯̰͖̙̹̰͍̫̘͉̗̩̙͉͓͎̭̪̯̝̜̰͔͕̬̭͕̺̲̞̝̺̦͖̦͖̮͍̥̦̣̠̞͖̘̻̺̜̩̫̖͚̺͎̮̩͇͈̞̞̣̟͓̬͎̲̖̳̝̬̥̝̫̻̦̹̹͖̞̙͎̪͙͚̫͚̟͓̹̟͇̹̮̬͓̣̖̻̲̠̭̗̳̪͈̭͖̱͇̙̭̯̞̙̽͊̈́̔̈́͂͛̾̊͊̽̓͑̀͂͂͗͌̐͆̓̏̇͋̐̌̊̈͋̉̿̂̽̆͐̎̾͛̔͂͋͗̈́̐̓̈́̌̂̔̾̓̂̿͛̾̂̄̓͂͛̂̿̅̃̅̈́͊͋̀̎̅̈̈̉͒͒͆͗̆̇̒͌̅̓̋̈́̏̑̉̈́͆̌̋̎̉́̃̋́̐̃͘̕̚̚̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅS̴̡̢̡̨̡̛͚͓̪̩̦̝̦̹̲̘͈̻̪̗̦̤͎͚͎̪͖̞͙̲̔͐̇̈̇͗̿͊͋̓͊̊̀̾̐̊̽̔̉̽̾̂̌̄̀̒͑͂͗̅̾̏͗̓̓͆̓̎̂̽͑̊̉͒̈́̓̄̑̐́̃͌̾͛̈́̂̄̏̒̋͒̾̈́̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͠͝I̷̢̢̨̢̡̛̲̹̮̮̼̱̤̮͉͍̮͎̞̝͖͔͔̥̮̩̦͍̬͖̣͍̩̤̻̪͓̬̱̟̬̬̤̟̺͉̩̣̥̖̐̿͐̉͛͂͗͑̐̎͛̂̍̃̌̽̄̿̏̈́̒̃̒̀̆͗̍̈́̈́̑͛̍́̈́̀̓̋̈̍͌͆̐̅̈́̊̌̔̿̏̓̾̃͋͛̆͋͂̔̌̀̈́͊̃̐͊̑͂̔̓̈̂̾̒̓͒̀͂͂̈͛́̑̀̕͘̚̕̕͘̕͠͠͝͝͠N̴̢̡̧̢̨̢̢̨̡̡̢̛̛̗̝̳̦̱̱̜͙͇̗̫̙͈̯̲̠̼͚̦̼̟̘͉̙͇͍̻͉̯͉̻̦̞̞̲̦̲̤͕͙̠̖͔̹̦͉͎͎̭̮̞̲̤̟̘͓̠̞͉͇̤̜̭͍̆̽̋͊́̑̌̿͒̊̿̄̀̐̍̋̿̽̆̏̌̈́͌̄̈́̆̄͂͋̍̓̎̉͐͌̇̔̈́̽̃̆̐͊̐̌͂̇͑̒͌̏͒́̏̽͒̔͆̐̐̚͘̚͜͝͝ͅͅG̵̡̡̡̧̢̧̢̧̢̧̧̧̨̨̛͔̲̝͕̦̤̗̳͉͙̪̫̦̱̩͇̬̳̲̦̟̥̼̘̰͕͓͍̺̰̺͎̺̜̹͇̪̺̬̲̖̤̜̜̭̹͓͕̬͈̲̯̹̥̳͈̗̦͕̗̜̙̝̬̯̱̬͓̳̗͕͙̼̥͎͔͖͚̩̰̹͍͚̻̥̘̱͔͈͔̪͖̲̘̣̙̫̝̠͇̥͇̠̙̥̱̯͉̬͂̃̾̽̾̑̊̽̓̈͆̎̇͐̆̊̔̋͗̑̈̓̓̽̓͒̅̑͊̔̆́̔̒̓̕͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̢̡̡̧̧̨̧̨̢̢̠͕̭̹͉͇̳̫̠̼̟̯̯̲͚̪̣̖̥͎̝̺̥͚̖̜̖͔̙͚̯̜̻̱̠̳̱̫̬̥̩̙̥̱̲̮̮͖̘̖̭̹̞͕̗̯͇̰͉̭̞͕̻̤͉̥̲̟͉̼̼̯̩͓͎̞͖̹̮̘̝̠͚̟͍̞͍͇͈͓̥̔̂͐̔̿̓̎̕̚͜͜͠͝ͅT̷̨̛̟̭̗̺̺̝̫̪͍̖͙̻̜̩͎͈́́̎̿̀̐̋͒̔͐͆̇͊̾̌̑̒̑̀̀̓͛̆̽́̋͗̂̐́̂̾͐̈̏̎̉͐̄͒̑̊̒͑̋̔͂͐̔͒̒̑͋́͑̆͑͌̋̋̆̅̄̽̒͆̎͊͆̇͊̃̓̉̓̃̃͂̃̈́̑͊̈́̾͘̚͘̕̚͘͘͘͝͝͝͠͝ͅĤ̵̨̢̢̧̧̧̧̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̫͙̜̝̗͍͓̤̻̝͇͉͖͔͈̤̝̱͉̠̰̹̱͔͎̖̬̣̲̦̤̣̙͍̗̹̯̝̦̼̟̝̲̟͙̠̳̜͚̫͓͓̘͓͈̙̺͚̱̝͎̰̙͎̗͖͍͓͚̦̳̳͙̳͈̪̬̞̲͙͉̹̭͓͚͓̖̍̎̄̅̉̊̏́̾̐̈́͗̏̇̈́̾͋̀̋̈́̄̔̈͗̽̓͛́̔̇̌͆̓̂́̎͌͗̊̽͑̏̓̋̓͌̎̑̃͗̃̈́͛̔̋̄͛͌̋͆̑̈́̈́͗͐̄̋͛̂͑̈́̓̈́̄͐̉́͗̌̓̋͑̐̀͑͛̍̂̈́̎̌̉̈͂͛̍̆̃̐̽̒̐̈́͐̾͛̎̅͊̒̊͋͊͋̐́̓̓̑͐̄̑͆̃̒́̿́̍̓̈̍̅̐͆͛̇̏̽̔̎͋̇̾̓̋̔̃̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̚̕͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅĮ̷̧̡̨̛̛̛̦͙̦̼̱̦͇̬̹̫̗̜̪͎̦̮͖̱̞̘͚̟̮͕̪͚̼͎̫̞̦̹̥̹̜̅̀͂̊̓̿͊̉͋̆̈́͐̐̇̌̃͒̓̋̀̆̂̔͑̈̀̾̿̏͊̔͊̎͛̍̉̈́̏͐͐̔̄́̎̕̕̚͘͘̚̚͝͝ͅǸ̸̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̲̫̭̻͖̫̭͓̞͙͈̭͍̙̳͓̯̹̥̻̪̯͇̬̣͇͎̑͒̾̐͛̾̇̽͐͒̾̔̓̓͊̔̋̒̾̃͂̈́͗̂̌̈́̑̆̊̋͌̌̏͛̓̋̾̍̓͐̊̍́̉̈́̓̌̈̓̊̐̈̈́̕͘̕̕̕͜͝͝͝G̵̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̗̫̠̩͍̰̲͔̫̳̬̻̯̼̱͎̼̺̩͍̺̹͉͚̗̣̪͓͈̫̘͙͔̜̙͇̱̱̼̻̳̣̗̜̟̪̮̻̭̑̀̔̓͂̃̊̎͒̃͆̿̓͒̈́̄̋͊͐̀͋͐̔͊̅̄̆̿̉̍̉͑̓̿͌̓̈͂̾̇͂̊̐̃̽́̓̆̓̾̄̓̓̋͋̉̃̽͒̂͋̄̉̑̽̈́͑́̈́͆̄̎͛̍̿̒̃͐̋̈́̑͌̉̃̄̓̔͐͗̔̈́̾̈́̄͌̏͊̈́̈́̋̾͊̊̒̉͑̿̃̈́͘͘̕̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̚͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅS̸̢̛̛̛̖̫͚̭̠̪͉͙̦̮͙̽̋̅̋̃̋̃̆͐̈̐̓̏̈́̍̆͋̄̈̎́́̐̇̐̉̊͛̈́̋͛̇̽̇͗̏̏̉̊̈̆̂̓̾̄͑̅́͆͆̐͂͌͒͋̂͑̽̐͂͑̾̐̎͑̆̅̈́̇̿̓͑͐̆̈́̅̒̓͆͑͌́̈́̽̈́͐̌̈̈͆̌̈́̏̐̓͗̓̃̉̎̓͒̾̋͌͗̊͛̇̃̎̾̃̽̚̕̚͘̚͘̚͘͘̕̕͘̚͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ ̷̨̧̧̧̢̡̧̧̧̧͇̥͚͚͕̮̦̞̲̳̳̼̖͚̺̣̼̖̝̘̯̬͈̟̪̠͓̫̦̣̣̟̞̣̦͎̦̜͍͓̗̥̟̫̹̭̤͇̞̦͈̞̼͙̟͈͓̺̥̘͎̺̲̰͍̠̼̳̠̳̯̮̟͈̫̰͍̝͕̰͖̮͉͓̘̖̘͉̮̻̮̰̪̳̰͕̻̘̥̝̩̟͙͖͎̲̪̜̺̼̹̗͇͈͔̲̜̙̝̼̻̌̾̌̓̌͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅỬ̸̛̛̛̛̖̘̻͍̤̖͌̍̀̿́̈́̂̾̅͒̃̉̑͋̎͂̆̌̌̒̈͂̓̈́̆̐͋̈́͐͗͗̒̋̉̅͂̈́̃̌͊͒̓̽̓̈́̂͊̎͌̊͆̿̎̑͗̽̈́̒̈́̐͑̊̏͊̈̈́̔́̆̈͂̾̀̿͑̈́̉͐͋͒̒̔̅͛̉͆͆̊̈̾͗́̌̔͊͊̈͑̓̒̉̄͊͐̈́͆̂̔͆̆̔̃͐̈́̉͗̈́͂̏̔̎̄̈́͒̃̅̈́̓͂̃̓̈́̎͑̿̎̿̒̽̇͌̾̀̇̊͛̊̽͆̌̽͂̓̿̀̿̏̅͑̍͗̓̈̌̿̕̕̕͘̕͘̚̕͘̕͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠P̵̨̡̡̡̡̡̨̧̛̛̬̗̻̖̬̱̜̺̱̝̞̻̩̱̝̪̹̼̥͎͍̬͖̥̜̰̭̖͚̙̞̮̝̱̩̪̭̳͕̘͍̭̟͉̤͚͇̫͓͓̝̣̩̟̭͙͚̳̠̯̲̟͇̙͔̟̰̮̼̰̟̲̖̱͖̲̬̻̰̱̯̻͈̣̣̼̝̼̠͚̭̘̗̤̫̖̤̞̪͖͙͍̤͖̯̞͓̣̤̯̩͓͉̠̻̭͕̮̹͈̞̫͍̯͇̯͕̜̪̎̃̎̓͊͑̎̀̎͐̀̐͗͐̀͐͛̃̐̈́̏̈̓͌̇́̏͒́͗̀̉̓̀̄̋̋͂́̈̅̍̈́͒͌̀̽̂̈́̎̈́̎̓̏̽̐́̒͌̒͊̈́̉̂̑̓̈́͐͂̑́̔͛͋͆͐̾͑̊̃̌̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̢̨̛̟̺̮̜̹̹̠̻̮̝̯̩̖͍͇̩̩̭̯̝͙̭̤̟͓̮̘̱̾̆̐̏͒̓̾͑̏̀́̒̈͒̃̎̊̀̇͛̆̊̾̐̀̐̆͆͊͒̋̅͋̍̈́̃͂̓̇͆̒̈̂́̉̾̍̀̍͛̅̈́̌̅̈́͆̓͛͛̽̃͑̊̓̽̉͆̿̐̔̕̕͘͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝Ǫ̴̡̧̡̢̡̧̧̡̧̡̢̢̨̛̛̱͙͔̬̳͖̰̺̭̠̗̜̰̥̻̪̜̰̙̼͇͚̮̪̠̭͍̻̞̥̤̝̼͔̜͇̗̹̻͕͍̹̠̺͚̜̱̹̗̜̫̟̞̻̹̗̮̻͕̼͎̤͙̦̺̬̬̮͉̭͉͉͍͔̼͔̙̩̪̯̟͔̮͚̞͚͇̲̣͓͍͖̮̗͕̙͚̦͉̼̞̤̭͖̻̙̯̲͍̞̖̭̤̲̹̝̫̮̹͉͙͈̳̯͈̬͋͂͑̏͂̄͒̈́̀̽̓̔͒̀̈́͗̂̅͗͐̄̇̔̓̋̂́̇̈́͌̈́̅̎̾̋͗͌̍̽̑̆̐͆͑̆̿̔̾͊̑̇̂̒̓̋̇̀̏̍̊́͆͂̓̔̀̽̽͛͑̌̅̂̄̽͒͋̋̀͋̔̍͌̈̾̌́̎̒̈͊̈́̍̋̋̇͑͑̽̏͋̀̉͐̃͂̑̿̄̾̃͑̔̽̑̌͌͐̃̌̍̌̃̋̈́͆͒͂́̈̅̇̄̎̄̕͘͘̚̚͘̚͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅH̴̢̢̢̛̛̛̤͔̯̻̯̭̦̼̝̟̰̭̝̰̩̙̠͎̬̠͙̥̠̣̼̦̻̜͖̤̫̮̫̬̹̯̣̝̻̫̻̝̖̝̱̪͉̪̮̙̦͎̝̥̟̤͗̑̒̅̀̈́̋͌̒̇̈́̾̑̊̊̉̋̈́̽̋͂̅̇̓͆͂̒̔͂̓̾͒̒̂̉̌͐́͛͆͒̉̇͂͗̽̋̓̕̚̚̕͝͝ ̶̧̧̨̨̡̨̢̡̢̨̧̢̢̡̡̧̢̢̡̡̧̛̛͓̭̗̖̼̼̤̥̣̳̬̺̯̹͉̺̼̗͓̺̭̼͈͖͓̱̣̰̣̱̠̰͈̦̯͔̲̭̻̞͇͎̥̬̥͕͖̝̯̞̰̩͍͎̙̺̜̪̱̬̳͇̞͉̪̬͓̭̩̤̩̹͔͇̫̬̲̻̤̗͓̲͕͈̹̰̖̺̯̺̹̻̯̗̬̜̬͚̫̗͍͖͔̪̘͔̪͉̬̞̱̱̜̥͉͓̙͉̱̻̼͖̘̖̖̱̤̲͇̬͙͎͈͖̟̠̖͚̝͍͓̩̟̻̪͈̘͈̥̯̻̟̭͚̱̳̱̲͍̙͚́̓̓̅̊͆͆͗̃̉̑̽̃̓͒̅̈́̌́́͛͂̑̃̍̓̑̓͂͌̈́͑̏̒̃̆̾͗̅̅̑̃́̉͆͂̓̓͒̃͌͂͐͂̓̐̑̎̂͗̽̐̍̂͐̈͛͊̏͋̑́̎̌̏̎̌̍̔̂̀̈́̽͊̈́̂͂̋̅̏͆̏̆͆̿̅̋̍́͌͐̍̈͋̀̅̓̍͛͑̾̌͐͐̓̾͗̿͑̆̈́̎͌͆̓̉̒̓͑̌̃̚̕͘͘͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅM̶̡̡̧̨̡̢̢̨̨̡̧̨̧̢̧̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̻̝͚̱͙̞̘͙̘͎̖̟͈͍̰͚͕̜̥̻͍̳̯͔̩̦͓͔̬̮͎̩̜̩̙̟̱̻̞̺̙̙̠̰̩̦̖̫̥̣̮̻̱̰̤̮̟̣̟̺̞͈̜̺͖͓͚̹̼̻̤͕͈̖̠̘̝̥͉̣̲̻͎̘͓̘̣̳̞͍̙̞͖̗͚̺͎̯̗̫̫̰͔̤̥̯̝̤͍̭̲̥̼͍͕̩̫̙̤̻̘͈̬̝̱̯̠̥̞͍̲̭̲̯̻̜͙̭̲͇͙̣͎͔̗̼̖̃̾́̑̎̾͂̽̋̊͗̊́̈́̅͐̒͊͗̀̈̈́̏̊̔́͗͒͌̔̏̈́̽̏̃͒̔̈̈̒̇̈̊̋̾̄̓̽͆̅̈́̿͗̂̾͒̌̈́͂̒̒̑͆̊̂̃̃̿͒́͊͌̓̃̇͛͋̾̓͛̾͐͊̈́̆̄̓͆̈͆͊̃͘̚̚̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅY̸̢̡̨̦͉͔̝̤͓̦̼̭̳̖̟̳̦̘͉̯̱̝̟͙̯͍͉͈̣̥̰͈̞͕̟͓̦̥̻̩̰̯̯̟̱̗͈̤͇͗́͑̕̚͜͜ͅͅ ̶̡̧̨̨̡̧̡̡̢̛̰̬̼͕͇̣͙̦̹͎̙̥͙͖͙̭̺͓̺͚̠̳̲̙̳͇̬̜͎̣͈̪̝̰͎͈̼͓̫̝͍͖̥̘̩̜̮̣̙͇͙̺̗͇̱͇̬͇͓̖̖̝͖̪̻̼̥͔͈̦͎͍͕̞̠̩̞͚̻̪͐̔̒̏͛̑̓͒͑͂͜͜͜ͅG̴̨̧̨̨̧̢̢̢̨̧̡̢̧̛̺̘͖͉̻̺̞̫̥̖͈̙̟͉̖̱̥̘̱̤̺̪̩̹̰̼̫̗̞͍̝̤̦̖̠̰̟̹̫͚̮͉̼̦͉̝͇̙̠̺͍̮̱̫͙̬̰̳͓̞̺̪̼̰̺̮͉̞͔̼̜̦̠͈̹̮̩̬̘̱̠̱̮̱͔̻̟͖͔̞̞̙͓͉͎̦͖͖̬̺̭̪̫͉͉͖̰̦̼̹̺̺̮͇̖͖͙̙̤̟̤̼̜̜̮̼̥̙̠̙̤͈̩̠̲̺̜̘̱͈͓̭̗̽͛͛̽̒͂̓̏̅͋̔͂̄͒̈́̀̃̊͗͊̓̈́̒̉̉͗̽̒̈́͆͐̇̏̋̚̕̚͜͜͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅƠ̴̡̡̨̡̧̢̢̨̪͚̝͙̱̩̙͇̻̗̘̮̥͓̗̟̯͈͕͉͈̮̹͚̫̲͈͇̼̹̹̰̹̥̼̤̘̙̻̥͖̜͔̩̬̩̳͇͚̪̦͖̘̠͕̲̖̞͔̩̻̼̹̝̳̼̩̩͍̪̺̬̩̻̹̱̭̫̘̮̫̥̤̫̘͉͔͚̭̝̳̱̭͔̮̜̞̦͈̜͓͓͔̜̝͎̯̯͈̤̲͌̅̈̑̾̌͗̾̓̌̈́̍́̇̃͆͑̋̈͆͂̈̈́̋̄̄̔̓̆̈́͂̎̐͗͐̌̓͊̎̔̌̐͋̐̍̃̾̋̏̐̓̄̂̿̌̒̑̕̚̕͜͝͝͝ͅD̴̢̛̛͎̪̭͍̍͐̐̋̂̇͗̅̈́̀̔̿̀̅͗̔̓̉̔̍̅̓̋̊͊̋̑̍̓͆̓͋̾̎̐̓̈́̾̐̅̉͊̄́́̈́̐̆͑̐̑̿̃͛̊̀͆͌͐͌̇̍̑̅̃̒̒̾̂̋̇̽̈́͌̕̚̚̕͘̚̚͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̸̨̡̧̧̢̨̨̡̨̡̡̡̨̡̧̢̢̨̡̳͓̠̪̩͉͔̦͙̳̘̰̝̠͖̥͇͍̟͚̤̭̰̙̣̣̭̤̜̝̗̱̰̟̦̜̻̳̰͙͖̘̳̰̳͙̼̳͍̘̜͍̹̫͓̪̜̘̺̭̠͇̖̘͉̩̳̜͍̥̣̹̣̜͉͕͇̹̭̪͔̗̜̮̮̭̦̺̖̺̙̤̯͎̱̖͖͕̬͇̣̪̫̲̩͙̰̰̟͓̳̰̲͚̼͚̦̥̟̬͖̩͚̜̭̫͙̫͕̖̘͎͚̮̤̗͇͙͇̳̠͔̝͔͍̝̩̠̼͍̻̞͚͎̝̞̮̩̹͖̘͌̈́̍̀̂̑͊̀͋̇̅̓̾̾̆̋͌̏̉́͊͌̏͒͑̏̍́͗̿͐͛̉̏̅͆̂͛͛͑̂̎̎̓̔̇͐́̅͒̈́̉̈́̀̓̎͆͌͋͊̋̌̂͂͗̔̊́̓͂̅͘̚̚͘̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅš̵̢̢̡̢̨̧̢̡̛̪̘̞͚̗͈͖̳͇̬̤̰̤̖͓̯̺̬̗̪̫̮͍̺̰̰̭̣̼͎̥̹̦̦̙̭̪͍̪̻̥̙͉̹̼͔͕̬̬̥̪̰̟̮̜̗̣͈̝̹̗̭̼̬̺͇̦̖̩̻͇̥͎̭͚͚͚̮͍̩͉̮̦̪̹̱͈̟̫̭͍͍̖̮̜̝͔͖̮̘̼̙̥͚͎̤͉̩͙͈̦̝͖̖̬̟̻̝̹̬͍͚͇̹̯̘̦̗̪̘͚̮̝̱͈̖̙̬̻̥̰̥̥̲̜̜̱͍̗̹̭̓̋͋̒͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅh̸̢̢̢̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̘̞̟͈͙͎̱̰̞̦̞̼̳͎͈͓͇͔͍̪̣̤̠̹̩̬̼̼̗͚̰̦̪̯̣͇̫̘̯̯͈̮̎̇́͆̔̇̂͋͒̈͗͋̒͆̔̈̑̂̐̿̃̈́͗͑̿̓͌̏̇̔̉͛̂̂̽̉̐̈́̑͐̈̏͆̏́̃͐̊̉̆̈́́̔̿̀̈̐̇͒̄̓͒̌̑̑̂̀̍͋̍̃̈̑͗̃̌̃̏͑̉̈́̋̇̑̃̆͊̑͊̄̉̒͆́͂̆̓͒͒̋̈̐͒̅̽͐͑̆̌̔̇̌̇̌̍̓̾͆͋̅̈́̅͒̇̀̃̓̓̂́͊̋̆̃̑̄̎̓͛̌̍͐̊͐̄͗͋̅̆̆̈̎͌̽̉̾̉͌̍̾̈́̈̇̚̚̕̕̚̚̚͘̚̕̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅǫ̷̢̡̡̧̢̡̨͖͇̭͇̻͎̺̯̱̣̹͇̳̻̖̟̗͇̱̤͉̙͎̙̺̱͎̟͎̗̠̤̪͙̦̺͔̠̗̦̱̪͚͎̘̫͍̭͓̠̩͚̦̭̣͖̼͔͓̪̣̞͔̞̳̙͚̰̥͕̻̦͕͚̗̱̘͚̭̮͙̳͎͖̝͍͕̜̥̭̖̘̞͌̏̃̏̀̾͜͜͜͜ͅͅȕ̸̢̡̧̟̹̻̜̙̙̫͓̙̠̣̙̯͎̩͙̠̺̜̣̞̙͓͖̭͎̟̯̓̈͌̒͌̆̈́̊̎̍̔͐͗̓̃͋̈̄̀̌͗̍̿̍̑̌̈́̑̒͐̌̆̎̈́̽̈́̇̂͒͐̃̽̅͘̕̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ļ̴̡̛̛̛͈͇͚̫̯͕͚̜̥̤͕̪͓̲͓̭̤͕̩͈̰̞̥̻̠̗̦̪͈̦͎͕͈͗̈́́̀̔͂̔̎̇̈́̍͊́͊͋̈͒͂̌͛̂̃͋͑͒́̽̓͒͊́̓̏̿̈̈́̈́͗͒͐̄̄̃̈́̄͋͌̇̈́͋̆̒̈́̓̈́̎̿̀̋̽͒͋͛̀͂͐̓́̊̈́͗̋͛̎͆̔́̌̀͘͘̚̕̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠d̴̨̨̧̧̡̡̨̨̛̛͔̤͍̖̲͙̬͕̦̤̼͇̬̙̰̝̬̠̟̠͈̱̩̳̞̳̰͚̤͇̥̣̗̹̹̩̥̣̹̯̟͕̝̯̦̼͎͎̥̰͇̮͔̤͎̻̟̙̗̬̼̺̞̲̼̦̥̭̟͎̥̪̙̲̖̩̤͔̥̞̭̙͇̗̩̻̮͈͙̣̪̗̣͇̩̞̯̱̹͙̯̬̩̻͎̭͙̲͖͉̟̟̠͓̝̀̈̑̔͋͐̈́͆̂̓͂̾͒̓̕͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅ ̸̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛͔͓͎̲̭̲̘̰̹͕͈̱̠̲̬̞͇̘͚̦͇̦̰̰̰̟̰̦͙͚̹̻͈̳̪̼̲̭͙̪̜̟̙̱̪̗̩̥̫̍͊͗̂̎͒́͋͋͆̓̓̌͗̓̇̑̐̉̑̽͒̓̏͂͑̆͑͂͆͆̒͌͊́̅̂̓̈͆͛̑́̾̑̓̔̓͊͆̓̑̆̈́̃͂͐̉̔̑̓̊̾̂̓̽̉̉̏͒̈́͆̽̆̈́͌͑͑͑͂̿̇́̆̐̈́̍̈͑̄̇̽͊̎͆͗̚̕̚̕͘͘̚͘̕̕͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅį̸̡̨̢̢̧̨̨̢̨̢̡̧̧̡̛̛̼̖͉̭̻̙̝̼͇͈̤͍̳̹̬̻̥͕͖̳̟͉̤̤͉̼͈̯̳͙̫͙͈̙̮͚͇̘̻͈̥̙̭̦̙̖̖̝̟̞̤͈̻͎̲͚̘̖̦̱̫̠͙̗͇͍͓̭̯̺̪̠̙͖̘̟̮͔͕͉̦̙̥̖̞̹̯͍̘̗̤̗͔̘̟̪̥̹̩͍̬̱͚̬̬͓͇̮̰͚̠̺̬̭̟̯̱̼̣̙͕̯͈̗̘̰̬͕͉̞͈̿̈́̓͋̾̀̍̅͋̃̉̃̐͑̾̊̎̈́͋͛͗͗̋̐̂̅̈́͛͋̂̂̈́̄̍͌͆͆͗͌̑̐̃̄̌̅̃̇̽̒̈́̑͂̃̓̋͗̓̕̕̚͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅ ̴̡̛̛̛̦͔͓̦͉̫̦̼̤͓̭̠̜͔̠̠̲̰̲̲̭̘͕̣̓̃̔̈͂̇͌̌̈́͗̆̾̒̓̀̎̓̈̋̽͋̎͑̒̅̉̂̾̅͛̉̈́͐̿̀̔̃̎͛̿̒͒͛̆̒̏̍̽̿̿͗̅̄̒̏͑̓͂̽͒͂̋̔̂͗̈́̑͌̓̃̓̾͐̒͆̿̒̆̏̌̇͂̌̄͒̋̈́͗̆͛͛̍̃̈́͂̏̀̓͆̑͊́̾̿̋̇͂͗̎͗̈́͐̓̇̿̐̌͒̇̿͌̈́̀͑̆̈́̏͘̚̕͘̕̚̚͘̕͘͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅį̴̧̛̛̛̛̘̣̟̣̥̱͇͖̪͈̯̪̥̜͕̝̺̼̭̆̽̒̈́͊̿̆̇͑͗͌͋̀̃̂̆̈́͑̈̊̍͆̃́̏̿̂̎̓̿͆́͋̈́̇̆̇͗͌̉̍͆̽̑̂̌̒̔̅̾̊͌̃̈́̽̑̾̂̄͌͋͌̀̋̍̏̀̋̃̄̋̾̀̀͛̈́̒͆̿͛͌̓̓̉͒̈́͐̇̐̎̌̿́̍͑̆͂̇́̄̔͑̌̉̎̅̿͐͒͋̈͒͒̆̑̿̌̔̃̑̋͐̿̏̎̊̿̾͋̏̈́̀̽̂̌̒͗̍̎͋̔̂̈́̈́̈̃͘͘͘͘̚̕̚̕͘̕̚͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅn̸̡̢̡̡̢̨̧̢̢̨̧̧̧̨̧̢̡̛̛̟̝͙͓̤̜̼̱̦̥̠͎̹̞̥͍̯̫̻̗̠͕̠̦͕̖̹̰̦͔̜̹͔̖͙̬̞̫̫͕̥̘̖͙͎̪͙̣̗̤̺̼͙̻̙̲̬͓̖͍͍̝̭͕̤̟̟̻̺̪̗̣͉̣̮̖̙͉͓̪̣̮͎̱̜͕̟̪̫̲̩͎̩̥̘̖̠̖̺͖̳̳͕͇̺̦̦̻̟͎̰̰̤̘̲͇̥̘͙͎̝̫͎͔̖̯̱̟̺̪̰͓̲̥͚̺̬̫̩̻̙̥̼̗̹͓̗̰̟̟̪̻̹͖͙͇͙͕̦̘͎͗͗̇̐͌̅̂̀̏́͌̋̐̅̇̍͋̇͒̆̈́͆̂̒͐͐̌̈́̉̃̽̍̉̋̊͒̐͗̒̽̽͑̈́̀̑̽͐́̓͛̃̈́͛̈́́͒̌̒̆͊̎̈͐̈͒͗͆͋̂̈́͛͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅş̵̢̢̢̧̢̢̨̡̧̛̜̩̦̥̟̩͚̟̤̙͍̭̠̰͉̯̱̠̺̟̥̳̟̦͕̙̥͍̗̳̥͔͎͎̙̪͔̠̳͔̫̖͚͙̣͍͉̙̗̠͙̘̖̖͍͎̠͕̦̣̼͉̣͇̱̥͈͎̩̻̮̥̈́̐̎̃̍̑̎̒̿̈́͐͑̎̈́̒̈́̓̀͑͐̈́͑̊̀͋͂̃̍͛͂̇̓̅̓͗͛̂̔̌̓̉͗̈́̈́̎̈́̃̓̽̈̏̄̆̎̓̄̿͛̓̈͘̚̕͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅe̵̡̡̢̡̧̧̢̧̡̧̨̡̢̨̡̧̡̢̧̛̛̛͉̠̟̩̳͎̥͙̬̱̟̹͔̬̭͇̥͎̯͎̪̜̩͎̲̤͙͔͖̣͓̖̺̳̰̺̯̳̪̝̰̜͓̤̤̲͇̰̝̗̫͔̪̱̰͕̹̤̟̣̥̩̮͖̱͓̪͍̻͉̩͉͓̪̲̥͎̟̹̱̝̘̳̫̫̖͔̪̪̭͚̻̤͈̝̙̺̖͖̰͕̙̟̣̹̤̝̟̭̻̦̼͍̲̠̝͓̼̳̟̰̱̫̙̮̗͕̱̘̮̝͙̯̥̗͓͔̖̞̭͍͓̩̥̣̜͚͎̣̗͕̫͎͍̺̩̼̪̭̗̰͈͖͔̒̑̌̓͋͋̉̌́͒̔̑̒̈́̿̍͋͗͂͋̋̂̏͌̈́͆͗̋̑̊͗̊̎̈́̏̈̎̂͋͛̔̒͆́̔̌̌̍͋͋̍͒̾̉͒̆͗̆̈̋̈́̃̌̊̓̈́̉̄͋̆͑̈̂͋́̆̉͗̌̋͋͛͐̎̏̾͆͑̎̐͐̽̈́͊̎̈̐͛͛͋̇́̉͑̉̍̎͆̃̏̎͂̍͆̉̌̃͆̓͆̂͛̊̚̕͘̚͘͘̕̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅr̷̢̡̧̧̢̨̧̨̢̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̹͖͎͖̯̥͖̰͙͔͓͙͕̻̞̙̲͍̲̭̹̘̰̱͓̥̩̹̥̩̪͙̮̹̞͔̜̘͎̮̬̞̹̻̦͔̤̩̤̤̣͍͙͈̟̞͕̝̪͚͚̜̟̣̘̜̣͖̟͈͙̗̅̔̒̈́̀̔̀̇̆̉͂̋̈́̌͒͗̍̀̏̓͆̂̅̄͆̋̌͆͆͛̓͒̓̃̉͂͒̈̉́̔̍͆̓̀̽̌̎̀̈́̾̇́̇̀̓̿̓̇̈̆̍̍͌̈́̐̍͂̎̌̇̋̒̏̃̍̐̏̈́͋̽́͌̏̒̓̅̅͆͊̆̿̔́͑̀̍̒̌̈́̇͒̄̑̄͐̏́̈́̄̈́̈́̃͆̇͑̑̐̈́̅̈̇͐̾͌̿̿̾͌̅̇͌̃̈̿̑̇̂̅̆̓̍̂̆̈́̔̓̄̚͘͘̚̕̕̕̚͘̚̚͘͘͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅt̵̡̧̨̧̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̳̦̭͚̠̣̳͈̜̠̺̣̫͚͈͕̞̩̱̘͇͓̥̯͖̝̖̭̲̻͚̪͓̬͓̹̱̳̝̭̰̺̜̙̖̼̣̭̼̜̺̠͓͓̜̯͈̥̳̮͖̥̹̮̹͓̥̻͔̯͖̳̱̦̤̲̯̠̱̜͓̣̝̳̹̮̖̼̙͎̫̣̰̖̖̜͉̜̺̬͙̺͓̦̫̏̈́̌͑͌̌̈́̏͌̌̎̾́͌͗͌̌̓̎̍̉͑̓̈́̐̓͋͆͂͒͊͒͛͒͆̓̆̆̽͂͑̓̎̇͒̅́͆̑̈́͌͛̈́̔̇̒̈́͊̄̇͑͗̇̃͑̓̇̍̑̍̾͋̊̉͌̃̓̈̇͋͊̊̆͊̐͌͐̇̑̀́́̓̾̓́̅͋̓̊́͊͒̽͊̃̋̄͆̾̉̑̓͊͐̀͆̄̋̉̿͐̈́̃̌̆̓̽̆̉̈́̓̊̍͑̄͑̈́̐̐̍̄͋̆̉̾̇̊̀͆̊̔̍̑̎̒̓̋͘̚̚̕̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͓̟̐̌̈́̈̈͛̾̃͒̾͌̓͂͑̀͌͌̋͗͑̄͛̆̋̽̿̊̒͊̈́͗̇̈́͂̓̉̈͌͗͂̓͋̆͛̀̓̓͆̂̄̎̎̌̃̿͂̿̔̑͊͊͑̇̈́͑̏̂̈́̏̋̋̀̈́͒͒̒̽̓̌̓͑̎̾͛̓̈́͆̓̏̐͊̅̅̔͐̌́̈͐̽̋̈͌̌̋̉̓̑͐̿͊̅͗̄̈̓̔̌͒̅̽͛̆̽͊̍̇̓̔̌̔̚͘̚̚̕̕͘͘̚͘͘̚̕͘̕̕͘͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ä̷̢̧̧̨̨̢̡̛̛̛̰̲̳̹̲͔̱̯̠̱̪̬̺̳͇̮̙̳̬̩͕̯̺̞̝̳̱̠̦̭̠̟̜̦̤̝̥̤͓̙̭̬̱̜̱̦̙͈̰͉̮̦̹͖̹̗̗̟̰͚͇̭̞̣̹͎̰͎̬̖̭̘̤̺͖̙̮̳̭̺̤̠͚̹̻̜͉̭̥̝͍̻̪̝͕̥̮̹̩̊̈́̽͆̾̔̾̅̿͗͐̌̅̀̉̿̈̿̓̇̀̾͑̆̂̓̈́͌̄̈͐̆͒̓̿̔̑̚͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̢̧̨̨̡̡̧̨̨̧̢̧̹͍̞̜̭̯̤̦͚̼͇̝̯̩̲̙̜̬͓͖̖͉̣̮̳͇͈̖̼̖͔̬͇͇̙̼͙̭͇͍̫̙̯̭̺̱͎͖̺̖̪̘̯̣̪̬̹̼̼̰̻̜̙̳̥̜̩̖̫͚͔̠͉̩̙͔̮̠̗̗̺̱̱̟̰͚̲͙̻̻͖̣͍̤͚̬͈̼̞̭̱̯̭̘̗̩͖̻̘͓̩̻̺͔̗͓͖̟͍̦̯̻͖̯̻͇͙̻̰̘͕͈̫̗̙̣̙̩̩̟͈̜̖̟͈͙͍́̀̅͒̍͒̾̾̅̃̈́͜͜ͅm̶̢̡̛̥̙͖͉̤̪͓͖͕̞̞̫̱͚͈̞̱͉̱͔͍̺̘̹̳̫̗̪̭̜̬̟͙̟͕̱̝̮͛͒͜ȩ̴̡̡̧̢̨̨̨̧̧̨̧̧̡̧̡̛͈̝͚̞̜̰͉͙̺̼͕̬̙͎̬̪̻͔̳̲̜͕̤͍̻̘͓̘͚̳̣̮͖͕͍̯̤̭̩̥̲̱͇̪͉̯̻̝͎̙͙͓̬͉͚̝͕͇͔̻̤̬͍̫̱̙̺̝͕̱̝̖͓̦̜͕̙̦͚͍̬͉̳̣̙̹͕͍̲͇͇͎̱̜͔̤̱̟̝̣͍̖̥͇̤̖̞̝̹̭̘͇̦̪̬̫͕͇̫̫̹͔͎͕̘͍̱̘̝̘̻͎̞͚̦̭̫͇͂̌̓̿͗̋̐͗̈́͌̈́̊͛̌͛̈́̅̒͒͋̈́̏̅̾̒́̌͛̃̇̎͂̿̂̔͗͊̏̉̅͌̌̃͋͒̌̔̎͊̎͆̉̌̐̈̊̇̌̅̚͘̕̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅm̴̢̢̢̨̨̧̢̧̡̢̨̛̛̻͉̹̗̣̱̱̪̙͖̙͚̝͇͇͙̙̱͈̠͈̙̥̟̱̝̣̥͈͔̥͈̙̣͚̲̮͇̭̞̱͎͇̪̜͕͔͎͙͎͉̜̭͔͔̝̖̭͕̬̻̫͉̻͎͕̘̳̭̦̠͙͚̘͖̼̦̪̙̯̣͕̲̝̤̮͎͎̣̯̰̗͍͇̩̠͈̖̯̖͇͕̖̱̱͇̩̻̬̣̤̥̤͚̠̹͕̭̥͈͎͓͇̭̺̠̹̮̹̺̖͇̫͔̼̯͎̬̽̈́̃̄̏̎̾͗͛̋̅̾̾̂̎͂͒̾͒̈̔͌̐̐̾͑̿̈́̑͑̃̽̀̌͗̓͌̂́̆̏̉̓̊̊̽̌̂͋̌͆͛̑͆̓͑̈̈́̅͊̅͛̀͆͊̿͂̐͋̑͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅę̶̡̨̡̡̛̼̠̪̘͕̱̹̥͙͎̺̪̞̙͈̙̪̭̖̦̬͕̠̫̖̳̞̮̣̜͍͎̲͗̎̎͂͗̾̎̀͊͑͆͊̈̇̍̐͛̓͆̅̆̎͗͆̔͐̃͂̂͒̈̎͒̀̾͌̍͑̉̒͊̊̚͘̚͠͝͠ ̴̨̧̡̡̡̢̡̛̟͎̗̠̫͇͙̞̣͔͚̥͕̣̤̥̟̯̞̬̣̩̘̳͕͔̠͕̣͓͓̦̯̼͙̘̱̗͚̭̞̟̺̞͈̬͖͕͚̘̜̱̟̝͉̪̹̪͔̦̪̲̟̜͕͇͓͚̱̝̰̳̫̜̼͍͍̪̙͖̫͔̺̰̯̱̗̝̗̜̦̗̘͇̤̹͚̞͍̲̳̠̩̩̗̦̞͈̦̝̜͕̻̥̙͈̥͂̑̒̇̌̈̊̒́̋̇̐̽͋͊̀̑́̓̏̃̉̋̈́̉̃̔̔̌̀̾̾͌̅̑͗̎̍̔̈́̃͋̑̔̿̅̓̒̃̈̊́̿͒̇̐̎̽͌̃̚͘̚̚̚͘͘̕̚̚͘͜͠͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅi̴̧̧̡̢̛̯̙̬̳̗͈̗͎̙͎̼̠͈̫̤̦̺͖͖̠̣̪̰̝̘̪̗͖̺͍͓͔͇̤͎̙͈̙̠̥̪̣͙̪͎̜͓̬̳̫͍̦̮͕̥̬̝̗̞͖̠̬̙̙͕̞͙̥̹̯̮̬̬̳͙͍̮͕͌͑̊͐͂͒̂̃̈́͐̍͐̄̄͑̃̎̃̓͌̓͑̅̿͒͗̿͑̃̌̒͒̈́͌̏͂̓̈́̇͆̌͐̓̅̾͋̌͛̕̕͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅņ̵̡̧̧̢̢̧̡̛̛̙̼̝̺̭͇̗̦̼̭̝͍̱̻̠̼͎͇̗̫̫̠͍̜͖̺͎͚͇͚͎̺͕̬͍͖̥̩͈̤͖͙̳̻̞̗̤̟͖̭̻͙̤͇͎͈̦̼͚͙̹̻̮̯̫̩̣̥̤͇͙̬͚͎̹̻̱͓̖̳̼̠̲̬̠̪̣̲̳̤͉̞̭̱̻͇̝̤̦̬̯̳̱̟̩̭̖̙͙̮̲̞̬͙͔̯̫̼̬͇̥̭͇̫͇̲̫̪̠̮̖̗̼͍̪̥̯̯̗̞̗͈͓̩̖͉͕̬͈͚̥̜͚̠̤͔͕̭̹͚̠̟͎̞͍͚͔͔̻̯̒̋̄̅̒̋̐̄̉̄͆̂̂͛̒̏̔̓͗̐͑̏̏̇̉̾̇̏̈͌̆̐͐̎̃̒̇̈́̓͊̽͗̾̅̎̀̽̇̈́̃̓̉͗̔́̈́̏̒͋̌͑̓͋̾̅̓͛̌̍͊̍͆̆̈̎̈́̇͒̄̄͆̔͌̌̊̾͌̓̈́̅̓̉͗͐͗̃̈͌̐̈́̇͋̒̆̌͐̏̾͋̓̇͘̚̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̧̧̨̢̢̨̨̧̛̛̛̮̰̣͙̟̘̦͕͎̮̳̜̞͙̯̗͚̹̝̙͉̭̝͕̮̞͙͍̼̞̫͈̜͔̳̫̬̭̳̼̥͖̭͔͖̞̰̰̟͉̤̞̯̪̫̠͖̝̝͉͉̹̗̰̱̭̟̘͚̭̟̳̮͙̪̝̹̜̟͖͔̻̗̠͖̹̤̠̳̼̭̯̜̙̩͖̠̗̪͉̦̥̰̭̥͖̖͖͍͉͓̖̺̗̗̠͎̓̂̄͑͋̅̅͂͂͆̏̉̒̿̈́̓̊̆͗̎̉̈́̆́͑̅̎̈́̏̀̀̄͗̈̀̿̉̒̾̔̉̿̊̍͊̋̎̔̌͂̐̑̒́̐̒̃͌̔̑̋͑̏̄̈́̇͐̈͛͐͒̉̄͌͂͐̎̋͊͐̈̆̚͘͘͘͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̸̢̧̧̨̢̡̧̨̧̨̤̱̰̤̦̭̖̣̝̲͇͕̞̣̖̖̮͖͚̳̜͚͙͉͙̲̞̤̝̪̻̻͙̫̙͓̼͉̩͈͚̖͕̺͇̘͖̣͈̘͍̦̪͔̲̬͖̯̬̮͎̯̠̲̹̜̪̳͉̻̯̗̤̝̠̘̬͍̯̫̞͚͚̙̹̖̳͉̤̘̞͙̽̽̑͐̀̇̑̈́͌̇̂͛̎̒̓̊͂̿̄͊̏̏̿̋͂͒̐̇̔̈̿́̓͛́̐̏̄̏̓͑͂͋̐̇̒̈́̏̊͊̉͗̐͋̎̅̓͗̌̉̇́͌͒̈́̽̀̆͋̾̀͒̾̓̈̆̈́͂̈́̀̎͊̀̓̈͋͋̅̓͆̈͊̓̈́͆̈́̄̋̓̃̑͛̿̋͒̑͆̓̂̄̊̒̋͐͂̔̔̋̈́̈́̐̈́̂̂̌̄̎̃͘̚̚͘̕̚͘͘͘͘̕̚͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅę̸̨̡̢̨̨̢̧̡̨̡̧̛̛̩̯̺͙̖̺͖̞̯̹͓̬̜͔̥̹̖̭͍̤̣̖̣̟͉̬̲͖̻̣̞͙̫͇͚̦̩̺͍̗͖̭̭͖̤̮̣̮͉̯̘̮̟̖̠̹̙͕͕̞͔̞͉̼̰̹̠̖͖̜͇͇̦͇̖̞̹̘͇̝̠͇͓̼̖͎̮̦̦̬̻͕̗̲̻͍̪̰̩͚̟͍̙̮̬̟͖͈̼͔̟͕͓͉͉͈̙̭̲̣̙̖̤̭̐̍͊͐̄͛̍̄̔̐̂̓̈́͂̏̃͐̊̀͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅŗ̸̢̨̨̡̡̧̢̨̨̨̧̢̢̨̛̛̛̛͈̜͇̹͔͚͍͙̦̟͔̱̯̯̙̹̩̺͔̩̪͇̝̫̮̪̱̮̭̱̦̮͙̠̣̙̠̤͓̬̣̹͍̫̗͇̠͉̺͕͎̙͍̹̬̥̜̞͍̱͔͇̗̠͉̩̺̻̘̲͚̻̦̤͉̜̭͉̬̗̻̺̙̙͉̣̥̜͉͎͖̯̺̳̗̘̪͚̺̥̤̻̝̬̣͈̮͉̩̼̩̪̲͖͕͇͖̬̙̰͚̯̼̬̭͇͖̼̝͔̥̜̗̬̼̻̻̯͈͈̱͙̙̣̤̘̣͒̋̓̅̀͛̀͗̈́͛̉̏̂̽̋͒̊͂̏̓̋̑̐́͛͌̋̋͛̑̏̒͆̀̾͐̿̋̓̏̈́̓͊͐̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅȩ̷̛̛̛͎̝͈͙̥̗̫̣̐̽̋͑̈́͋̅͛͋̾̄͒͐͐̑̏͒͌̓̈́̓̾͛̑͌̆̍̃̒͆͌̈́̓̽́̇̃̋̑͂͛̄̏̐̆͗͋̾̅̌͆̆̍̊̔̎͋͆̇͒̉̍͒̇̌̒͒͊̈́̓̓̄̉́͊͑̚̕̚̚̕͘̚͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠?̷̨̢̢̨̧̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̝̬̻͎͎̮͙̗͚̪̥̳̬̮̹̳̰̺̞͖̻͖̥̱̖͖̞̘͚͇͖̖̟͕̻̦͕͇̤̞͈̦̭͈͔͎̯͚̙̲̹̖̺̼͕̗̼̟̰͔͔̱̘̺̠̫̝̫͖͚͔̗͇̮̯̻̮͍̿̑͐̀͌͗̀̄̆̈̾̎̽̍͛̆͐̿̾̔̌̏͂̏̈́̍̅̍̍̆̎̾̎͊͆̅̅͒̽̅̊̈́͊͑̋̓͂̓͒̾̌̓͊͗̂͗͐̒̀̐̓̉̏́̆̉̿͌̋͛͗́̽̌̊̎̓͗̋̋̊̍͋́̔̎͗͐̐̎̐̿̍̑̎̋̔͛̍͊̿͛͑͂͊̍̄̏̆͑̎̒̽̋̂͛̈́̓͆̋̏̽̅̀̀͋͑̈̌̔͛̔̃̈́̚̕̚̚͘̕͘͘͘̚̕̚͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ?̴̢̪͇̣̙̰͈̹̰̯̮̮̠͖̓̈́̎̓͋͂͑͗͌̂͌̉͌̏̈͋̇̽̃̋̾̐̽͒͌̓̾͛͂̉͆̆̇̔̓̈́̿̽̈́̍̓̉̌̅̓͒̌͌͒͋̅̊̇̂̉̓̅̏͑̔̌̐̿̏͑̽͗̽̌̽̅̀̍̒̆̎͒̿̏̒̃̂́̆͊̄̏̍͐͌̈́͒̅̽̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝?̵̨̨̧̧̧̢̨̧͎̻̥̦͖͍̘̮̣̰̳̗̩̪̙̰͙̹̖̙̰͈̲̥̲̘͍̱̻̞̞̲̜͕̩͍̥͉̘͚̜̭̳͉̝͙̺͎͕͔͙͔͉̭͓̱͉̰̥̟͖̠̣͖͔͍̫͖͖̣̩̭͈̯̹̠̩͍̄̀̅̉́̿̉̿̈́͘̕͜ͅͅ?̶̢̧̛̛̛̖̤̭̟̋͌̉̇̋̆̒̄̑̍͐̾͂́̏͑͐͌̋̃̐́̓̅͆̒̉͑̌̂̋̑̄͐̿̂͌̍͗̀̈́́̑̈̽̔̇̓̔̉̌̅̐̔͂̐͌̏̎̉̓̽̂̎͒̈̓͒̽̊̃͗͗̓̓̍͌̆͂͗̔͊̿̆͊̿͂͌̉̊͆̇͗͗́͑͌̌̄̀̌̍͗̾̎̓́͒̅̔̎̈̈́̀̋͗̂̆̇̊͗͋́́͑́͑́̓͒͆̀͒̀͛̂͛̔̈́̀̚̕͘̚̚͘̚̕͘͘͘͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝?̸̡̧̡̨̡̛̦̳͈̻͚͓̠̬̦͖̘̘͕͍̱̝̱̫͕̲̙͕̪̼͙̣͙̭̹̭̙̭͓͍͕͇͕̝̻͙͓̗͙̝̩̻̖͎̼̱̞̝̫̯̫̬̜̠̩̮͎̼̣̳̥͈̜̘̜̘̦͎̤̹̞̗̥͓̖͔̣͖̫̣̗̰̬̗̙̂̎̆̊̋̄̔̈͗̑̓̽̎͛̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅ?̶̨̧̧̢̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̞̼̖͖̬̬̘̭͔̲̩̥̟̼͎̜͔̱̰̺͕͕̪̻͎̝̩͇͔͔̹͉̝͈̳̙̳̩͈̺̖̼̙̰̜͈͚̱̩̥̰̠̜̣̮̣̼̤̗̞̙̝̱̹͈̱̖͖͙̟̺͓̣̫̮͉̺̲̳̤͕̤̟̮̰̄̿͑͑̍͌̇̇͊͛͂̿̎̂̓̇͒̈́̔͑͋̀͂͗̾̂̉̊̓̏̐̾̇͊̇̓̏́̓̋͂̔͛͋͋̅̔̓͆̎̌̌̇̈́̿̐͊̓̆́̋̿̿̀̏̎͆͋͐̎̍̈́͋̄̒̄̏̎̄̅̓͊͊͒̿̈̌̎̎̑͐̿̔͐̋̃̇̊̈́̿̑͛̂̅̔̌͛̄͊͂͛̂͆̇̚͘͘̚̚̕̚̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ?̶̧̨̧̧̢̨̨̡̢̨̢̢̡̧̧̧̢̨̨̛̺̭̻̞̙̟͖͚̺͖̱̥̤̻̱̝̼͇̣͙̙̺̱̳̤̬̞͇̜̘͕͎͇̬̝̯̘̫̮̲͇̱͔͖̺̲̣̦͔̝̜̰̙͍͖̤̰͚͉̺̣̦͍̣̩̭̙͍̜̦̥͉͓̙̫̫̻̦͎̙̮̥̙̱̲̞̤̼̮̟̭̲̮͙̝̫̦͙̟̰̻̲͍͓̬̤̦̦̙͈̜̳͈̖͖̻̦̰͔̪̫̱̻̤͖̮̗̖͈̼̼̲͉͍̟̺͓͍͓̯̘͎̪̘͙̥̻̦̦̪͔̟̃̍̃̄́̈́͐͑̒̍̇͛̓̄͒̋̈́̅͑̏̄́͗͌͊̍̋́͌̔͛̓͆͛̿͛̈́̓͛͗͐̊̆̈́̓̃͑̍̈̅̏̒̐̋̈̅̍͂̓̈́̎͆͆̓̃̚̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ?̶̢̡̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̲͖̼͖̮͉͍͚̤̯̩͚̻̘̗̥̻̬͇̫̮̲̤̞͇̫̰͍̼̻͈͙̖̮̯̣̔͒͑̂̏̅͒̐̽̇̿͒̏̂̽̄̎̈̑̉͆͆̊͂̊̐̔̆̈́̂̓͛̽̈́̄̍͛̊̃͆̌̊͋̂̀̑̐͑̐͌̇̒̐̎͊̄̆͌̉̋̓̅̄̄̄̊̇̿̂̅͂̔̄̓͆̒̊̄̎͋̈́̈́͌͑̂͌̂͋̑̾̽͒̾̑̀̌̓͐́̒̐̽̎͋͆̂͂̎̔̓́͌̐̌͑̾̐͛̔̽̿̽̈̈́͐̇̈̍̓́̊͂̃̃͛̚͘̚̕̕͘͘͘͘̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅ?̵̡̧̛̱̤̤̖̬̠̫͕͙͔̥̺͚͇͖̼̘̈́̌̓͆̿̔̍͛͑̄͊̌͆̈́̾̒̽̓̓͐̉̐̆̉͋͆̓̐̿̃̏̈͐́̈́̈́̅̀̏̅͆̅̿̋͂̿͒͑͑͗͂̅̽̿̂̾̔͌̒̑͂͋̌̍̐̑͗̑̍̋̈̀̃̓̍͑̿͋̎̋̈͛́̈̈́͂̚̕̕͘̚̕̕̕̕̚͠͠͠͝͝͠ ̸̢̨̨̧̧̢̡̢̨̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̱̱̗̰̼̮̹͍̦̟͓̲̱̟͔͔̜̣͇͈̟͇̺͍̟͎̺͖̖̲̞̗̱͈̻̥̻͍̘̣̼̖͕͕̤̲̘̥͉͍̝͓̩̦̼̙͈̼̙̰̙͚͚̝͇̲̤͚̳̱̯͎̮̘͎͎̼̺̤̘̟̣̣̱̳͙̼̟̝̰̟͖̲̙̣̬̻͇̩͔̮̝͎͙͎̳̩̣̫̠̰͍͉̤̳̠̳̱͍͔͈̫̤̻̹͖̗̝̦͉͙̯̘̹̏̐̈́̒̀̇̓̎̈͂̈̈́͒̿̍̉̈́̋̔̎̔͒̎̽̒̿̎̓͗̑̏̐̾̈́̑̌̀͊̐̏̌͐̈́̋̽̈́̔̊̉̋͌̈̈́͒̈́̔̊͒̈̅͊̈́͋̈́͊͆͂̎͛͒̓͊̒̌͂̐̏̓̄́̆̓̂̄͊͆̊̽͗̄̄͆̓͂̍͐̍͋̓̈́̀̂̂̆̀̐͋͗̓͌̓̿̏̂͒͐̆̑̄̐̽̑̓͗̓͒̌̈́͑̌̍̎̐̄̒̃͛͛̽͐͛͗̅́̂̑̇̓̄͌̎̐̉̔̚̕̕̕̚̕̚̚͘̚͘̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅs̵̨̨̨̡̢̢̢̢̢̨̯̥͇͉̟̰̫̭͔͚͈̗̱̮̦͓̠̼͇̩͔̳̮͙̮̰͓̞̖̼̖̩̪̙̩͔͍͎̺͓̯̦̬̪̳͓̫̞̥̹̬͙͉͕̮̥͔͔̗̣̙̩̻͈̜̬̫̰̩͕͎̟͕̯̙̣̹̤̬̬̼̹͈̟̻̬̐̑͒̔̾͐̏̽̎̔́̌̑͆͂͐͊̊͒͋̾̔̋̈́̓́̍̎̚̚͜͜ͅͅi̸̧̢̢̢̢̡̨̧̨̢̡̢̧̨̡̛̛̗͙͉̥̳̻̫͉̱͚͔̮̦̝̣̝̱̯͍͇͉̬͚̼̪͖͕͍̩͈͈̮͓̜̰͓̞̠̭͚̪̼̲̲̥͕͚̰͚͈̤̝̹̫̞̘̪̫̘̠̱̫͉͉̠͔͇̗͇̗̖̻̠̖̙̠͉̟̝̘̣̳͍̗͓̯̪̯͉͖̱̬̭͕̣̝̝͙̜̱͓̤̪̘͙̗̪̥̞͕̠̻̠̟͉̘̝̲͇͖̝̬̟͈̟͍͓̦̗̻̙͇͙͚̘̫̫͖̜̖̦̜̖̥̱̥͈̯͊͊͛̋̍̓͂̉͌̈́̓̑̆̄̓́̅͋̾̈̒͆͆̃̎͆̉͑͂̏̀̋̀̎̑̑̒̈͌̾̓̈́͒̒̊͒͐̊̓͒̏͑́͋͗̆͆̌͐͛͊̉̅͒͆̋̏̎̾͛̄̈́̍̊͆̍̃͌͑̄̓͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅn̷̨̡̧̨̡̨̡̡̡̨̨̢̡̨̛͎͖̬̥̞͉̼̥͍̫̜̻̥̮̜̞̭̹̘̟͈͍̻̰͙͖̝͙̺̬̭͔̬̪̥̝̘͍͍͖͈͇͍͔̫͖͓̪̱̣̲̮͕̥͎̜̪̬̘̮̺̝̹͓̟͓̯̰̩̠̫̰̱̰̯̣̪̜̻̲͉͈̘͖͚̬͔̳͓̻̜͓͇͙̭͍̰͖̱̳̣͎̝̤̫̝̟̥͈̲̠͍̬͇͎̺͓͕̹̥͎̫̦̖̞̮͉͚̝͙͉͈̞̱̼̘̭̦̻͓̞̱̞̩̱̗͖̜͇͖̭̩̩̯̗̙͎͔̰̻̪̜͎̰͓̺̬̂̈́̃̊́́̊͆̓̈́̿̑̓̅́̉̆̎̆̿̈́̅̌͋͐̋͆̈́̿̋̇̈͛̊̇͊̄̓͋͊̒͑͛̆̈̉̓̈̈́̌̒͒̈̏̒́̏͂͋̿̔͆͑̃̒̒̾̽̍̆͊͋͒̏͒̉̋̍͆̊̓͗͋̂́̚̚̕͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅc̷̡̡̡̧̡̨̢̢̡̗̜̞̠̦̥̦͕͕̬͓̳̼̜̯̹̥͍̱̙̝̥̣̬͔̞̹̘̙͖͕̻̗͈̮͍̱̟̞̖̣̦̖͕̫̝̟̥̫̏͐̒̿̇̋̓̾͌͒̒͒͂̎͌͛̇̆̋̔̎͒̇̐̌̆͛̔̓̒̈́͆͒̆̽̍̀̈́̓͑̂̎̔̎̍̑̆̊̃̃̒̿̽̏̽̽̽̈́̋̽̓̀̒̐̾͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅe̵̡̧̧̢̧̧̡̢̧̡̧̱͙͖̺̪͎̝̜̠͔̺̘͎̮̖̞͕͇̟̬̭̲̲̲̘͕͍̻͈̩̯̣̬̜̝͓͙͕͎̞̣̣̩͖̟̹̞͍̥̳̼̬̘͓͍̣̤͕̱͓͉̼͓̮̳̙̪̺͔͚̰̲̤͕̬̣̬̪̝̲͓̿̈́͌͑̄͊̿̐͋̈͛͂̊̿̍̓̆̽̈́̆͛̒̾̌̒̓͊̇͐͊͑̔̍́̑̆̇͂͌̃̃̎̈́͌͑̈̄̈́̈̾̇̒̀̀̒̂̈́̍̂̐̏͌̾͐̑͗̈͌͘̕̕̚͘̕̚͘̚͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̧̢̨̡̨̧̨̢̛̛̭̙̺̩̜̻̝͈͓̙͖͙̠̦͉̞͍̮̪͚̳̟̮̟̱̱͓͈̻̣̜̪͎̫̟̺̪̰͎̗͍̗̝͚͔̹͈̤̭͓̖͓̫̫̪̬̘̙̰̥̘̹̟͍͍̞͎̲͔͙̬̝̠̖͇̭͓̖̣̫̭͚̗̱̻̟̯̙̟̘͓̿̾̀̂̈́́̏̓̿̒̂̔̂̋̂̆͂̂̑̒́̏̎͗͛̑͑͋̿̃̽̅̓̒͂̔̇̈̂̀̑̈́̓̿̾̐̈́̿͐̾̓̓͑͛̎͗̍̑̋̆̈́́̐͆̍̉̿̒̂̐͗̄͊̿̎̒̌͆̊̓̔̃̈́̃͆̐͋̾̾͋̔͐̅̽̽̈̏͐̒̑̄̌̈̓̓̔̌̾͂̈́͗͘̕̕̕͘͘̕̚͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ẗ̵̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̥̟̭͎̬̘̖̤͔̜̖́̍̍̔̈́̉̈́̓̃̌̆̿͗͆̈́̍̆̒̌̀́̒̑̈́̓͋̾̍͆̔̏͋͛͒̿͋͛̓͒̍͌̍͊́̓͛̇̃͆̊̈́̄̅͋̒̉̆̃͒̒̀̆̌̇̍̌̓̐͊̿̄̀̀͑̓̒̊͌̈̉͛̐̆̆̑͂̆̋̑́̈́̉̊́̈́͛͋̔̅̂̍̈́̌͂́̕͘̚̚̕̕͘̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ḩ̵̢̡̢̧̡̡̨̛̛̛̯͕̩̖͓̣̮̮̰̻̖̰̺̺̞͕̮̫̗̮̲̜͖͎̗͙̯̩̮͚͖͓̗̪̦̭̱͍̩̠̣̥̠͓͇̭͚̣͎̲͈̻̗͇͙̺͉̱̩̪̹̗͇̤̗̯͉̺͖̣̩̇̏̽̂̿͌̋͑̋͗̔͑̉̄̅̄̀̈́͆͛̔͛͒̎̌̍̽̓͆̔͑̏̾̑̂̃̅̑̂͋̐̈͛̔̋̏͌̿̑̾̐̂̔̄̐̒̏͌́̅̑̔̅̒̽̏̆̊͆͐̾̅͒̆̒̍̑̄́̃̑̈̓͌̈́̈̀̔̍̓́͂̔̆̍̓͑̾̈̔̈́̆͒̚̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠í̵̢̧̧̡̨̧̢̨̧̨̧̧̧̛̼̗̣͕̞̺͇̯̪̲͈̯̰͉͓̙̼͖͇̜̞̻̬̹̥̥̦̭̱̜̭̣͉͎̙͖͕͚̹̼̭̬̙͕̱̦͓͙͕͙͖͙͖̗̲͖͚̭̖̤͚̼͍̺͕̩̯͙̼̮͉̥̳̯̙̘̩̮̯͙̹̤̞͔̙̺̹̳͓̱̪͈̜̼̲̻͕̼̗͙̯̪̟̤̝̣̼͔̪͇̲̗̲͙͕̰̭̰͈͈̙̭̝͍̳̯͕̥͈͍̺̠̭͇͓̫̺͉̱̰̤͗͛͊̀͗̀̊̊͐̍́̊̓͛̑͋̊͑̄̾͒̉͗̒́̍͋̿̈́̓̊́̓̒̈́̊͒̓͊͆̋͐́̈́̇̂̀̀̂͌̌͊̉̈̑͒̔͂͗̆̑̉̂̈́́̿̐̓͐̉̂́̔̎̈̃͊̓͑̿̄̔̚̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅś̴̢̧̢̢̨̢̢̡̢̨̢̡̮̠̯͙͙͕̳̹̭̠͈̖̘̥̦̥̤̠̗͙̭͍͔͖̩͓̱̜̩̪̩͕͈̹͔̤̝̺̜̦͙̱̲̝̠̺̣̲͍͍͓̫͚̼͚̹̹̗̳̯̹̫͈͇̫̰͍̯̫͙̪̬̠͔̱̟̲͎̦͇͍͙̰̣̣̳̩͚͈̞͈̹̯͈̝̺͔̠̩̬̫̝̤̦̫͙̞̪͈̮͎͎̭̲̟͓̟̳̗͈͛̂̍̈́̑͐̐͊̐̉̎̏̉͋̋̌̎̒̉̈́̋͆̈́̏̆̀͂̃̄̓͒̓̏̐̎̈́̕͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅ ̶̧̨̧̢̧̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̥̝̬̣̠̻̼̮̪̜̦̼͖͓̘͖͙̰͔̬͓͖̟̭͙̥̬̮̬̠̝̝̮̳̹͓̭̙̗̞̳̞̘̠̘̖̯̩̗͖͖̼̲͕̻̖̤̲͔͉̗̦̝̟̫͇͎͚̥̫̪̙̮̙͖̭̝̯͔̬̘̹͈̞̇͂̓̃̈̐̌̿̾̍̽́̋̿͑̃̍̎͌̂̆̊̋̓̾̏̆͂͒̌̈́̈́͒̓͋̈́̀̓͒̈́̔͌́͊̽͛̽̊̈̒̀̿͆͑̄̈́̾́̃̑̀͂͋̐́̄͛̄̀̎͂͂͗͛̏͗͊͛̍͆͂̒̏̂̄̐̐̄͊͘̕̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅi̶̢̡̡̢̧̢̨̢̧̢̡̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͕̠͓̖͍̝͈̪̮̮̮̳̟̹͔̟͚̜̭̠̮̮̱͇͉̝̙̫͔͔̯̤̹͔̥̪͉͇̗̗̟̳̼͚̘̩̩͇͕̤̬̜̦̥͈̥̞͈͓͔̰̱̲͕͉̼̲̺̳̣̜̻̘̱͈̠͙͙̳̝̠̗̲̯̙̦̤̣̭̦͔̥̩͙͓͇͓̮̘̖̝̯͇͉̞̰̦̞͔͈͓̰̥̠̪̪̲̝̞͓͇͚͓̗̳̣̗͈̤̞̰͔͚̖͈̟̱̠̘̟̘̦͔̭̜͇̦̟͔̇͋̊͆̎͂̑̍͑̅̓̇̓̔͂̓̒͆́̇͐́͒́̇̋̎̈́̾̌͛̈͊͐͊͂̑͆̽͌͑̿̐̓̄̃̃͋̔́̋́̌͑̈́̇́̏̃̐͗̐̃͌͐͆̑̃̈́̏̊́̏͊͛̈́̈́͗͋̀́̽̉̈́́̅̈́̇̂͗͛̇̉̇͗̌̿̿͂͑̏́̍͌̇̍͂͗̂̐̊̋͗̋̅̋̐̓̽̑̇̂̓̑̔̿̒̏͑̓͋̚͘̕̕̕͘̕͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅs̸̨̨̡̡̢̢̨̡̛̛̛̛͎̭͎̰͉̰̗̲̝̣̥̹̠̪̘͔̞̖̰̤̤̟̗̝̞͓͎̭͕͎̜͎͖͇͉̳̩̮͙̖͎̻͚̬̝̱̩̟͈̺͎̞̺͎͙͚̭̲̼̠̜̺̜͓̣̻̜̹̖̩͖̱͙̜̱͚̲͓̼̞̫͉̥̞͎͍̜̞͉̹̜̠̱͓͖͔͍͚̭̹̲̰͓͎̱̮̑̀̾̉͋̏͌̈́̂̓̐̐̈̏́̎͂͐́͊͋̓̃̽͗̒́͆͗͒̆̾̇͂̒͂͂̈́̅͛͆̈͒̒̄̅̉̑̈́͛̉͊͋͑́̓̆̆̃̏̄͐̔̎̋̋͛̔̈̇̓̍͋̅̈́͊̈̋̽̒̆͑͂̇͋̄͗̒̑͂̃͑̓̒͛͂̄̋̎͆͋̄͑̇̽̇͌̇͋͗̇̊͋͆̓͐͂̔̀̽͌͆̾͆͆̾̾̃̄̄̑̃̄̍̈́͊͗̊̓̎͑̐͘̚͘͘̕̚̕̚͘̚̚̚̕͘̚͘͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̸̛̛̛̛̛̞̣̻͍͎̳̹̺͔̭̗͉̺̞͓̬̘̳̱͚̭̤̾͂̃̒̿̄̇̐̽͛̄̓̂̇̂̈̅̑̈́̉̃̓̃͑̈́͌̋̀̋̓̃̋̆̈̍͋̿̍͌̍̐̉́͂͛̏̂̉̆̌̊͂̆̅̒̇̈̍͊͂̊́̎͗͌̎͌̉͒̂̐̾̽͋̂̇̌̈́̈́̒̆̔͐̑͛͐̏͌͑͊̿̅̉̌̎̃͌̉̓̂̓̌̉̈́͋͒̃̍̈́͋̅̋̓̿͂͒̌̐̈̽̐̋̓̓͋͆̇̔̀̌̇̊̅̌͛̔̊̅̉̓̓͊̂̓̀͗͛͂̇̏̎̄̎͘̕̚͘̕͘̕̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̚̚̚͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅg̶̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̛͕̤̜̠̪͉̦̣̤͙͚̯̪͖̮̹̜̪̝̟̣̠̮͚̥̗̻̞̦̘̖͚͎̱̪̲͉̳̭̩͖̏̓͊̎͂̓̄̋͒̎͊͑̏̑͂̓͐͊̈́̈̒̊̈́̊̔̈́͋̍̽̿̅̊̆̊̽͛̾͐̾́͆͆͋͛̌̋͒̉̈́͐̏̆̂̈́̊̾̽̓̓̓͂͊̋̇̊̔̄̍͂̐̀̀̆͂̓̈́̇̔̾̈́͌͛͗͛̍̀̈́̓̅͌͒̾͂̈̿̍̆̊͋̓̆̊̒̓̓̓͌̍͌̒̑͗͌̀̐̓̎͗̐̀̔̍̎̉̑̒͌̔̉̅̈́͘̚̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠l̵̨̡̡̧̧̢̢̧̡̻̣͉̟̹͓̬̱̦̩̯̪͔͖̤̭̭̜̰͈̥͈̟͕͈͇͇͍̭̯̘͇̮͓̰̖̤̖̣̟̦̭͇̙͓̫̖͉̱̘̞͓̠̙̬̮̦̱͔̘̩͈͈̪̬̰͚̙̟̥̦͔̹̲̟̫̩̤̮̭̺̰̗͈̰̳̤̰͉̥͉̪̺̹͉̭͙͔͍̮̻͙̗̱̺̰͉̲͔͈̼̯͚̠͍̻̏̎̒́̆̎͌̈́̑̂̂̊̕̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅį̸̡̢̨̧̧̢̡̧̢̡̧̛̛̛̛͈̺̝͈̤͔̘̥͙̣̰͚̫̭͕͉̣̗̣͉̱̳̯̘̗̮͎͔̘̠͈͈̗̙̻̫͙͚̜̖̯̗̞̳̲̖̻̣̞͔̣̼̬̹͓̙̖͉̳̪̝̜̟͍̗̱̪̖̥̬̞͓̬̲̭̗̥̺͇͈̪̭̫̝̺̱̥̥̤̤̰̣̰̪͔̖͓͔̟̰̪͈̮̙͕̱̺̖̫͓̹̙͕̣̪͙͉͎̣̗̠̹̤͍̖̗̦̻͇͍̻̼̂͊̄̑͗̓̅͐̊͑͒̃̂͋͆͆̈́̍̊̂̐̌̎͋̆̅̏̑̓͆̎̾̃̿͛͊̈́̈́̅̔̏̅͗͒͛̋̈̀̾͐̃̈̈́̔̓̃͊̋͆͗̀̎̑̀̂͊̕̚͘̚͘͘͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅţ̴̟̯͉̥̜̲̗̦͚̗̹̫͉̜̖̙͓̗͎̲̠͓̜͕͍̯̙̩̟̰͛͛̍͂̔̿̍͌̂̉̒͌̌̍̉̋̆̈̍̈́͗ͅͅç̵̢̢̧̨̨̨̛̪͕̗̗̘̹̙͔̰͈̭̯͓͖̞̪̰̠̩̣̰͙̯͚̭̭̺͙͇̳̻͉̮̯̼̬̜̭̩̦̎͑̇̏̍͑̈́͊̾̽̔͗̉̈́͐̎̐͛̾̾͒̈̈́̿͋̃̊̎̋̎͒͂̂̓̓̀͑̐͒̾̏̐̃̋͋͌̂̈̐͋͋̍̅͋̔̑͛͑̽̓͊͐̿̋̾͐̃̓̂͒̽̏͑̔̓͑͌̓̈́̂̋̽̈̿͆̄̄̀͐̌͊̽̔̔̕̚̕͘̚̚͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅh̷̛̤͊̈́̂̾͂͗̀̈̈́̃͌̑̽̈̅͗̏̓͋̌̔̔̓͌̒̊̽̓̎͛̎̎̏̾̈̎̆̊̾̐̾͗̂̽́̿̑͒̅̓́͋͒̾̿͋̒̏̽͆́̕̚͘͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ĕ̴̢̨̢̡̡̢̢̢̢̢̧̡̧̧̢̛̛̜͕̭̭̠̪̘̜̠͕̦͉̦̤̘̠̞͚̜̩͙͚̗̰̱̟̠͕̠̹̮̞̰̥̬͈͍͚̱̦̟̝͔͚̱͚̺̮̻̻̭̘̝̦̖̼̹̗̥̭̠̘̱̤̤̙̠͚̳͇͇͍̫͕̪̺̲̠̹̞͍̟̖͍̭͉̹̼̘̳̺̝̭̪̹̻̙̭̱͎͖̳͙̘̙͙̻̝̗̺̰͔͖̖̖̮͍̭̫͉̭̥̳͚͚̼̜̯͖͚̙̳̝͚̑̉̂͋̊̇̾͂̋̇͑̓̽̇̿̎̃̂͑̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅs̴̨̨̢̨̧̛͈͇͎̼̪͖̞̞̬̤̮̗͉͚̲͖̺͙̼͍̘͕͎̱̫̲͉͖̦̖̮͙̭̬̿̓͋͛͂̽̈́̀̎̇̔͊̍̅̍̌͑̉̑̄̐͛̈́̆̎̓̊̈́͒̌͒̏͗̈̀̂̀͋͑̀̐̽̓̎̿͑̌͂͋̈́̓͊̌̈́̎͗͛͑͐̈́̔̒̾͑̒̓̅͋͗͋̄̓́̒͒͛̒̅̄̏̽͗̈̈́͑̔̍̌͂͛̓̐͆̍͑̌̈́̄̄̉̈͒̃̔̈́͌̂̆͋̋̐̇̑̐̈́̃́́̃̓̄̋̌̉̆͐̈́͐̋̃̚͘̕̕͘̕̚̚̕̕̚͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̷̨̨̡̨̢̨̡̢̢̧̧̨̢̨̛͇̗̗̹̥̙̮̥̟͇̮̝̪͖͍̞̻̩̪͓̙̹̞̱̗͎͓̭͙̯̞̣͚̟͍͙̦͓͚͍̜̖̮̹̦͕̰̥̦̟̝̩̠̜͕͙̱͚͖̦̰̯͉͚̲̠̹̪̘̜̻̹̩͇̺̭̙͉̪̠̞͙̼̪̜͙̹̞̗͇̯̟̘̝̳̯̻͙̖͓̜͉̦̞͖̖̲̖̘̙͉̗̙̬̮̜̪̰̱̫̤̻̬̙͙̭̫̼͎̹͙̠̭̝͉͖̯͈̼̳̮͕͍̯͎̝͔͇̠͚̖͚̩̱̪̍̅̈́̓̋̇̓͐̾̄̓̋̓͊̇̈́͌̿̇̿̆̾̉͂̎̀͛́̈́̂̿̓͛͆͆͒̏̋̔̾̐̿̓͋͒͒̌̿̐̆͛̿̈́̐̈́̉̽͋̑̈͆̏͗̉͋̔͒͌̎̒̂̑͑̏̆̔̄̅̐͑͆͑̈́̌̊̆̏̾̃̄̈̈́͆̋̐̀́̏͑̏̉͒̍̔̆̽̉̈͊͑̊̅̈́̈́̄̉̐̊̐̉̎͐͂̾̄͆̕͘̕̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅt̴̢͍͎͍̠̓͛͝e̴̢̨̨̢̨̢̢̧̨̡̨̢̨̢͕͍̗̖̫̘͙͖͎̘͉͓̩̺͎̘̳̘̱͖͕͇͇̩͉̜̰̖̭̼̫̹͎͉̤̞̥̯̙̥̠̖̮̠̜͓͉̝̫̗̫̰͎̟͈͓̭̲̳͇̠̝͓͍̖̲̻̙̯̠̥̘̺̫̰̲̥̹͉͔̹͉̻̬̠͕̠̹̥̤̙̰͈̪͚̗͔͕̥͈͕̘̮̟͖̟̗̟̖͇͓͇͍̙̙̼̙͚̥̟̣̙̝͇̰̼̞̟̩͇̣͙̝͍̥͋̈́̓̍̀̀͆̅̽̍͂̂̔̈̋̉͛̕͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅx̵̨̡̧̢̛̛͕̞͖͎͓̠͈̳̪̜͕̺̜̳̪̱̼͎̠̝̻̹̲̬̼̱̠̞̝̥͈̪̝̲̙̫͍͚͍̭̖̓͌͛̃̇̑̄̿̎̄̆͆͐̓́͆̎̑͛̐̃̃̋̃̒̋͐͂̃̂̓̉͑͆͋̉̍̊̋͐̉̎̊̂͒̇͒̈́͊̄͋̔̅̃͒̏̊̅͐͒̔͌͛̾̐̈̈͌̈̐́̈́̍̀̆̈́̑̆̓̀̌̌͋͑̅́͑̂̄̌̑̆̂̿͌̉̋̇̌̅̃̽͒͂͋̆̋̊̂̕̕͘̚̚̕̕̕͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅt̸̢̧̧̢̡̡̨̢̨̛̼̠͎̪̙̭͔̱̰̦̲̠̠͍̭̝͈̳̲̪̬͎̗̩̦̬̼̱̩̳͕͉͙̲͔̮̺̺̮̪͍̮͍̺̙̱̻̗̳͍͍̭̘̜͕̹̭̗̣͕̖̠̣͙̝̲̘͈͗̀̇͂͊̽̃͌̈́̍̒͆̊̌̓̎̋̓̆͆͌͐̒̎̈́̂͐̆͛̈͊̀̆̏͒̿̐̈́͐̾́̅̾͂͛̆̅͋́͐̐͑̔̍̀͑̋̐͗̉̀̌̀̾̎̍́̊͗̔͌̒͑͗̐͒̎͛̕͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅ ̴̢̢̨̧̢̡̢̡̨̡̢̧̡̧̢̢̧̨̨̛̙͇̼͚͚̗͎͕͓̺͓̹̲̺̺̜̜̞̺̘͓̖̮̯̰̩͈̰̱̳̖̳̟͙̦̮̬͕̺̫͙̺̘̺͍̳̳̩͖͍̘̱͉̟̞̠̭͖͇̹͚͉͍͚̝̘͍̹̫͕̞͕̱̦̭̦͍̗̙̩͇̥̲̩̻̯̘̟̫̞͍̮̲̖̠̖̮̫͖̪͙͓̼̻̱̪̦̻̙͈̫͖̮̭̬̳̮̬̻͎͉̥̟̥͔͎̬̪̟̤̜̦̰̗̺͖̥̤̖̜̹̹̣̠͈͙̩̰̞̤̭̲̦͔͖̹͔̲̥̝̘͉̣͗̈́̎͂̆̇̓̏̆̽͛͐̎́͐̑̋̈̇͑̇͊̃̀̾̕͘͘͜͜͠͝ͅͅȁ̸̡̢̡̧̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̦͙̦̤̳̮͇̗̜̝͉̜̱̱̲̭̳͉͖̖̩̲͕̮͚̜̬̙̻̦̭̠̙͙͍̫̻̟͉͚͚͙͇̺̲̱̻̯̖̝̬̖͙̬̟̜̦͓̖̙̝̺̱̹͉̜̜̪̹͓̩̘̊̏͂̽̋͗̌̂̐̎̃͑̄͊̀̓̆̄̏̇͆̿͐̆̒̆͗̈́͋̎̏̓͒̽̾̍͗͗̊̌̐͒̊̾̿̑̀͗̀̆͂̾̓̊͒̏͒͊̑̀̇̑́̓̎̂̆̈́̌͋̽̂̓̋̉͋̇̅̐̽́̒͒̓̇̄̒̀͗̈̍̒̽͂̿̎̒͊̿́̀̍̈́̽̅͑̈́͂̍̊͊͌̃̏̀̏̅͌̓͗̍̍̑̄͗͆͑̅̀͊̿͌̓̇́̈̊̒̈͘̚̚̚̚̕̚̕̕̕̚̕͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅn̶̢̢̧̡̨̧̧̧̡̢̡̨̧̧̢̧̡̨̡̢̨̡̛̛̞͎̝͚̩͔̺̜̺̠̗̮͔̤̝̭͉̹̱͎̜̟̼̥̝̣̠̘̖̻̜͙̲̰͖̺̠͚̭̰̮̬̳̲̯̥̞͎̺̖̞̺̹͔̳̣͔͉̗̜͓͔̜͎̫͕͔͔̭͇̪̦̱̪͙̰̻̖̞͎̫̮̯͕̰̟̹̘͍͕̭̱̪̻̝̬̪̯̬̹̗̙̼̝͓̲̞͓͕͚̠̼̩̗̺̺̜̲͕̩̘̗̟͚͕̯͎͙͚͓͔͍̫͖̙̝̖̬̖̥͙͈̪͔͇̮͕͈͈͖̣̺͈̪̑͗̑̇̋͒͂̐͗̓͑̌̇̈́͐̃̈́̑͐̇̅̌͗͒͋̇̈́̏̈́̓͊̈́̐͛̌͆͑̆̏́̔͂̈͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅḑ̶̢̛̛̛̣͍̠̲̭̺̺̘͓͎̙̪͔̖̙̝̺̻̲͍͓̙̲̥̣̖̫͓͚̮̭͔͉͈͙͔̮̺̗̤͉̼̹͔̹̟̻̱̫͉̪̼͚̖͙̻͎͔̻̗̮̯̹͚͚͖̦̝̳͍͈͔͕̣͎̟̖̞̦̬̳̹̝̝̜̱͎̠͇̯̟̠͙͈̲̖̜̗̖͎̪͓̯̈́̈̾̓̉͋̓̋̎̇̂͛̌̂̓̐̓͐̔̎̀̏̈̅̇̈͌͂̔̾͛̄̋̆͛̽͑́͋̈́͌̿̽̍̂̍̍̍͂̍͊̎͋͗̓͗̎͌͂͊̆̾͒̐̾̒̓͒̄̑̍͂̋͛̎̅̓̈́́̈́̄̈́̔̿͋͋̆̈͆̒̑̔͋͒̓͂̄̎̑͌̄̋͆͌̆̿͌̌̈́͗̎̓̑͌̇̈́̍̍̾̑͂̅̍̚̕̕͘̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅ ̸̧̡̧̢̢̧̨̨̧̡̧̡̧̢̢̢̨̢̧̛̫͇͈͙̮̥̤͉̥͍̬̺̼̼̟̯͚̲̗̗̮̹̟̦̦̼͔͕̳̤̩̳̹͕̦̻͎̙̳̭̤̯͓̤̘̺͖͇̬͕̫̠͍͙͙̜̮̥̝̝̯͈͍̰͖͓͙̖̰͍̥̗̪̙̖̹͎̬͔͕̗̠̺̼̰̜̹̗͈͇̩̞̝̝͔̟̩͔̰̳̘͍̥̱̪̱̜̤͉͚̥̞̬̥̥̯͈͕͈̙̥̪̲̥̜̦̖̺̭̗̩̓͆̈̍̐̿͒̅͑͒̑́̐̍͐̍̅̽̑͊̿̾͒̓̑͑̃̔͒̓͛͌̉͆̈͂́̇̌̚̚̕͜͜͜͜ͅĭ̶̧̡̧̧̢̧̢̛̛̪̯̣̖̙̩̻͚̻͈̯̦̠̗̞̯̥̼͕͙̺͓̪̠̠̠͍̩͓̬̥̠̺̘̭̫͕̙͕̼͍̩̻̤͔̙̖͕̥̘̳̞̝̜̰̺̼͉͙͉̬̤͖͉̭̝̎͋̓͊͌̎̆̇̎̋̓̏͐̂̿͊̌̓̃͋͆́̒͋̐̇͑͂̎̊͒͗̆̎̃̀͐̑͗̓̂̂̉̃̔͋̋̿̇͗̋͆̇̅̎͂͋͊̆̊̋̐͛̋̃̋̈̓͒̏͛̆̆̈́͐͐̓͆̐͂̔̈́̌͑̿̃̎͋͆͋͊̄͘͘̚̕̕͘̕͘͘̚̕̚̚̕̕͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅm̶̢̧̨̧̢̛̛̛̙͚̟͎̙̱͇̳̪̲̗̤̜̪͓͈̥̬̖͔͉̖͕͍͍͔̝͎̺̜͍̺̺̬͖̪͎͐̾̅̇̄̒̍̒̋͒̅̉͐͑̌̆̊̈́̈̔̈́͂̒͂̋̑̎̈̊̇́̈́̈́̈́̊̾̃̎̀̿̇̌͆̍̿͒͌͑̔͌͊̍̎̋̈̑̍͒̋̐̄̓̊̽̄̑̍̔͒̊̊͐̃̊̄̑̌̈́͌̍̌̇̊͆͆͋̽͛̑̾͑̍̄͊͛̍͐̐̑̚̚̕͘͘͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̷̢̛̛̗̼̩̩̙͖̣͍͓̦͚̳̦̪̰͍̬͕̞̺̺̀̌̑͊̀̈́͒̆̊̈̈́͌́̅̇̾͘͠ͅͅh̷̛̛̹̘͖̪̻̹̭͙̏̋͛̂̎̊̿͆̽̐͂̈́͂̓̿͂̉̈́͋́̒͐͐̎̂̄͂̑̈́̑̐̅͛̅͋̇̅͊͌͋̅͒̓̋̎͋͐̉̐̄͋͗͂̉͛͋͒̅͆̑̍̈̈́̏̅̿̓͐͂̈̈́̇̌͊̈́̈́̋͑̒̽͑͒̈̅̕̕̕̕̚̕͘͘͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅä̶̢̨̢̠̗̲̯̳̜͍̯̻̼͔͖̦̗̝̠̮̲͕͍̟̰̗͎̗͖̹̪́̈́̌̆͆͂̿̓̈́̆̐͑ͅͅv̴̡̢̡̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̦̠̳̙̩̳̣̦̥̦̥̝̹̺̜̲̜͓̦͈̞̲̦̦̯̜̹̪̱͇̳͚̝̝̹̪͚̣̤͓͔̦̥̘̤̠̺͖̗͎̜͚̬̱̭̄̏̈́̋̑͌̓̈́̊̑̆̅̈́̃̒̑͑̾̌̊͛͂̅́̐̆̓̈́̍̈́̌̎͊͂̃̄́̔̓͋̽͋͊̀̈́͊̊̎̿͊͌̆͆̎̏̎͑̔̀̿̎̋̓͋̿̉͐̈́̔̓̐̎͂̅̑̒͋̆̇́̈́̉͐̑́͊̆͊̓̍̈́͘̕̚̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅĭ̷̡̛̛̛̛̛̦̣͖̯̞̟̘̯̜̝͎͍͇͔̺͖͔̖͙̠͚̊̈́̄͗̉̍̈́͐͊̾̾̇̈́̏͋͂͊̾̈́̎́̇̃͗̌̌̾̏̇̓̔̅͑̈́̾͌̀̈́̂̋̓̇͊̉̆́͑͗̾̅̏̋̆̈́̌̾̀͒͗̈́̄͒͌̿̈͐̍̈́̍̽̓̆̑̀̉̆̈́͌͋͆͆̈́̃̈́̾͋̒̅̑̒͒͂̄̈́̓͊͊͗͋͆̂͑̓̒̂̈́̑̈́̽͛̉͆̑̈́͋̃̑̀̾͑̅̃̀̍͑͒̓͑́̉̅̿̽̊̔̄̉͆̃̓̍͌̇̓͂̓́͌̑͊̚̚͘̕̚̕̚̚̕̕̚͘̚̚͘̕͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅn̶̨̧̧̡̡̧̡̧̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̗͙̯̖̟̺̲̰̥͖̬̫̱̦̙̹̪̹̘͉͎̤͚̤͕̼̪̬̝̜̣͕̠̩̪͈͕̳̻̰͕̦̯̪̳̰͇̩͕̲̹̖̪̭͚͚͍̰̰̹͍͔̻̖̫̺̩̹̺̬̮̹͚͓͎̦͔̺̞̦̘͍͍̳̟̘̥̜̘̹̰͙̺͈̪̻̤͈͓͓̞̩͔͉̮̖̝͖̤̜̱̜̝̝͇̯̘̞̯̫̻̻͓̻̺̙͕̲̻̠͍̗͔͔̩̲͓̪̜͕̲̜̦̯̖͎̩̩̟͚̭̻̺̝̖̤̯̮̤̼̫̙͓̟͉̂̓̈́̀͗̄͗̒̆̌͑̍̆̓͌̑̌̎͊̃̽͂̇̽͌̾͛̉̀̽̌̾͗̋͆̉͐͋̓̊̓̏̋̅̉̍̄̐̆̽̑́͒̊̾͑͗̆̎̃̾͛̆̋͂͋̋̉̓̍̐͛͆̈̽̈́̈͂̒̏̅͌̅̋͌̐́͑͐̋̾͐͐̀̍͆̓͌̋͗͂͛̄̌̾̏̑̒̈́̔̍̀̀̂̓͗͗̒͐͒̓̎̾̀͗̀̈́̀̔̄̏̒̒̾͛̇̒̒̍͗̂̂͐̃̓̂͘̚͘͘̚͘̕̕̕͘͘̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅg̴̡̛̛̛̛̦͈̜̰͖̃̈́̉̌́̍̈́̑̏̃͒̅͌͛͊̾̊̑̈̎̂́͆͛̅̂͑̓͐̅͂̔̾͂͌͊̑͐̔̊͋̃̓̃̃̐̉͆̓͒̃̀̈́̋̓̆̿́͂̑̎̈́͊̈̈́̉̓͋̒̏̒̓̅̍̐̑̈́̏̀͑̊͒̐̌͑̈̈́̈̔̅̅̽͗͑͐̚̚͘͘͘̚̕̚̕̕̕͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ ̴̨̡̡̢̧̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͙͔͕̤̩̤̝̠̝̬̞̤͕̳̗̠̱̖̘̩̦̦̦͔͙̗͕̤̞͔̻̺͚͚̺̥͉͎̖̣̱̹͇̼͓͙͙̹̺̦͎̟̗̤̝͙͖̬̫̮̍͊̎̔̔͗͒͌̊̐̄̎̎͛̀̇̃̆͂̀̂̈́͛̀̊̃̄̈́͋͂͗̈́͊͂̑͋͒͌̎̿͂͗́̈͛̎̀͂̉̉͆̄̿̆̈́͊̎̀͂͒͂͗͆̐͛̏͑̌̄̑̋͑͑̐͗̑̓͂̄̋͊̅̋̌̔͆͊͊̍͌̎͛͂̎͂̽̓̆̈́͂̎͆̐̒̒̊̒͋͂̏̑̉̍̍̄̑̋͗̍̎̽̓̿͛̑̋͆̊̕͘̕̚̚̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅf̵̨̛̛̛̛̙̭͕̮̬̩͚̞͚͇̹̳̲̬̰͕̠͓̻̤̹̖̞̻̻͇̭̣̣͕̠̤͎̬̼̗̯̩̼̼͖̦̠̿͐̊̇͒̌͌̽͂̐͐͗̍͌͐̅̊́̈́͗̎̍̾̌̄̽̓̔͒̒̒͊̎̾̂̂̑̑̌̏̂̂̄́̅͆͛̿̍́̇̓͒̈̀͋͛̃̅͑̃͗̑̿͂̈̽̄̿͛̎̍̅̈́͐̐̈̌̑̆̅̒͛̿̉͗͂̌͑͆̓͐͗̓̒̈́̅͐̈́͌̓̊̿̾͒̀̈́͊̂͊͐̃͐̆̂͒̊͗͘̕͘̚͘̚͘͘̕͘̚͠͝ͅư̸̢̧̨̨̢̧̡̢̨̡̡̡̡̧̨̨̧̩͚̰̜̬̲̣̦͓̫͎̯̹̬̲̰̳͔͍̱̠̲̤̖̮̱̮̟͇̬̲̼̭̟̰̝̫̟͓̥̱̩͖̝̼͍̗͈͈͙̖̦̘͖̞͔̰̟̥̩̗͖̰̙̬̞͓͔͙̪̼̦͕̮͕͙̝͉͉͉̣͈̹̯͓̲̰̻͈͕͕̱̺̜̱͖̘̰̻̮̗̤̟̟̝̺̦͕̤͕̘̝̳͓̪̭͉͚̞̫̱͚̺̗͇̙̣̫͖̦̣̺̻͖̼͎̺̰̖̙̣̘̥̰̹̠̘̣͖̥̳̫͚̼̅̉̀̒̃̇̐̒̊̍̾͛́̃̓̽̃̽̏̍͐̔͆͋̌̕̕̕͘͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̴̨̨̢̡̡̧̡̨̨̨̢̨̡̧̢̨̨̢̛̪̗̜͉̜͔͈̘̲̖̣͚̱̺̙̦̗͚͚̘̫̺͕̯̙̜̰̘̻̳̝͚̮͖̝͈͉̯̰̼̩̥̮̺̳̭̖̖͉͍̫̙̙͈̳̞̼̹̱͍͈̠̟̩̜̦̩͙̖̥̩̘̙͖͚̲͍̠̳͇͔͚͓̟̟̱̮̼̹̪̰͔̫̯͎̹͍͚̼͎̠̘͚̦̼̝͚̖̘̼̪̥̯̪͎̪̯̺̻̲̞͚͉͓̣̙̟̮̩̩̙̝̙̹̯͎̲̭̹̼͔̯̮̬͕̝̝̜̎̔̊͂̅̎̏̈̀́̐́͗̽̍̓̒̋̇̾̈̂͐́̓̊̐̍̔̊͋̃͋̔͐̉̉̿̏̽̉̋̃̆̎́̑̍̄̉̇̈̃̍̍̂̂̓̈́̓͆̍̇̎̂͂̒͗̈́̔͑̐͒̾̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̡̧̢̧̨̡̛̛͈̪̯̻̝̬͕̤͍͔̳̟̙̞̯͉̙̖̦̙̘̯̘̙̳̺̪̪̗̜̘̝̲̰̦̭̬͎͔͚͖̳̺̗̙̦͎̪͖͎̞͍̫̝̻̩̬͕͈̜̟̖̣͙̯̳̝̝̩͖͕̘̖̙̲͍͛̂͑̽̂͊̇̒̐̈́̔̃̅̾̈͑͗̾͋͋̈́̾̓̃̂̀̋͆́̈́̆͒̃̃̒̾̓̐͋̅̄̊̏̈́̐͋̑́̈́͛̒́͂̑͂̽̑͆̒̀̊̐̀͛͗̐̎̇̈̽̃̌͊̎̃͋͆͒̈̽͛̽͗̒͆̓̓̐̈̎͆͗͆́̌̈͛̿̉̉͑̅̊̐̎̔͐̇̊̈́̓̒͊͌̆̉̋̌̓̀̋̾̎͊̈̐͛̾̈́͊̀̽͑̇͒͋̊͆̌̌͐̓̿́͌̃͗͑̇̃͋̿̑͌̽̈́̊́̚͘͘̚̚̚̕̚̚̚͘̚̕̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅl̴̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̝̤̲̩̯͈̼̜̠͈̙̒̈̀̌̈́̎̒̓̂́̋̌͋̒̇̊̈́̈́̔̀̾̒͋̑̎̊̍́̿͒̃̇̂̅̑̂̂̔̓̓̾͗̐̑̆̃͋̓͗̍̀̓͋͛̔͂̽͊͊̃̉͌̑̊̽͛͒̒͆̉͂̓̈́̑̽̅̌̍̏̈́̏̒̈͐̈̾̃̇̒̏̄͐̎̌̓̐̾̔̾̽͂̊̈́̂̑̄̅̐̉̿̌̌͌̅͋̊̓̽̽̊͛̽̇̃̄͂̕̚̕͘̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̕̕̕͘͘͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝m̶̡̡̡̡̢̡̢̡̟̲̠͚̙̤͉̠͉̙͇̭̫̦̘͖̼͕̩̪̯͈͕͕̻̪̙̱̮̟͕̙̺̱̟̜͍̱̝̦͖̙̱̯͓͈̰̳̫̮͎̙̠̝͕̗̤̞̮̞̼̱̝̥̫͚͓̹̲̪͉͕̫͎͍̠̲̙͕̭̖̦̖͈͉̪͔̣̭̱̲̞̠̮̬̭͇̱̠͈͓̺̟̭̩͈͕̪̘̭̝͔͈͖̬̥̩͈̻͕̤̥̜̙̯̘̻̩̞̱̻̜̖̪̼̌͛͂͗͂̐̆̄̀͋̊̈́̃͆̆͗͒͒̑̿̐͋̔̂̏͂͆̎̈́͑̎̋̈́̉̈́̾̇̒̿̓̓̽͋̔̇̄̎̈̇̊̉̂̈́͑͆͊̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅa̶̧̢̨̧͉̲̺̮̺̫̲͔͉̮̞̺̣̮͉̺̰̮͕̫̯̹͈̠͖͇̪̲̮͚͉̻̤̟̗̭̙̼̻̺͕̺͓̖̤̞̞̦̟̗̙̠̳̣̗̲̲̟̙̬͙͉̠͘͜ͅͅͅờ̶̛̛̛̦̳̋̏̀̆͊̇̓̂͐̒͌̏̀̎̃̆͒̈́͂̌̔̒̈̈́̒̏͋̇͆͗̾̂̇̈́̿̒͆͗̂̑͗͛͋̄͊̐͛̓͐͂̓̍̇̾͑̒̍̄̊͒͛̋̂́̃̌̔̉̆͑̈́̋͒͒̏̎̈̕̕͘̕̚̚̚͝͝͠͝

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Huh? Wait, no-" Yuri suddenly surged forward, banging her head into the TV. "Ow, _fuck!_ "

 

Oh god. Natsuki ran over to Yuri, who was lying on the floor. Probably unconscious. 

 

"Are you okay?" Natsuki asked.

 

"I lost my balance and tipped forward," Yuri mumbled, shifting so that her voice could be heard clearly. "Wait, don't leave."

 

Natsuki hesitated.

 

"I- it's not your fault, really," Yuri slowly rose up, rubbing at her forehead. Another bruise to the collection. Natsuki wondered if this was her curse- to physically hurt Yuri whenever they were in each other's presence.

 

"I-I just," Yuri took a deep breath. "I was flustered, _okay?_ I just...didn't know what to do."

 

Natsuki felt another smile beginning to tug on the corners of her mouth. "Aw, you big dork. It's okay." That line felt strangely out of character for Natsuki to say out loud, but it seemed to make Yuri feel a little bit better (for some reason) so she didn't think too much about it.

 

"And I do want to...kiss you," Yuri added, her face now turning red again. "I mean, I just don't know how. Or- I've never been kissed by anyone- well, except for the mistletoe, but this is different."

 

Something fluttered in Natsuki's chest. It might be her heart, or the butterflies that were having another gay party in her stomach. 

 

The talk show host was already counting down to New Year's. 

 

"You have like, fifteen seconds to prepare." Natsuki calculated. "Is that okay?"

 

"It's- I don't- well, maybe." 

 

"Hm. Okay." Natsuki leaned in. "Ten."

 

The TV noise in the background began to shout out numbers, each one sending a shudder in Natsuki's chest. "Five! Four! Three! Two! ONE! _HAPPY NEW YEAR'S, FOLKS!_ "

 

She was going to do it. She was going to kiss- kiss _Yuri_ \- without any failures whatsoever. She could do it. 

 

Both of them were closing their eyes, so their noses just hit each other's cheeks instead.

 

"Ow!" Natsuki cried. "Jeez, we're really bad at this."

 

Yuri laughed, and pulled Natsuki foward-

 

* * *

 

 

Natsuki: Sayori I MSMMMMM

Sayori: oh my god your texts are still unreadable what happened to you?????

Natsuki: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHSBSBBSBBSBBS

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HATE MYSELF FOR WRITING THIS BJSBDBBD 
> 
> First day of school today. I was so busy. So sorry.


	11. Chapter eleven: chapter ten, but okayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki tries to be romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is chapter ten, with the disturbing parts out of the way. Which means no blood, no clutching, stuff like that. This is basically a short story, a purer form of chapter ten for the people who are depressed, have anxiety, and are easily disturbed.

Natsuki walked back home.

 

And then she pumped a fist in the air- because she did it- she actually _did it_ \- this was a major accomplishment in her life.

 

So of course Natsuki did a victory jump and slipped on the icy pavement, and fell to the ground. Again.

 

 

* * *

 

A few days had passed and honestly Natsuki could say both of them- Yuri and Natsuki herself- were pretty bad at this dating thing.

 

Well, it wasn't entirely their fault. The snow had packed up a shitstorm the past few days and now Natsuki was unable to open the door, which was really inconvenient. Under the assumption that the door was frozen shut, she had attempted to pour boiling water at the small space below the door. It did not work, and all it did was splash back at her, which was unpleasant. She supposed she could use the window as an alternative, but she was short and there was no way she was launching herself headfirst into the snow.

 

Yuri had done nothing but text her a few words, which was unusual. Before this whole thing started, Yuri would answer in full sentences. But lately Yuri had turned to the art of speaking in single syllables, and Natsuki had tried not to read too hard into it.

 

So Natsuki took action.

 

New Year's was tomorrow. Natsuki had been watching some action movies and she saw some scenes that inspired a plan in her head. How this would work out, she did not know. She could only pray to someone out there and hope she didn't catch frostbite.

 

When the sun had begun to set, Natsuki prepared the required materials needed to carry out her well thought-out plan. 

 

Yuri would suspect nothing.

 

Natsuki was counting on the element of surprise.

 

So at exactly 11:14pm, Natsuki had managed to climb out of her window safely and forge on the treacherous journey that was the path to Yuri's house. The power of love could be stopped by nothing.

 

Well, except frozen doors.

 

Using bedsheets that had been tied together, Natsuki lassoed one of the decorations jutting out of the balcony railing (after countless failed attempts) and began to climb. 

 

* * *

 

Apparently Yuri was reading or whatever because Yuri was really distracted when she was reading and that was the only reasonable explanation as to why she didn't lift her head at all when Natsuki violently hit on the sliding door.

  


Due to the snow, the sliding door was a little bit foggy- so Natsuki could only make out lights and vague spots of purple here and there. But Yuri was inside, and Natsuki knew it, because she could smell the distinct aroma of tea. 

 

So the next thing Natsuki did was to forcefully open the door. That could work, right? Nothing could possibly go wrong in that situation. Nope. 

 

Grasping the handle, Natsuki pulled with all her might. Obviously, the door wouldn't budge, so Natsuki settled on texting Yuri instead.

 

* * *

 

Natsuki: im at your balcony hurry up

Yuri: What????

Yuri: Why are you at my balcony???

* * *

 

 

The sliding door opened, and Yuri was there.

 

"Hi," Natsuki greeted.

 

"What the hell are you even doing here?" Yuri asked, pushing the sliding door so that it opened fully. " _How_ did you even get up here?"

 

Natsuki shrugged. "It's supposed to be romantic."

 

Yuri stared at her, hard. For a second Natsuki thought that maybe Yuri was considering whether to leave her out in the cold again, and Natsuki was having none of that, so she stepped in before Yuri could say anything.

 

"Next time you come in here, text me beforehand." Yuri said, closing the door. "It's not romantic to show up at someone's balcony without any warning. People might think you're a burgular or something."

 

"Worried that I'll get arrested?"

 

"No." Yuri said bluntly.

 

Ignoring Yuri, Natsuki dropped her bag and pulled her lunch box out of it. It contained her cupcakes, which she had prepared for this occasion, but at the same time it was worrying since Yuri had proved to be rather aggressive with cupcakes.

 

"I wanted us to do something on New Year's," Natsuki announced, rolling a picnic mat onto the floor. "Sit down."

 

Yuri prodded at the mat with her feet, sceptical. Natsuki took offence to this, since she spent a whole lot of time preparing this for her, but she tried not to let it show.

 

Sitting down, Yuri gazed uneasily at the cupcakes. "What are we supposed to do?"

 

"We watch the countdown on the television and stuff like that," Natsuki hummed, turning on the TV in Yuri's room with a remote. "You know, the way couples do."

 

"We're not a couple-" Yuri frowned. "Sorry, reflex. But I don't think we're a couple. Are we?"

 

"I don't know," Natsuki said, changing the channels. "Do you want us to be?"

 

Yuri had taken a sudden liking to the shows on the television and was actively dodging Natsuki's question.

 

"Yuri?" 

 

Still watching the TV.

 

Natsuki sighed, and smacked the remote in Yuri's face.

 

* * *

 

" _Why_ did you do that?" 

 

There was a visible bruise on Yuri's face- the only imperfection in an otherwise flawless face. Natsuki could justify herself by saying that Yuri was ignoring her and that merited a hard slap in the jaw, but looking at Yuri now, Natsuki doubted that she'd ever forgive herself for doing what she did.

 

"You were ignoring me." Natsuki replied.

 

"I don't deserve this," Yuri muttered. "I've never done anything near this aggressive to you _once_."

 

"Hey, remember the time when you smacked my cupcakes into the ground?"

 

"Shut up."

 

"Anyway," Natsuki took a bite of her cupcake. "You haven't answered my question."

 

"What question?"

 

"You know. The one about couples."

 

Yuri nibbled on her thumbnail again. It was unhygienic, but Natsuki could let that slip by.

 

"I...don't really know." She admitted. "I mean, it's scary, and it takes a lot of work. And effort. And I don't like work and effort."

 

"Okay," Natsuki nodded. "But do you like me?"

 

Yuri made an odd face again. It resembled the one that Natsuki had seen earlier, when she was wondering whether the reason behind the abnormal distortion of Yuri's facial features were the cause of swallowing a lemon whole. Natsuki tried it, just out of curiosity's sake, but it ended up making her look rather foolish and she got nothing out of it.

 

"I thought Sayori told you," Yuri said, reaching over to take a cupcake too. 

 

"Told me what?" Natsuki asked.

 

Yuri stared at her again, this time slowly biting into her cupcake so that it left traces of crumbs on the corner of her lip. Natsuki should honestly stop focusing on the idle things Yuri did; it was distracting. "That I..." Yuri grimaced as the next words rolled off her tongue like a foreign language. " _Like_ you."

 

A grin began to work its way on Natsuki's face, and she decided to bite into her cupcake as well so Yuri wouldn't see it and comment on it. "Really?"

 

"No, I absolutely hate your guts. That's why I asked you out, you know." Yuri deadpanned, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Also, stop smiling. I'm not blind."

 

Natsuki stopped smiling.

 

"I thought you'd know even without Sayori's help, to be honest," Yuri said, her eyes on the TV. An obvious attempt to avoid eye contact- maybe Natsuki really was turning into a demonic creature and Yuri was just trying to act normal. As always. "I mean, I even skipped a club meeting because of that."

 

"What?"

 

"You know. When Sayori said I was taking a nap when I wasn't?" Yuri licked her lips. "I was actually just crying about how horrible my situation was and Sayori walked in on it. When Sayori did an impression of my 'snore' in the group chat and you said I didn't snore like that at all- Yeah, you almost caught us, if it weren't for Sayori changing the subject."

 

Natsuki recalled that time when Sayori had very suspiciously laughed out loud in one of their text messages when Natsuki mentioned the very likely possibility that Yuri had hated her. It was a little terrifying and impressive at the same time that someone as child-like and innocent as Sayori could be capable of so many things. She shuddered. 

 

"Makes sense," Natsuki replied, because honestly, there wasn't anything else to say. She didn't even know _what_ to say. 

 

It was now currently 11:53 pm. Natsuki hadn't even realised time had passed so fast.

 

"Do you want to kiss?" Natsuki asked.

 

Yuri turned her head to look at Natsuki, her eyes wide, screaming, " _WHAT?!_ " and then began hissing through her teeth.

 

"Oh, okay, never mind." Natsuki amended, turning to the TV. Yuri did not do the same, and was now slowly turning to a completely different colour than her usual skin tone. Worry began to grow as Yuri continued the act of pulling her knees to her chest, burying her face in them, and not coming out.

 

"Yuri?" Natsuki asked.

 

" _Ffffffffffuck_ ," Yuri groaned.

 

"...Yuri?"

 

"You're not supposed to ask that question outright- you're supposed- the mood's supposed to be _right-_ " Yuri lifted her head for a few shining seconds, revealing that her face was an alarming shade of red, before sinking down into her knees again.

 

"Well, I didn't know how else to say it," Natsuki answered.

 

A long, unpleasant silence dragged on between them for what seemed like eternity. Yuri was still keeping up her defensive posture, and Natsuki really had nothing else to look at other than the TV.

 

This was so horrible. Natsuki didn't even know what was going on. The talk show host had made a group of audience laugh out loud, but Natsuki knew that wasn't true, because she had heard that laugh for the dozenth time and could discern that a sound track was in place. 

 

Everything was so shit. Natsuki was so bad at this- she just wanted this to be a nice, short, fulfilling date, but obviously things always didn't go well for her. She was so bad. So bad at dating. Fuck.

 

"I should probably leave," Natsuki blurted. This had proved to be unsuccessful, and she didn't really want to stay in here forever, considering the fact that Yuri wasn't even doing anything, which wasn't the point of the date at all. Yuri was right. She should've waited when the mood was right or something. But she always messed things up. Like she always did. Great.

 

"Huh? Wait, no-" Yuri suddenly surged forward, banging her head into the TV. "Ow, _fuck!_ "

 

Oh god. Natsuki ran over to Yuri, who was lying on the floor. Probably unconscious. 

 

"Are you okay?" Natsuki asked.

 

"I lost my balance and tipped forward," Yuri mumbled, shifting so that her voice could be heard clearly. "Wait, don't leave."

 

Natsuki hesitated.

 

"I- it's not your fault, really," Yuri slowly rose up, rubbing at her forehead. Another bruise to the collection. Natsuki wondered if this was her curse- to physically hurt Yuri whenever they were in each other's presence.

 

"I-I just," Yuri took a deep breath. "I was flustered, _okay?_ I just...didn't know what to do."

 

Natsuki felt another smile beginning to tug on the corners of her mouth. "Aw, you big dork. It's okay." That line felt strangely out of character for Natsuki to say out loud, but it seemed to make Yuri feel a little bit better (for some reason) so she didn't think too much about it.

 

"And I do want to...kiss you," Yuri added, her face now turning red again. "I mean, I just don't know how. Or- I've never been kissed by anyone- well, except for the mistletoe, but this is different."

 

Something fluttered in Natsuki's chest. It might be her heart, or the butterflies that were having another gay party in her stomach. 

 

The talk show host was already counting down to New Year's. 

 

"You have like, fifteen seconds to prepare." Natsuki calculated. "Is that okay?"

 

"It's- I don't- well, maybe." 

 

"Hm. Okay." Natsuki leaned in. "Ten."

 

The TV noise in the background began to shout out numbers, each one sending a shudder in Natsuki's chest. "Five! Four! Three! Two! ONE! _HAPPY NEW YEAR'S, FOLKS!_ "

 

She was going to do it. She was going to kiss- kiss _Yuri_ \- without any failures whatsoever. She could do it. 

 

Both of them were closing their eyes, so their noses just hit each other's cheeks instead.

 

"Ow!" Natsuki cried. "Jeez, we're really bad at this."

 

Yuri laughed, and pulled Natsuki foward-

 

* * *

 

 

Natsuki: Sayori I MSMMMMM

Sayori: oh my god your texts are still unreadable what happened to you?????

Natsuki: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHSBSBBSBBSBBS

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys get better <3


	12. Chapter twelve: utter confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New members want to join the club, but not for the reasons everyone thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school is starting so im sorry if updates slow i hate myself lmao

_Sayori added Natsuki_

Sayori: club meetings are starting!!!

Yuri: Finally you say something important 

Natsuki: do you think there'll be like

Natsuki: new members?

Monika: I hope so!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sayori: guys lets pray for good luck

Sayori: for new members

Yuri: Break a leg

Sayori: ew no

Yuri: Sayori it's a saying

Natsuki: why the legs anyway??

Yuri: I've heard of some theories behind it but since I'm lazy I'll just search it up on google and copy and paste it here

Yuri: Here it is:

Yuri: In the time of [Ancient Greece](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ancient_Greece), people didn't clap. Instead, they stomped for their appreciation and if they stomped long enough, they would break a leg. Or, some would have it that the term originated during Elizabethan times when, instead of applause the audience would bang their chairs on the ground—and if they liked it enough, the leg of the chair would break.[[12]](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Break_a_leg#cite_note-12)

Natsuki: WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS

Yuri: Whatever I just tried to be nice and wish good luck but apparently everyone thinks I want someone to break a leg

Sayori: how about an ankle?

Sayori: ankles are easier to break i think

Natsuki: that's horrible why would you guys even talk about this

Yuri: Ankles are easier to break?

Yuri: Oh yeah you could slip and fall

Natsuki: guys stop talking about this

Natsuki: it might happen to somebody

Yuri: With the way you're acting towards historical knowledge I hope it happens to you

 

* * *

 

 

Everything was in a hot mess.

 

Monika filed the papers like crazy, shelving them and taking them out and organising and repeating the cycle again and again. Natsuki was busy with clearing everything up, while Yuri was tasked with marking down attendance lists.

 

Sayori did nothing really useful, but she cheered everybody up (even if it was just a little) so she just sat there and gave some words of encouragement. As usual.

 

It had came as a surprise. None of them knew that after the festival, so many people would want to join the club. Even Monika herself didn't expect this- and with Monika's apparent power to see the future, this shocked Natsuki. Was Monika's power limited? Did it drain out over time, like some kind of stamina? Or was it something that got stronger the more she exercised this power? Natsuki didn't know.

 

The attendance lists Monika had pasted all over the school had filled up completely. Demand to join was so much that the first ten spaces on the flyer meant to insert names in were already full of names, and the remaining people had to make do with the extra space on the side of the paper. When Monika had made her daily rounds around the school and retrieved the flyers, it had been more ink than paper. 

 

Everyone was absolutely ecstatic.

 

Well, everyone except _Natsuki._

 

The truth was, Natsuki didn't like people. Okay, she _did_ like her friends, but she didn't like being in the company of other people like Monika did. You know. Social situations and all that. This was something she'd thought Yuri would agree on, but it had became more and more apparent that that was not the case at all, since Yuri was walking around with a smile on her face that, if not for the current dire situation Natsuki had found herself stuck in, would light up her entire world.

 

Monika suddenly groaned, pulling back from the shelve. Natsuki thought that perhaps the shelve had taken too much stress from Monika's aggressive and rather vigorous shelving and had retaliated by bestowing a curse on her. 

 

"Sorry, guys." Monika shot a reassuring smile at everyone, which was not reassuring at all, since she was clearly in pain. "Got a headache."

 

"I'll help you," Sayori offered, standing up. 

 

"You've never got headaches before, as far as I know." Natsuki frowned. "Are you alright?"

 

"Just- stayed up until midnight. Uh, because I was trying to cod- I mean, you know, New Year's celebrations and all that. Ugh. Should've slept earlier." Monika raised her arm to press the heel of her hand to her forehead, but had underestimated her strength, and slapped herself in the forehead. "Ow!"

 

"I'll take you to the nurse's office," Sayori supported Monika by wrapping an arm around her. Monika murmured something about computers and changing the files before relenting and walking out the door.

 

Natsuki stared after them. It was odd, how Sayori's behaviour had been. She felt like she was watching something she wasn't supposed to see, and turned her head to the broom her hands had been gripping.

 

"I think Monika's hiding something," Natsuki said all of a sudden. It had been merely a stray thought; she didn't expect it to come tumbling out of her mouth like that.

 

"Monika's always hiding something." 

 

"No, I mean-" Natsuki frowned, glancing at the floor. A pile of dust and pencil shavings had collected at the end of the broom. "-like, it's not just a headache, right? I've never seen her have a migraine before."

 

Yuri snorted. "You're thinking too much."

 

Maybe Natsuki _was_ thinking too much. But something in Natsuki had felt off, which was an instant gut instinct she knew that was telling her something was wrong. And her instincts had never let her down. So there was that.

 

And Natsuki _was_ feeling uneasy, too. Well, she was actually pretty happy, considering what happened yesterday, but today it was just full of dreading and a slight compelling need to bang her head repeatedly on a hard surface. It could very possibly be her body being unnecessarily paranoid due to her severe allergic reactions to crowded places.

 

"You're doing that face," Yuri pointed out.

 

"What face?" 

 

"That face that tells everyone that you're about to bang your head repeatedly on a hard surface." Yuri answered. 

 

"I'm fine," Natsuki replied quickly.

 

Yuri gave her a look that was the embodiment of disbelief, as if subtly asking Natsuki who she was really trying to fool. 

 

"Really." Natsuki nodded enthusiastically, hoping her joyful attitude would convince Yuri that she was indeed feeling alright. 

 

"You look like a fucking weirdo," Yuri narrowed her eyes. "You're obviously lying."

 

Yuri looked like she was on the brink of losing her sanity and pouncing on Natsuki to strangle the truth out of her- but luckily, Sayori was here to save the day.

 

"Hey, guys!" Sayori smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm back. Monika's fine. She'll be going back home to rest, I think."

 

Bless Sayori. Natsuki had never been so happy to see Sayori-correction, Natsuki had _never_ been happy to see Sayori.

 

Then reality hit her. (like her dad would, hahaha ha i m so horrible kill me)

 

"What? How're we gonna organize everything on time? We have a wait list or something, right? With all those people- how are we gonna list them all? Arrange materials?"

 

Sayori shrugged. "I know. Monika said to clean up first, since first impressions and cleanliness are number one, according to her. She'll take care of the files once she's recovered. Yuri, you can continue with your attendance lists."

 

"Oh, okay." Natsuki said, shifting her feet. 

 

Sayori's gaze lingered at Natsuki's foot. Suddenly self-conscious, Natsuki darted her eyes to the side. Was something on Natsuki's foot? Was it a gigantic lizard which had- by reasons that would stay unknown- managed to climb onto her foot? It had happened once, and Natsuki shuddered in fear, the trauma shaking her to the bone. But Sayori wasn't really alarmed- just concerned, confused, and maybe a little bit amused.

 

"What?" Natsuki asked.

 

"You're stepping on something," Sayori remarked.

 

Natsuki's eyes slowly went down, down, down, her brain registering that she had, in fact, stepped in something. It was the pile of dust, pencil shavings, and bits of hair that Natsuki had swept up while cleaning. 

 

Considering the possibility of having to amputate her foot to remove the dangerous diseases that might've been lurking in the pile of sin, Natsuki promptly screamed.

 

* * *

 

Yuri was laughing.

 

If Natsuki didn't know what Yuri was laughing about, she would've thought it was cute. 

 

But it wasn't. Because Yuri was laughing at _her_.

 

"I'm- it's so fucking-" Yuri gasped for air in the bitter coldness, her face red. "You fucking screamed- that was so _hilarious_ -"

 

Another round of silent laughs as Yuri bent over the snow, trying to compose herself. Natsuki stood there, rooted to the pavement, unable to decide whether to murder Yuri or bury her in the snow. Both seemed like pretty appealing options.

 

After a minute or so, Yuri had calmed herself down, though the act of her sinking her teeth into her lower lip said otherwise. 

 

"Tomorrow we're going to see the new members," Natsuki changed the subject, tugging at the hem of her jacket. She looked at Yuri, gauging for a reaction. "Are you excited?"

 

"No shit," Yuri rolled her eyes. "You'd think everybody'd be scared off by you. I'm just glad we even have members to begin with."

 

Natsuki laughed a laugh that dragged on for way too long, only to trail off awkwardly at the end. "Yup, new members! Great!"

 

Natsuki joined the literature club because of how small it was- which was basically a safe haven for her, since she avoided social interactions on a daily basis. However, it kind of defeated the purpose of joining the club in the first place now that more people were interested. Maybe she could sabotage the meeting tomorrow- or murder- _blackmail_ \- wait, no, two of them were illegal- or she could move out of the club entirely, but she had made the mistake of having an emotional attachment to the club and if she left it she'd have little time to hang out with her friends.

 

Lost in her thoughts, Natsuki had failed to realise that Yuri was staring at her in suspicion. You couldn't blame her, really. Natsuki was thinking, and when you were thinking you tended to put your brain on pilot mode and pray to god that you don't get hit by a car while doing so. 

 

"Are you lying?" Yuri asked.

 

Natsuki stopped suddenly, her brain shutting down. She didn't think about the potential risks at all- no, not at all. She'd like to think that she was at least decent at getting away at lying, but the truth was, she wasn't. No. Every single time Natsuki had tried to conceal her thoughts in some way, someone would call her out on it. How did Monika do it? Sayori? Natsuki didn't know. This just wasn't fair. You'd think with the amount of unluckiness gifted to her immediately after birth, she'd be given another set of skills and talents to atone for her fatal flaws.

 

But no. _No._

 

"No." Natsuki said.

 

"Oh, al-"

 

"-wait, let me guess." Natsuki interrupted, spreading her arms so they had extended to their full length (which wasn't very much, sadly.). "You're gonna say that I'm lying. You're gonna call me out and say that I'm hiding something like people always do because you guys are always like that."

 

They were still walking. Yuri had suddenly shut up, which was a rare occurrence. 

 

"Actually I was about to say 'Oh, alright then,' but now that you've implied the obvious, let's hear all about it." Yuri crossed her arms.

 

Natsuki felt her teeth grind together. Shit. One time- _one time_ she got away at lying, and she just had to screw it up.

 

In the spur of the moment, Natsuki didn't know what to do. Her fear instincts were pumping with adrenaline, her anxiety was hitting the roof, and her brain's programming was whirring to life, trying to splutter out an excuse. A divertion, perhaps? Natsuki couldn't do this. She couldn't admit weakness- not _now_ \- to Yuri. She had to stay strong. _Strong_.

 

"Look! A big GIANT _BIRD_ just flew over there!" Natsuki yelled, pointing into whatever direction that could get her away.

 

"Are you trying to create a divertion."

 

Shit. Plan B. The most desperate of times- she only had one thing to lean back on now. If this failed, she had nothing left. Nothing.

 

"Yuri, a mysterious horror book just fell out of the sky over there!" Natsuki put on her best act, her eyes wide with infinite inoccence.

 

"OHMYGOD _WHERE?!_ " Yuri cried out. Perhaps there was no need to put up an act after all. Yuri had always had an unexplainable obsession with horror books, which was something Natsuki could relate to since she had the same affiliation with Parfait Girls. 

 

Once Yuri's back had turned, Natsuki made a run for it. She knew the consequences of tricking Yuri, and there was no going back.

 

* * *

 

Yuri: NATSUKI YOU FUCKKKKIIIIIIIIIIJIIIJNNG

Natsuki: Yuri i am truly sorry. at the bottom of my heart. it was a desperate attempt. 

Yuri: FYUGCVKIKKKKKKKKKKIINNNNNNNNG

* * *

 

The next day was a very, very dangerous journey.

 

Trekking carefully through the hall, Natsuki turned her head left and right- and then again, when she turned around the corner. 

 

Precautions had to be made. Natsuki was at high risk of sporting multiple bruises and wounds, and she was not looking forward to any of that. 

 

Maybe she should've been more careful, but at that moment, when she thought- a silly thought _indeed_ \- that she was in the clear, she began to freely walk to the classroom where the club meeting would be held, oblivious to her inevitable fate that was about to happen next.

 

* * *

 

 

Sayori was helping Monika arrange the files.

 

It really was a simple task. The files hadn't been touched for months, mostly because they only contained documents and records for their members- but now that their attendance lists had flooded in, they had to fill in new papers for all the new members that they were going to meet today.

 

New members. Something in Sayori sank a little. The thought of new members did excite her, but it really did nothing to alleviate her mood. More members meant more people to spend their energy and effort to waste- and Sayori was already exhausted having to keep up with this small club of hers.

 

 _No_. Sayori's gut twisted painfully. She shouldn't have thought that. People were excited to join the club- why couldn't she be happy for them? Again and again, she found herself drowning in selfish thoughts. She knew there was something terribly wrong with her way of thinking, but that was just how she was.

 

But no, depressing thoughts weren't the highlight of Sayori's filing duty.

 

It was when Natsuki came barging in the door, all sweaty and wheezing, stumbling out like a clumsy little elephant, her eyes glistening with panic. 

 

" _Don't tell her,_ " Natsuki whispered, her hands clasping together in a silent plea. 

 

Then Natsuki slipped herself into the small closet where she kept her manga. It was rather impressive, but nonetheless, it was Natsuki, and Natsuki was small. Sayori swore she could fit into a small cardboard box. She had yet to know.

 

Then Yuri- lo and behold, Yuri in her glorious form, her eyes fixed somewhere Sayori couldn't pinpoint, but they gleamed with something resembling a predator and Sayori felt a shudder work its way into her bones.

 

"Where?" Yuri began.

 

Monika, having witnessed this entire situation, began to open her mouth. Sayori was not having it. She knew about the benefits of honesty but Natsuki's life was in danger and she wasn't about to let her friend down.

 

Yuri did not respond when Sayori had forcefully put her hands to Monika's mouth. Oh, not at all. She didn't respond when Sayori had asked Monika through gritted teeth to keep quiet. 

 

But she did respond when Sayori slowly shook her head- which was a clear sign that Sayori would never give up the answer that easily.

 

Sayori felt like she was a small, small rabbit, gazing helplessly at a looming wolf, shaking, knees buckling as apprehension began to work its way up her body.

 

"Sayori I'll tell everyone about your secret if you don't tell me where Natsuki's hiding." 

 

"No," Sayori breathed.

 

Self control. Self control. Self control was important- she couldn't let her bodily instincts take over her actions- no, loyalty and friendship was what mattered the most to her- _no_ -

 

It became apparent that Sayori was not backing down.

 

"Hey, everyone," Yuri announced loudly enough to make Sayori wince. "One time at Sayori's thirteenth birthday I was going into her room and I found-"

 

" _She's in the closet!_ " Sayori shrieked, her resolve crumbling weakly. Guilt immediately came over her as Natsuki cursed instantly, scrambling out the closet door in a desperate attempt to outrun Yuri. 

 

Sayori slowly removed her hands from Monika's mouth, ashamed at what she had done. Betrayal. Upset. Natsuki would be so angry at her. And it wasn't the first time either.

 

Natsuki could probably make it. Perhaps, somewhere, there was a possibility that there would be a shining spot of hope, out there, sparkling with merciness as it lent a helping hand to poor Natsuki, who was condemned to a violent beatdown at the moment.

 

But that spot of hope had not come.

 

Right outside the classroom, Natsuki had been caught. It was a lucky thing, too- nobody in the classroom had to see what Natsuki had to suffer upon. Sounds of screaming, thudding, and begs for mercy all echoed in the hallway, resonating in Sayori's ears, pounding into her skull.

 

A tragic incident. Tragic, but not forgotten.

 

* * *

 

Natsuki: i have a really bad bruise on my arm

Yuri: Good

Natsuki: you know this could've all been avoided

Natsuki: if a certain SOMEONE didnt say anything about where i was hiding

Sayori: im sorry natsuki i love you

Natsuki: THIS IS PHYSICAL ABUSE AND I SUFFERED FATAL INJURIES I WAS HORRIBLY TRAUMATISED BY THIS INCIDENT AND I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS

Yuri: Honestly Natsuki it's your fault

Yuri: You tricked me

Yuri: You even knew what was coming 

Yuri: But no!!! You just went along like nothing was wrong

Sayori: that rhymed

Natsuki: it's not my fault you were putting me in a difficult situation

Yuri: Oh so obviously it's my fault now thanks

Monika: Sayori. Popcorn?

Sayori: monika it's not the time

Yuri: You never really told me what you were lying about anyway

Yuri: So what's that about?

* * *

 

It was a short lunch break.

 

Natsuki sat in the middle of the cafeteria, alone like she always did. She could sit next to Yuri, now that they were on better terms, but Yuri had traumatised her to the point of no return and sitting right next to her would really be the last thing Natsuki ever wanted right now. Right after this, they were going to meet the new members, which set another feeling of dread in her chest. Social interaction. Talking to strangers. Who did that? What kind of millennial decided to walk up to someone and _talk_ to them? It was a lost ability, drowned out by the heavy genes of introverts, once there, long forgotten.

 

Chewing on a cookie, Natsuki decided to shut her phone. Yuri had asked her the reason behind her lie, and Natsuki wasn't about to answer that question. 

 

Then Natsuki noticed that Yuri had stood up.

 

And walked.

 

To her.

 

Shit.

 

"W-what are you doing here?" Natsuki asked very casually, taking another bite of her cookie.

 

"You already know what question I'm about to ask," Yuri sat down next to her, which was rude, since she didn't even have Natsuki's permission to do so. 

 

"Nope! Not at all!" Natsuki exclaimed cheerfully, standing up. Perhaps escape would be possible. Retreating to a nearby corner where she would be hidden would be a great plan. If she was quick enough, she would be able to slip away under Yuri's watchful gaze.

 

The bell rang just right then, announcing Natsuki's safety and she took this chance to sprint off into the oblivion.

 

* * *

 

A group of students were sitting in the classroom when Natsuki opened the door.

 

The first thing Natsuki thought was _oh great, now I have to talk to them_ , but then her next thought process was completely obliterated as the group of students burst into shouts, screams, and tears.

 

"It's NATSUKI!"

 

"Natsuki! You're here!"

 

"Take a selfie with me, Natsuki!"

 

"Ohmygod I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S HER-"

 

"BANG ME, NATFUSKI!"

 

(The last one was particularly confusing and amusing, because not only did the student get her name wrong, he also wanted to have sexual intercourse with her. You'd think that if you'd really wanted to bang somebody you'd at least get their name right, but apparently not, since Natsuki was bestowed with the title of Natfuski.)

 

The students began to crowd around her like she was a grand deity that had been travelling through the rifts of time and space to arrive on Earth. And while this was unexpected, Natsuki would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the attention. All those people around her were treating her like some sort of god, and Natsuki considered the possibility of her being a long-lost religion after all.

 

That is, until Monika waltzed in.

 

"What's happening here?" She asked.

 

"We're the new members!" One of them yelled particularly close to Natsuki's ears, which had gone partially deaf.

 

"Oh!" Monika's face lit up like some kind of fucking christmas tree. "That's great! We'll start off with some icebreakers so we can get to know you guys better-"

 

"We don't need icebreakers," Another called out. "We're just here to see Natsuki."

 

This had taken Monika by surprise, and she very politely scrunched up her face in brief bewilderment. "...what?"

 

"Yeah! We're just here to see Natsuki! Gosh, you know, you're like an internet sensation now!" A girl poked her arm and Natsuki withdrew it, hissing. "You know, since she's viral and everything."

 

"Wait, so-" Monika had trouble processing this. "You guys aren't here because you like poems? Are you all just here for...Natsuki?" She said it like it was something unheard of, which offended Natsuki, since Natsuki was getting actual attention and Monika seemed to struggle to understand this.

 

"Who isn't?" Someone from the back yelled.

 

"Yeah!" 

 

This eventually snowballed into a loud chorus of shouts: "NATSUKI! NATSUKI! NATSUKI! NATSUKI!"

 

"But I thought her name was Natfuski...?" This question was ultimately ignored and drowned out by more shouting, followed by complete silence as someone opened the door.

 

"What." Yuri said.

 

"IT'S YURI!" Everyone began to run over to her, screaming their lungs out like there was no tomorrow. Perhaps there wasn't, since Natsuki was contemplating whether or not to murder this group of people for leaving her in the dust for Yuri. 

 

"What the fuck is going on-" Yuri whirled around to look at a male student, her eyes flaring. "Why are you taking pictures of my chest?!"

 

Monika shuffled over to Natsuki. "Oh dear."

 

At this moment, Sayori burst in. "Hey guys! My name's Sayori and I- what?" She glanced over to the side of the classroom, where the majority of the students resided as they glomped on Yuri. "Oh. Hmm."

 

Yuri had called for help, but no one really wanted to delve into the sea of fans to save her. Even Natsuki. The horrors of being trampled on was too much, and given her height, she was likely to be on the ground by the time the club meeting was over.

 

Finally, Monika opened the door. "Guys, Natsuki just ran out! Aren't you going to chase after her?"

 

Auidible shrieks emanated from the cluster of people, and they began to leak out of the classroom, not a single one of them noticing that Natsuki was standing at the side, mortified.

 

A brief moment of silence filled the room as the shouts and yells disappeared at the end of the hall. It was shattered by Sayori, who was still confused as to what was going on.

 

"So," Sayori began. "What happened?"

 

Monika slowly walked over to a nearby desk and crawled under it, pulling her legs to her chest. 

 

"Apparently the reason behind a lot of people wanting to join was because of me and Yuri," Natsuki offered. 

 

"Oh." Sayori stared at her feet. "Well, that makes sense. I mean, the name 'literature club' is already such a turn-off, so."

 

Monika responded to this with a groan that sounded a lot like a grizzly bear in distress. And while Natsuki was still on board with the idea of their club president being a snake, a bear sounded pretty neat too.

 

"Oh, Monika." Sayori sank to her knees next to Monika, patting her on the back. "It's okay. The literature club isn't as boring as people think it might be. People have a lot of fun writing poems. Right, guys?"

 

Yuri shrugged with a nonchalant "Huh, sure." while Natsuki nodded reluctantly.

 

Apparently their enthusiastic agreement didn't console Monika at all and only made her sink into her knees more and more.

 

"Let's give her some space," Sayori said quickly, pushing Yuri and Natsuki out of the door.

 

And that was it. No club meeting, nothing. 

 

* * *

 

 

Sayori: i just went onto my twitter and another thing went viral apparently

Natsuki: ???? its not me right

Sayori: uh no

Sayori: it's a picture

Sayori: i uh

Yuri: Did you have something to do with this.

Sayori: no!!!! why would you think that??

Sayori: im such a trustworthy person i cant believe

Sayori: im getting out of topic

Sayori: anyway

Sayori: it's a picture of........something

Natsuki: what??

Sayori: you know what ill just send it here

Sayori: the image will speak for itself

Sayori: Yuri don't get mad

Sayori: https://twitter.com/svtfoeuniverse/status/949590399315714048

Yuri: I

Yuri: what

Natsuki: ;!!!!?!&&&&\------------------7----

 

* * *

 

 

Maybe if Natsuki had been prepared this wouldn't have happened, but it did. Because she wasn't prepared. Naturally.

 

When the image popped up on her phone she dropped it. Hard. It bounced off the floor with a deafening crack and in that moment Natsuki's heart stopped. Horror. Shock. Perhaps both. But you really couldn't blame her. It was a picture of Yuri's chest, and this was Natsuki we were talking about, so an accident like this was really no surprise.

 

No, it was the fact that her phone screen had splintered, its gory remains scattered on the floor. The phone had served her well, but now it had reached its limit. Face-down, on the floor, the scratched phone case glinting in the light.

 

"No," Natsuki whispered. " _No-_ " 

 

Natsuki climbed down from the bed to pick up the electronic corpse, but something even worse happened. And with her phone cracking and everything, this was saying a lot.

 

Her back decided to fuck her up.

 

Really bad.

 

Hey, remember that time when Yuri had given her a violent beating? Yeah, it was biting her in the ass now. Hard.

 

Natsuki grimaced in pain, stumbling, and then her feet caught a glass shard and cut a wound as deep as the hole her grades had fallen into. And then she slipped, fell, and broke her ankle.

 

Hooray.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> break a leg, everybody


	13. Chapter thirteen: i don't even know where im going with this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika, Sayori and Yuri break into a hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im experiencing writers block so i shat this out
> 
> EDIT: APPARENTLY AO3 KEEPS MESSIN MY UPDATES UP I UPDATED ON THE ELEVENTH AND THEY SAY SEVENTH OF JANUARY FUCK OFFFFFFFFFFFFF ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN

Natsuki: i 

Natsuki: i broke my ankle

Yuri: Is this a joke

Natsuki: what

Natsuki: no???

Sayori: we just talked about ankles breaking what kind of fated coincedence is this????

Natsuki: i don't know

Natsuki: im using my old phone

Natsuki: and im at the hospital

Natsuki: and stuff

Natsuki: idk

Monika: Are you okay????????

Natsuki: i don't know monika i stabbed myself in the foot and broke my ankle so im pretty good right now

Sayori: we should visit you!!!!!

Sayori: we'll bring flowers and chocolates and stuff and itll be so funNN

Natsuki: sayori i BROKE MY FUCKING ANKLE

Monika: DON'T CURSE IN FRONT OF HER

Yuri: This was so sudden 

Yuri: But can you believe it we were talking about ankles

Yuri: Coincidence or not this is hilarious

Sayori: maybe if we say random things in the group chat it'll come true

Sayori: NATSUKI AND YURI GET TOGETHER!!!

Natsuki: I

Natsuki: wow you don't know anything do you

Yuri: I hope Natsuki chokes on whatever chocolate Sayori gets her

Monika: That's really harsh

 

* * *

 

 

At around twelve Natsuki got a fucking heart attack.

 

"SURPRISE!" Sayori screamed.

 

Natsuki felt obligated to slap Sayori right then and there, but she couldn't bend her back to reach over to the other side of the bed, which was unfortunate.

 

"What are you even doing here?" Natsuki asked. 

 

"We're here to visit you!" Monika's voice suddenly came up right next to her ear, and Natsuki turned around, mortified, wondering what kind of skills Monika had to creep up to her without her noticing.

 

"Hi," Yuri crawled out from under her bed.

 

"Where did you guys-" Natsuki looked at Yuri, her mouth open in shock and possibly mild wonder. "How?"

 

"We've been waiting here for two hours," Sayori said. "We actually got in through the window since we nearly got lost. This place is _huge_."

 

Monika shoved a banquet of flowers into her face, disregarding the fact that Natsuki was inhaling petals- which were something that was not supposed to be inhaled. No one noticed Natsuki's distress, and it was thoroughly upsetting that Sayori decided to forcefully stuff a plushie in her arms, because it really did nothing to make her feel better.

 

"I got you chocolates!" Sayori presented a box of candy proudly. Natsuki was tempted, but Yuri had cursed her with an unfortunate inevitable event that caused Natsuki to choke if she ever consumed those chocolates, so she (very politely) declined.

 

Natsuki's view was now slightly obscured by flowers and a plush toy of some yellow bootleg pikachu. Now she was really longing for some alone time, but Sayori and Monika had no conception of personal space whatsoever, and Yuri was probably enjoying the prospect of Natsuki suffering.

 

"So how did you break your ankle?" Yuri asked.

 

"I broke my phone and stepped on glass and then I fell." Natsuki left out that part of her seeing that picture of Yuri since not only would it worsen the situation, she'd know she'd never hear the end of it from Monika and Sayori. 

 

Sayori wrapped her arms around Natsuki. At first thought people might think this was a caring and supportive gesture, but in reality Natsuki was feeling very uncomfortable and things like hugs made her even more so.

 

Yuri and Monika seemed to notice this and did absolutely nothing.  

 

Natsuki realised that everyone was rather awkward, which was really odd. Perhaps all of them had an argument about something. Or they had caught Monika making out with twenty boys at once. Either way, it was Natsuki's responsibility to manage the club's mental stability, so she started off with a conversation topic. You know. To relieve the situation a little bit.

 

"So," Natsuki began. "Anything new at the club?"

 

Monika gasped horribly loud and Yuri just put her face into her hands. Sayori pursed her lips. Any signs of social cohesiveness was now gone.

 

"I think I've hit a nerve, huh." Natsuki shifted in her bed. 

 

"Well, for starters," Yuri mumbled, looking up. "I have a picture of my chest circulating around the internet, so that's great."

 

"Also nobody really wants to join the club unless Yuri and you are involved." Monika added sadly. Natsuki felt a little sorry for her, but at the same time, it kind of was her fault for this entire thing happening in the first place.

 

Sayori shrugged. "Monika rearranged your manga again."

 

Unaware of the mental scarring and wave of anxiety Sayori had released upon Natsuki, Monika put her hands on her hips and gave Natsuki a wide grin. 

 

"I-" Natsuki opened her mouth. She had just finished organising her manga, and she thought she made it very clear that she wanted no one to touch it but her. Perhaps Monika was just illiterate. Maybe that was why she couldn't read the 'KEEP OUT MONIKA DON'T REARRANGE MY MANGA' sign, which Natsuki had hung up in front of the closet after countless times of Monika laying her hands on her precious collection. 

 

But Monika could read and send text messages, which meant that she _wasn't_ illiterate. Upsetting as it was that the damage had now been done and that Natsuki couldn't do anything about it, she was still boiling with anger. 

 

Natsuki decided to fold her hands on her lap. She couldn't stay angry for too long. After all, nothing could be done. Being furious about it would help no matters, and she was sensible, which meant she had total control over her feelings. 

 

Reaching over to the box of chocolates sitting on a bedside table next to her, Natsuki began to pop one in her mouth. She'd read somewhere that chocolates could relive pain and stress, and while it probably wasn't true, she just needed a small distraction to avoid lashing out and screaming at Monika. Monika wasn't really in a good mood, so yelling at her would probably set her off in a worser mood, which would ultimately mess things up because- well, Natsuki always found herself messing shit up.

 

(What happened next? No one knew. Maybe it was another sick coincidence, or a stroke of fate. Natsuki had no time to swing off of that tangent, since the chocolate started to lodge in her throat and wouldn't go down. Spluttering, her face turning purple, Natsuki had wheezed for a good couple of seconds, before coughing the chocolate out, vowing to never touch another piece ever again.)

 

* * *

 

"You choked on a piece of chocolate."

 

"Yeah."

 

 Yuri's facial expression was neutral.

 

She looked down at her phone and started typing. Natsuki, scared and afraid of what Yuri might do using this newly-found power of the group chat, deftly slapped the phone out of Yuri's hands and it landed on the floor. Unfortunately, it did not crack like Natsuki's phone previously did, and it left an unsatisfying taste in her mouth.

 

"Why did you even do that?" Yuri asked, reaching over to pick up her phone.

 

Monika and Sayori had embarked on another journey. Sayori had claimed that they were going to Sugarcandy Mountain, which was where all animals, including a crow named Moses, lived after they died. There were also apparently clouds made of cotton candy and rocks made of pure sugar. At this point Natsuki had completely ignored Sayori's vivid description of this wild and exotic place, simply because she knew that half of what Sayori rambled about were nonsense. Monika, as usual, tagged along, and they were away before Natsuki could even blink.

 

"Because I wanted to," Natsuki replied.

 

Yuri glared at Natsuki, but it didn't last very long. 

 

"Aren't you going along with Sayori?" Natsuki questioned. "You'd be pretty bored sitting with me all day."

 

"No," Yuri sighed, pocketing her phone. "Sayori's always high and if I'd spent at least two hours with her I might lose my sanity."

 

"Are you sure it's not because, you know, because you want to sit with me?"

 

"What?!" Yuri drew back, startled. "What? No, of course not- I wouldn't- how _dare_ you- I-" She turned away, grumbling to herself.

 

"Hm." Natsuki shrugged. She had a rough idea of what Yuri's intentions were already, but she wasn't sure, since Yuri was always angry at her for no particular reason. Natsuki put a hand over her mouth in deep thought, but in reality she was just trying to hide her grin from Yuri's murderous gaze. Yuri didn't seem to notice this and Natsuki was feeling quite smug about herself.

 

Getting over her stuttering, Yuri stood up. "I'm going to leave. Have fun."

 

"Wait, no, Yuri-" Natsuki tried to stand up, before realising that with her broken ankle and her being on a bed, it would not be a great idea. Nonetheless, Natsuki still attempted to make some move of protest, which resulted her in lifting her head and slamming it onto a bedpost.

 

"Jeez, I was just kidding." Yuri sat back down, glancing over at Natsuki.

 

"GUYS WE ARE _BACK_." Sayori burst in, yelling. Unhelpful as she was, Sayori now had the attention of seven pairs of eyes, five of which were both patients and nurses. One of them was drinking a bowl of soup, but the sudden arrival of Sayori herself had apparently startled him so much that the soup had ended up in his eye. Cue screaming.

 

Monika walked in, cotton candy on her head.

 

"I don't even want to know what happened to you." Yuri said flatly.

 

"Wait, so Sugarcandy Mountain is real?" Natsuki's curiosity was ignored as Sayori pulled out candy canes from her shoes. 

 

"Want one?" Sayori offered one to Yuri, who ran away shrieking bloody murder. Sayori and Monika ran after her, and Yuri's fate was unknown.

 

* * *

 

Yuri was cute.

 

The effect was slightly reduced by the amount of sugar on her face, but Natsuki had just noticed that Yuri was very, very cute. Yuri did not act cute at all, but that was _probably_ because Sayori had chased her down and wrestled her to the floor with packets of rock candy. 

 

When Yuri had returned, her face a shade of blue, Natsuki had assumed that perhaps Sayori had called on an army of smurfs to assault Yuri. Natsuki had been contemplating that theory for a long while, but she wasn't sure if it was really true. Yuri had pulled up a chair, sitting next to Natsuki, and Monika and Sayori's whereabouts were anyone's guess.

 

"You're _cute,_ " Natsuki whispered.

 

"...are you drunk?" 

 

"No?"

 

Yuri inhaled deeply, exercising some kind of meditation ritual. "I'm blue."

 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

 

"No! I'm-" Yuri bowed her head for a moment, probably not expecting the turn this conversation was taking. "I'm literally _blue._ "

 

"...I can see that."

 

"And you're calling me cute?" 

 

"Uh, yeah?"

 

Yuri's lips stretched into a thin line. She wasn't responding, which again, was awkward and also meant that Natsuki had probably said something to trigger this reaction. The window on the far side of the wall gave a clear view of a sunset. She could focus on that, but at the same time, it was inappropriately beautiful for a time like this.

 

"You have bad taste in girls," Yuri said finally.

 

"Um, what?" Natsuki let her jaw drop comically. "I have very good taste in people, mind _you_."

 

"I mean," Yuri crossed her legs. "I talked about you choking on chocolates in the group chat, and I didn't even do anything when I saw you struggling to breathe with all that flowers on your face. I thought it was hilarious." She shrugged. "While you were having a broken ankle. Your tastes are pretty bad."

 

"Are you-" Pride began to sparkle in her eyes as Natsuki leaned forward, replaying Yuri's words in her head. "Is this- an indirect way of _apologising?_ "

 

"No," Yuri said, clearly lying.

 

"Wow, I-" Natsuki pretended to wipe a tear off her face, touched. "I'm so _proud of you_ , Yuri."

 

Sayori's head decided to pop into the room, ruining their moment. "I sense character development, Natsuki."

   


Natsuki yelped and Yuri nearly slipped off her chair.

   


"Were you outside the room this _whole time?_ " Yuri asked, collecting herself.

 

"Yes, no, maybe. Your face is blue." Sayori's eyes squinted at the sunlight. "Hm."

  


A voice began to boom over the loudspeaker hanging at the corner of the room. " ** _ATTENTION, PATIENTS, STAFF AND VISITORS. THREE JUVENILES WERE SPOTTED ON CAMERA TRESPASSING THE AREA. IF YOU SEE THEM, PLEASE INFORM US AT THE FRONT DESK. THANK YOU._** "

   


"That'th ourh cue!" Monika called out, rushing into the room, waving a lollipop in the air. Another lollipop was lodged in her mouth, which explained the slightly incoherent cheer that slipped out of her mouth the second after she said that sentence. 

   


Sayori began to reach under Natsuki's bed and pulled out a long string of bedsheets tied together. Yuri stole that idea from her, but that probably wasn't important right now. 

   


Monika grabbed the end of the bedsheets and vaulted out of the window. This was a very incredible feat, since the window wasn't even open. Other patients began to yell.

   


Sayori followed suit, but not before tying the other end of the bedsheets to a nearby bed post. 

   


Yuri was the last to go. She shifted on her feet, looking everywhere else but Natsuki. 

   


"I...h-hope...you......" Yuri cleared her throat. "Get better."

   


Natsuki wasn't sure if she heard that right or she was hallucinating from some kind of drug the nurses gave her. Yuri didn't really give sincere words straight from the heart, unless it was something negative. 

   


With that, Yuri leaped out of the broken window. Nurses and a single staff member ran into the room, but it was too late. They had escaped. 

   


* * *

  


Natsuki: yiri 

Yuri: What

Natsuki: its 2am you shiukd gok tokslep

Yuri: Natsuki YOU go to sleep

Natsuki: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Natsuki: ikmmmmmmm 

Natsuki: i can't beliebe you jusy tol me to get bbettef

Yuri: Are you still not over that

Natsuki: ;;; well you don't sayvtbhings like thga atnd i rellllly. apppreciat

Natsuki: it

Yuri: Go to sleep

Natsuki: nnnnnnnn nn.  n. o

Natsuki: Im mot sleepy

Yuri: Sure

Yuri: Did you just wake up

Natsuki: hnghh yyeyah i ghuess

Yuri: Godammit Natsuki go to sleep

Natsuki: N O

Natsuki: yiure the best Yyuri

  


_-4:34am-_

 

 Natsuki: -hhiiiii

Yuri: GO TO SLEEP OH MY G O D

  


* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was just a fun thing to write i guess next chap's probably gon have some actual natsuyuri im trash help fukcme


	15. hey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i'll be stepping down for this. so sorry. i'm really tired and i need a break. this was fun while it lasted and i could never thank you guys enough. love you

brevity is the soul of wit but your content does have to be 10 characters long

**Author's Note:**

> whoa im so tired


End file.
